Les aléas du destin
by Solae44
Summary: Emma, lieutenant et tête brulée, affronte seule un groupe d'homme et cela se passe mal. A partir de là, sa vie va complètement changer. SQ. La magie est un peu (beaucoup) avec nous. Rated M, pour quelques chapitres, je vous préviendrai avant.
1. Dernière erreur

**Voici ma toute première vraie fanfiction.**

 **Elle est en cours d'écriture, mais j'ai une avance de 15 chapitres…** **Je pense que cette histoire aura environ 20 chapitres, donc elle sera terminée quoi qu'il en soit. J'y travaille. J'ai modifié toute la fin à laquelle je pensais depuis des mois, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je gère ;-) ! 'fin j'essaie...**

 **Il y aura une suite tous les samedis. Je poste ce premier chapitre un jeudi pour vous laisser le temps de voir si ça vaut le coup ou non.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Les quatre premiers chapitres sont plus courts que les suivants.**

* * *

 **\- Dernière erreur -**

Trois heures et cinquante-deux minutes ! Voilà l'heure qu'il était quand Emma ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. Elle était désorientée et perdue, son esprit voguant encore entre songe et réalité. Toujours les mêmes images qui lui hantaient l'esprit chaque nuit depuis quelques semaines. Pourquoi ces mauvais souvenirs ne revenaient que maintenant ? Elle n'avait jamais été trop embêtée avec ça, et s'était fait une raison face à la longue liste de coups durs qui lui était arrivée depuis qu'elle était enfant.

Malgré tout, elle était devenue une magnifique femme de vingt-huit ans, prenant soin d'elle. Blonde aux cheveux longs légèrement ondulés, des yeux verts brillants de diverses émotions, un corps svelte et athlétique, juste ce qu'il fallait pour en faire jalouser plus d'une. Elle avait beaucoup évolué au court de sa vie, passant par des moments très durs et quelques instants de bonheur, mais la jeune femme pouvait, tout de même, être fière d'elle. Passer de bébé abandonné sur le bord d'une route à lieutenant de police, très peu y seraient arrivés. Plus d'un aurait choisi la facilité, être influencer, baisser les bras. Mais pas elle. Non. Pas Emma Swan !

Allongée dans son lit, elle s'assit amenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, elle planta son visage au creux de ses mains, elle murmura d'agacement.

\- La journée va être longue.

Bien décidée à ne plus laisser les cauchemars la torturer durant la nuit, Emma mit à profit son temps de sommeil à une toute autre activité. En quittant sa chambre, elle se dirigea en premier vers la salle de bains pour se rafraîchir le visage et passer une tenue adaptée. Elle enfila un débardeur marcel blanc avec de fines rayures noires au niveau de la taille et un short noir, également, mettant en valeur ses courbes et son corps quasiment parfait. Seules les cicatrices apparentes de son passé gâchaient ses jolies formes. Puis, la blonde entra dans une pièce au fond du couloir, elle y avait aménagé une véritable salle de sport avec vélo elliptique, tapis de course, banc de musculation ainsi que quelques accessoires comme une corde à sauter, des poids ou encore un tapis de sol pour les étirements. Le tout était accompagné d'une chaîne hi-fi émettant des ondes entraînantes pour la booster un maximum !

\- À nous ! Un peu de sport pour me vider la tête, ça ne me fera pas de mal, dit-elle avec entrain en allumant la musique.

Elle se défoula ainsi pendant un peu plus de deux heures. Emma se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'arrêter, car quand la jeune femme descendit du vélo elliptique, elle tomba à genoux d'épuisement, le souffle irrégulier et le front perlant de sueur. Le manque de sommeil et le sport n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage. Elle coupa la chaîne et se lança vers la salle de bain!

Une bonne douche lui fera le plus grand bien ! Une fois que ses vêtements furent jetés en boule dans le panier à linge tel un ballon de basket, elle se glissa derrière la paroi vitrée de sa douche à l'italienne, jusqu'au robinet, sous le futur jet et alluma l'eau chaude. Elle resta figée ainsi plusieurs minutes, profitant du bien fou que lui procurait la pression puissante de l'eau sur sa peau. Son corps se détendit enfin et elle finit par se laver. La pièce envahie d'un parfum de vanille, Emma s'enroula dans une grande serviette chaude avant de sécher ses cheveux avec une plus petite.

Ce matin, elle avait opté pour un jean slim accompagné de ses bottes noires montantes jusqu'au-dessus de ses mollets, un petit pull crème léger et en dessous un simple débardeur. Malgré le printemps fraichement débarqué, il faisait un temps superbe et une température anormalement haute.

Il allait être sept heures et Emma était fin prête pour entamer sa journée. Debout, mais accoudée au bar de sa cuisine, elle se délectait de son chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle et la blonde s'en satisfaisait. Vivant seule, un vrai petit déjeuner était quelque chose de rare, car finalement, « à quoi bon ne cuisiner que pour soi... » À cette pensée, elle déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et, avant de quitter son appartement, elle attrapa sa veste en cuir rouge ainsi que ses clefs de voiture posées sur la console de l'entrée et prit direction le poste de police.

Arrivée aux abords de sa coccinelle jaune, Emma se remémora la façon dont elle l'avait acquise... _Elle l'avait volée, à un voleur... C'était un comble._ Si elle avait voulu le faire volontairement, elle n'y serait jamais arrivée... Une période de sa vie qu'elle aurait bien voulu effacer comme si elle avait pu avoir un bouton Reset. Ne pas avoir connu certaines personnes, une en particulier. A cause de lui, il y a dix ans, Emma avait dû prendre la décision la plus difficile de toute sa vie... Mais malgré tout ça, Emma aimait sa voiture, atypique certes, de collection sûrement et surtout très confortable. Les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses.

Emma avait pour habitude, en prenant la route du commissariat de Boston, de faire des détours dans les quartiers les moins bien fréquentés pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais comme la journée avait déjà mal commencé, pourquoi s'améliorerait-elle ? C'est ainsi qu'en passant dans une rue légèrement déserte due à l'heure matinale, que Swan remarqua un chahut dans une des venelles adjacentes. Elle gara sa voiture, connue de tous, et se dirigea doucement vers le rassemblement.

\- Bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Pensa-t-elle en s'approchant du groupe.

De nature solitaire, très spontanée et entêtée, ne réfléchissant jamais aux conséquences de ses actes, elle fonçait tête baissée peu importe les dangers, sans demander le moindre renfort. Il y avait déjà plusieurs rapports la concernant au commissariat, mais elle s'en moquait. Pour Emma, elle faisait ce qui était juste et protégeait ceux qui devaient l'être. Au risque de perdre sa propre vie en échange.

Quand elle approcha du groupe, son instinct de lieutenant la poussa à inspecter les lieux d'un oeil au cas où ça prendrait une tournure inattendue mais fortement prévisible. La ruelle était plutôt sombre à cause des grands murs de briques rouges à droite et gauche des hommes. Situés non loin d'une porte de service vert bouteille, il y avait deux gros conteneurs à déchets le long du mur de droite et un grillage au milieu de l'allée la transformant de la sorte en impasse. Cinq hommes faisaient face à deux femmes, les bloquant entre les poubelles et le grillage. Ils avaient l'air menaçant, mais une seule voix se faisait entendre. Le chef de la bande sûrement ! Et c'est avec son caractère bien trempé, qu'elle interpella les individus qui se faisaient face depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

\- Laisse-nous ma jolie ou je m'occupe de toi !

\- Désolée de te décevoir, mais d'une, je ne suis pas ta jolie, et de deux, tu ferais mieux de ne pas me menacer.

En s'adressant aux deux jeunes femmes qu'étaient les cibles de ces cinq hommes, elle enchaina plus fort :

\- Partez!

Les deux brunes étaient tellement sous le choc qu'elles n'eurent même pas un dernier regard pour Emma. Elles s'en allèrent en courant et en larmes dues à la peur.

L'homme s'approcha de l'agent et la scanna de haut en bas d'un oeil pervers. Le lieutenant ne se démonta pas et lui fit face de toute sa hauteur. Il avait bien une tête de plus qu'elle et visiblement, Emma n'était pas la seule à faire du sport. L'homme au crâne rasé était d'une corpulence pouvant défier Hulk, mais il puait l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde. Emma se disait que de bon matin ça risquait d'être prometteur pour le reste de la journée.

\- Je t'ai dit de nous laisser si tu ne veux pas domicilier au cimetière du coin. Tu viens de faire partir nos délicieux petits déjeuners.

Un mètre à peine les séparait quand Emma sortit une chaine accrochée autour de son cou caché sous son pull.

\- Tu vois ça ? Dit-elle en montrant son insigne. Ça signifie que je fais partie des forces de l'ordre de cette ville. Alors je serais toi, je garderais mes menaces bien au fond de ma poche.

\- Problème bébé, tu n'es pas moi !

\- Vous ne me laissez donc pas le choix.

En sortant les menottes accrochées à sa ceinture Emma poursuivit :

\- Vous êtes tous les cinq en état d'arrestation pour ivresse sur la voie publique, agression en bande organisée et menace de mort sur un lieutenant de police. Vous avez le dr…

Sa phrase fut coupée dans un souffle quand elle reçut un uppercut directement dans la mâchoire. Elle en tomba, sonnée, sur l'asphalte. Elle avait les yeux fermés, le front plissé et sa main, posée sur sa joue, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'homme lui agrippa ses longs cheveux violemment et la força à se relever. Elle se redressa accompagné d'un gémissement de douleur puis il s'approcha d'elle vivement. Emma put sentir les effluves de l'alcool sonder son propre organisme tant Hulk était près de son visage.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû insister. Tu crois être en mesure de nous faire face ? T'es toute seule ma beauté et nous sommes cinq. Crois-moi, on va bien s'amuser avec toi !

Au son caractéristique du chargement d'un pistolet, Emma ouvra enfin les yeux et constata que les cinq hommes étaient autour d'elle. Ils avaient tous une arme à la main et elle commença enfin à se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de vouloir à tout prix sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Du moins, pas toute seule. Alors qu'elle espérait un sérieux retournement de situation, des sirènes de voitures de police se firent entendre, ainsi que des claquements de portière et enfin, des voix qu'elle reconnaissait bien.

\- Les renforts sont là, souffla-t-elle à ses agresseurs

\- Police ! Lâchez-la ! C'est un lieutenant ! Hurla le premier collègue d'Emma.

L'homme au crâne rasé attrapa la blonde, un bras autour de son cou pour la serrer contre lui en guise de protection.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de votre lieutenant !

\- Lâchez-la ! Renchérit le capitaine de la brigade. Emma, ça va ?

\- Parfait ! Je pense que je prendrais une douche en rentrant, car il pue l'alcool ! C'est horrible.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est l'heure pour faire ta maline ?

\- Il a raison ton collègue, je serais toi, je resterais bien docile ma mignonne. Tu vois, ton corps est bien contre le mien ! Je suis sûr que tu aimes ça.

\- Tirez bordel, j'en peux plus de ce gros porc ! TIREZ!

A ces mots "Hulk" porta son arme sur la tempe d'Emma et s'adressa ensuite à ses collègues.

\- Tirez et elle y passe, cria-t-il aux policiers

\- Laisse tomber Jo, laisse la partir et on s'casse, ça va mal finir ce coup-ci. Fit l'un des autres agresseurs, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

\- T'as toujours été qu'une larve Marcus !

Ne voulant pas se défiler, il pointa son arme sur les agents et déchargea son arme. Une fusillade s'enchaina. Chaque protagoniste armé était caché du mieux qu'il pouvait pour faire face et sauver sa peau. Les sifflements des balles qui transpercèrent l'air tendu arrivèrent aux oreilles d'Emma qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle s'écroula de nouveau sur le bitume. Un des collègues d'Emma, caché derrière la voiture de police, appela d'urgence les secours, il savait déjà qu'il allait y avoir du sang.

Tout s'accéléra rapidement, les corps tombèrent les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que Marcus, replié dans un coin contre l'un des conteneurs, hurla d'arrêter. Il avait mouillé son pantalon et de grosses goûtes de transpiration coulaient le long de son front jusqu'à son cou. Son corps entier suait de la peur qui lui retournait ses entrailles. Il fut le seul des méchants à ne pas être touché. Trois de ses copains furent blessés plus ou moins grièvement et Jo lui, mourut d'une balle dans la tête. Au loin, les ambulances et les pompiers se firent entendre.

Emma, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Son collègue et ami, Graham, accourut auprès de la blonde

\- EMMA! Hurla-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle. S'il te plaît dis quelque chose !

Elle était allongée sur le côté droit, ses jambes et ses bras jonchant sur le sol disgracieusement, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés posés ici et là, certains reposant sur son doux visage, mais elle ne répondit pas. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la fit basculer vers lui. Il constata avec effroi qu'une tache de sang s'était répandue sur le macadam.

\- FAITES VENIR UNE AMBULANCE ICI ! VITE !

Alors que trois pompiers et deux brancardiers accouraient auprès des blessés, l'agent près d'Emma leur hurla que les autres pouvaient attendre, que sa collègue était une priorité. Ils s'activèrent donc tous autour de la jeune femme pour évaluer sa situation. Alors que certains apportaient de quoi la couvrir et la protéger, d'autre s'occupaient de sa blessure. Elle devait à tout prix être soignée très rapidement.

\- Préparez le brancard, on l'amène tout de suite à l'hôpital, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Graham la regarda partir avec les pompiers le coeur lourd et surtout totalement paniqué à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver le pire. Absorbé dans la bulle de ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention que quelqu'un qui s'approchait. Il n'entendit pas tout de suite que cette personne s'adressait à lui et sursauta quand il sentit une main lui toucher l'épaule

\- Pardon ? Oh ! Capitaine, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Vous partez à l'hôpital et restez là-bas tant que vous n'avez pas de nouvelle de Swan !

\- J'y vais tout de suite.

Il partit en courant vers son véhicule et sans laisser à quiconque le temps de lui parler, il s'avança en trombe vers Emma.

* * *

 **Voilà… J'espère que ce début vous poussera à vouloir lire la suite. (Je croise les doigts pour ne pas avoir écrit les 15 chapitres suivants pour rien… haha).  
N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans une review, ça me donnera de quoi me motiver pour écrire la fin, ou non.  
Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre I.**


	2. La demande

**Bonjour à vous tous,**

 **Je sais que je commence mal en ayant déjà un jour de retard... Je suis désolée!  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, laissé des review, envoyé des MP, mis en favoris en follow. Pour un petit chapitre comme celui-là, je suis super contente.**

 **Nanoo, Guest 1, Guest 2, Angy, Chafou… Merci pour vos review, je ne peux pas vous répondre, alors je vous remercie ici. Les Guest, cela serait cool si vous mettiez un nom que je puisse vous identifier plus facilement ;-)! Guest 2, Régina arrive dans ce chapitre ;-). Angy, pour savoir ce que devient Emma, il faudra attendre le chapitre III :-p.**

 **Voici donc l'entrée de Régina. Ce chapitre est plutôt calme, il met en place la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que le chapitre II vous plaira tout autant.**

* * *

 **\- La demande -**

Le réveil de Régina sonna par trois fois avant qu'elle ne décide à s'extraire de son grand lit. Les yeux encore mi-clos, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bains en profitant un maximum pour se réveiller entièrement. La journée allait être rude. Avec sa fonction de maire, entre les rendez-vous pour la mise en place d'un centre aéré, les canalisations qui commençaient à être vieilles et qui mériteraient d'être changées et toutes les plaintes des citoyens pour des broutilles futiles, la matinée risquait d'être chargée. Et cet après-midi, réunion municipale avec ses fameux concitoyens.

\- La journée va être longue ! Souffla-t-elle en regardant son reflet endormi dans le miroir.

Mais avant de mettre en pratique son envie de douche chaude, elle se rendit dans la chambre de son fils pour le réveiller en douceur. Régina s'assit à côté de ce dernier, encore endormi. Il était si paisible que ça lui donnait du baume au coeur. Elle l'aimait tant. Dix ans. Dix ans qu'il vivait à ses côtés et qu'il remplissait ses journées de bonheur. Elle donnerait tout et sacrifierait tout pour son fils. Elle l'avait adopté alors qu'il n'avait que trois semaines. Mais du jour où elle posa ses yeux sur lui, elle sut que c'était son petit garçon. Le sien, et celui de personne d'autre !

\- Henry, mon chéri, il faut te réveiller. C'est le grand jour pour toi.

Tendrement, elle caressa sa joue de bas en haut, du revers de la main, jusqu'à passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune. Henry ouvrit les yeux et prit d'un coup conscience de la date du jour. Il se redressa brusquement et encercla de ses petits bras sa maman. Sans se dégager de son étreinte, il releva juste la tête pour s'adresser Régina.

\- Bonjour maman ! Tu te rends compte ! Je pars à New-York aujourd'hui. En plus avec les copains, ça va être génial.

\- Je compte sur toi pour être sage mon petit prince. Il faudra bien écouter Miss Blanchard surtout.

\- Je te le promets maman !

A sa promesse, il s'approcha du visage de sa mère et déposa sur sa joue un long et gros bisou comme elle les aimait. Pour rien au monde Régina ne voudrait perdre ses instants inoubliables avec son bébé. Ses instants, à tout jamais gravé à l'encre indélébile au fond de son coeur et de son âme.

\- Tu vas prendre ta douche et te préparer. Je fais pareil et on se rejoint pour le petit-déjeuner. Pancakes exceptionnellement ?

\- Oh oui ! Merci maman !

Régina se retrouva enfin sous le jet d'eau chaude tant attendu. Elle se prélassa et profita de ce moment de calme avant la tempête de sa journée. Une fois propre et dégageant une légère odeur de pomme, elle s'installa devant sa penderie et choisit avec soin sa tenue du jour. Comme toujours. Comme chaque matin. Aujourd'hui allait être intense alors autant être à l'aise. Elle opta pour un tailleur pantalon noir et une chemise cintrée rouge bien ajustée dans son bas. Une paire de boucles d'oreille en argent, un discret maquillage et son rouge à lèvres assorti à son haut firent d'elle la femme la plus belle de la ville.

Concentrée devant les fourneaux, à préparer les pancakes pour son fils, elle ne l'entendit pas arriver. Il se plaça à côté d'elle et l'appela doucement.

\- Maman...

\- Oui, mon chéri ?

\- Je... C'est que... J'ai...

Voyant le trouble de son fils, Régina se tourna vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules dans un geste chaleureux.

\- Qu'y at-il Henry?

Elle le regarda intensément, il avait cet air inquiet sur son visage.

\- C'est que, c'est la première fois qu'on va être séparé si longtemps

\- Oh, Henry, tu ne pars que cinq jours. Tu es de retour vendredi soir. Ça passera vite. Une fois là-bas, tu ne penseras même plus à moi ! Dit-elle dans un sourire, voulant le rassurer.

\- Ça me rend triste de te laisser seule, répondit Henry, tête baissée.

\- Moi aussi, Henry et tu sais, tu vas terriblement me manquer. Ecoute-moi mon chéri, alliant son geste à ses paroles la brune fit lever le visage de son fils de ses deux mains posées sur ses joues, tu vas partir à New-York cinq petits jours, tu pourras m'appeler dès que tu le voudras. Tu seras avec tes copains, je suis certaine que tu vas t'amuser comme un fou et puis, tu seras vite revenu. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Je t'aime maman.

\- Je t'aime mon petit prince. Aller installe toi, c'est prêt !

Après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner calmement, mère et fils se dirigèrent vers l'école où le car affrété pour leur voyage était déjà prêt à partir. Ce ne fut pas sans un dernier câlin, un dernier baiser sur le front et un dernier "je t'aime" que Régina laissa son enfant monter dans le véhicule. Ce dernier parti, la mairesse prit la route vers son bureau.

Une fois arrivée, elle ordonna à sa secrétaire de ne pas être dérangée avant son premier rendez-vous. Après s'être servi un café, elle s'installa derrière son bureau et commença à étudier sa paperasse de la journée. Au bout de vingt minutes à peine, la secrétaire appela sa patronne via le standard.

\- Madame le Maire ?

\- Oui Zoé ?

\- Votre rendez-vous est arrivé.

\- Faites le rentrer dans 5 minutes.

Régina termina son café d'une traite, souffla un grand coup en fermant les yeux. La journée commençait.

\- Vivement ce soir... Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

La matinée s'enchaîna assez rapidement contrairement à ce qu'aurait cru le maire. Elle avait réussi à faire entendre raison sur les incohérences de certains dossiers absurdes et elle en était satisfaite. Elle savait qu'elle inspirait une certaine crainte chez quelques habitants et elle jouait de ça. Son coté autoritaire et suffisant lui servait bien des fois. C'est le coeur un peu plus léger que ce matin qu'elle retourna à son bureau. Assise sur son confortable fauteuil de bureau, Régina remarqua un dossier qui n'était pas là ce matin.

Elle fronça des sourcils et ouvrit la chemise cartonnée. L'objet de la demande lui fit écarquiller les yeux, "Création d'un poste majeur". Elle ne comprenait rien. Visiblement, la demande sera évoquée cet après-midi et elle n'en avait pas été avertie avant ! La colère commençait à l'envahir. Elle ne serait pas prête à contrer un projet et ça, elle ne le supportait pas.

\- Zoé, venez dans mon bureau immédiatement !

Dix secondes plus tard cette dernière toquait à la porte vitrée.

\- Entrez

\- Un problème Madame le maire ?

Zoé s'approcha doucement du bureau.

\- Quand ce dossier est-il arrivé et qui vous l'a apporté ?

\- Mr Gold me l'a donné ce matin. Il a précisé qu'une grande partie des citoyens souhaitaient évoquer ce sujet.

\- Vous en a-t-il parlé ?

\- Il était avec Belle et il lui chuchotait quelque chose à propos d'un poste de shérif.

Régina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'après-midi allait s'avérer plus compliquée. La brune savait que c'était nécessaire. Sa ville ne pouvait pas dépendre éternellement d'une autorité éloignée. La création de ce poste était une évidence, mais à quel prix...!

\- Zoé pouvez-vous me commander quelque chose à manger chez Granny ? Je déjeune ici.

\- Bien Madame le maire.

Elle se détendait en buvant son verre de vin rouge pour clore son repas du midi. Le calme de son bureau lui faisait du bien, mais l'heure fatidique du Conseil municipal arriva trop vite à son goût et la belle brune aurait aimé à cet instant, ne plus être à la mairie, ne plus être mairesse et mieux encore, être avec son fils. À la pensée de ce dernier, son coeur se gonfla de courage, l'imaginant découvrir New-York les yeux écarquillés.

Régina attrapa les dossiers de cet après-midi et se dirigea vers la salle communale ou la plupart des citoyens étaient déjà présents. Elle s'installa derrière la table prévue pour elle et lança la partie.

\- Bonjour à vous tous. Ne perdons pas de temps et commençons si vous le voulez bien. La jeune femme ouvrit le premier dossier et continua. Bien, premier dossier. Le port... Ses yeux se levèrent sur l'assemblée quand un homme se manifesta.

\- Oui Madame le maire, c'est moi qui ai fait la demande, Monsieur Killian Jones.

Et c'est ainsi que commença son après-midi, les dossiers s'enchaînaient relativement dans le calme et tout le monde semblait surpris des réactions de la mairesse. Elle paraissait ouverte au dialogue. Et pour cause, elle pensait davantage au dernier dossier concernant la création d'un poste.

Seize heures s'afficha à sa montre, deux heures que chacun donnait son avis et il était grand temps de faire une pause. Elle proposa tout le tout le monde de sortir se dégourdir les jambes et revenir dans quinze minutes pour le grand final. Régina avait besoin de souffler un grand coup et d'un grand café noir ! La brune se dirigea donc vers son bureau afin de savourer cet instant rien qu'à elle.

De retour dans la grande salle, Mr Gold se tenait près de sa table.

\- Ça va être jovial. Se dit-elle avec un brin d'ironie. Mr Gold. Le salua- t-elle sous le même ton.

\- Madame le Maire.

Ils s'observaient. Debout, les deux mains sur le pommeau de sa canne, l'homme attendait que le maire entame le dernier sujet de la journée.

\- Bien. Ce midi, j'ai découvert un dernier dossier dont visiblement beaucoup d'entre vous veulent parler. La "création d'un poste majeur". Mr Gold, la demande est signée de votre main, puis-je savoir de quel poste vous parlez ?

\- Un poste de shérif.

\- Je vois. Pouvez-vous argumenter ?

Régina s'adossa à sa chaise et le fixa, l'air déjà vaincu.

\- Cela me semble évident pourtant. Nous dépendons de Portland qui se situe à plusieurs kilomètres de là et qui ne fait pas toujours l'effort de venir quand nous demandons son aide.

Régina l'écoutait attentivement. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Et rien que ça, ça l'énervait.

\- De plus, les gens de cette ville se sentent de moins en moins en sécurité, certes, nous n'avons pas de gros problèmes de criminalité, mais de savoir un shérif en ville aurait le don d'apaiser certains incrédules.

\- Je comprends et… je suis d'accord avec vous. Se résigna-t-elle. Mais vous rendez vous compte de l'argent nécessaire pour mettre en place un tel poste ? Il faut construire un commissariat, un logement de fonction, l'achat une voiture équipée ainsi que le salaire de celui-ci. Notre budget ne permet pas un investissement d'une si grande envergure.

\- Pourtant, il va falloir. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour revoir à la baisse certains de nos accords financiers pour garantir la création de ce poste. De plus, j'ai un bâtiment en centre-ville, qui mériterait d'être restauré certes, mais que j'offre volontiers à la ville pour cet engagement.

Régina ne savait plus quoi dire, s'ils arrivaient à trouver les fonds en plus d'un bâtiment déjà construit, alors elle n'avait plus aucune raison de refuser.

\- Bien alors c'est entendu. Je vais contacter le poste de police de Boston. Ils pourront peut-être nous envoyer quelqu'un.

\- Pourquoi ne pas appeler Portland ? Ils nous connaissent déjà et seront surement ravis de nous envoyer quelqu'un pour ne plus s'occuper de notre petite ville portuaire. Demanda Mr Gold soupçonneux.

\- Tout simplement parce qu'à Boston se trouve un plus grand commissariat, ils auront surement un agent à nous envoyer. De plus, continua-t-elle avec hésitation, la dernière fois que nous avons eu besoin de Portland, je leurs ai clairement fait comprendre ce que je pensais de leur incompétence.

\- Très bien. Clôtura Mr Gold.

Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué mais un sentiment de fierté se propagea en lui à l'annonce de la mairesse. Il savait à quel point elle pouvait être coriace quand quelque chose lui faisait opposition.

En attendant que tout soit prêt pour notre futur shérif, Madame Lucas, pouvez-vous préparer une chambre pour lui ? La mairie se chargera de la facture pour le nombre de nuits.

\- Bien sûr, Madame le Maire. Je préparerai tout ça dès que vous m'indiquerez le jour de son arrivée.

\- Parfait. Je suppose que nous avons fait le tour pour aujourd'hui ? Un silence se fit entendre... Dans ce cas, bonne fin de journée à tous.

La mairesse se leva donc et partit direction sa voiture. Elle ne repassera pas par son bureau cet après-midi, ses bras étant assez chargés de paperasse pour ce soir.

Arrivée devant chez elle, la brune fouilla dans son sac pour trouver ses clefs, mais dans sa recherche, elle fit un mouvement de trop et tous ses dossiers s'écrasèrent sur le sol.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre ! Râla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Assise sur son confortable canapé en cuir blanc de son salon, bercé par un doux fond de musique, elle sirota tranquillement un verre du meilleur cidre de la région. Peut-être le meilleur tout court. Dix-sept heures approchait et il était certainement trop tard pour appeler Boston, mais contre toute attente, elle s'élança vers son bureau. Après quelques recherches, elle trouva le numéro du commissariat et attrapa le téléphone.

\- Police de Boston, j'écoute.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très attractif mais il est nécessaire.**

 **J'espère vous lire dans un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez... Hahaha**

 **Je vous dis à samedi prochain (promis)!**

 **Bon dimanche à tous!**


	3. Mutation forcée

**Pour commencer, merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à tous ceux qui laissent des review ainsi que des MP. Et merci aux anonymes !**

 **Pour répondre à une question fatidique ; non, la rencontre n'aura pas lieu dans ce chapitre, il va falloir encore attendre pour ça.**

 **Pour ne pas vous laisser dans le vague, la rencontre aura lieu au chapitre 6. En attendant, il doit se passer quelques petites choses. Emma ne peut pas partir comme ça de Boston et, Henry doit revenir de New-York.**

 **Guest 1 : Oui, j'avais envie qu'Henry soit plus aimant avec Régina. Elle a suffisamment souffert du manque d'intérêt de son fils dans la série, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche ;-).**

 **Donc, voici le chapitre III.**

 **( Petit clin d'oeil à Rizzoli & Isles avec le capitaine Cavanaugh, haha. Juste le nom. )**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **\- Mutation forcée -**

Allongée sur son lit d'hôpital Emma semblait morte. Seul le son provenant du moniteur à côté d'elle certifiait que son coeur battait. Elle y avait échappé belle ce coup-ci. La jolie blonde avait été transportée d'urgence à l'hôpital de Boston pour être prise en charge. Une balle perdue avait touché Emma sur le flanc gauche et l'intervention moins compliquée que prévue.

Finalement au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure d'opération, le chirurgien était venu rassurer les personnes présentes en salle d'attente.

\- Vous êtes là pour Emma Swan.

\- Oui

\- Vous êtes de la famille ?

\- Non. Emma est orpheline. Je suis son ami le plus proche et collègue. Je m'appelle Graham Humbert.

Il était très inquiet, Emma n'avait jamais fini en salle d'opération et la peur se lisait sur son visage.

\- Très bien. Bon, nous avons recousu votre amie après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. La balle n'a fait que l'effleurer si bien qu'à quelque millimètre près, elle l'évitait ou au contraire, un organe aurait pu être touché. Elle s'en sort juste avec une belle cicatrice. Elle a beaucoup de chance cette jeune femme.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Lâcha Graham dans un soupir de soulagement. Puis-je la voir ?

\- Elle est encore en réanimation, l'anesthésie fait encore son effet. Ce soir, elle sera sûrement réveillée. En attendant, je n'accepte aucune visite. Donnez-moi votre numéro et je vous appellerai dès son réveil.

\- Je comprends, merci et merci pour elle docteur !

Le chirurgien quitta la salle d'attente et Graham prit la direction de la sortie, il allait annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux collègues et au capitaine. Arrivé à l'étage de son service, il fut alpagué par l'un des collègues avec lequel Emma ne s'entendait pas du tout. Dès qu'ils s'adressaient la parole Emma en ressortait avec une crise d'urticaire infernale.

\- Alors ? Elle y est passée ce coup-ci ?

\- Comment oses-tu parler d'elle comme ça ?

Il était en colère contre cet abruti de Jefferson. Contrairement à Emma, lui se planquait dès qu'il y avait un peu d'action. Gardien d'une crèche aurait du être son métier d'après la jeune femme. Cela aurait du être le maximum pour lui.

\- Elle fait partie des nôtre ! Tu devais être inquiet plutôt que de la croire morte !

Il lui avait craché les mots au visage, attrapant fermement le col de son blouson.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Graham se retourna surpris pour faire face au capitaine.

\- J'attends ?

\- Rien… Rien capitaine, tout va bien.

\- Parfait. Dans mon bureau Graham !

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas le ton froid de son Capitaine, il savait qu'il revenait de l'hôpital et aurait voulu un peu plus de compassion et de chaleur envers sa collègue blessée. Mais à son grand dam, il suivit le capitaine jusqu'à son bureau et ne laissant rien paraître, il resta droit, debout, attendant un ordre de son supérieur.

\- Asseyez-vous Humbert !

Le lieutenant s'exécuta et le chef poursuit :

\- Comment va Swan ?

Son ton reste froid et distant, mais une pointe d'inquiétude fit vibrer sa voix.

\- Elle est sortie d'affaire. Ce n'est finalement rien de grave, mais est toujours en réanimation, le chirurgien m'a dit que je pourrais la voir ce soir.

\- Je passerai ce soir également, je dois lui parler.

\- Elle va encore se prendre un rapport n'est-ce pas ? A cause de son imprudence…

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, mais en effet, Je réfléchis à une sanction. Maintenant retourné travailler.

Graham se leva peiné pour sa collègue et s'apprêta à passer le seuil de la porte quand son supérieur le rappela :

\- Vous pouvez partir plus tôt ce soir pour aller la voir. Vous lui direz que je viendrai après le service.

\- Très bien.

Le lieutenant de police retourna à son bureau, mais le coeur vide. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il savait que ce coup-ci, Emma aurait du mal à sortir de ce pétrin. Il fixa ses rapports à finir et mais il n'y arrivait pas. Humbert se dit que le principal était qu'elle soit sortie d'affaire et qu'il la reverrait très vite pour lui donner une bonne leçon. Il sourit à l'image d'Emma râlant sur son lit d'hôpital une fois les yeux ouverts. Finalement, c'est avec un petit rictus sur le visage qu'il se plongea dans le travail attendant l'heure de s'envoler d'ici.

La fin d'après-midi s'approcha assez vite et c'est seulement aux alentours dix-sept heures que le téléphone de Graham se mit à sonner.

\- Graham, j'écoute.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Humbert, c'est le médecin qui a opéré mademoiselle Swan. Elle est réveillée, vous pouvez venir la voir. Les visites finissent à dix-neuf heures.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu docteur, j'arrive tout de suite !

Heureux de cette bonne nouvelle, il se leva rapidement, attrapa son manteau posé sur le dossier de sa chaise d'une main, ses clefs de voiture glissée dans un tiroir de l'autre et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau du chef. Il prévint son capitaine du réveil de sa collègue et parti vers la sortie.

Il arriva rapidement à l'hôpital et demanda à la secrétaire de lui indiquer la chambre d'Emma Swan. Arrivé devant la porte numéro 214, il souffla un grand coup, car il appréhendait tout de même de voir dans quel état pouvait être son amie. La main sur la poignée, il se décida enfin et entra.

\- Salut ma catastrophe ambulante préférée ! Dit-il doucement pour ne pas la faire sursauter.

Elle était étendue sereinement sur son lit, mais ses mains qui s'agitaient avec le fil du lit médicalisé prouvaient qu'elle est légèrement énervée.

\- Ha ! Graham, merci de venir me chercher ! J'en peux plus d'être coincée dans ce lit, je vais péter un plomb à force d'être ici.

\- Désolée, Emma, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je vais très bien. Aller, aide moi à me lever et ramène moi chez moi. J'ai déjà raté une journée de boulot, hors de question de rater demain.

\- Emma s'il te plaît, calme-toi. Dit-il dans un calme olympien qui eut pour effet de stopper la jolie blonde dans sa manœuvre pour se lever.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit.

\- Comment te sens-tu réellement Emma ?

\- J'ai mal ! Ça fait un mal de chien, tu n'imagine pas ! En fait, ça brule plus qu'autre chose. Il parait que je m'en sort avec un superbe cicatrice.

Son collègue pouvait sentir la petite touche d'ironie dans ses propos, mais ne releva pas.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance ce coup-ci, tu aurais pu rester sur le carreau.

Sans laisser à Emma le temps de répondre, il lui annonça que leur chef allait venir la voir. Le ton de sa voix était neutre, mais son regard débordant de compassion lui fit comprendre que cette visite n'était pas juste pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Ça ne sent pas bon pour moi ça, c'est ça ? Lui demanda- t-elle une grimace figée sur le visage.

Graham hocha la tête tristement.

\- Super !

Ils restèrent presque une heure à parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout de ce matin, Graham lui expliqua ce qu'il en était quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte puis entra. Il s'agissait du capitaine.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Je repasse te voir demain Emma, repose-toi bien.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et dans un murmure il ajouta :

\- Et plus d'imprudence.

En essayant de se redresser dans son lit, Swan salua son supérieur.

\- Bonsoir Capitaine.

\- Bonsoir Swan. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Ça peut aller, je suis sous calment alors je ne sens pas trop la douleur.

Elle mentait, car en fin de compte, elle souffrait énormément.

\- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là que pour prendre de mes nouvelles n'est-ce pas… ?

\- C'est exact. Même si votre santé est un sujet important, j'ai appris avec vous à ne plus trop m'inquiéter. Vous êtes une tête brûlée Swan, qui n'a aucunement conscience des risques que vous prenez. Vous êtes un danger pour vous-même et pour vos collègues. Vous rendez vous compte que vous auriez pu mourir là-bas ? Ou un de vos collègue !

Emma baissa la tête, elle savait qu'elle avait dépassé les limites, finir blessée dans un lit d'hôpital était une très mauvaise option.

\- Je… C'est… Écoutez, je sais que je n'ai pas assuré sur ce coup-ci et que j'aurais dû prévenir. C'est promit ça n'arrivera plus. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour ne plus jamais me mettre en danger. Ni moi, ni mes collègues. Aujourd'hui m'a servi de leçon.

\- Effectivement, ça n'arrivera plus Swan. Du moins pas ici.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Emma avait peur et malgré la douleur, elle se releva pour s'asseoir face à lui.

\- Un poste de Shérif va être créé dans les jours à venir, on m'a contacté il y a un peu plus d'une heure pour savoir si j'avais un homme de disponible pour eux. Je n'ai pas hésité à leur dire oui.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce, Emma ne comprenait pas tout, du moins elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Le front plissé par le doute et la crainte, elle fixait, dans les yeux, son supérieur pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

\- Maintenant que je sais que votre état permet une mutation, vous partez dans 15 jours, ça vous laisse le temps de vous rétablir et de préparer vos valises.

\- QUOI ? MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Elle avait hurlé à travers sa chambre, confirmant les peurs qu'elle avait.

\- Vous n'pouvez pas faire ça !

\- Si, je le peux. Vous êtes trop dangereuse pour une grande ville comme Boston. Trop imprudente, une petite ville est mieux pour vous et votre santé.

\- Chef, vous ne pouvez pas… J'habite ici ! Je vais faire quoi dans une ville où je ne connais personne

\- Écoutez Swan, je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur. Vous faites partie de mes meilleurs éléments malgré votre fort tempérament irréfléchi, mais voyez ça comme une promotion ! Et sans vouloir vous offenser, nous savons tous les deux que partir là-bas ne changera pas grand-chose avec ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai aucune famille, aucun véritable ami et que tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est mon job ?

Elle était révulsée par les propos de son capitaine. Jamais il n'avait osé parler de la situation particulière d'Emma comme ça. Elle se sentait rabaissée, humiliée et surtout seule. Comme par le passé. Comme si c'était quelque chose de normal.

\- En parti, oui. Une petite ville sera peut-être plus positive pour vous. C'est un nouveau départ pour vous et ça ne pourra que vous faire du bien. De toute façon, votre dossier est déjà prêt à partir dès demain matin à la première heure. Ils vous attendent impatiemment ! Vous recevrez toutes les démarches dans les jours à venir par courrier.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de la franchir, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil tellement Emma était sous le choc de cette conversation

\- Et en attendant, soignez-vous bien. Vous avez une sale tête !

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la chambre.

\- RHAAAAAA!

Emma se rallongea doucement, car les douleurs se firent ressentir. La position assise était encore prématurée. Elle cogita à ce qu'il venait de se passer et n'en revenait pas. Dans 15 jours, elle aura quitté Boston pour une ville dont elle ignorait le nom et l'endroit !

\- J'vais finir dans un trou paumé avec des paysans qui n'ont même pas le wifi, j'suis sure ! Une promotion ! Mon cul oui, une punition !

La jeune femme râla toute seule au fond de son lit. Ce soir, elle ne mangea pas, l'appétit coupé par la colère. Même les émissions débiles qui passaient sur le canal de l'hôpital ne la firent pas penser à autres choses. Finalement au bout de quelques heures, elle s'endormit en pensant aux prochains jours.

0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, la colère s'était dissipée pour laisser place à la tristesse. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix et il allait bien falloir faire avec ce changement. C'est dans ses pensées, à jouer avec les petits-pois de son plateau repas, qu'une personne frappa à sa porte.

\- Oui ?

\- Salut Miss !

Graham s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le fauteuil en cuir.

\- Salut.

\- Oh toi, ça ne va pas.

\- Non. Tu ne connais pas la dernière nouvelle ?

\- Non explique-moi ? Ça a un rapport avec la venue de Cavanaugh hier ?

\- Oui. J'ai eu une promotion !

\- Sérieux ! Tu te moques de moi ! C'est génial ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors ?

\- Ma promotion consiste à partir dans 15 jours. La destination ? Une ville que je ne connais même pas, pour être admise au poste de Shérif. On m'envoie là-bas parce qu'ici je suis un danger ambulant ! Chouette, une nouvelle vie me tend les bras ! Ironisa-t-elle d'un ton las.

\- Emma. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne savais absolument pas.

Graham avait toujours considéré Emma comme une petite sœur, quelqu'un de fragile malgré les apparences, il ne connaissait pas toute la vérité sur son histoire, mais savait que son caractère d'aujourd'hui lui venait de là. Ça l'attristait de l'imaginer partir, ne plus bosser avec elle, ne plus avoir un oeil sur elle.

\- Hey, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne coupe pas les ponts ! Je pars, mais j'espère qu'il y aura moins du réseau, là où je vais !

Ils se mirent à rigoler ensemble et cela leur faisaient le plus grand bien.

\- Au fait, comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Oh ça! Il s'avère que, les deux jeunes femmes que tu as sauvées hier matin, ont croisé Thomas en voiture. D'après lui, elles se seraient presque jetées sur sa voiture pour qu'il s'arrête. Elles lui ont expliqué, il nous a contacté et vu qu'on n'était pas loin, on a fait le plus vite possible.

\- Merci les gars.

\- De rien, la belle !

Emma s'allongea doucement dans son lit, l'air songeur et cafardeux.

\- Maintenant, il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement à partir.

* * *

 **J'espère que je ne vous perds pas ;-). Les chapitres ne sont pas très longs, mais cela me permet de gagner du temps pour l'écriture de la suite. Ça avance doucement…**

 **Prochain chapitre, le retour d'Henry de New-York avec quelques questions en tête… Hahaha**

 **J'ai eu de nouvelles idées pour cette histoire et elle risque de prendre un tournant inattendu, mais le temps de tout mettre en place, ce n'est pas évident. Si l'une d'entre vous se sent prête à me donner un p'tit coup de pouce, je ne dirais pas non ;-).**

 **À samedi prochain**

 **;-)**


	4. Discussion mère - fils

**Saluuuut !**

 **Merci à vous ! C'est très gentil, vous êtes adorables !**

 **Bon alors, j'ai finalisé les premiers chapitres. J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils soient un peu plus longs, du coup il n'y en plus que 14 au lieu de 15.**

 **Je voulais poster un autre chapitre dans le milieu de la semaine, mais il m'est venu une autre idée. Un OS, et évidemment, je n'ai pas réussi à faire autre chose. Donc je fais une petite pause OS, qui ne devrait pas durer très longtemps et, je me reconcentre sur cette histoire. Une pause ne fait jamais de mal, hein ?!**

 **Dans ce chapitre, discussion mère / fils, car c'est un fait important de cette histoire et surtout, c'est le dernier avant l'arrivée d'Emma à Storybrooke.**

* * *

 **\- Discussion mère / fils -**

Vendredi était enfin là, Régina était heureuse aujourd'hui, car son fils rentrait de son voyage de cinq jours à New-York. Elle s'impatientait. Elle avait prit sa journée et depuis son réveil, ce matin, elle n'avait pas arrêté. Le ménage avait été fait à fond, le repas du soir était déjà cuisiner, comme ça, elle pourrait se consacrer entièrement à son bébé.

L'état de Régina était pire qu'un enfant à Noël, quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Elle ne tenait pas en place. Finalement, la jeune brune trouva a s'occuper. Avec les derniers événements, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper de son pommier. Le printemps allait arrivé, une bonne taille lui fera du bien. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva avec un tablier de jardin, un sécateur à la main à la rechercher des petites branches qui parasiteraient la repousse des nouveaux bourgeons.

Quelques activités hautement prioritaires plus tard, l'heure d'aller chercher Henry arriva. Régina ne prit pas la peine de mettre une veste, aujourd'hui pour le retour de son fils, il faisait un temps superbe. Pas un nuage à l'horizon et un soleil qui réchaufferait le plus givré des coeurs de glace. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se rendit en voiture tranquillement jusqu'à l'école. Malgré la lenteur à laquelle elle avait circulé, pour une fois, elle arriva tout de même en avance.

Quinze longues minutes plus tard, les parents, tous pressés de revoir leurs progénitures, étaient attroupés devant la porte du car. Régina resta quelques mètres derrière eux, elle savait qu'Henry ne la chercherait pas parmi la foule. Et là au milieu du groupe d'enfant descendu du car, elle l'aperçut. Une larme ne put être retenue, car elle se rendit compte en le revoyant, qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et leurs sourires s'agrandirent. Henry lâcha son sac et se faufila entre les parents avant de courir et sauter dans les bras de sa mère. Ils étaient enfin ensemble, enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vues.

\- MAMAN ! Henry hurla dans un sanglot, la joie de la retrouver.

\- Mon chéri !

Régina le serra aussi fort que possible espérant lui transmettre le bonheur de l'avoir dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué maman !

\- Toi aussi, Henry, beaucoup !

\- On peut rentrer chez nous ?

\- Oh que oui mon coeur, va vite chercher ta valise et tu me racontes ton voyage. Je veux tout savoir.

Le court trajet du retour se fit dans une ambiance d'excitation du au simple plaisir de se retrouver.

\- Maman, on peut regarder un dvd ce soir ?

\- Je n'espérais pas autre chose.

Et c'est avec un sourire radieux, qu'ils arrivèrent chez eux. Le bras de Régina par-dessus les épaules de son fils pour remonter l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- Range ta valise et va prendre une bonne douche. Rejoins-moi quand tu as fini. Je t'ai préparé des lasagnes pour ce soir.

\- Génial ! Merci maman. T'es la meilleure ! Dit-il en montant les marches deux par deux afin d'atteindre l'étage.

Régina était dans la cuisine pour mettre à chauffer le plat dans le four. Elle se servit un verre de vin rouge et un verre de soda pour son fils. Aujourd'hui, on fête le retour d'Henry ! Ce dernier arriva dans la cuisine et enlaça sa mère par la taille. Un silence réconfortant régnait dans la pièce et cela ne les dérangeait pas, car la présence l'un de l'autre suffisait. Régina finit par prendre la parole d'une voix douce.

\- Donc... Ce voyage ? Raconte-moi.

\- C'est immense là-bas. Dit-il dans un grand sourire. Les trottoirs sont plus grands que nos routes. On a croisé Batman, Elvis, un homme déguisé en hot-dog...

Il se mit à rire en évoquant l'homme-sandwich.

\- Mademoiselle Blanchard a eu peur quand il s'est approché d'elle. Elle est partie en courant en lui criant qu'elle était végétarienne ! Tout le monde rigolait.

Régina se mit rire avec son fils en imaginant la situation. Elle aurait payé cher pour voir ça. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la maitresse d'école d'henry, mais Régina la trouvait trop molle, trop mièvre. A chaque fois qu'elle la croisait ou lui parlait, la mairesse n'avait qu'une envie, la secouer un bon coup, qu'elle sorte de son monde de bisounours pour retrouver la réalité. Et aussi loin que Régina s'en souvienne, cela avait toujours été ainsi.

\- On s'est promené dans central parc, près du zoo, c'est un endroit géant ! On a pris le bateau pour voir la Statue de la Liberté. Mary-Margaret nous a fait un cours sur l'architecture du vieux pont de Brooklyn et nous sommes montés au 86ème étage de l'Empire State Building ou la vue était impressionnante ! Et, on a beaucoup marché.

Henry semblait heureux de sa petite semaine, des merveilleux souvenirs pleins la tête.

\- Alors maman, et toi, quoi de nouveau ici ?

La mère rigola à la question de son garçon.

\- Tu sais Henry, tu n'es parti que cinq jours. Alors il ne s'est pas passé grand chose ici. C'est loin de ressembler à New-York.

\- Ho... Souffla Henry en fronçant les sourcils.

Henry était déçu, mais la jeune femme savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer allait lui rendre le sourire.

\- Il y a peut-être quelque chose.

Soudain, Henry releva la tête vers sa mère et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Assieds-toi, je t'explique. Je t'ai servi un verre de soda. C'est exceptionnel, n'en prend pas l'habitude. Lui dit-elle dans un clin d'oeil alors que son fils prenait place sur l'un des grands tabourets de l'ilot central de la cuisine.

Il but une gorgée de son verre et ce fut les coudes sur le marbre et le menton sur ses mains qu'il demanda.

\- Alors ? Dis-moi !

\- Quelle impatience jeune homme.

Régina s'amusait du comportement de son fils.

\- Notre ville va bientôt accueillir un Shérif.

\- QUOI ? C'est génial ça ! Un vrai ?

Henry venait de sauter de son tabouret pour sautiller partout dans la cuisine.

\- Ha ha ha, oui, un vrai. Je savais que ça te plairait !

\- Oh que oui. Je pourrais aller le voir ? Supplia- t-il les mains jointent devant sa mère.

\- Il n'est pas encore arrivé. J'ai eu un premier rapport sur lui en début de semaine mais j'aurais un dossier complet lundi matin. Je ne connais d'ailleurs toujours pas son nom. Lui répondit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- D'accord ! Tu me tiendras au courant, hein ? Ça, c'est vraiment cool maman !

Henry finit son verre d'une traite et s'activa pour mettre la table. Ce soir il était heureux, mais pourtant un sujet lui gâchait ce moment. Il devait en parler avec sa mère, mais la peur le tétanisait.

Ils étaient tranquillement en train de manger et le jeune homme dévorait son assiette de lasagne. C'était son plat préféré et surtout quand sa mère les cuisinait, c'était carrément divin.

\- On peut regarder Avengers ce soir ? Lança- t-il entre deux bouchées.

\- Tu as envie d'héroïsme ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien, sachant que cette demande avait un rapport avec la venue du shérif.

\- Ce film n'est pas trop violent pour toi?

\- Oh s'il te plait maman ! Supplia-t-il les mains jointes et son air de chien battu plaqué sur le visage. Si j'ai peur je viendrais dormir avec toi.

\- Ben voyons ! Tu sais parler aux femmes mon chéri !

\- Ca veut dire oui ? Demanda-t-il impatiemment

\- Oui !

\- Super! Merci maman.

Le repas se termina dans les rires et la bonne humeur de chacun, Henry racontant ses anecdotes sur son voyage. Tout comme le verre de soda, exceptionnellement, Régina prépara un chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle comme le boit son fils et lui amena dans le salon où il attendait patiemment pour lancer le dvd. Mais il jouait avec ses doigts et sa mère vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il paraissait perturbé.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Henry ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse du comportement de son fils.

\- Je ne sais pas trop maman.

\- Mon ange, tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout.

\- Oui… C'est que, je ne sais pas comment te le dire…

\- Commence par le début, ça sera déjà bien.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et entoura ses petites mains des siennes plus chaudes, propageant quelque chose de réconfortant.

\- A New-York, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un garçon au centre où on dormait. Commença-t-il hésitant à poursuivre.

\- Continue, Henry.

\- Léo, il m'a expliqué qu'il… avait été abandonné… et qu'il cherchait… sa maman biologique.

Régina ferma les yeux à cet instant tant redouté, elle comprenait ou Henry voulait mener cette conversation.

\- Henry, que veux-tu savoir ?

La voix de la jeune femme était tiraillée entre la peur, les sanglots et l'inquiétude. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son garçon…

\- Moi aussi, j'ai été abandonné, je le sais. Je me pose des questions. On en a jamais vraiment parlé et j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur mon adoption.

\- Je t'écoute mon chéri. C'est vrai que tu es un grand garçon maintenant et, tu mérites d'en connaître les détails.

-C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ?

Les yeux d'Henry brillaient de reconnaissance et sa douce bouille de jeune garçon se firent convaincants, si bien que, sa mère n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Le petit cœur d'Henry vibrait d'impatience.

\- Bien évidemment.

Régina malgré son apparence détendue, elle pleurait à l'intérieur. Son cœur se brisait de devoir aborder un tel sujet, car peu importe la direction que prendrait cette conversation, elle savait sur quoi cela déboucherait.

\- J'aimerais que tu me racontes comment je suis arrivé ici, à Storybrooke.

\- Je me sentais seule. Commença la mairesse, les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit dans ses souvenirs. C'est très égoïste à dire ça comme ça, mais, c'était le cas. Mes journées étaient réglées comme du papier à musique sans aucun changements, sans aucune vie. Je n'ai pas grandi dans une famille très aimante et au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais une dose considérable d'amour maternel à offrir.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir eu ton bébé à toi ?

\- Tu es mon bébé à moi, Henry même si nous n'avons pas les mêmes gênes. Confirma Régina en prenant en coupe le visage de son fils pour planter ses yeux déterminées dans ceux de son fils. Ne doute jamais de l'amour que je te porte Henry, tu es mon fils !

\- Je sais maman.

Henry baissa les yeux honteux d'avoir pu blesser sa mère avec une parole maladroite.

\- Je ne… peux pas avoir d'enfant. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi l'adoption.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon chéri. Un jour, je suis allée voir Mr Gold, je savais qu'il avait un grand nombre de contacts qui me permettrait de recourir assez vite à une adoption. Il a été compréhensible et à bien voulu m'aider.

\- Faudrait que j'aille le remercier alors ?

\- Si tu veux mon prince. Un mardi après-midi, il est arrivé dans mon bureau avec un dossier sous le bras. Un petit garçon de trois semaines venait d'être mis sur la liste des adoptions à l'orphelinat de Boston.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, mon ange, c'était toi.

\- Quand j'ai lu ton dossier, j'ai su que c'était toi. J'ai appelé l'orphelinat directement et j'avais un rendez-vous dès le lendemain. Après plusieurs jours et beaucoup de documents à remplir, j'ai pu venir te chercher. Quand j'ai croisé ton regard pour la première fois, tu as fait battre mon cœur plus que de raison et j'ai su en une fraction de seconde que j'avais devant moi, mon fils. J'ai choisi à ce moment de t'appeler Henry, comme ton grand-père.

\- Merci maman. De me raconter tout ça. Ça me fait très plaisir.

\- C'est normal, tu as le droit de savoir.

Henry se redressa sur le sofa, son air interrogateur faisait comprendre que sa réflexion tournait à 1000 à l'heure. D'autres questions s'ajoutaient les unes après les autres et tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il était heureux, vraiment, de pouvoir avoir une histoire à raconter. Savoir d'où il arrivait et comment il avait atterri à Storybrooke. Mais une zone d'ombre l'embêtait encore. Dorénavant, il connaissait sa vie depuis l'orphelinat, mais il y avait trois de semaine de sa vie, qu'il ignorait encore.

Il baissa la tête par peur de voir la tristesse dans les yeux chocolat de sa maman.

\- Tu penses que la femme qui m'a mis au monde ne m'aimait pas pour qu'elle me laisse ? Tu sais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

Assis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé Régina se décala pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'enlaça de tout son amour. Caressant ses cheveux le plus délicatement possible.

\- Non Henry, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle t'a laissé. Je suis désolée mon chéri, dès fois, la vie ne laisse pas le choix à certaines personnes. Peut-être que oui, elle ne t'aimait pas. Mais peut-être qu'elle t'aimait très fort, peut être que cette femme ne pouvait pas te garder, car elle n'était pas prête pour s'occuper de toi. Abandonner quelqu'un n'est pas forcément un manque d'amour. Ca peut être tout le contraire.

Les larmes d'Henry coulaient sur son visage d'enfant et Régina ne pu retenir les siennes. Malgré l'envie de la dénigrer auprès d'Henry, elle était dans l'incapacité de dire du mal de cette femme, car grâce à elle, Régina avait trouver son fils. C'était la première fois qu'il évoquait ce sujet et chacun en était perturbé, mais chacun se rassurait dans les gestes de l'autre.

\- Tu crois qu'elle pense à moi des fois ? Demanda le jeune garçon en se détachant légèrement de l'étreinte de sa mère pour la regarder de ses yeux humides.

\- J'en suis sûre. J'imagine que mettre au monde un enfant est quelque chose d'inoubliable. Je suis certaine qu'elle a cette image de ta naissance et qu'elle ne l'oublie pas. Une image de toi que moi aussi, j'aimerais avoir.

\- Je t'aime maman, je suis désolée de te faire pleurer. Je me pose quelques questions, c'est tout.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est normal mon ange et je serais toujours présente pour toi si tu as d'autres questions. Tu viens m'en parler quand tu veux.

Pour toute réponse, il encercla le cou de sa mère et blotti sa petite tête sur l'épaule de Régina.

\- On regarde notre film ?

\- A nous les méchants ! Sourit-elle en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux de son fils adoré qui ria.

C'est ainsi, Henry allongé sur les genoux de sa mère qu'ils regardèrent leur dvd. A la fin de celui-ci, Régina porta le brun jusqu'à sa chambre pour le coucher et le border. Un tendre baiser sur le front et elle le laissa aux doux bras de Morphée avant de rejoindre son propre lit et tomber dans un sommeil mérité après les émotions de la soirée.

Le week-end se passa comme les autres si ce n'est que mère et fils semblaient plus proches et plus complice. La conversation du vendredi soir leur avait fait prendre conscience qu'à eux deux, ils formaient la plus belle des familles.

Le lundi matin arrivant, Henry fut déposé à l'école, il allait passer la journée entière à faire un grand rapport complet sur leur voyage pour pouvoir le présenter aux parents en fin d'année scolaire. Régina, elle, prit la direction de la mairie.

Une semaine commençait pour la petite ville et elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, le futur shérif.

Assise à son bureau, son café sur le côté, elle alluma son ordinateur comme tous les matins pour consulter ses mails professionnels. Et ce qu'elle attendait était là. Un mail de la police de Boston, lui fournissant un dossier concernant les informations nécessaires quant à l'arrivée du shérif. Elle imprima l'intégralité du courriel et une fois les papiers en main, elle saisit son café et parti s'asseoir sur l'un des sofas.

Plus elle lisait les états de service de celui-ci, plus elle était impressionnée. Pourquoi se séparait-il d'un si bon élément ? La réponse à sa question fut vite donnée quand elle arriva à la partie la moins glorieuse.

\- Intéressant… Pensa- t-elle en plissant les yeux et pencher la tête

Contre toute attente, Régina n'était absolument pas inquiète envers ce tempérament de feu. Elle savait qu'un shérif allait rassurer tout le monde, mais un shérif avec un caractère bien trempé, dans cette ville trop calme, allait surement être très plaisant et pimenté cette ville parfois trop monotone.

\- A lundi prochain, Shérif Swan. Dit-elle dans un grand sourire en s'adossant au dossier du canapé.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**  
 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Encore merci à vous, vous êtes géniaux !**

 **Dans la suite, Emma qui prépare son départ et enfin, son arrivée parmi les Storybrookiens ! Dès le chapitre 5, les textes seront un chouïa plus long.**

 **À très vite dans une review ;-)**

 **La bise à toutes et, à samedi prochain pour le chapitre 5 !**


	5. Le départ

**Hello la compagnie!**

 **Petite mise au point :**

 **1: Beaucoup me dise aimer la relation Régina/Henry. Je vous remercie, car c'est ce que je voulais. Vous comprendrez un peu plus tard pourquoi leur relation est comme je le décris, tendre et fusionnelle et non aussi tendue comme dans la série.  
2: Pour toutes celles qui attende de l'affrontement, désolée, mais il n'y en aura pas vraiment.  
3: N'attendez pas un premier baiser rapidement, ça ne sera pas le cas. Par contre, elles seront très proche.**

 **Merci pour tout, vos review, vos messages en privé, vos follow et vos mises en favoris me touche beaucoup. Merci à Scargot, Yaya, Guest, Guest 1, Shane pour vos review, je ne peux pas vous répondre en privé, maintenant c'est fait.**

 **Je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait plaire. Comme je le dis dans la description de mon profil, je ne suis pas une pro de l'écriture, mais j'essaie de poser mes idées du mieux que je le peux. Si cela plait à certaines d'entre vous, alors c'est un pari réussi pour moi.**

 **Sur ceci, je vous laisse lire tranquillement le chapitre 5 un peu plus long que les premiers. L'histoire va plus prendre forme! Au programme, la sortie de l'hôpital, la dernière soirée et l'arrivée d'Emma à Storybrooke! J'espère que la scène vous rappellera** **des souvenirs...!**

 **;-)**

* * *

 **\- Le départ -**

Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'elle était enfermée dans cet asile de fous, comme Emma le qualifiait depuis le début. Elle commençait sérieusement à dépérir loin de l'agitation de la ville. La seule chose qui lui aura donné un peu d'action ses dernières heures était de faire sursauter les infirmières qui passaient devant la porte de sa chambre en criant "bouh" de toutes ses forces en ouvrant d'un seul coup la porte ! Elle allait parfaitement bien et voulait leur faire comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient marre d'elle. À chaque fois, c'était pareil. Elle se faisait crier dessus et à chaque fois, elle était menacée d'être attachée à son lit, mais de nouveau Emma recommençait. Cela l'amusait beaucoup et de toute façon elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire ! La jeune blonde était toujours restée une enfant, un rien ne la faisait rire et son humour ne convenait pas toujours au monde des adultes. Elle était comme ça. On l'aimait ou non mais elle ne changerait pour personne. Si quelqu'un voulait d'elle, ça serait elle, et non une pâle copie. Elle et son caractère entier, elle et son humour particulier, elle et son passé.

Hier, elle avait eu la très agréable surprise d'avoir la visite de deux jeunes femmes. Les deux jeunes femmes qu'elle avait sauvées...

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

 _Alors qu'Emma revenait d'un rendez-vous avec son chirurgien pour un contrôle avant sa sortie, elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de sa chambre. Deux silhouettes féminines se dessinaient devant elle, devant sa porte. La blonde s'approcha doucement vers elles et se racla la gorge avant de leur parler._

 _\- Puis-je vous aider ? Vous êtes devant ma chambre._

 _Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent ensemble et Emma les reconnue immédiatement._

 _\- Vous êtes les jeunes femmes de cette ruelle n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui, votre collègue nous a indiqué où nous pouvions, vous trouvez. Nous voulions vous remercier en personne. Je m'appelle Karine et voici mon amie Mélanie._

 _\- Entrez, on sera mieux à l'intérieur._

 _Emma détaillait les deux femmes devant elle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué sur le coup, mais ces dernières étaient plutôt jolies. Mélanie, un peu plus grande qu'Emma avec des cheveux longs d'un léger roux et des yeux bleu/vert assez perturbant. Toutes en courbes voluptueuses, cette femme était vraiment très jolie, mais sa copine Karine était plus au goût de la blessée. Juste un peu plus petite qu'elle, brune aux cheveux longs également, des yeux presque noirs perçants, un corps harmonieux... Perdue dans ses pensées, la voix de Karine la fit revenir à la réalité._

 _\- On dirait que notre visite vous fait plaisir._

 _Karine qui se moquait délibérément d'Emma qui avait été prit en flagrant délit de relucage._

 _\- Assez oui ! Et arrêtez de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir l'âge de la plupart des pensionnaires de cet hôpital ! Soit plus de 50 piges !_

 _\- Vous êtes drôle pour un flic._

 _\- Merci, Mélanie, mais tous les agents ne sont pas des vieux mecs coincés._

 _\- C'est ce que je vois oui... Ajouta la brune dans un sourire charmeur._

 _\- Alors, comment allez-vous ? Demanda Emma ignorant le regard perçant de Karine._

 _\- Ça va mieux. Nous sommes allées directement au commissariat comme nous l'a conseillé le policier à qui nous avons parlé._

 _\- Thomas._

 _\- Oui, c'est ça. Là-bas, on a été prises en charge rapidement. Tes collègues étaient déjà au courant de notre arrivée._

 _\- Oui, on m'a un peu expliqué._

 _\- Depuis on est un peu restées cloitrée chez Karine. On voulait te remercier pour ce que tu avais fait pour nous. Graham nous a dit que tu nous avais sauvé la vie._

 _\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail ! Répondit-elle le menton relevé l'air fier. Comment connaissez-vous Graham?_

 _\- Heu…_

 _\- Mélanie s'en est fait un copain de jeu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Coupa Karine en lançant un clin d'oeil vers Emma._

 _\- Karine ce n'est pas vrai, tu le sais. Disons que je me sens bien avec lui._

 _Elle était toute timide et Swan sourit en pensant à son ami._

 _\- Graham est un mec bien._

 _Mélanie la remercia du regard alors que son amie continuait de se moquer discrètement._

 _\- Et toi, comment vas-tu? Demanda Mélanie inquiète._

 _\- Je m'en remets plutôt bien, donc ça va ! J'ai une belle cicatrice et quelques bleus pour les jours à venir. Une balle m'a juste effleuré, mais ici, ça suffit pour qu'on vous séquestre. Répondit-elle, en se voulant rassurante_

 _\- Faudra que tu me montres ça. Je trouve ça sexy une belle cicatrice._

 _La belle Karine provoquait la blonde et la brune voyait bien dans son regard qu'elle ne lui était pas si indifférente._

 _\- Un jour peut-être. Qui sait ! Et vous alors, comment allez-vous? Réellement. Vous avez eu rendez-vous avec le psychologue?_

 _\- On n'a pas voulu. Répondit Karine très rapidement. On s'est dit qu'en restant ensemble, on arriverait à surmonter ça._

 _\- Ça n'a pas été facile. Les premiers jours, j'avais l'impression d'être constamment suivi, mais Karine a été plus courageuse que moi. C'est vrai qu'ensemble, on sort bien._

 _\- Et puis il y a Graham, hein?! La taquina Karine gentiment en lui donnant de léger coup de coude dans le bras._

 _\- Nous allons te laisser te reposer, Graham m'a dit qu'il venait te chercher demain alors bonne sortie. Et merci pour tout ! Continua Mélanie sans tenir compte du propos de son amie._

 _La jeune rousse était sur le point de sortir quand Karine lui demanda de l'attendre dehors, qu'elle en avait pour cinq minutes. Sachant parfaitement le fond de la pensée de la brune, elle fit un signe d'au revoir à Emma et quitta la pièce._

 _\- Je te laisse mon numéro, si en sortant d'ici, tu veux t'amuser un peu._

 _Son regard était planté dans celui d'Emma, son visage a quelques centimètres du sien. Joignant ses mots à ses paroles, elle glissa un bout de papier dans la main de la blonde, Karine se pencha d'avantage sur la blonde, elle laissa de ses lèvres lui déposer un doux baiser au coin de sa bouche. Emma ne bougea pas mais la regarda intensément et resserra sa main sur le morceau de papier quand la brune quitta sa chambre_

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Emma souriait en repensant a hier, elle se disait que ses derniers jours à Boston serait peut-être plus fun que prévus ! Elle finissait sa petite valise quand Graham pointa le bout de son nez dans sa chambre. Elle le regardait avec ce petit rictus sur le visage qui en disait long sur ce qui allait se passer.

\- Quoi ?

Graham s'inquiétait de cet air qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- J'ai reçu la charmante visite de deux belles femmes hier... Karine et Mélanie. D'ailleurs, Mélanie est vachement canon ! Je n'avais pas remarqué jeudi matin... Je lui proposerais bien un rencard ! Tu crois qu'elle serait d'accord ?

Emma se jouait de son collègue et voir son visage se décomposer à l'idée que la jeune femme puisse être attirée par la rousse valait tout l'or du monde. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire lui provoquant une légère douleur dans l'abdomen. Graham s'en rendit compte et il lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

\- Bien fait, ça t'apprendra de te moquer. T'es insupportable comme nana ! On te l'a déjà dit, j'espère !

Son rire s'intensifia remarquant le trouble de Graham de s'être fait avoir si facilement.

\- Désolée, mais c'était trop tentant. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, j'te la laisse ta Mélanie. Tu sais bien que ma grande faiblesse sont les brunes. D'ailleurs, j'me suis bien fait allumer par Karine.

Son regard dévia vers Graham.

\- Elle m'a donné son numéro au cas où.

\- Sérieux ? C'est dingue ça ! T'es blessée, t'as une tête à faire fuir un aveugle et elle te tombe dans les bras... Faudra que tu m'expliques un jour.

\- C'est mon charme naturel. Dit-elle dans un clin d'oeil. Et peut être le fantasme de l'uniforme !

De nouveau, Emma se mit à rire. Graham se joignit à elle.

Ces deux-là s'entendaient vraiment bien. Sortir de l'hôpital fit un bien fantastique à Emma. Elle inspira profondément l'air de Boston comme si c'était la première fois. Les odeurs enivrantes des restaurants du coin la firent saliver. Une semaine à ingurgiter de la bouillie sans saveurs, la blonde se demandait si ses papilles avaient oublié le délicieux goût du hamburger. L'homme à ses côtés la fit sortir de ses rêveries.

\- Tu devrais t'amuser comme te l'a gentiment suggérer Karine.

\- Graham, tu sais que j'en ai fini avec ce genre de plan où ça finit au lit sans me soucier du lendemain, ça ne m'a apporté que des emmerdes ! Faut que je grandisse un peu !

\- Avec ton âge mental d'un gamin de dix ans, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Et qui t'as parlé de sexe ? C'est toi qui a l'esprit tordu ma chère ! Comme toujours.

Ce monsieur Humbert s'était enfui en courant en direction de la voiture, charrier Emma n'était jamais sans conséquence. Elle le pourchassa, mais arrivé à la voiture, la cicatrice encore fraiche sur ton flanc gauche la rappela vite à l'ordre. Celui de rester tranquille encore quelques jours. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, le futur shérif devait être à cent-pour-cent d'ici la semaine prochaine.

Les jours passèrent trop rapidement pour Emma et sa semaine fut vite terminée. Elle devait préparer son départ et la priorité était son appartement. Elle ne voulait absolument pas s'en séparer définitivement. Il y avait de trop nombreux souvenirs présents en ces lieux pour qu'elle y renonce.

Elle l'avait acheté grâce à des indemnités reçues il y a de ça plusieurs années. Ce procès long et éreintant, elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. L'homme contre lequel elle avait porté plainte, à quinze ans à peine, lui avait fait subir des tortures et des sévices reflétant l'horreur de son âme noire et abjecte. Son corps de femme marquerait à vie les traces des coups de ceinture, de chaise, de couteau, mais aussi les brulures de cigarettes et de braises. Elle avait lutté tous les matins pour ne pas en finir avec sa vie misérable, son coeur et son esprit assailli par les monstruosités qu'il lui infligeait dès le soleil couché. Les empreintes sur sa peau, signe de douleur éternelle, lui rappelleront chaque jour le supplice qu'a été son enfance.

Dès qu'elle avait pu, elle s'était acheté ce bel appartement, synonyme d'une nouvelle vie, sereine et dans laquelle plus personne ne lui dicterait sa façon de vivre. Il était pour elle, son havre de paix, son repère quand ses démons revenaient, sa bulle d'air frais pour l'aider dans les moments difficiles. Pour tout ce qu'il représentait, elle décida de la garder quelque temps vide, lui permettant de revenir un jour peut-être, avant de faire les démarches pour le mettre à louer. Ses voisins, avec qui elle s'entendait bien, le surveillerai en son absence.

Vendredi, dans l'après-midi, elle reçut un message de Graham.

~ Salut la folle ! Ce soir, je t'embarque avec moi. ~

~ Et en quel honneur mon gros ? ~

~ Pour une superbe soirée avant ton départ ~

~ Ok ! On se rejoint au bar habituel ? 21h30 ? ~

~ Parfait ! Soit à tomber pour une fois ! ~

~ Salaud ~

~ Moi aussi je t'aime ~

Emma souriait de toutes ses dents, elle se rendit compte que Graham était vraiment important pour elle. Le seul qui avait toujours été là pour elle sans jamais faiblir. Elle le remercierait un jour, sûrement.

Dans la journée, elle avait bouclé sa valise, préparé un en-cas et une bouteille d'eau pour la route et placé dans une pochette plastifiée le parcours de son proche voyage. Il lui restait juste un sac de sport où elle rangerait ses dernières bricoles. Elle était en train de se faire belle pour ce soir et voulait plaire encore une fois avant de partir de Boston. Elle avait opté pour une robe bustier vert émeraude s'accordant parfaitement à la lueur jade de ses yeux. Celle-ci remontait jusqu'au-dessus des genoux laissant paraître une partie de ses longues jambes claires, ses pieds coincés dans de superbes chaussures à talons aiguilles noires. Elle avait délié ses cheveux bouclés et indomptables reposant sur ses épaules dénudées. La touche de maquillage n'était qu'un supplément, car sa beauté naturelle n'avait absolument guère besoin d'artifice. Son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain la satisfaisait grandement, elle se souriait remettant quelques mèches rebelles à leur place. L'heure pour rejoindre son ami arrivant, elle sortit tranquillement de son château et se rendit à pied au bar le plus branché du coin qui par chance n'était non loin de son domicile.

Graham était déjà présent adossé au comptoir attendant que le serveur lui apporte son verre. Emma se dirigea vers lui en remarquant les regards se poser sur elle. Dire qu'elle était magnifique serait un doux euphémisme. Arrivée à la hauteur du lieutenant, Emma remarqua que le barman avait apporté trois verres, une bière, une Margarita et un Cosmopolitan...

\- Tu comptes déjà te soûler ?

Au son de cette voix reconnaissable entre mille, Graham se retourna en souriant.

\- Wow !

Il écarquilla les yeux la bouche ouverte.

\- Swan ! Qui aurait cru qu'une femme fatale se cachait en toi ? Je désespérais !

Lui offrant son plus beau sourire, il la complimenta.

\- Tu es superbe Emma.

Le remerciant pour cette gentillesse en souriant à son tour, elle poursuivit :

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant les verres du regard.

\- Nous avons de la compagnie !

Deux jeunes femmes étaient assisse plus loin sur une banquette à l'abri de toute gène extérieur.

Karine et Mélanie étaient de la partie ce soir et Emma n'était pas des plus à l'aise. Elle remarqua la brune la fixant du regard. Celle-ci était des plus attirante. Sa tenue, sa coiffure ainsi que son attitude visiblement allégée par les vapeurs d'alcool déjà présente en elle, l'a rendait très sexy. Emma appela une serveuse et lui demanda une bière. Pas d'alcool fort ce soir ou sinon elle ne répondrait plus de rien. Elle rejoignit le petit groupe et comme prévu, Karine se rapprocha d'elle telle une lionne guettant sa proie. Elle se faisait très entreprenante, et même si Emma n'avait aucun problème avec le fait d'être draguée, avec Karine, la blonde savait que ça ne serait que pour une nuit et elle voulait éviter ce genre de chose. Beaucoup disaient d'elle, que l'ancien lieutenant était une adulte irresponsable et qu'elle se jouait de tout, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Juste une carapace trop présente, trop épaisse, trop dure pour être percée et voir la souffrance, mais aussi l'amour qui se protégeait à l'intérieur. Un jour peut-être que quelqu'un détruirait cette forteresse érigée vers les plus sommet.

\- Tu viens danser ? Lui demanda Karine d'un ton suave.

Hésitante en premier lieu, elle accepta finalement sous le regarda insistant de la délicieuse brune. Emma tendit sa main dans celle que lui proposait Karine, et ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers le centre de la petite piste de danse du bar ou certains couples s'enlaçaient de façon explicite. Graham et Mélanie étaient trop occupés à explorer les profondeurs buccales de chacun pour voir ce qu'il se tramait de l'autre côté.

\- Tu es délicieusement attirante Emma.

Karine agrippa sa partenaire par la taille et colla son corps au sien. Elles étaient si proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient dans une seule et unique brise chaude. Emma frissonna en sentant les mains de la brune lui caresser le dos d'une manière qui en disait long sur ses intentions. La femme dansant contre elle le remarqua et profita de cet instant de relâchement pour parcourir le peu d'espace restant en déposant ses lèvres sur la peau chaude du cou d'Emma. Cette dernière fut surprise de ne pas avoir noté le soudain rapprochement. Elle était prise par le doux tourment que lui infligeait Karine sur un des points très sensibles du futur shérif, juste sous l'oreille. Les mains baladeuses de la brune sur son corps firent revenir à la réalité Emma qui devait lutter pour repousser cette femme attirante.

\- Karine, s'il te plaît. Arrête.

Emma espérait qu'elle l'écoute et stoppe ce supplice enivrant.

\- Tu ne veux pas? Demanda-t-elle tout en continuant de la caresser et d'embrasser sa peau blanche.

La blonde posa ses mains sur les bras de Karine pour la pousser doucement et arrêter leur danse sensuelle.

\- Désolée, mais non. Tu es attirante, je ne vais pas te mentir, mais je pars de Boston ce week-end et je veux juste passer une bonne soirée.

Karine accepta docilement et se dirigea vers une nouvelle proie. Emma était presque choquée du comportement de la jeune femme brune. Si elles avaient continué, elles auraient certainement couché ensemble ce soir. Emma se rendit compte qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. L'excitation de Karine sera calmée par une autre. Au milieu des autres danseurs, elle regarda autour d'elle et prit conscience qu'en fait, elle ne voulait pas rester ici. La jolie blonde s'avança vers Graham pour lui faire part de son départ et lui demanda de venir cinq minutes avec elle. Ils s'écartèrent dans un coin tranquille.

\- Je vais partir ce soir Graham. Prends soin de toi mon vieux.

\- Tu veux déjà partir, ça fait à peine un quart d'heure que tu es là... Et je pensais que tu n'étais pas pressée.

\- Je ne me sens plus à ma place. Cette ville représente trop de mauvais souvenirs pour continuer à y vivre sereinement. Cavanaugh à peut être raison. Je dois partir pour vivre mieux.

Emma continua sans lui laisser le temps de risposter.

\- Graham, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. Tu es un véritable pote. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, tu es bien trop important pour moi.

\- Wow, tu devrais partir plus souvent.

\- Hey, te moque pas! Tu sais que ce n'est pas évident pour moi.

\- Jamais ma belle, c'est tellement rare de t'entendre ouvrir un peu ton coeur... Il posa ses mains sur les bras fins de son amie et poursuivit : Écoute, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Une petite soeur comme j'aurais aimé en avoir une. Je serais toujours la pour toi. Les kilomètres vont nous séparés mais mon coeur ne te laissera jamais. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Emma se mit à laisser les larmes couler le longs de ses joues maquillées. Elle serra son collègue et ami dans ses bras. Il fit pareil et lui même sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. L'émotion de découvrir les sentiments de son amie et la tristesse de la voir partir était trop fort pour l'homme sensible.

\- Merci pour tous. Je te revois très vite.

\- D'accord, ma belle. Tu vas vraiment me manquer, tu sais ?

\- Toi aussi, mon pote ! Prends soin de toi.

Ils se prirent une dernière fois dans les bras, dans une accolade réconfortante et nécessaire.

Emma rassembla toutes ses affaires dans sa voiture et une fois derrière le volant, elle sourit à l'aventure qui l'attendait. Elle souffla un grand coup, malgré l'heure et le manque de sommeil, elle était très loin d'être fatiguée. Le moteur de sa coccinelle allumé, elle partit sans un regard dans le rétroviseur.

Les kilomètres défilaient les uns après les autres comme ses souvenirs au fond de sa tête et, Emma laissa une larme passer la barrière de ses cils. Une larme de tristesse. Une larme de bonheur. Une larme d'angoisse. Une nouvelle vie lui était offerte. Encore une. Combien de vie allait-elle vivre ? Elle souhaitait vivre comme tout le monde, peut être que loin du berceau de son malheur, elle trouverait une chance de vivre enfin. Et non survivre.

Très tard dans la nuit, au beau milieu d'une forêt, elle aperçut un panneau. Elle ralentit et stoppa sa voiture à quelques mètres de l'écriteau. "Bienvenue à Storybrooke".

\- Bienvenue à toi, Emma. Se dit-elle rassemblant son courage pour franchir les limites de la ville.

A l'instant même où Emma passa la frontière de cette petite bourgade, un coup de tonnerre retentit fortement, faisant sursauter la conductrice.

La voyageuse gara sa voiture le long du trottoir devant une auberge, ou un hôtel peut-être. Elle ne savait pas trop comment le qualifier. Il avait l'air simple et plutôt tranquille. Rudimentaire même. D'ailleurs, comme la ville entière. Elle avait samedi et dimanche pour se faire une idée. Elle verrait bien. Pour le moment, elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : dormir. Elle pénétra dans le hall de l'hôtel et une femme âgée se tenait dos à elle dans le hall de l'entrée, ce qui étonna la blonde, car la nuit était très avancée pour être encore éveillée.

\- Excusez-moi, je voudrais une chambre.

\- Vous êtes sure ? Demanda la vieille femme étonnée qui venait d'avoir une petite confrontation avec une jeune femme brune. Elle se ressaisit vite de peur que sa cliente inattendue s'en aille. Bon d'accord, vous voulez une chambre avec vue sur la forêt ou vue sur la place ? Normalement, il y a un supplément pour la vue sur la place, mais si vous me réglez tout de suite, je ne vous le compte pas.

La femme aux cheveux grisonnant avait parlé sans interruption, trop excité par la nouvelle venue dans son bed & breakfast.

\- Ça m'convient. Confirma Emma dans un très léger sourire amusé.

\- Bien alors votre nom s'il vous plaît ? Se renseigna-t-elle pour le noter dans le registre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

\- Swan, Emma Swan.

\- Emma !

Au son de la voix masculine derrière elle, Emma se retourna pour voir qui prononçait son prénom de façon si ensorcelante. Elle resta interloquée quand ce dernier poursuivi :

\- Quel joli prénom.

\- Merci. Répondit-elle poliment, étonnée de voir cet homme vêtu d'un costume noir qui lui offrait un grand sourire, réveillé lui aussi au milieu de la nuit.

\- Tout y est.

La vieille dame, l'air froid et distant, tendit vers l'homme une liasse de billets enroulés.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Merci.

L'échange quelque peu bizarre se fit sous les yeux d'Emma qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se tramer ici. Il détourna son regard vers la blonde avant de s'adresser à elle.

\- Je vous souhaite un bon séjour. Emma.

Elle ne répondit rien et haussa les sourcils. Cet homme aussi étrange soit-il dégageait quelque chose comme de la crainte. Il partit tranquillement, dans un silence lourd, un dernier regard vers la jeune brune.

\- C'est qui lui ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse à l'hôtesse.

\- Mr Gold. Le propriétaire.

C'est la jeune femme brune qui lui répondit en regardant par la fenêtre le départ de celui-ci, alors qu'elle était resté silencieuse depuis l'arrivée d'Emma.

\- De l'hôtel ? S'interrogea la blonde.

\- Non. De la ville entière. Affirma la vieille dame sombrement. Elle souffla un coup et remit son masque de bonne humeur, un sourire franc sur le visage. Alors, vous resterez combien de temps ?

\- Une semaine. Pour l'instant, une semaine.

\- Parfait. Bienvenue à Storybrooke. Annonça-elle en lui tendant la clé de sa chambre.

Emma prit la clé des mains de la vieille femme et à quelques rues de là, à cet instant même, l'horloge de la ville se remit en marche.

* * *

 **Voilààààààà! J'avais envie de mettre ce petit passage car il lance l'histoire à Storybrooke!**

 **L'horloge qui reprend du service hahaha, coïncidence ou pas? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre. Le prochain est sûrement celui que vous attendez le plus, la rencontre!**

 **Merci encore à vous toutes!**

 **A samedi prochain, Sonia**

 **;-)**


	6. Promenade intéressante

**Bonjour à vous !**

 **J'aimerai vous expliquer un peu comment se développe mon histoire. Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement après la fin du chapitre 5 et l'arrivée d'Emma à Storybrooke, la magie est parmi nous. Je ne peux pas dévoiler le pourquoi du comment, sinon ça gâcherait tout, mais comprenez que tout viendra en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, la magie n'est pas encore revenue, il faudra attendre pour cela. La magie est à mettre au second plan. Si pour vous, il y a des incohérences par rapport à la série, mettez les de cotés et laissez vous porter car à la fin, cela aura peu d'importance. Je reste énigmatique, je sais, mais sinon je dévoilerai trop de choses et ce n'est pas le but ;-). D'autre part, plusieurs personnages vont faire leur apparition tout au long de l'histoire, même s'ils n'étaient pas présents dans la saison 1. Encore une fois, vous comprendrez plus tard. Bref, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop compliqué lol ;-p !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Emma découvre les environs et y fait quelques rencontres. Pour ceux qui aiment Robin, désolée de vous l'annoncer mais il n'aura pas un très bon rôle. Pour ceux qui ne l'aiment pas, vous allez encore moins l'aimer.**

 **J'ai glissé dans ce chapitre trois ou quatre répliques de la série… Les trouverez-vous ?**

 **Encore merci à vous toutes!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **;-)**

* * *

 **\- Promenade intéressante -**

Emma se réveilla doucement en ce samedi matin. Un regard vers sa montre posée sur la table de nuit lui indiqua que huit heures trente était passé. Elle s'extirpa de la couette chaleureuse et posa ses pieds glacés sur le parquet de la chambre. Elle se prépara tranquillement s'habillant d'un simple jean bleu très foncé, tirant vers le noir et d'un pull bleu ciel, les cheveux attachés en une queue-de-cheval haute. Une fois prête, elle descendit les quelques marches de l'escalier pour se rendre tranquillement au petit restaurant de la ville. Elle trouva la dame âgée de la veille s'activant comptoir à essuyer quelques verres. Elle s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur un tabouret au bar et la salua.

\- Bonjour Mlle Swan. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Oui, j'ai dormi comme un bébé ! C'est étrange de se réveiller le matin et de n'entendre que le silence.

\- C'est ça les petites villes côtières ! Vous vous y habituerez très vite.

La vieille dame lui fit un clin d'oeil dans un demi-sourire avant de continuer.

\- Tout le monde m'appelle Granny ici.

\- Dans ce cas Granny, appelez-moi Emma. Et pourquoi m'y habituer ? Questionna Emma suspicieuse.

\- Les gens passent ici pour deux raisons : Il y a ceux qui se trompent d'itinéraire, et croyez-moi, ceux-là sont très rare. Et il y a ceux qui viennent là pour une bonne raison. En ce qui vous concerne, je pencherais donc pour la seconde solution.

\- Vous êtes perspicace ! Répondit Emma dans un sourire en coin.

\- Dommage que ma petite fille ne le remarque pas ! Ce n'est pas faute de lui faire comprendre !

\- Qui est votre petite fille ?

\- Ruby, elle est serveuse ici. Vous l'avez croisé hier soir à votre arrivée. Et est surement en train de finir sa nuit dans la réserve.

La blonde laissa un rire lui échapper imaginant cette jeune femme.

\- D'où arrivez-vous, Emma ?

\- De Boston.

\- Effectivement, rien à voir avec notre charmante petite ville. Désirez-vous manger quelque chose ?

\- Je vais vous prendre un chocolat chaud avec de la crème et un peu de cannelle s'il vous plaît. Et un croissant.

\- Je vais secouer Ruby et elle vous apporte ça en salle, allez vous asseoir.

Emma s'installa sur la dernière banquette au fond du restaurant et pianota un bref message à Graham pour le prévenir qu'elle était bien arrivée. Une serveuse se plaça devant la table, un plateau à la main sur lequel reposaient une tasse et une viennoiserie. La blonde n'avait pas l'habitude de petit déjeuner et encore moins de parler le matin, mais ici tout semblait différent. Elle n'avait pas eu de soucis à échanger avec Granny et la jeune femme aux mèches rouges qui lui faisait face, était d'humeur joviale et sa fantaisie fit sourire Emma.

\- Je m'appelle Ruby ! Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être présenté hier. Les visites se font rares dans cette ville et on n'a vraiment pas l'habitude. Vous êtes de passage ?

\- Moi, c'est Emma. Je suis là pour quelques jours effectivement.

\- J'espère que vous vous y plairez. Malgré l'air pittoresque, c'est une très jolie ville.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Alors Ruby, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ?

Emma toujours au aguets ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser des questions. Histoire d'en savoir un peu plus. Juste un peu se disait-elle pour soulager sa conscience trop curieuse.

\- Ou ça ? A Storybrooke ? Emma hocha de la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

Emma trouva cette réponse quelque peu évasive mais n'insista pas. Elle voulait commencer sa journée tranquillement et ne pas se mettre à dos la moitié de la ville en posant des questions et en fouinant son nez partout. Pour alléger la conversation, elle émit une petite proposition amicale :

\- On peut peut-être se tutoyer ?

La cliente du restaurant fixa Ruby tout en triturant son croissant, et celle-ci hocha la tête vivement et tout sourire en guise d'acceptation.

\- Dis-moi ce que je peux visiter dans le coin ?

\- Tu sais, c'est une petite ville, il y a la plage, le port, un bar plutôt cool et pas mal de boutique vraiment sympa en centre-ville.

Ruby se retourna en entendant le tintement de la porte, une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts s'approcha d'elle. Dire que les deux femmes étaient de parfait contraire serait sans doute mentir. La petite brune avait un style vestimentaire tout droit sorti des contrées les plus coincées. Bizarrement, cela lui allait plutôt bien, s'alliant très bien avec son visage d'ange.

\- Mary-Margaret ! Je te présente Emma, elle vient d'arriver en ville.

\- Oh ! Dit-elle en regardant la blonde avec un doux sourire. Enchantée, Emma ! Ruby, comme d'habitude pour moi. Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-elle pointant de la main la place de libre en face d'elle.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Vous êtes arrivée il y a longtemps ? Demanda la petite brune pour entamer la conversation.

\- Je suis arrivée, cette nuit. Je n'aurais du arriver que lundi mais, j'étais un peu impatiente de venir voir cette ville.

\- Une raison particulière à votre visite ? Vous connaissez peut-être quelqu'un ici ?

\- Non je ne connais personne.

Emma porta à ses lèvres sa tasse fumante pour éviter de répondre à la première question.

\- Alors, vous habitez ici depuis longtemps ?

\- Je suis arrivée ici il y a plusieurs années maintenant, la ville recherchait une enseignante alors j'ai tenté ma chance. Et puis on est bien ici !

\- Parle-moi de cette ville.

Emma se figea quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tutoyé la jeune femme. D'ordinaire, la blonde gardait une certaine distance avec les gens étrangers mais le tutoiement s'était fait naturellement par Emma, se sentant étrangement proche de cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.

\- Excusez-moi, c'est sorti tout seul.

\- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas. On peut se tutoyer, c'est plus sympa. Certifia-elle un tendre sourire et les yeux plein de vie.

\- Okay… donc, parle-moi un peu de cette ville.

\- C'est une ville sans histoire, sans vraiment de gros problème. Il y a souvent des petites fêtes en ville. La plupart des gens se connaissent et se côtoient. C'est un peu comme une très grande communauté. Nous avons fait la demande pour qu'un shérif soit nommé. Il devrait arriver lundi.

Emma souriait à l'évocation du shérif, elle ne voulait pas se dévoiler tout de suite, préférant visiter incognito et en apprendre un peu plus sur cette petite commune.

\- Ça n'a pas été trop difficile de mettre en place un tel poste ?

\- Ça, il faudrait le demander au maire !

\- Et voilà pour toi Mary Margaret ! Vous n'êtes plus deux ici à boire votre chocolat comme ca maintenant !

Emma sursauta quand Ruby arriva à leur table et fut étonnée par sa remarque.

\- Tu bois ton chocolat avec de la cannelle ? Je pensais être la seule au monde à marier les deux. Plaisanta Emma

\- Dans cette ville, nous sommes deux, moi et Henry, le fils du maire.

Elles continuèrent leur conversation de longues minutes, comme si elle se connaissait depuis toujours. Aucun blanc dans la discussion, elles semblaient parfaitement à l'aise. Emma était troublée par son propre comportement, elle qui se refusait toute attache, laissait quelqu'un passer légèrement les premières façades de sa tour en béton armé entouré de barbelé. Cette ville avait un effet étrange sur la blonde et cela ne lui faisait étrangement pas peur. Elles avaient fini leurs petits déjeunés dans la bonne humeur et Emma partit vers sa voiture après avoir dit au revoir à sa nouvelle amie.

Son tour de ville commença par le port. Elle longea les quais avec sa voiture et se gara près d'un hangar et décida de faire un petit tour a pied. Arrivé à proximité des pontons, un homme, loin d'avoir un look de marin, descendit d'un bateau à voiles et interpella Emma. Il avait ce sourire charmeur qu'Emma ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'elle n'appréciait guère. Elle détestait les hommes qui pensaient que d'un simple sourire et d'un regard plein de sous-entendus, ils les feraient toute fondre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant insister.

\- Mlle ? Mlle ?

\- Oui ? Dit-elle en se retournant déjà blasée par la conversation qu'Emma ne souhaitait pas.

\- On dirait que le destin à trouver bon de me faire une faveur. Lança-t-il énigmatiquement.

\- Je ne comprends pas ? Que voulez-vous ?

\- Vous êtes nouvelle ici parce que sinon je me souviendrais d'une si jolie jeune femme.

\- Je suis arrivée hier.

Elle préférait éviter la remarque flatteuse à son égard.

\- Moi, c'est Killian, je peux vous inviter pour boire un verre ? Vous savez, je n'agis jamais de la sorte mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une si belle créature. Je ne suis pas du genre à courir, comme je viens de le faire, après une charmante demoiselle.

Emma souffla d'agacement et s'avança un peu plus près de l'homme qui pensait arriver à ses fins.

\- Je vais vous confier un secret qui vous intéressera. J'ai comme un don quand quelqu'un essaie de me mentir. Et mon radar à mensonge est en pleine effervescence à chaque fois que vous ouvrez la bouche. Alors désolée, mais non. Je vais vous laisser Monsieur Killian, je ne faisais que passer.

Ce dernier sentit son sourire s'agrandir. Il savait que conquérir cette belle blonde serait plus complexe.

\- Aurais-je le plaisir de vous revoir ?

\- Je le crains, oui. Répliqua-t-elle dans un souffle en direction de sa voiture.

Visiblement les lourdingues n'était pas un privilège de Boston.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma s'arrêta aux abords de la plage. En y repensant, à Boston, elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'aller en bord de mer. Quand elle y rendait, c'était généralement en tant que lieutenant, et y voir des horreurs. Elle s'avança dans le sable et enleva ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes, enfin, elle replia le bas de son jean pour pouvoir tremper ses pieds dans l'eau salée. Elle marcha sereinement le long des écumes que les vagues laissaient derrière leurs passages jusqu'à arrivée près d'une jeune femme rousse assisse dans sable, un crayon à la main et un cahier à dessin dans l'autre. Cette dernière n'entendit pas Emma la rejoindre et la fit sursauter quand la jolie blonde prit la parole :

\- C'est très joli.

\- Ho ! Vous m'avez faite peur ! Bondit-elle apportant sa main contre son coeur comme pour faire ralentir sa course.

\- Désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'étais très concentrée.

\- C'est ce que j'ai remarqué, oui. Vous venez souvent ici ?

\- Presque tous les jours, c'est un échappatoire comme un autre. Répondit la jeune femme sur un ton mélancolique. J'aime venir ici et entendre le bruit des vagues ainsi que les mouettes. Quand il est très beau, le sable est chaud et c'est très agréable de marcher ou s'asseoir tranquillement. Le cadre maritime est ce qu'il y a de plus calme et reposant pour moi. Excusez-moi, je parle toujours trop.

\- Non, c'est rien. C'est appréciable les gens comme vous.

N'insistant pas plus, Emma se releva avant de laisser s'échapper un petit rire.

\- Je vous abandonne à votre dessin.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Ariel.

\- Et moi, Emma. A bientôt !

Elle repartit avec le sourire, en quelques minutes, elle avait déjà connu deux sentiments contradictoires. Sans compter le bien-être ressenti au Granny's. Elle se dit qu'il était peut-être tant de retourner en ville pour explorer des environs plus vivants. Elle freina sa voiture près de la tour de l'horloge, et remonta les rues, les unes après les autres. Elle se laissait guider aisément par ses pieds, qui avaient décidé de faire un peu d'exercice. Au cours de sa balade pédestre, elle remarqua un chenil, un garagiste, une pharmacie, un hôpital, un ébéniste, une épicerie, une grande école, elle pensa que finalement cette ville n'est pas si ridicule que ça. Elle finit sa promenade vers une boutique, qui même de l'extérieur ne semblait pas accueillante. Elle hésita un quart de seconde avant de poser sa main sur la poignée et d'entrer. Effectivement, l'intérieur était pire que l'extérieur. Carrément lugubre.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle s'approcha d'un pas fébrile vers le comptoir au bout de la pièce.

\- Bonjour, l'homme aux cheveux mi-long sorti de l'arrière boutique et lui tendit la main pour la saluer ce qu'elle accepta, je suis Mr Gold, nous nous sommes croisé le jour de votre arrivée.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

\- Non merci. Je jette juste un coup d'oeil.

\- Prenez votre temps.

\- Votre boutique est particulièrement bizarre.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre cela pour un compliment. C'est une boutique d'antiquité, vous savez.

\- Oui, oui. Dites-moi, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez le propriétaire de la ville. Entière. Comment cela est-ce possible ?

\- Il faut savoir se battre pour ce que l'on veut, mademoiselle Swan. Et en payer le prix.

Emma ne sut quoi répondre et préféra quitter la boutique qui lui donnait des frissons jusque dans la moelle épinière. Cet homme faisait froid dans le dos et la jeune femme n'aimait pas ressentir ce genre d'émotion, similaire à celle de son passé.

Sans trop savoir comment, la jeune femme s'était retrouvée assise sur une des banquettes de chez Granny et repensait à sa matinée quand Ruby s'assit en face, plaçant devant elle une bière bien fraiche.

\- Vu ta tête, tu en as bien besoin !

Emma sourit face à cette remarque. Ruby avait visé juste !

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! C'est une ville…

\- Particulière ?

\- Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé, mais c'est un peu ça, oui.

\- Et encore, tu n'as pas rencontré tout le monde ! Lança-t-elle dans un clin d'oeil.

\- Pour aujourd'hui, je pense que ça me suffit, entre le pêcheur de moules et l'homme étrange de la boutique d'antiquité, MERCI BIEN !

\- Ooh, tu as rencontré officiellement Mr Gold ?!

\- Oui, c'était lui. Et une bière est la bienvenue après ça. Merci Ruby. Je vais aller faire un tour vers les quartiers résidentiels, j'ai aperçu de superbes maisons.

\- Tu n'en trouveras pas a louer là-bas.

\- Haha, je n'en aurais pas les moyens de toute façon !

\- Promène-toi bien alors, tu seras tranquille dans ce coin là. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Oh oui, je ne serais pas contre un cheeseburger et des frites.

\- Je t'amène ça très vite.

\- Merci Ruby !

Sur ce, la jeune femme aux mèches rouges se leva et retourna derrière le bar avant que sa grand-mère ne vienne lui crier dessus de faire ce pour quoi elle est gracieusement payée. Quant à Emma, elle mangea tranquillement et finit sa bière se délectant des saveurs d'orges avant de monter dans sa voiture, direction les beaux quartiers.

Elle marchait sagement le long des haies alignées sur le trottoir et remarquait que ces lieux ressemblaient étrangement à certains quartiers de Boston. Ce dans lesquels vivaient les familles les plus fortunées. Emma n'était pas spécialement à l'aise dans ce gens d'endroit, elle qui n'avait connu que les dortoirs de l'orphelinat et les chambres partagées des maisons d'accueil, elle ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. En y repensant bien, Emma ne s'était jamais sentie à sa place nulle part. Et ce constat lui arracha une douleur dans la poitrine, son coeur lui faisait mal. Par moment, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était arrivée dans ce monde si c'était pour vivre éternellement dans la douleur, la solitude, les regrets…

Ses pensées furent assez vite écourtées quand elle entendit quelqu'un crier. Elle pensait l'avoir rêvé alors elle arrêta son pas et attendit. Une fois de plus cette voix s'éleva dans les airs. Ni une, ni deux, Emma fonça aux pas de courses pour arriver à la hauteur des hurlements. La blonde trouva enfin la maison de laquelle s'échappaient les appels. Un homme visiblement bien bâti essayait de forcer l'entrée d'une grande maison blanche et les cris d'une femme se firent cette fois-ci clairement entendre.

\- ROBIN ! VA T-EN !

\- HORS DE QUESTION ! Tu me dois des explications ! Laisse-moi entrer, dépêche-toi !

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était fini, n'insiste pas !

Emma sentait les vibrations dues à la crainte dans la voix féminine

\- Ouvre-moi, ou je te promets que je défonce cette porte !

\- Tu me fais peur, robin ! S'il te plait, arrête !

La voix de la femme n'était qu'affolement et angoisse. Emma intervint à ce moment-là. En attrapant l'assaillant par l'arrière du col de son blouson, elle le fit reculer de plusieurs pas avant de le coucher au sol au milieu de l'allée. Elle l'avait couché sur le ventre et, s'était assisse sur lui. Elle s'étonna de sa facilité à le contrôler. Emma approcha son visage près de celui sous elle et huma l'air qu'il dégageait. Il empestait l'alcool. Il tenait à peine debout, voilà pourquoi elle l'avait si vite maitrisé.

D'un coup, Emma grimaça à la douleur ressentie au niveau de sa jeune cicatrice. Elle posa instinctivement sa main sur celle-ci et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour calmer la sensation.

\- Merci.

La blonde se retourna en sursautant vers le son tremblant de la voix féminine derrière elle. Elle sourit timidement en apercevant une magnifique brune à l'allure sur d'elle dont seules ses cordes vocales et son regard prouvaient le contraire en cet instant. Magnifique. C'est le seul mot qu'Emma avait en tête le regard fixé sur la femme. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements en laissant raisonner en elle le son de la voix de cette brune inconnue.

\- De rien. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Euh oui, je crois.

\- Il ne vous a pas fait de mal ?

\- Non, j'ai réussi à le retenir jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez.

Elles s'échangèrent un regard doux et tendre, se voulant rassurant pour l'une, remerciant pour l'autre.

\- Cet homme sera surement mieux en cellule pour la nuit. Il pue l'alcool. Ça lui arrive souvent de boire ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas un alcoolique. Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas. Mais bon, des fois, on croit connaître les gens et puis, on se trompe.

Elle murmura ses derniers mots dans un souffle de tristesse, un vague regard vers l'homme.

\- Je vous comprends. Répondit-elle une once de nostalgie dans la voix. Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

\- Robin, Robin de Locksley, mon ex compagnon.

Emma écarquilla les yeux avant de rire au nom de cet homme.

\- Sérieux ? Il s'appelle vraiment comme ça ?

La femme brune fronça les sourcils en acquiesçant, tout en se délectant du son que procurait le rire de cette jeune blonde. Elle savait bien à quoi faisait référence la jeune femme pour avoir suffisamment vu son fils regarder un dessin animé au héros portant le même nom. Mais dans ses yeux, elle pouvait y lire un simple amusement et non de la moquerie.

\- Mon dieu, cette journée aura été épique ! Ça promet pour la suite. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Nous n'avons pas de cellule pour le moment, mais nous avons aménagé tout ce qu'il faut dans la tour de l'horloge en ville. Je viens avec vous.

La brune était impressionnée par cette personne si frêle et d'apparence pleine de vie. Elle n'avait pas hésité à lui venir en aide.

\- Non ne vous embêtez pas. Je vois ou c'est, je vais l'amener là-bas. En attendant, reposez-vous et détendez-vous. Il ne vous embêtera plus, je vous en fais la promesse.

La jeune femme esquissa un petit sourire, touchée par les mots de cette blonde inconnue, mais peu convaincu par les propos d'une promesse qui sûrement ne sera jamais appliquée.

Emma se releva, et entraina à sa suite l'importun bonhomme alcoolisé. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à sa cellule de fortune qui, pour la nuit, sera suffisante. De toute manière, c'était la seule option vue que le poste du shérif était encore en construction.

\- Très bien, Robin des bois, elle étouffa un rire avant de continuer, tu vas passer la nuit ici et si tu es sage et si tu as bien décuvé, je te rendrai peut-être ton arc et tes flèches pour aller faire mumuse en foret, d'accord ?

\- Quoi ?

L'homme bien bâti, tomba comme une masse sur la couchette disponible et s'endormi aussitôt, sans chercher à comprendre les propos d'Emma.

\- Rien. Rien. Bonne nuit Robin. Des bois. Gloussa-t-elle avant de quitter les lieux.

Debout sur le trottoir, Emma respira doucement se laissant envahir par la fraîcheur de la nuit qui arrivait grandement. Les mains dans les poches de son jean, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et remarqua pour la première fois de sa vie, la multitude d'étoiles brillantes jonchant la voûte noire. A Boston, cela était impossible à voir à cause des lumières artificielles de la ville qui obstruaient la magnificence du ciel en pleine nuit. Fixant les astres célestes, elle repensa à la jolie femme brune et réalisa qu'elle ne s'était même pas présentée. Elle non plus d'ailleurs… Peut-être la reverrait-elle. En tout cas, Emma l'espérait.

De son côté, Régina venait de vivre un moment plus que perturbant. D'abord, la peur que Robin puisse entrer et lui faire du mal comme cela était déjà arrivé puis le bien-être quand cette blonde lui était venue en aide. Un bien-être qu'elle ne saurait expliquer. Surement dus à son courage de s'être interposée face à un homme plus imposant qu'elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, Régina espérait la revoir, ne serait-ce que pour la remercier encore une fois et pour se présenter.

* * *

 **Voilà la toute première rencontre! J'espère que ça vous conviendra.**

 **Au prochain chapitre, rapprochement entre Emma et Mary-Margaret, une rencontre officielle entre la mairesse et le shérif.**

 **Alors avez-vous trouvé les répliques? J'attends vos review ;-)**

 **Bon week-end et à samedi prochain!**

 **;-)**


	7. Rencontre officielle

**Bonjour à toutes.**

 **Avant de commencer, je ne me voyais pas publier aujourd'hui sans avoir une triste pensée aux victimes des attentats d'hier soir, vendredi 13 novembre 2015. Si comme moi, vous aviez de la famille ou des amis sur Paris, j'espère sincèrement que tout va bien pour eux :'( ...**

 **Je suis désolée d'introduire ce nouveau chapitre comme ça, mais je pense sincèrement que c'est important. Nous sommes tou(te)s concerné(e)s.**

 **Merci pour vos review, vos Mp, vos follow et vos favs, ça me touche beaucoup de voir que mon histoire est appréciée.**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 7, une proposition faite à Emma, et rencontre officielle entre la Mairesse et le futur shérif.**

 **Dans ce chapitre aussi j'ai caché quelques répliques... Les trouverez-vous? ;-)**

 **Merci à Myl's pour avoir relu ce chapitre et essayer de corriger.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **;-)**

* * *

 **\- Rencontre officielle -**

Emma est étonnement prête pour commencer sa journée. Finalement, elle est contente d'être là. Les événements de ce week-end l'avaient motivé et elle était déterminée à faire de cette ville la sienne, sous son autorité. Elle s'est levée tôt ce matin-là, l'esprit serein, car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son sommeil n'a pas été submergé par les cauchemars. Elle se dit que cette ville avait finalement un bon côté, elle faisait fuir ses cauchemars. C'est devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, qu'elle savait le mieux se concentrer.

\- Bon, c'est aujourd'hui ma cocotte que tu entres en action ! Pas de pressions et tout ira bien. Et surtout pas de retards !

La blonde descendit prendre un copieux petit-déjeuné chez Granny. Étrangement, elle en avait eu très envie. Les chocolats chauds de Granny étaient une pure merveille pour les papilles et il était maintenant hors de question de commencer une journée sans sa dose quotidienne. Emma s'étonna toute seule de son comportement. Elle était présente dans cette petite bourgade depuis seulement trois jours et pourtant, elle était déjà accro à certaines choses.

Assise au comptoir, elle dégustait son petit-déjeuné en s'imaginant mille visages pouvant être celui du maire de cette petite commune.

\- Hey !

\- Ho, excuse-moi Ruby.

\- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?! J'en ai pas l'impression.

\- Désolée, tu disais ?

\- Rien d'important. Tu étais loin dans tes pensées, on dirait ?

\- Oui, j'étais en train d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler le maire.

Emma se rendit compte qu'elle en avait trop dit quand elle vit la serveuse froncer les sourcils.

\- Le maire ? Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Comme ça, c'est tout. Esquiva-t-elle en détournant les yeux de Ruby.

\- Ouais. Je ne te crois pas ! Vous me devez une explication Mlle ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas facilement. Tiens, dis lui toi Mary-Margaret !

\- Lui dire quoi ? Bonjour Emma. Demanda la petite brune étonnée de se faire alpaguer dès son arrivée.

\- Que si elle nous cache des choses, elle devra passer un interrogatoire complet et en bonne et due forme.

\- Oh oui, ça se voit que tu ne connais pas encore Ruby. Je crois qu'elle détient plus d'informations que le journal local. C'est pour dire !

La serveuse, fière de sa réputation, sourit de plus belle en entendant son amie la comparer au Daily Mirror, le journal de la ville.

Emma s'étonna du comportement des deux jeunes femmes. Elles agissaient avec elle comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des mois alors que cela ne faisait que trois jours. Trois petits jours. Elles agissaient comme des amies. Cette simple constatation fit esquisser un doux sourire sur le visage d'Emma. Si seulement, cela pouvait être vrai…

\- Et de quoi vous parliez pour mettre Ruby dans tous ses états ?

\- Du maire ! Annonça celle-ci solennellement.

\- Oh… S'exclama l'institutrice en haussant les sourcils, surprise du sujet de la conversation.

\- Bon alors, tu veux savoir à quoi ressemble le maire. Je vais te...

\- Non non non ! Finalement, je ne veux rien savoir ! Je le découvrirai bien assez vite.

Emma voulut vite changer de conversation et en jetant un coup d'œil sur le journal poser sur le comptoir, elle trouva le sujet adéquat.

\- Euh dîtes-moi les filles, y'a pas beaucoup d'appartements à louer dans cette ville. Aucun en fait, c'est normal ?

\- Ah, c'est rare par ici, oui.

\- Tu veux quitter l'hôtel ?

\- Il faut que j'y pense. Je n'y reste qu'une semaine, et si, éventuellement, je devais rester plus longtemps, je ne pourrais pas me payer constamment une chambre. Mes revenus ne vont pas suivre.

\- Tu comptes rester ? Demanda la serveuse, avec la mine lumineuse d'une bonne nouvelle.

\- Peut-être oui. Tu fais quoi ici, si tôt ? Demanda-t-elle finalement à la petite brune assise à côté d'elle.

\- Je passe ici tous les matins. Quasiment ! Les chocolats chauds de Granny sont à tomber.

\- Comme je te comprends ! Assura-t-elle en montrant sa tasse fumante avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

\- Emma, quand la semaine sera passée, j'ai une chambre d'amis. Proposa Mary-Margaret le plus simplement du monde. Comme ci cela était tout à fait logique d'héberger cette quasi-inconnue sous son toit.

\- Merci, j'suis pas douée pour le partage d'appart, c'est pas trop mon truc en fait. Je me débrouille mieux seule. Et puis, on ne se connais pas vraiment toutes les deux. Je pourrais être une perverse meurtrière.

\- Sincèrement, je ne crois pas que tu sois cela. Quelque chose me dis que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et tu sais, tu n'as pas à être comme ça avec nous.

\- Comme quoi ? Dis-moi. Ordonna Emma sur un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Tu te protèges, tout le temps, ça fait trois jours que je te connais et je l'ai déjà remarqué. Tu restes derrière ton mur et te braque constamment. La preuve en est avec ta réaction.

\- Non, non pas du tout…

Emma était complètement perturbée. Comment cette femme avait fait pour découvrir en si peu de temps une forteresse qu'elle cachait depuis des années ?

\- J'fais attention, c'est tout.

\- Oui, oui. Écoutes, le mur que tu t'es construit, t'évite peut-être certaines blessures mais, il fait aussi barrière à tout le reste.

La blonde était perdue. Elle était tiraillée entre ses convictions et l'offre généreuse et désintéressée de Mary-Margaret. Un sentiment très étrange s'immisçait en elle dès qu'Emma était avec l'institutrice, comme si elle la connaissait depuis pas mal de temps. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, une confiance s'installait déjà. Comme une force inconnue et trop puissante pour lutter. Elle trouvait ça complètement dingue mais ce petit bout de femme avait passé ce mur dont elle parlait. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Emma allait se laisser convaincre et suivre ce que lui dictait son cœur.

\- Une chambre d'amis tu dis ? Demanda-t-elle avec une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux et la voix fébrile.

\- Oui, Emma. Et ça sera avec plaisir.

Elles se sourirent et Emma sut à cet instant que partir de Boston avait été la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée.

Sur ces derniers mots et sentant une avalanche d'émotion arrivée, la jolie blonde sauta de son tabouret pour partir du restaurant. Elle salua les deux femmes et finit d'une traite son chocolat appétissant. Un croissant à la bouche, elle partit en avance et à pieds, en direction de la mairie. Elle s'arrêta en premier lieu à la bibliothèque pour rendre visite à son pensionnaire nocturne.

\- Bonjour.

Elle se tient droite devant la cellule de fortune alors que l'homme à l'intérieur se tient la tête de ses deux mains.

\- Robin des bois, c'est ça ?

\- De Locksley ! Pas des bois !

\- Oui. Vous m'excuserez mais c'est un peu pareil quand même !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de venir agacer les gens avec vos inepties.

\- Oh mais, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, vous avez un peu plus de vocabulaire qu'hier. C'est plus agréable et comme ça vous allez pouvoir répondre à mes questions.

\- Je vous ai posé une question, avant.

\- Je suis celle qui vous a enfermé ici.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Le Shérif.

\- Le shérif ? Il n'y a pas de shérif dans cette ville.

\- Faut vous tenir au courant. Les choses changent Mr De Locksley. Répondit-elle, main sur la hanche.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Bon, vous m'ouvrez ?

\- Je vais vous libérer, car il me semble que vous avez assez cuvé. Mais approchez-vous une fois de plus de votre ex et je vous envoie à Boston. Croyez-moi, là-bas, ils n'aiment pas les violences faites aux femmes ! Suis-je bien clair ?

\- C'est ma femme, je voulais juste lui parler !

Il se lève et lui fait face, la grille les séparant. Sa colère est lisible sur son visage. Les rides de son front sont plissées et la lueur dans ses yeux est limpide dû à son mépris pour la jeune blonde.

\- Elle a précisé "ex" hier. Et je vous arrête tout de suite, ne prenez pas cet air avec moi, car ça ne fonctionne pas ! Je peux vous garder 24h de plus ici si je le désire.

Emma s'éloigna du prisonnier et se plaça derrière son bureau pour la première fois. Elle ouvrit un calepin et commença à noter quelques informations.

\- Vous n'avez aucune raison !

\- Pas besoin de raison, ici, j'ai tous les droits. Estimez-vous heureux, car c'est mon premier jour et je vais être clémente, vous êtes prévenu ! Ne vous approchez plus d'elle ! Mais avant de vous ouvrir, vous allez répondre à mes questions.

\- Oui, dépêchez-vous qu'on en finisse.

\- Avec plaisir. Pour commencer, pourquoi étiez-vous là-bas ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Vous avez les oreilles bouchées ou vous le faîtes exprès ?

\- Je le fais exprès, j'aime bien énerver les gens dès le levé du jour. Alors ?

\- Je voulais lui parler. Elle m'a quitté sans me donner la moindre véritable explication. Juste un « c'est fini » entre deux rendez-vous. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas très démonstrative, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me jeter comme ça.

\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous étiez saoule et visiblement violent.

\- J'ai plongé mon chagrin dans l'alcool. Je ne bois quasiment jamais, j'ai dû mal le supporter. Quand j'ai vu une voiture garée non loin de chez elle, j'ai vu rouge. J'ai cru qu'elle m'avait déjà remplacé.

\- Pourriez-vous me décrire la voiture ?

\- Oh oui, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu et il y en a pas deux pareil ici. Une coccinelle jaune.

Emma voulu éclater de rire mais se retint, elle devait finir ça au plus vite avant son rendez-vous.

\- Ça va me suffire. Je vous préviens une dernière fois, ne vous approchez ni d'elle, ni de sa maison, ni de n'importe quel lieu où vous pourriez facilement tomber nez à nez avec elle. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Tout en le défiant du regard, Emma ouvre la cellule, mais le stoppe dans son élan avant de prononcer quelques derniers mots.

\- Mr De Locksley, la voiture jaune; c'est la mienne. Je serais vous, je ne toucherais plus une goutte d'alcool, ça vous empêche de réfléchir correctement. Si vous aviez demandé gentiment, vous auriez peut-être eu réponses à vos questions.

Sur ces mots, il quitte le commissariat de substitution en trombe et Emma est fière de l'autorité dont elle a fait preuve. Elle range un peu son futur bureau, car dans quelques heures, elle devra faire son premier rapport sur ce Robin à l'aide de ses notes.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle prend la direction de la mairie. Aujourd'hui est un jour important. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à elle et le jeune shérif veut que cela commence bien. Donc pas de retards ! Sur le chemin, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle va pouvoir dire à ce mystérieux maire. Un dossier complet a dû lui parvenir et donc il faudra expliquer certaines choses...

\- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec le maire.

La secrétaire lève son regard vers Emma et semble surprise.

\- Heu... Je doute que... Attendez, je vérifie. 9h, Agent Swan ?

\- C'est moi !

Écarquillant les yeux, elle reste bouche-bée, visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à une femme.

\- Oh, très bien, je vous annonce. Prenez l'escalier, la porte sur votre droite.

Emma ne prend pas la peine de répondre, feintant la colère face à son côté macho mal dissimulé dans son regard. Devant la porte, le poing serré, la blonde toque sur la surface vitrée. Elle souffle un coup et tourne le loquet quand elle entend une voix lui dire d'entrer. Une voix douce, apparemment loin d'être celle d'un homme...

\- Bonjour, je suis l'ag... Vous ?

Emma est tétanisée sur place, surprise. Le maire de Storybrooke était la belle jeune femme de samedi soir.

\- Vous.

Régina ne sait pas quoi dire non plus. Elles sont, toutes les deux, étonnées, mais contente intérieurement de se retrouver. La belle brune se lève, contourne son bureau et s'avance vers Emma.

\- Vous êtes ma sauveuse, mon héros de samedi.

\- Héros est un bien grand mot !

Les deux femmes se font face dans un sourire, le shérif lui tend la main, reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même.

\- Je suis l'agent Swan, Emma Swan.

Avec un grand plaisir, le maire se saisit de cette main fine et cela la fit frissonner.

\- Je suis le maire de cette ville, Regina Mills.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, leurs regards se captèrent intensément.

\- A aucun moment, on ne m'a évoqué que le maire était une femme. Je suis surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais agréablement surprise, rassurez-vous !

\- Agréable est le mot, oui.

Regina n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas. Elle se reprit rapidement, arborant son masque de maire pour ne pas laisser le trouble l'envahir et surtout pour ne pas que cela se remarque.

\- Veuillez-vous asseoir, que l'on fasse un peu connaissance. J'ai reçu un dossier vous concernant.

\- Justement à propos de ça, je suppose que vous voulez des explications pour mes mauvais rapports.

\- Il est vrai, qu'il y a de quoi se poser quelques questions. Vous avez un très bon dossier certes et c'est assez impressionnant, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais il est également effarant de voir le nombre de rapports à votre sujet dû à votre comportement.

Emma sentait la discussion tourner en sa défaveur. Généralement, ses mauvais agissements prenaient toujours le dessus malgré ses bonnes actions, mais là, la blonde était dans l'impasse. Il lui fallait ce boulot, car Boston n'était plus une option. De toute façon, ils ne voulaient plus d'elle, et elle ne voulait plus d'eux !

\- Je comprends, je peux expliquer certaines choses si vous souhaitez avoir mon point de vue.

\- Non. Je ne veux aucune explication. Visiblement, vous avez un fort tempérament qui vous a causé beaucoup d'ennuis à Boston.

Emma était fichue. Elle se doutait fortement qu'elle allait devoir faire demi-tour, sa valise sous le bras. Elle baissa la tête, attendant sa sentence arrivée.

\- Mais ici, c'est une petite ville avec peu de criminalité. Avoir un fort caractère peut être un plus pour notre shérif. Il saura se faire respecter.

Régina avait annoncé ça accompagné d'un léger sourire quand Emma releva la tête vivement. La blonde était surprise par ce revirement de situation. Le visage doux et amusé en face d'elle l'a fit sourire elle aussi sans pouvoir dire le moindre mot.

\- Et puis... de vous à moi, avec ce que vous avez fait pour me protéger, cela me suffit amplement.

Au souvenir des événements, la brune ne put retenir son sentiment de faiblesse et se mit à rougir face à cet aveu. Emma put l'apercevoir sous quelques mèches brunes devant son visage, mais ne releva pas.

\- De rien. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Regina se sentait charmée par la prestance du shérif et cela la troublait.

\- Je sais, mais j'aimerais encore vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait pa…

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas y penser. Cela n'est pas arrivé.

\- Oui. Et… Si ça pouvait rester entre nous, ça m'arrangerait. J'espère que vous comprendrez.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… !

Regina laisse échapper un léger rire et ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait apaisée et sereine. La brune ne sait pas trop pourquoi, sans doute à cause de son acte héroïque face à Robin. Elle se dit que finalement, la venue d'un shérif était quelque chose de très important. Il ne suffit de pas grand chose pour que des actes deviennent irréparables, et visiblement, cette femme était toute disposée à s'investir dans cette lutte pour que chacun puisse vivre sereinement.

\- Juste une dernière chose par rapport à...

\- Oui ?

\- Je vous ai vu, grimacer et porter votre main sur vos côtes ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer?

La blonde pensait qu'elle ne s'était pas faite remarquer, mais visiblement le maire de cette ville, a l'œil vif peu importe les circonstances.

\- J'ai eu un petit accident il y a quelques jours, mais d'ici peu, je serais totalement remise.

Emma jouait avec ses doigts comme une enfant prise sur le fait, le regard fuyant pour éviter de laisser paraître un semblant de mensonge. Problème elle ne savait pas mentir. Régina avait remarqué cette attitude. L'image de son fils, mimant les mêmes gestes il y a de ça une semaine, revint dans ses pensées. Le souvenir de leur conversation la troubla un peu plus, mais elle reprit vite le contrôle d'elle-même et du sujet abordé.

\- Un petit accident ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil d'interrogation.

\- Bon d'accord. C'est peut-être un peu plus qu'un « petit accident ». Répondit-elle en levant les mains en signe d'abandon.

\- J'attends un développement plus détaillé agent Swan ?

\- Il y a 15 jours, j'ai voulu interpeller un groupe d'hommes. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'aurais voulu.

\- Mais encore ?

Régina commençait grandement à perdre patience, mais elle s'était promise, à elle et à Henry aussi, de ne plus se mettre en colère sans raison valable. Elle prit sur elle en attendant que la jeune femme devant elle poursuive.

\- Une balle perdue m'a effleuré l'abdomen, j'ai dû être hospitalisée quelques temps pour que la cicatrice se referme correctement. Tout va bien aujourd'hui. Dit-elle en portant sa main sur son côté gauche.

Régina, sous le choc de cette nouvelle, ne dit pas un mot, la bouche légèrement ouverte et le regard fixant Emma, alternant entre ses yeux et sa main toujours postée sur son ventre. Si elle avait ressenti une douleur rien qu'en faisant tomber Robin, qu'en serait-il s'il y avait eu une plus grosse altercation ? Le risque était trop important et elle ne pouvait se permettre que le shérif soit blessé davantage au cas où. Elle reprit sur elle et se calma en soufflant un grand coup.

\- Je veux que vous alliez voir Whale cet après-midi, il est médecin à l'hôpital. Je veux un rapport sur votre condition physique.

\- Tout va bien, je vous assure.

\- Ce n'est pas une proposition Miss Swan, c'est un ordre! Et je veux le rapport ce soir.

Emma sentit la détermination dans la voix de la mairesse qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à une possible réponse. Elle se dit que ça risquerait d'être costaud par moment de l'avoir comme patronne.

Elles discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes, et c'est finalement au bout d'une demi-heure, que la mairesse lui indique qu'en toute fin de matinée aura lieu une présentation officielle dans la grande salle de la mairie, et qu'il faudra que le shérif fasse un discours. Terrifiée à cette idée, elle demanda de l'aide auprès de Régina ce qui l'amusa.

\- Shérif Swan, pour commencer, expliquez pourquoi vous avez atterri ici et dîtes juste le nécessaire. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'en connaître plus.

\- Ils ?

\- Oui, une partie de la population sera sûrement présente. Je suppose que certains d'entre eux voudront vous poser des questions.

\- Ha ! Okay...

Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air absent.

\- Bon et bien, je ne vais pas abuser de votre temps. Je vais préparer ça.

Emma allait passer le pas de la porte quand elle se retourna en ajoutant d'une voix plus douce :

\- Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, madame le maire.

\- N'oubliez pas le docteur Whale !

Le grand sourire et le hochement de tête de Regina, lui faisaient comprendre qu'elle aussi était contente d'avoir pu mettre un nom sur la jolie blonde. Sans omettre de lui rappeler de se rendre à l'hôpital.

Régina eut beaucoup de mal à se replonger dans ses dossiers, bien trop pensive depuis le départ du shérif. Elle avait en tête cette poignée de main douce, ses yeux fiers d'un vert émeraude et son superbe sourire. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle la voyait et pourtant la belle brune sentait quelque chose opérer en elle. Quelque chose de très étrange. Surtout envers une femme. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand le son de sa sonnerie de téléphone agressa ses oreilles.

\- Regina Mills.

\- ...

\- Allo ?

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- …

Elle raccrocha immédiatement apeurée par la voix sombrement étouffée et quitta son bureau sans plus de cérémonie, prévenant Zoé au passage, de ne transmettre sur son cellulaire uniquement les appels prévus de la journée.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je me doute que vous vous posez quelques questions… Pour les réponses, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre ! ;-D**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions dans une review.**

 **A samedi prochain !**

 **;-)**


	8. Présentations

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite demandée.**

 **Merci à Myl's de m'avoir relu et tenté de corriger toutes mes fautes!**

 **Pour les adeptes de Robin, ne lisez pas ce chapitre. Pour les autres, amusez-vous bien! J'avais prévenu également qu'il n'y aurait pas de confrontation entre nos deux héroines...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **;-)**

* * *

 **\- Présentations -**

Emma était à la bibliothèque essayant tant bien que mal de poser des mots sur sa feuille blanche. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait griffonné des accroches de phrases, un coup typique, un coup original, un coup drôle, mais aucune ne lui plaisait. Une multitude de boulettes de papiers commençait à joncher le sol quand elle se mit à jeter le bloc note au travers de la pièce. Elle ronchonnait contre son incapacité à s'exprimer, détestant parler en public, elle préférait de loin agir !

Elle avait toujours été contre les protocoles ennuyeux. Pour la blonde, cela ne servait que de vitrine politique pour se montrer lors des grands événements, oubliant les véritables raisons des métiers représentés. La blonde n'arrivait à rien et son corps réclamait urgemment sa dose quotidienne de chocolat liquide. Elle récupéra le bloc note par terre qu'elle cala sous son bras et c'est à pied qu'elle se rendit au Granny.

\- Hey, bonjour beauté !

\- Oh non. Murmure- t-elle pour elle-même en entrant dans le restaurant avant de continuer avec plus d'assurance :

\- Bonjour monsieur Jones.

\- Killian tout court, c'est bien aussi.

\- Bonjour Killian.

\- Je vous offre un verre ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Emma regarda sa montre afficher dix heures dix...

\- Vu l'heure, non merci.

Tout était bon pour l'éviter, mais il ne comprenait visiblement pas grand chose...

\- Je vous invite à manger ce midi ? Nous pourrions discuter et faire connaissance.

Son allure sûr de lui et son sourire charmeur exaspéraient le futur shérif. A Boston, c'était très facile de faire comprendre clairement que l'on n'est pas intéressé. Mais ici, dans cette petite ville où tout le monde se connaît, il semblait évident que les infos circuleraient très vite. Et il était hors de question de laisser sa vie personnelle et professionnelle être divulguées par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle choisit une autre option.

\- Mr Jones, quand on a une tête comme la vôtre, on ne parle pas pour faire connaissance, on pète!

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle sort les griffes. J'aime ça quand on me résiste. Ça rend la chasse plus attrayante. Répondit-t-il fière de lui pensant être dans le vrai.

Emma s'approcha le regard noir de colère, pour être certaine qu'il intégrerait bien ses prochaines paroles.

\- Écoutez-moi bien espèce de progéniture de bidet, je n'ai aucunement envie de vous entendre en ce moment même, cessez donc de me courir sur le haricot.

\- Je suis certain de vous faire changer d'avis sur moi si, vous acceptez de sortir avec moi. Disons, samedi qui vient? Tenta-t-il encore une fois, sentant la corde de l'exaspération d'Emma se tendre déjà au maximum.

\- Désolée, j'ai prévu d'avoir une migraine ce soir-là! Maintenant veuillez m'excuser, mais je suis occupée. Dit-elle en montrant son calepin d'une main et son stylo de l'autre.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'approcha de Ruby et s'installa au comptoir, ses fesses sur un grand tabouret.

\- Wow, je suis impressionnée, enfin quelqu'un qui le remet a sa place. S'enthousiasma Ruby, fière de sa nouvelle amie.

\- J'ai connu pire à Boston. Un chocolat chaud s'il te plaît.

\- Avec de la cannelle ?

\- Quelle question ! Bien évidement !

\- Ok, je t'amène ça et, c'est moi qui te l'offre ! En renvoyant Jones à ses quais, tu as rendu ma journée inoubliable.

Emma s'amusait du comportement de la jeune serveuse extravertie, s'installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise haute, elle détacha une première feuille pour tenter d'écrire enfin quelque chose de correct.

Mary-Margaret arriva et lui offrit un doux sourire. Depuis le matin même, une sorte de connexion les liait, impossible de savoir quoi, ni comment, mais Emma ne sentait aucun danger. Elle la vit rejoindre une jeune femme, venu chercher un repas à emporter. Une certaine Belle, compagne de ce fameux Mr Gold. Elle imagina trente secondes le couple et elle ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Elle secoua sa tête, chassant ces images trop bizarres pour elle.

Son stylo tournoyant entre ses doigts et sa tasse dans l'autre main, elle n'entendit pas la clochette de la porte tinter et une personne s'approcher d'elle.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Oh, re-bonjour Madame le Maire. C'est gentil de votre part, mais je pense que je suis bonne pour de l'improvisation. Dit Emma dans un grand sourire.

Ce dernier s'efface rapidement quand elle lut dans le regard de la mairesse une profonde inquiétude.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en se tournant complètement vers la brune.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

La blonde lui indique la place de libre à côté d'elle et l'invite à s'expliquer. Son allure ne montre rien, mais Emma sent que l'angoisse et la peur sont, à cet instant, maîtresses de la brune.

\- Je suis passée à la bibliothèque... En ne voyant personne, je me suis doutée que vous seriez là.

\- Hm désolée. Je n'arrivais à rien là-bas.

\- Vous n'entrez en fonction qu'après la présentation donc, tout va bien.

\- Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ?

\- Je...

Regina se sentait nerveuse et elle détestait encore plus se sentir faible. Mais la présence du shérif proche d'elle l'aidait beaucoup à se reprendre. Elle balaya mentalement son coup de fil à la mairie et, se concentra sur l'essentiel, la représentation.

\- J'ai oublié de vous préciser l'heure à laquelle vous devez vous rendre à la mairie.

\- Ok.

Emma n'insista pas, mais nota de garder un œil sur la jolie mairesse.

\- Et donc ?

\- 11h.

\- QUOI ? Mais c'est dans un peu plus de 30 minutes ! Je ne serais jamais prête, je n'ai pas écrit un seul mot. On ne peut pas décaler pour midi ?

Regina se leva, ignora sa question et défroissa sa jupe d'une main avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son shérif.

\- Je vous y amène ? Je n'ai pas vu votre voiture. Si on peut appeler ça, une voiture.

\- Hey ! Ce n'est pas gentil ça. Elle est de collection.

Tout en lui répondant, Emma avait donné une toute légère tape sur le bras feintant une moue vexée alors que Regina arborait un sourire a présent détendu, ne relevant même pas le geste d'Emma. Qui, fait par n'importe qui d'autre se serait vu recevoir un regard noir et une réflexion sanglante, mais là, non. La blonde la rassurait. Elles quittèrent le restaurant sous les regards extrêmement surpris de deux jeunes femmes à l'autre bout du comptoir.

\- Il se passe quoi là, t'as bien vu comme moi ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas une hallucination.

Mary Margaret et Ruby avaient assisté à l'échange et de voir la mairesse se comporter comme ça avec une étrangère était juste surréaliste.

\- C'est à ni rien comprendre ! Ce matin-même Emma se demandait comment était le maire et là...

\- ... elles agissent comme ci elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps ! Et comme ci elles étaient très proches.

\- Finalement, notre mairesse aurait-elle un cœur sous cette hautaine apparence ?

\- Tu sais Ruby, certaines apparences cachent souvent quelque chose de plus profond. Et je suppose que Regina n'échappe pas à la règle.

\- Oui sans doute ! Alors, prête pour la découverte de notre shérif ?

\- Absolument ! On y va ?

\- C'est parti !

11h, mairie, Emma et rien ne va ! Elle est cachée derrière le rideau rouge de la scène et regarde d'un œil la salle se remplir en un rien de temps. Sa respiration est rapide et ses mains moites, la feuille sensée comporter son texte de présentation est vierge ! Les yeux clos, elle essaie de se calmer quand la voix de la mairesse et le bruit de ses talons sur le parquet la sortirent de sa léthargie.

\- Tout va bien se passer, ne vous en faites pas.

\- C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

\- Croyez-moi, aucun cas de cannibalisme n'a été détecté dans cette ville.

La mairesse souriait fièrement face à la mine déconfite du shérif.

\- C'est sensé être rassurant ça ?

Emma demanda ceci sans vraiment attendre une réponse tandis que Regina partait en direction de la scène avec un dernier regard plein de soutien pour celle-ci.

\- Bonjour à vous tous. Veuillez prendre place. Comme vous l'avez demandé il y a de ça un peu plus de 15 jours, un shérif a été nommé dans notre petite ville. Je vous demanderais d'être patient pendant qu'elle se présentera. Vous pourrez poser vos questions ensuite. Sans plus tarder, je vais la laisser se présenter à vous. Veuillez accueillir à Storybrooke, le shérif Swan.

Regina s'éloigna du pupitre et Emma entra en scène. L'étonnement et la surprise se firent remarquer sur beaucoup de visages. Le shérif tenta difficilement de prendre sur elle quand elle sentit la brune lui murmurer à l'oreille des encouragements et presser son poignet dans la même optique avant de s'asseoir au premier rang. Emma se sentit mieux et allégée de quelques craintes, le souffle de la brune glissant encore sur sa peau.

\- Heu... Bonjour. Je m'appelle Emma Swan et je suis le shérif qui a été nommé pour cette ville. Je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous sont surpris de voir une femme devant leurs yeux. Sachez juste qu'avant de venir ici, j'étais lieutenant à la criminelle de Boston. J'ai de très bons états de service et je suis en mesure de faire régner l'ordre et la justice dans cette ville. Accompagnée par Regina Mills, votre commune sera désormais en toute sécurité. C'est le plus important, il me semble. Vous pouvez me trouver à la bibliothèque où ont été aménagé un poste de shérif en attendant la fin des travaux. Je suis disponible pour chacun d'entre vous. Avez-vous des questions ?

Une première main se leva. Elle l'autorisa à parler d'un geste de la main.

\- Mr French, fleuriste. Pourquoi venir ici ?

\- Simplement parce qu'un poste se créait et qu'on m'a envoyée ici.

\- Ce n'est donc pas de votre plein gré que vous êtes là.

\- Effectivement, j'ai été affecté à ce poste sans qu'on ne me demande mon avis. Je suis arrivée dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi et j'ai eu le temps de faire quelques tours en ville et je la trouve très intéressante.

Emma fixait la mairesse lors de ses dernières paroles, et celle-ci sentit son cœur se gonfler silencieusement d'un sentiment inconnu la faisant frissonner.

\- Je suis ici maintenant et je suis là pour vous tous en cas de problème. Vous apprendrez à me faire confiance. D'autres questions ?

Plusieurs questions s'enchaînèrent et Emma n'en pouvait plus. Elle aimerait juste sortir du bâtiment officiel et prendre l'air. La mairesse s'en apercevait, mais ne faisait rien pour la sortir de là. Cela l'amusait tellement qu'un doux et fin sourire ne quittait plus son visage profitant de ce spectacle délectable. La blonde le remarqua et mit elle-même fin à cette présentation !

\- Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois commencer mon travail. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous pourrez me trouver à la tour de l'horloge en cas de problème. Merci à vous d'être venus et merci pour votre accueil.

Avant de descendre de la scène, elle entendit plusieurs voix lui souhaiter la bienvenue et bon courage, mais son attention était portée sur la chaise vide où la brune était installée il y avait de ça quelques minutes. Son instinct additionné à son comportement au Granny lui donnait l'intime conviction que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle savait intérieurement que la mairesse serait restée après la présentation pour en discuter. Elle se précipita dehors, rien. Dans les couloirs, rien. Elle demanda à Mary Margaret et Ruby, celles-ci présentent au secrétariat, discutant avec Zoé, si elles avaient vu le maire. Ces dernières lui indiquèrent l'étage.

\- Emma, tu ne devrais peut-être pas y aller.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle n'était pas seule. Expliqua Ruby qui, de son visage laissait clairement comprendre que cela devait être plus un rendez-vous privé que professionnel.

\- Est-ce que vous savez qui était avec elle ?

\- Oui bien sûr, c'était Robin. Affirma la serveuse comme ci cela était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Emma sentit son souffle se couper et, la peur transpercer chaque cellule de son corps. Il lui fallut deux secondes pour revenir à elle.

\- Merde, restez-là ! Ordonna-t-elle plus fort en courant vers les escaliers.

Emma s'aventura vers le bureau où elle entendit des gémissements étouffés. Le shérif s'avança prudemment, arme au poing, chargeur enclenché, prête à intervenir.

Elle poussa la porte qui n'était pas complètement fermée et ce qu'elle vu lui donna envie de vomir. Regina était plaquée sur le tapis blanc, mains dans le dos, dans l'incapacité de bouger ou de se défendre. A califourchon sur elle, maintenue fermement par les cuisses, un foulard entre ses lèvres pour la faire taire tandis que, Robin essayait de la déshabiller. Son propre pantalon était déjà légèrement ouvert, prêt à satisfaire son besoin dans la force.

Regina avait les yeux fermés essayant de se défaire de cette étreinte musclée, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était coincée et personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Son salut ne viendrait pas, une larme perla silencieusement sur sa joue. Son corps et son âme allaient être déchirés d'un instant à l'autre. Jamais elle ne pourrait se remettre d'une telle chose. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Comment les gens réagiraient ? Cette femme forte et autoritaire n'était qu'un pantin entre les mains de cet homme qui la dégoûtait plus que tout.

Regina aurait voulu crier de toutes ses forces pour que quelqu'un l'entende, pour que cet enfer s'arrête. Elle pensa à son fils et cela lui donna la force de se débattre davantage, mais les gestes de Robin étaient brusques et ses bras sous elle commençaient à être très douloureux. Des gémissements furent émis du fond de sa gorge par la douleur et les sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir. La peur grandissait, s'insinuait en elle et la mairesse se sentait lâcher prise et ne plus lutter.

Sentant les mains rugueuses de l'homme sur elle, prendre de plus en plus d'assurance jusqu'à palper son corps sans aucune tendresse, la brune prit le courage d'ouvrir les yeux en désirant lui transmettre par son regard son extrême terreur. Elle espérait dur comme fer qu'il comprenne ses actes et s'arrête à temps.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba sur le regard haineux de la blonde qui se trouvait quelques pas derrière eux. Elle se mit à s'agiter aussi fort que possible voulant hurler le prénom du shérif au-delà du tissu. Elle était sauvée. Emma ne prit pas la peine de prononcer le moindre mot qu'elle pointa son arme sur l'arrière du crâne de Robin.

\- Lâches-là im-mé-dia-te-ment ! Prononçant chaque syllabe, la voix d'Emma était sombre et remplie de fureur envers cette immonde bête.

Robin, surpris, arrêta tous mouvement et défit son emprise du maire en levant ses mains vers le ciel. Cette dernière se faufila très rapidement hors d'atteinte derrière Emma, sa sauveuse pour la seconde fois en deux jours. La mairesse défit son bâillon et massa ses poignets voulant soulager les douleurs de ceux-ci.

Robin avait la colère et la frustration qui se lisaient sur son visage. Il détestait cette intruse qui s'introduisait dans sa vie depuis ce week-end, l'empêchant d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il se retourna prestement, voulant déstabiliser Emma, mais cette dernière échappa de justesse à un coup-de-poing lancé à vive allure. Sans attendre la blonde se jeta sur Robin pour le maîtriser. La sensation de tiraillement qu'elle ressentait à l'emplacement de sa cicatrice n'était rien comparer à l'agressivité qui animait son corps. Ses années passées dans les rues de Boston lui avaient au moins appris une chose : se défendre.

Malgré un gabarit plus costaud, l'homme fit rapidement un volte-face vers le sol et Emma pu lui passer les menottes avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle dut fermer les yeux quelques secondes afin de se calmer pour ne pas le tuer d'une balle dans la tête. Son esprit lui montrait des images de son passé et de savoir que cette jeune femme brune aurait pu subir ce genre d'acte immonde, lui retourna l'estomac. Son corps se calmait peu à peu, mais son esprit, qui s'était détaché de toute lucidité, ressemblait à une furie hargneuse.

\- Emma.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux. Cette voix fébrile et perdue l'avait apaisé instantanément.

\- Je t'avais prévenu ! Ne joues pas au malin, car ça va te coûter cher. Très, très cher ! Tu es en état d'arrestation pour coups et blessures et tentative de viol sur un représentant de l'état.

En lui énonçant ses droits, elle resserra les menottes sur Robin, le laissant braguette ouverte et couché à plat ventre sur le sol avant de porter son attention sur Regina. La brune était recroquevillée sur le sofa, le regard perdu. La shérif s'agenouilla devant elle et captura ses mains dans une tendre étreinte.

\- Je vais appeler Boston pour que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Il ne vous causera plus d'ennui. J'amène Robin en cellule et je repasse vous chercher pour vous raccompagner chez vous.

Regina hoche positivement la tête, trop perturbée pour protester mais, surtout, elle ne veut plus rester là.

\- On ne te voyait pas revenir, on s'inquiétait... Mais...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Madame le Maire, vous allez bien ?

Ruby suivit de Mary Margaret avaient investi le bureau et ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se passait. Emma était toujours devant la brune, la soutenant jusqu'à son départ.

\- J'peux vous demander un service les filles ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux. Déclara Mary-Margaret d'emblée.

\- Restez avec elle jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Veillez à ce que personne n'entre dans ce bureau, pas même Zoé. Personne ! D'accord ?

\- Bien sûr, on va rester là. Tu peux compter sur nous.

En portant son regard vers Regina, elle lui sourit faiblement avant de murmurer :

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Revenez vite. Murmura la mairesse prostrée sur son sofa.

Elle resserre ses mains sur les siennes en une promesse silencieuse en hochant la tête. Emma se redresse et sans ménagement, elle attrape Robin par le col dans l'optique de l'amener le plus loin possible de Regina.

\- J'prends ta voiture Ruby ! Dit Emma en lui piquant ses clefs des mains.

De retour en cellule pour la seconde fois, Robin sait que ses dernières heures à Storybrooke sont arrivées. Au téléphone, Emma met en place le départ du prisonnier pour y être incarcéré puis jugé sur Boston. Elle s'en fit la promesse ! Ne prêtant aucune attention à l'homme enfermé par peur de retrouver le venin de la colère s'infiltrer en elle, Emma retourne le plus vite possible à la mairie.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle n'a pas bougé, ni parlé. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler Mary Margaret. Tu peux ramener Ruby ? Je suis revenue avec ma voiture.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Hey, tu aurais pu nous le dire que tu étais le nouveau shérif ! Cachottière.

\- Je voulais attendre, on en discute plus tard ? Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Emma s'approche doucement du sofa alors que dans un dernier regard plein de soutien, les filles quittèrent le bureau. La blonde s'assit à côté de la mairesse et sans hésiter, elle lui prodigue de tendres caresses dans le dos pour lui signifier sa présence. Regina se tourne vers elle dans un mouvement vif et se blottit contre elle, passant ses bras sous ceux de la blonde avant de les refermer avec force dans son dos. Le shérif caresse ses cheveux noirs et lui murmure des mots rassurants quand la brune craqua, et éclata en sanglots.

\- J'ai appelé Boston, j'ai réussi à trouver un ancien collègue qui viendra le chercher demain.

\- J'ai eu si peur...

\- C'est terminé. Je suis là pour veiller sur chacun d'entre vous.

Emma, dans un simple besoin de réconforter, dépose un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, laissant traîner ses lèvres quelques secondes supplémentaires, humant le doux parfum qui s'en dégage.

\- Je vais vous ramener chez vous. Venez... Je vais appeler Whale pour qu'il passe vous voir.

\- Ça va…

\- Ce n'est pas une suggestion. Je l'appelle !

Regina ne protesta pas. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était d'être au calme.

C'est en lui conseillant une dernière fois de rester tranquille cette après-midi qu'Emma laissa la mairesse en sécurité dans son manoir. Les heures passèrent et elle s'affaire à remplir les deux rapports concernant Robin. Elle s'y attarda plus qu'à la normale, car elle voulait clairement tout détailler. Cela aura une importance capitale pour la suite. Il était à peu près 16h quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- Vous êtes là ? Vous êtes là ?

Le jeune garçon remarqua Robin dans la cellule, mais n'y prêta aucune importance. Il ne l'aimait pas plus que ça et lui montra son indifférence totale.

\- Tout dépend qui tu cherches, gamin.

Emma fait face à un petit garçon brun, un sourire immense sur le visage et les yeux brillants.

\- Le nouveau shérif ! Maman m'a dit qu'il commençait aujourd'hui et je voulais le rencontrer.

\- Tu es tout seul ?

\- Heu oui, normalement, je n'aurais pas dû venir, mais j'étais pressé.

La blonde ne savait pas si elle devait se fâcher de l'inconscience ou rire de l'insouciance de ce jeune homme au regard brillant.

\- Dans ce cas, je me présente. Emma Swan, le shérif de cette ville.

\- C'est vrai ? Une fille !

Le jeune garçon semblait surpris, mais avait étrangement un sourire encore plus grand qu'en arrivant.

\- C'est super ça ! Encore mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé.

\- Ravie que ça te convienne ! Et toi alors, comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Henry Mills !

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

* * *

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Le regard sombre et l'inquiétude dessiné sur les traits de son visage prouvaient qu'il n'était pas rassuré sur l'état de sa patiente. Il s'approcha doucement jusqu'à poser ses mains sur le rebord du lit. Le silence lourd et pesant planait dans la pièce sobre. Les minutes défilaient. Le son de son biper coupa cet instant d'espérance.

\- Je vais devoir y aller. Il n'y a pas de changement?

\- Aucun. Répondit la femme assise sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce. Comme les jours précédents.

\- Veillez sur elle. C'est votre travail.

\- Oui.

Sur cette affirmation, il quitta la chambre toujours empli de silence. Seul ses pas sur le linoléum gris clair confirmaient son départ sans un mot de plus. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, souffla doucement pour évacuer, les tensions de sa journée, ses espérances une fois de plus veines, son sentiment d'inutilité. L'iris de ses yeux chocolat retrouvèrent les rayons de lumières avant de les diriger vers le lit. Elle se leva et alla vers la sortie. Une main sur la poignée, elle se retourna pour croiser, pour la dernière fois de la journée, ce doux visage.

\- À demain.

* * *

 **Et voila pour ce chapitre... J'espère que tout le monde va bien! haha**

 **Prochain chapitre, samedi prochain pour la suite et fin de cette looongue journée par un diner!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... surtout la fin! :-D**

 **Bon week-end à vous toutes!**

 **Sonia**

 **;-)**


	9. Diner

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Pour commencer, je voudrais m'excuser. Je suis entièrement responsable de ce retard de quelques jours! N'en voulez pas à ma très gentille correctrice (et là elle se dit; mon égoooo!), elle était dans les temps. J'étais en région parisienne ce week-end et je n'ai pas eu le temps, ni la possibilité de publier ce chapitre. Quant à ce matin, j'ai préféré traîner au lit ;-).**

 **Pour ceux qui s'étonnent que la relation entre Emma et Régina ne soit pas chaotique, vous allez être déçues car ça ne va pas changer. Au contraire, elles vont se rapprocher assez rapidement. Et ceci, dès ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à toutes les revieweuses auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, et à tous vos follow, fav...**

 **Merci à Miss Myl's pour sa correction ;-).**

 **Je vous laisse lire tranquillement.**

* * *

 **\- Le diner -**

Henry, tout fière, tendit sa petit main pour la saluer officiellement.

\- Que fais-tu ici? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose?

\- Non tout va bien, j'étais très impatient de vous rencontrer. J'arrive de l'école.

Ce dernier prit place sur une des chaise postée devant le bureau d'Emma. Il avait ce grand sourire qu'on les enfant lorsqu'ils sont excités par la nouveauté.

\- Ta mère sait que tu es ici?

Henry perdit son sourire instinctivement et baissa les yeux, honteux de son comportement impulsif et une légère grimace sur le visage.

\- Euh... Ben...

\- Henry!?

\- Elle s'en doute sûrement... Essaya-t-il, mais sans convaincre.

\- Henry Mills!? Insista Emma se doutant fortement que la réponse ne lui plairait pas forcément.

\- Je devais attendre qu'elle m'amène. Mais j'étais tellement content de vous voir. Je suis désolé.

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas si grave, tu ne crains rien ici, mais la prochaine fois tu attends ta maman. Bon et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu étais si pressé.

\- Parce que c'est génial, il nous manquait un héros en ville maintenant que vous êtes là vous allez pour vaincre tous les méchants.

\- Hé ben, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on me compare à un héros. J'vais finir par y croire.

Emma souriait de plus belle en se rappelant sa rencontre officielle avec madame le Maire. Comment l'oublier ?!

\- Vous allez avoir un uniforme?

Emma tenait le jeune brun par les épaules. Leur conversation l'avait fait beaucoup rire de par son imagination et sa joie de vivre ! S'imaginer avec un masque et une cape rouge, l'avait fait exploser de rire. Il voyait en elle une espèce de sauveuse venue défendre sa ville emprise à de dangereux maléfices, mais qu'elle serait le héros de l'histoire et que tout finirait bien pour tout le monde. En quelques minutes, le shérif s'était pris d'affection pour ce garçon si vivant.

\- Bon gamin, je vais te raccompagner chez toi. Sinon ta mère va finir par s'inquiéter.

Sur le chemin, la blonde l'observe du coin de l'oeil et elle se surprend à retrouver en lui certaines façons de faire qu'elle-même peut avoir de temps en temps. Elle sourit, face à ses pensées. Se garant devant l'allée du manoir, Emma demanda à Henry d'être cool avec sa mère, car la journée avait été très dure à la mairie et qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

\- Vous avez déjà rencontré ma mère.

\- Bien évidemment Henry, c'est ma supérieure.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé comment ?

\- Euh ben, elle est fait visiblement bien son travail et elle est très jolie.

Emma rougissait d'avoir laissé échappé des paroles comme celle-ci surtout à son fils...

\- Non, je veux dire dans son comportement.

La blonde souffla silencieusement qu'Henry ne relève pas ses derniers propos.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Ben, elle a le regard vide, elle ne sourit plus ou juste avec moi. Même quand elle me parle, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose. Je la trouve triste depuis plusieurs jours. Je sais qu'elle a rompu avec robin et franchement, j'en suis soulagé. Je ne l'aimais pas, maman était encore plus mal. Mais maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, elle devrait aller mieux. Non?

\- Je ne sais pas Henry. Elle est peut-être simplement fatiguée. Tu ne lui as pas demandé?

\- Si je le fais, elle va me dire que tout va bien et que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter.

\- Je vais en discuter avec elle.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil shérif.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Emma si tu veux. Et me tutoyer.

\- D'accord. Merci, Emma. Alors comme ça tu trouves ma maman très jolie ?

Emma ne répondit rien, mais dans un sourire elle lui ordonna de sortir de la voiture. Devant la porte d'entrée, Henry avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et Emma lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ça lui faisait du bien de se détendre en sa compagnie. Henry entra en trombe dans la maison et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine.

\- Mamaaaaaan !

\- Henry, je ne suis pas sourde.

Le jeune homme vint se blottir dans les bras de sa mère qui s'affairait à préparer le repas du soir.

\- Je suis allée voir le shérif, excuse-moi, j'étais trop pressé ! Tu savais que c'était une fille ?

\- Une femme Henry et je le sais depuis ce matin. Tu peux me croire, elle mérite amplement ce poste.

Emma était sous le charme de cette image d'une petite famille unie et aimante, elle aurait aimé être à la place d'Henry quand elle avait son âge. Finalement, aux mots de la brune, elle se racla la gorge pour avertir de sa présence ce qui fit sursauter la mairesse.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, je le ramenais juste.

\- Henry monte tes affaires dans ta chambre.

Et alors qu'il grimpait deux par deux les marches menant a l'étage, Régina s'avança fébrilement vers Emma.

\- C'est gentil de l'avoir raccompagné, c'est un fan de super-héros.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre et il ne m'a absolument pas dérangé. C'est un très gentil garçon et très bien élevé.

\- Je l'ai adopté et j'ai fait comme j'ai pu en étant seule. Mais merci beaucoup.

La brune rougissait légèrement. En une simple petite phrase, elle venait de dévoiler un fait marquant de sa vie et qu'elle n'avait personne, hormis son aventure avec Robin. Elle-même ne comprenait pas son comportement vis à vis du shérif. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que sa présence la rassurait et lui faisait du bien.

\- Il s'inquiète pour vous. Il m'a parlé un peu dans la voiture. Il vous trouve triste et il ne sait pas quoi faire.

\- Oh... Henry...

\- Parlez-lui, même si vous ne lui dites pas exactement ce qui se passe. Je pense qu'il a juste envie de sentir qu'il peut être l'homme de la maison.

Régina resta de marbre, en apparence, préférant garder le silence.

\- Je suis désolée de vous dire ça, ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Effectivement, oui.

Régina était tendue et se voulait dur, mais le ton de sa voix laissait clairement entendre le contraire. Bizarrement, elle n'arrivait à se montrer odieuse avec cette femme. Même si elle l'aurait voulu, quelque chose l'en empêchait.

\- Madame Mills, je dis ça juste pour vous aider. Rien de plus. Ajouta Emma avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Je vais vous laisser. Bonne fin de journée.

\- Attendez!

Emma se retourna et glissa son regard dans celui de la mairesse. Elle pouvait clairement y lire une profonde tristesse. Elle patientait, mais la brune restait silencieuse.

\- Ecouté, je n'ai pas d'enfant donc, je ne sais pas comment faut procéder, mais j'me dis juste que l'honnêteté est la meilleure des solutions.

\- Vous avez un bon raisonnement.

\- L'expérience personnelle sans doute.

\- Vous m'intriguez Mlle Swan... Merci, je lui parlerai, même s'il n'y a rien de grave.

\- D'accord.

Elles se sourirent, contente d'avoir pu échanger plutôt calmement et d'en sortir en paix. Ce qui était vraiment rare pour Régina qui ne se laissait que très rarement dicter son comportement à avoir.

\- J'aimerais vous inviter à dîner un soir. Pour vous remercier, pour tout.

\- Ça sera avec plaisir. Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Ça y est maman, on mange quoi ce soir ?

\- Veuillez excuser mon fils, il n'agit qu'en fonction de son estomac.

Une main sur la hanche, et un sourcil relevé, la mairesse voulait jouer de l'attitude de son fils, mais ce fut l'attitude de Regina et sa petite pique contre lui qui firent rire Henry et Emma dans un unique son. La brune se figea en constatent qu'ils avaient la même façon de rire et cela lui donna le sourire. Elle se sentait bien.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis pareille.

Elle caressa amicalement la tête du garçon et ajouta :

\- Je vais vous laisser. Passez une bonne fin de journée et une bonne soirée.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, entrainant avec elle Henry. Elle lui glissa dans la main un petit papier plié en deux.

\- Tiens, c'est mon numéro, je veux que tu surveilles ta maman et au moindre souci, tu m'appelles. Je peux compter sur toi ?

\- Ho oui alors ! Tu seras fier de moi !

\- Henry, tu nous laisses, s'il te plaît.

Régina venait d'arriver dans le hall les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et n'avait heureusement pas assisté à la mise en place du complot à son égard.

\- A bientôt Emma !

\- A plus gamin !

Henry hors de porter d'écoute, elle chuchota à la brune.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, je me suis reposée comme vous me l'avez si gentiment conseillé. Whale m'a dit que tout irait bien. Et si… vous veniez diner ce soir ?

\- Oh... euh, oui d'accord. Pour quelle heure ?

\- Disons 20h ?

\- 20h, c'est parfait. A tout à l'heure alors.

\- N'oubliez pas Whale vous aussi…

Elles se serrèrent la main longuement les yeux dans les yeux. Une connexion rapide et imprévisible s'était formée entre elles et aucune des deux ne voulait que cela s'arrête.

Comme promis, Emma se rendit à l'hôpital pour y rencontrer ce fameux docteur Whale. Elle se présenta au secrétariat et s'annonça. Une voix masculine la fit se retourner, un homme, la trentaine, blond et un regard assez bizarre se tenait droit devant elle. Il se présenta comme étant Whale. Il l'attendait, car il avait reçu un appel de madame le maire le matin même. Il amena Emma dans une pièce particulièrement aseptisée et sans aucune once d'humanité ou il lui demanda de prendre place sur la table d'auscultation en retirant son haut. Le shérif s'exécuta sans sourciller, mais au lieu d'enlever son t-shirt, elle le releva juste. Son regard sombre fit comprendre au docteur qu'elle ne ferait pas mieux ce qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel. Il commença à étudier la cicatrice qui était devenue plutôt belle, fine et claire. Il pressa sa main dessus ce qui fit hoqueter la blonde de douleur.

\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, où 10 est le niveau de douleur extrême, ou situeriez-vous celle de votre blessure ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, elle est pourrie votre question !

\- Mlle Swan ! S'il vous plaît, faites un effort !

\- Okay. Niveau 1 alors !

Whale souffla bruyamment montrant son mécontentement vis-à-vis du comportement enfantin de ce shérif.

\- Bon, puisque tout va bien, vous allez faire un test à l'effort. Veuillez monter sur le tapis roulant derrière vous.

Une fois en place sur le tapis, Emma fut appareillée de plusieurs électrodes et d'un tensiomètre. Whale manipula le petit écran tactile du tapis pour le mettre en route, la bonde se mit alors à courir doucement.

\- Ce genre de test, ce n'est pas pour déceler un problème cardiaque normalement ?

\- Quand vous aurez couru une petite heure, nous verrons bien si votre cicatrice ne vous fait pas trop mal. Lui répondit-il dans un sourire presque sadique. De plus, Madame le Maire m'a demandé un rapport complet sur votre condition physique.

\- Ouais.

Après 55 minutes de course avec seulement 5 minutes de repos, Emma était en sueur et n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer et prendre une longue douche. Mais au lieu de ça, elle était dans le bureau du médecin et l'attendait impatiemment voyant les minutes défilées trop rapidement à son goût. Enfin, il fit son apparition et lui tendit un dossier. Elle bondit de sa chaise prête à lui crier dessus pour l'avoir fait tant attendre, mais il l'a devança.

\- Une dernière radio et ça sera bon. Je vous laisse patienter quelques instants.

\- Bon écoutez, ma journée à été très longue. La plus longue de toute ma vie même. À croire que quelqu'un a mis le temps sur pause pour que je puisse finir ma journée en temps et en heure. Je suis épuisée et j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir alors, faite ce que vous avez à faire qu'on en finisse. Rapidement.

Emma était dans la salle d'attente et regardait les patients autour d'elle. Elle détestait cet endroit. Un hôpital peut avoir bon nombres de significations suivant les épreuves que l'on y traverse. La joie d'une guérison ou la tristesse d'une mauvaise nouvelle mais, pour Emma, c'était le symbole d'une vie perdue et d'un chagrin sans précédent.

Elle laissa son esprit remonter plusieurs années en arrière, jusqu'à ce jour où elle découvrit, assise en tailleur sur la couchette de sa cellule, qu'elle allait donner la vie. Ce moment qui aurait dû être le plus beau de toute son existence fut gâché, car elle savait déjà qu'une décision terrible la menaçait.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une jeune infirmière qui lui demanda de la suivre. Emma prit place dans une pièce étroite où elle dû enlever son haut pour la radio de son abdomen. Elle obéit mécaniquement, sans rechigner, toujours perdue dans ses tristes songes. Une fois les choses faites, l'infirmière lui indiqua de se rendre dans le cabinet du docteur et qu'il arriverait dans quelques minutes.

\- Votre douleur est tout à fait normale, il vous faudra encore quelques jours avant qu'elle ne se dissipe complètement. Et vous êtes en parfaite santé.

\- Merci.

Elle attrapa le dossier d'une main ferme et avant de partir complètement, elle lui lança du couloir :

\- Au revoir.

Rapidement en sortant de l'hôpital, Emma était rentrée au Granny pour se doucher et se changer, elle était nerveuse. Chose d'extrêmement rare chez Emma, car quand elle dînait avec de jolies femmes, la plupart du temps, c'était prémédité que la fin de soirée se termine dans son lit. Mais là, c'était différent. Elle ne veut plus d'histoire sans lendemain et encore moins avec cette magnifique brune et de surcroît, sa patronne. Il était évident qu'Emma se sentait très attirée par la mairesse, quelque chose en elle lui disait que ce n'était pas comme les autres fois et qu'elle devait faire attention. Il lui restait une petite demi-heure avant son dîner, elle sortit donc sur la terrasse pour respirer l'air frais et regarder le jour quitter doucement l'horizon, une nouvelle habitude qui l'apaisait, surtout après une si longue journée.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? Sans attendre de réponse, Killian prit place à côté d'Emma.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? La blonde commençait à être exaspérée par l'insistance de cet homme.

\- Nous sommes tranquilles, là. On pourrait en profiter pour faire connaissance.

Il s'approcha si près d'elle, qu'Emma crut un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser. Elle le poussa pour remettre de la distance entre eux et lui répondit :

\- Ecoutez, s'il a bien une chose que je déteste, ce sont les mecs qui se pensent irrésistible et je vous arrête tout de suite dans votre approche minable pour me draguer. Je pensais avoir été clair ce matin, mais je vais être encore plus limpide ! Je joue dans la même cours que vous, sauf que ma préférence va pour les brunes ! Est-ce assez clair ?

Elle était satisfaite et la tête de Killian en valait bien la peine ! Il leva ses mains en guise d'abandon.

\- Ok ok, j'ai compris beauté ! Pas la peine de s'énerver. J'aurais essayé...

\- Je comprends, mais stop maintenant ! On peut être devenir amis, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin !

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être ami avec mes possibles conquêtes, très chère.

\- Mais je ne serais jamais une de vos conquêtes Killian. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai eu une grosse journée et je suis attendue.

Elle était déjà partie et ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il la gonflait !

20h s'affichait à sa montre quand Emma toqua deux coups francs sur la grande porte blanche du manoir des Mills. Henry vint lui ouvrir et sauta dans ses bras lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il était très content de manger avec elle ce soir. La blonde se sentait bien avec ce petit garçon, un sentiment étrange d'appartenance se fit ressentir en elle. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis cet après-midi, mais elle se savait capable de beaucoup de choses pour ce petit bonhomme. Il l'amena jusqu'au salon ou un plateau portant l'apéritif se trouvait sur la table basse. En gentleman de la maison, il lui demanda de s'asseoir, car elle était invitée et qu'il s'occupait de tout en partant dans la cuisine.

\- Bonsoir Miss Swan.

La blonde crut défaillir en voyant Régina s'avancer vers elle. Sublime n'est pas assez fort pour décrire la brune aux yeux du shérif. La mairesse s'était faite belle pour le dîner. Optant pour une robe noire légère, accompagnée de ses talons aiguille l'a grandissant de quelques centimètres, elle se trouvait face à Emma. Son maquillage doux, mais envoutant sur ses lèvres, ses boucles d'oreilles argentées faisant ressortir le noir de ses yeux, rendait Emma sans voix, mais elle se disait qu'elle était la plus belle femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

\- Bonsoir Miss Mills.

Emma ne pouvait détacher son regard de la brune, elle ne voulait pas rompre ce contact visuel, seule chose qui lui était accordée.

\- Je vous sers un verre de cidre ?

\- Avec plaisir!

\- Le repas est bientôt prêt, nous pourrons passer à table dans quelques minutes.

\- Qu'avez-vous préparé ?

\- C'est une surprise… Lui répondit-elle en tendant son verre pour qu'elle le prenne.

Leurs sourires et leurs regards les enfermaient dans une bulle, oubliant l'existence du monde entier. C'est Henry qui les sortit de leur intense moment en signifiant à sa mère que le four venait de sonner. Tous les trois se rendirent dans la salle à manger, Regina en bout de table, Emma et Henry, chacun d'un côté. Le garçon monopolisait la parole, mais aucune des deux femmes ne s'en plaignaient. Il demandait à Emma de lui raconter Boston et sa vie de femme flic comme il le disait si bien. Ils échangèrent un long moment tous les deux et Régina assistait à ce partage les yeux remplis de bonheur. Elle était impressionnée par la rapidité à laquelle son fils s'était attaché au shérif. La brune connaissait parfaitement Henry et elle savait que, s'il agissait comme ça, c'est que le charme avait opéré entre ses deux-là.

Il était tout de même étrange de voir Emma fonctionner comme son fils par moment, les mêmes gestes, les mêmes intonations de voix, les mêmes moues. Regina était attendrie par ce beau tableau et amusée par le caractère enfantin de la personne sensé représenter la loi au sein de sa ville.

\- Vos lasagnes étaient à tomber ! Vous ne faites pas à emporter ?

Régina ne put stopper un large sourire et le sentiment de satisfaction que lui évoqua cette question.

\- Navrée pour vous, ma chère, mais il se peut que je vous en refasse lors d'un autre dîner. Si vous êtes sage.

La blonde ne pu empêcher un léger rougissement envahir ses pommettes.

\- Moi ? Fit Emma avec étonnement, toujours les pommettes rougis, en se pointa elle-même du doigt. Mais je suis toujours sage ! Comme une image !

Henry rit du comportement de sa voisine de table.

\- En parlant d'être sage, avez-vous fait ce que je vous avez demandé ? Demanda Regina voulant éviter de dire clairement les choses devant son fils pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement !

\- Bien évidemment, je ne voudrais pas me mettre à dos ma patronne dès le premier jour. Je vais attendre demain pour ça.

Emma affichait un grand sourire moqueur.

\- Je vais chercher le dossier, il est dans ma voiture.

Sur ce, la blonde sauta de sa chaise et parti au pas de course jusqu'à sa coccinelle afin de revenir le dossier du médecin en main.

\- Tenez !

\- Merci.

\- Tout est ok ?

\- Vous verrez bien ! Lui répondit-elle dans un clin d'œil et un sourire sincère.

\- Je vais chercher le dessert.

Faisant mine de ne pas vouloir accorder la moindre importance à tout ceci, le menton relevé, les sourcils levés et le rapport sous le bras, elle prit au passage les assiettes entièrement vide ainsi que les couverts sales pour se rendre dans la cuisine laissant le shérif et son apprenti, seul-à-seul.

Emma et Henry parlèrent de tout, l'école, les copains et la soirée à la mairie qui aura bientôt lieu comme tous les ans pour le premier week-end de l'été puis se rapprochant l'un l'autre, ils se mirent à chuchoter de la mission secrète d'Henry.

\- Alors Adjoint… As-tu remarqué des faits étranges ?

\- Étrange non, je ne crois pas. Mais elle était contente que tu viennes manger.

Emma sourit à cette remarque.

\- Bon, je te fais confiance pour me tenir au courant aux moindres changements. D'accord ?

\- Promis !

A ses mots, Henry et Emma tendirent leurs petits doigts dans un geste identique et simultané. Ils les croisèrent en scellant leurs promesses silencieuses. Emma avait l'habitude de faire ça enfant et cela la surprit qu'Henry fasse de même. Régina avait assisté à cette scène autant touchante que troublante.

\- Que cachez-vous tous les deux ?

Les deux plus jeunes sursautèrent et dans un mouvement similaire, ils se grattèrent l'arrière du crâne feintant la gêne comme pris en faute lors d'une grosse bêtise. Régina était de plus en plus étonnée par toutes ses manies communes, mais laissa ses questionnements de cote le temps de finir son agréable soirée.

Henry était couché depuis trente minutes et les deux femmes étaient dans le bureau de la brune à siroter un dernier verre. Régina sentait le trouble envahir son corps et son coeur, surement dû aux particules d'alcool et aux événements perturbant de la journée. Elle s'approcha délicatement d'Emma et d'un geste fluide, vint déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de la blonde dans un volatile baiser puis se blotti dans ses bras. Sa tête trouvant refuge au creux de son cou, elle enlaça de ses bras fins le corps musclé du shérif qui fit de même en passant ses propres bras dans le dos de la brune. Elles restèrent dans cette position de longues secondes appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre, leur position intime ne les dérangeait absolument pas, comme si c'était normal d'être là. Régina avait besoin de réconfort et Emma était la seule personne, à cet instant, capable de lui accorder. Ses lèvres frôlant la chaude peau du cou d'Emma, Régina remonta lentement vers son oreille pour lui susurrer quelques mots.

\- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Ça faisait bien longtemps, merci. J'en avais besoin.

Le ton grave de sa voix résonnant en elle la fit frissonner. Emma serra davantage son étreinte et répondit à la brune.

\- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée moi aussi. Votre fils est adorable. J'avais bien compris votre besoin de ne pas être seule ce soir. Ne vous en faites pas.

Elles se séparèrent à regret et Emma prit le chemin de la sortie. Les deux femmes auraient aimé prolonger cette soirée, à discuter, à se connaître, à se découvrir, mais aucune des deux n'eurent le courage de le proposer. De toute façon, maintenant qu'Emma était à Storybrooke, elle ne voulait plus quitter cette ville.

Elle quitta le manoir à reculons, gardant jusqu'au dernier instant la main de Regina dans la sienne, leurs regards ne fixant que les étincelles dans les yeux de l'autre en une promesse de se retrouver très vite.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce soir! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura satisfait. Pour les questions que vous vous posiez par rapport à la fin du chapitre 8, il va falloir encore attendre. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours faire des propositions ;-).**

 **J'avoue être un peu en panne pour le chapitre 17, mais ça va revenir! ;-)**

 **Je vous attends dans un review.**

 **A samedi prochain, promis sans faute!**

 **;-)**


	10. Complications

**Bonjour à vous tous! Voici la suite de cette histoire!**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais le onzième sera plus long ;-).**

 **Plusieurs choses dans ce chapitre ... !**

 **Merci à ma correctrice! ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **\- Complications -**

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines. Robin avait été amené, comme prévu dès le lendemain de son arrestation, par un jeune promu, le remplaçant d'Emma. Sûrement plus droit et plus scolaire. Plus facile à diriger ou à manipuler. Peut importe, ici, elle avait découvert une nouvelle vie qui lui convenait et qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter. Elle et la mairesse étaient de plus en plus proches. Régulièrement, le shérif lui apportait un café à la mairie, ramenait Henry après l'école ou encore, parfois le week-end, Emma venait tôt au manoir pour le petit-déjeuné.

Un matin, Régina percuta plusieurs choses étranges et cela la faisait sourire.

Henry et Emma étaient dans la cuisine à attendre les divins pancakes avec leurs chocolats habituels, assis sur leurs tabourets ! Ils étaient complices et rigolaient aux bêtises faites la veille par le jeune garçon en faisant tourner sa mère en bourrique. Régina qui attendait que son café coule, était adossée au plan de travail les bras croisés, elle les observait un sourire en coin.

Elle s'imaginait par moment que la blonde soit là tous les matins. Secrètement, elle laissait son cœur se remplir d'un sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu, d'autant plus vis-à-vis d'une femme. Elle se sentait grisée par sa présence, elle aimait par-dessus tout quand elles se retrouvaient seules, à la mairie, à la bibliothèque ou encore au Granny pour un déjeuné d'affaire qui finalement n'était jamais d'affaire. Régina ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de vouloir et de chercher la compagnie d'Emma. C'était un bonheur indescriptible de ressentir son être vibrer pour quelqu'un, même en silence.

Plus elle regardait les deux personnes devant elle, plus elle distinguait des ressemblances frappantes. Outre leurs estomacs sur pattes et leurs rires identiques, ce matin, elle découvrit d'autres facettes. Au début, elle s'était dit qu'Henry copiait inconsciemment les gestes du shérif dû à son statut de héros, mais aujourd'hui, elle constatait que cela était naturel. Aussi bien chez l'un, que chez l'autre.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas maman ? Tu nous regardes bizarrement !

\- Oh non non. Vous avez certaines mimiques identiques.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent dans les yeux, fronts plissés, se jugeant avant de rigoler de nouveau.

\- La famille Mills a prévu quoi de beau pour ce dimanche ?

\- Henry voulait m'entraîner à la fête foraine qui s'est installée à quelques kilomètres de Storybrooke, mais vu le temps, je pense que c'est raté.

Henry faisait la tête, déçu de ne pas pouvoir y aller.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Henry, tu vois bien qu'il pleut des cordes dehors.

Elle s'approcha de lui et caressa sa tête en regardant Emma qui faisait, elle, son regard de chien battu. Dans un sourire amusé, la mairesse capitula malgré son horripilant désir d'y mettre les pieds.

\- Très bien, vous avez gagné ! Si le temps s'améliore, on ira à cette maudite foire.

\- Ha, mais moi, je n'ai rien demandé !

\- Vu votre regard Miss Swan, vous allez assumer et venir avec nous !

Et voilà qu'en voulant aider le jeune Henry, Emma se retrouvera à faire la tournée des manèges si le temps s'éclaircissait. Extérieurement, elle avait l'air bougon, mais la réalité en était tout autre. La blonde était en joie d'être invitée à partager leur week-end à deux.

\- En attendant, je propose un jeu de société, puisque nous sommes coincés ici.

\- Super maman, je vais chercher ça tout de suite !

Le jeune garçon sauta de sa chaise, heureux du programme qui s'annonçait, direction sa chambre pour en trouver un.

\- Je vais vous laisser.

Emma s'était déjà levée et avait mit sa veste quand elle croisa le regard de Régina lui laissant clairement comprendre qu'il en était hors de question.

\- Reste Emma. Déjà parce que je suis sûre qu'Henry serait triste que tu partes. Et si on doit partir pour cette fête foraine, je ne voudrais pas prendre du retard pour attendre Madame, et…

La mairesse s'approcha du shérif, porta ses mains sur le col de sa veste qu'elle agrippa pour la faire glisser le long de ses bras dans le but de la lui enlever. La veste arrivée au niveau des poignets, Emma bloquée dans le vêtement, la brune stoppa son mouvement avant de se rapprocher un peu plus près de la blonde. Celle-ci avait son souffle irrégulié, porté par un sentiment qu'elle ne contrôlait plus tant son désir pour la femme devant elle la rendait dingue. Emma le savait, Régina la provoquait. Mais était-ce inconsciemment ou pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Dans le doute, le shérif ne fit aucun geste, déglutit et l'incita à poursuivre espérant au fond d'elle un signe.

\- Et ?

\- Et je veux que tu restes avec moi.

Elle accompagna ses mots d'un geste. Celui d'un baiser sur la joue en tirant sur la veste. Emma fut immédiatement attirée contre le corps de Régina qui prolongea son baiser. Les yeux clos et se mordant la lèvre inférieur, Emma bouillonnait à la sensation de la brune collée entièrement contre elle.

\- Je reste… Fut la seule chose que la shérif put dire tant elle était troublée.

Elles se détachèrent finalement en entendant Henry descendre les escaliers et la suite de la journée commença.

Il avait plut toute la journée et les trois protagonistes du manoir n'avaient pas vu les heures défilées. Emma avait perdu lamentablement au bout de quelques tours de Monopoly, mais avait brillé par sa dextérité à dessiner au Pictonary. Ils avaient réinventé les règles et cela les amusait fortement. Henry était heureux et sa mère le voyait. Jamais il n'avait autant rigolé, si bien qu'il en pleurait avec un sourire franc et inoubliable. Régina avait préparé quelque chose de très rapide le midi pour ses deux ventres sur pattes. Mais c'est à l'heure du goûter, quand Régina préparait deux chocolat/cannelle, qu'Henry vint rejoindre sa mère laissant Emma ranger un peu le salon. Il encercla la taille de Régina qui sentit une vague d'amour se propager en elle.

\- Je suis heureux maman.

\- Moi aussi, mon chéri.

Elle s'était accroupie devant lui pour qu'ils puissent s'étreindre correctement.

\- Tu es content de ta journée même si nous ne pouvons pas sortir ?

C'est à cette question que la blonde allait entrer dans la cuisine quand, elle s'arrêta. Non qu'elle fût curieuse, mais elle avait la sensation que c'était un moment mère/fils et qu'elle serait sûrement de trop si elle arrivait. Mais au lieu de faire demi-tour, Emma resta plantée là.

\- Oh oui alors. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Tu sais, je l'aime beaucoup Emma.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui maman. Elle est cool, elle me fait rire, elle joue super bien à la console et puis elle arrive à faire quelque chose de génial.

\- Et quoi donc ? Demanda Régina réjouie du bonheur de son fils.

\- Depuis qu'elle est là, tu es plus souriante.

\- Henry… Je…

La brune aurait voulu inventer une raison stupide à son nouveau comportement, mais son fils disait vrai. Emma en était la cause et elle ne souhaitait pas mentir à son enfant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je me sens bien quand elle est là, avec nous.

\- Moi aussi maman. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

La mairesse était de plus en plus sans voix devant les propos de son fils. Comment un garçon de dix ans arrivait si rapidement à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle commençait tout juste à imaginer possible. L'innocence de la jeunesse, sûrement.

\- Je… Disons que… Je… Elle compte beaucoup pour moi.

\- Pour moi aussi maman.

Régina serra son fils contre elle. Il était inutile de parler d'avantage.

Emma ne supportant plus ce qu'elle entendait, retourna au salon les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle était heureuse. Elle voulait un signe, elle en avait eu un ! La femme qu'elle désirait venait clairement de dire qu'Emma était importante pour elle et, Henry l'aimait. Pour l'orpheline qui avait grandi sans besoin de personne, elle sentit son cœur envahit par une sensation nouvelle. Celle d'être aimée sincèrement.

Laissant toutes ses émotions de côté chacun pour soi, la journée arriva vite à son terme et Emma décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Dans le hall d'entrée, Henry la serra fort contre elle dans une tendre accolade avant de se retirer en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Les deux jeunes femmes en firent autant, savourant leur courte promiscuité.

\- L'inauguration du poste de shérif a lieu lundi ! Ne soit pas en retard Swan !

\- A vos ordres Madame le maire !

Le tutoiement s'était imposé rapidement et naturellement entre elles et Régina adorait quand Emma l'appelait ainsi. Cela la faisait frissonner. Emma n'était pas dupe et en jouait légèrement. Ne voulant rien compromettre entre elles, la blonde avait décidé de ne rien faire et laisser Regina approcher d'elle-même si elle le voulait. En réalité, Emma était totalement envoûtée par cette sublime ténébreuse brune. Elle aspirait à la prendre dans ses bras, lui montrer ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir, le désir qu'elle éveillait en elle. Mais pour la première fois, Emma ne voulait pas perdre la chance d'être avec quelqu'un. Si chance, il y a.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Lundi matin, une partie des habitants de la ville était présent pour fêter la rénovation et l'ouverture du tout nouveau commissariat. Régina, en maîtresse de cérémonie, lu son discours devant l'assemblée réunie pour l'occasion.

\- Merci à vous tous d'être si nombreux pour cette inauguration. Et comparé à hier, quel temps magnifique en ce premier jour du mois de juin pour une occasion comme celle-ci.

A ses mots, elle avait regardé le ciel bleu avec un sourire immense. Elle sentait Emma non loin d'elle et savoir que tout ceci était en quelque sorte pour elle, la rendait simplement heureuse. Les habitants de cette ville avaient, quant à eux, remarqué certains changements chez leur mairesse. Elle paraissait un peu plus humaine et souriante même si cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Elle était plus souvent en ville et moins enfermée dans son bureau, légèrement moins hautaine, mais elle restait Régina Mills et il fallait faire avec.

\- Qui aurait cru il y a de ça maintenant presque trois mois, qu'ici, dans notre chère petite ville, nous ouvririons un commissariat et que nous aurions pour shérif, une jeune femme avec le comportement d'un enfant de dix ans.

Régina fixa Emma l'air faussement outrée, mais ses yeux reflétaient l'amusement quant à la réaction boudeuse de la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Insista la brune en montrant du doigt Emma qui croisa davantage ses bras sur son torse, accentuant son attitude immature.

Les citoyens présents se mirent à sourire et à rire de cette remarque.

\- L'autorité prend toutes ses formes par moment, mais soyez-en sûr, Emma Swan saura vous protéger et faire ce qui est en son pouvoir pour faire régner à Storybrooke, un climat de paix et serein pour chacun d'entre vous. A partir d'aujourd'hui, si vous avez le moindre problème, c'est dans ce magnifique bâtiment rénové par l'équipe de Mr Leroy que vous pourrez trouver notre shérif. Merci à vous tous !

Régina fut applaudie et elle se sentait bien. Longtemps, la brune avait pensé qu'elle n'était pas aimée par ses concitoyens, mais plus elle passait du temps avec eux et plus elle se rendait compte que l'erreur venait d'elle. A trop vouloir les prendre pour des pantins ou des sous-fifres, ils en étaient arrivés à presque avoir peur d'elle alors que, quelques mots échangés suffisaient à les satisfaire. Elle descendit de sa petite estrade où quelques personnes l'attendaient pour lui serrer la main, puis elle s'avança vers Emma qui s'impatientait. Le shérif voulait investir les lieux.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Mr Gold arriva derrière Henry qui allait se rendre avec sa mère et Emma dans le nouveau commissariat. Mais sentant une main sur son épaule, Henry se retourna pour y découvrir droit appuyé sur sa canne, le propriétaire de la boutique d'antiquités.

\- Henry, je peux te parler quelques instants.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit Henry dans un grand sourire.

\- J'aimerais te donner quelque chose. C'est un livre qui est en ma possession depuis plusieurs années.

\- Pourquoi me le donner?

\- Parce que je crois en toi Henry. C'est un livre très précieux et très spécial. Seul toi peux comprendre.

Malgré les mystères que Mr Gold émettait, Henry fut intrigué par l'idée d'avoir en sa possession ce fameux livre.

\- En quoi crois-tu Henry? Crois-tu en la magie?

\- Je ne sais pas, je... Oui, je crois.

\- Alors prends ceci.

Mr gold lui tendit le livre marron, plutôt épais dont la couverture lui inspirait confiance et découverte.

\- Once Upon A Time... Ce sont des contes de fées?

\- Oui Henry. Crois-tu en eux?

\- Oui! Depuis que je suis tout petit.

Mr Gold n'ajouta rien de plus et tendit davantage le bouquin vers le jeune garçon. Henry s'avança de plus en plus et approcha doucement ses mains vers l'ouvrage. De chaque côté, il attrapa entre ses doigts, le livre. À cet instant, il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une force chaude et inconnue. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de l'antiquaire.

\- Rumplestiltskin !

\- Oui, Henry. C'est bien moi. Tu vas lire bien des choses sur moi et tu vas apprendre les différents noms que l'on me donne, mais je vais te demander quelque chose d'important et de difficilement acceptable.

\- Dîtes toujours. Insista Henry sur la défensive.

\- Je veux que tu aies confiance en moi, et que tu gardes précieusement ce livre sans en parler à personne.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je crois en toi. Gardes le. Lis le. Mais ne laisses pas la peur te submerger et gardes en tête tes sentiments actuels.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu es un bon garçon Henry, n'oublies pas ce que tu es aujourd'hui et à qui tu le dois.

\- Vous parlez de ma mère ?

\- Tu le découvriras par toi-même. Juste, laisse le passé où il est, et, protège ce que ton cœur te dicte envers ceux que tu aimes, car c'est la solution de tout.

Henry, plus qu'intrigué par cette conversation, il finit par accepter d'un hochement de tête le lourd secret que lui donnait le propriétaire de la ville. Silencieusement, l'homme fit demi-tour pour retourner à ses occupations. Henry, lui, mit le livre dans son sac et se promit de le lire intégralement avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Pendant ce temps, au commissariat, le shérif et le maire faisaient l'état des lieux du bâtiment fraîchement rénové.

\- Alors ? Ça te plaît ?

\- C'est super Régina ! Les locaux sont vraiment très pratiques et fonctionnels. Et regardes… Qu'avons-nous là ? De superbes cellules flambantes neuves ! Dit-elle en les montrant des deux mains accompagnées d'un grand sourire ce qui fit rire la mairesse.

\- Tu vas peut-être enfin réussir à me rendre les dossiers en temps et en heure.

\- Très drôle ! Je fais tout mon possible mais vu que le bourreau de travail qui me sert de patron ne paie pas les heures sup, et bien, je ne finis pas à temps. Et je ne bosse pas pour la gloire !

Régina se mit à rire, posant sa main sur le bras d'Emma. Elle glissa ses doigts le long de sa manche et finit par attraper avec une infinie douceur la main du shérif. Elle se calma et s'approcha d'elle un peu plus, leurs corps se frôlant. De sa main libre, la brune emprisonna l'autre main de la blonde, se retrouvant face à face, main dans la main. Elle recula doucement entraînant avec elle une Emma hypnotisée.

\- Tu n'as pas tout vu, suis-moi. Prononça-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le shérif ne prononça guère un mot, ses cordes vocales s'étant envolées très loin. Toujours main dans la main, elles montèrent un escalier qu'Emma n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Arrivées en haut, Régina sortit un petit trousseau de clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte se trouvant sur la gauche. Elles entrèrent dans la pièce qui s'avère être un grand appartement. Emma restait dans l'entrée, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

\- Ça te plaît ?

Une main dans le dos du shérif, Régina se délectait de chaque contact avec sa blonde.

\- Oui, l'appartement m'a l'air sympa !

\- Il est pour toi.

\- Pardon ?

La surprise et l'incompréhension vibraient dans sa voix.

\- Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Doucement Emma, c'est un logement de fonction. Ça sera mieux que chez Mary-Margaret. Plus intime.

La blonde se plaça devant la mairesse et se retient de ne pas l'embrasser à l'instant. Elle la désirait tellement, depuis le premier regard à vrai dire. Finalement, elle l'enlaça et la serra fortement contre elle. Une de ses mains caressant sa nuque sous ses cheveux, se délectant de sa peau douce, l'autre posée au creux de ses reins comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et voulant lui transmettre ce qu'elle ressentait. Régina avait le cœur qui battait si fort qu'elle était certaine qu'Emma pouvait le sentir contre elle. Elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose, mais elle ne souhaitait absolument pas stopper ce moment de bonheur. Les lèvres d'Emma se posèrent en douceur sur la joue de la brune, puis, glissèrent jusqu'à son oreille...

\- Merci Régina.

\- Hey, vous êtes là ?

La voix d'Henry se fit entendre dans le commissariat et c'est à regret qu'elles se détachèrent. Leurs yeux parlaient pour elles et chacune des deux femmes comprirent qu'elles auraient aimé que cela dure plus longtemps.

\- Tiens, ce sont tes clés. Viens, sinon henry va se mettre à hausser le ton. Un peu comme toi par moment… !

\- Héééé !

Le sourire aux lèvres, elles retrouvèrent Henry assis au bureau d'Emma.

\- Héééé, j'vous attends moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais. Murmura-t-elle en fixant la blonde dans les yeux, un rictus amusé sur le visage et un sourcil arqué.

\- Ruby et Mary Margaret ont prévu une petite fête au Granny pour l'ouverture du poste du shérif ! On y va ?

\- Oui Henry, nous y allons.

Le shérif récupéra ses affaires et rejoignit les deux protagonistes de son bonheur actuel à l'extérieur. D'un commun accord, elles prirent chacune leurs voitures respectives et se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du restaurant. Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait, la soirée se déroulait bien, Emma et Régina d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce discutant avec un peu tout le monde, se cherchaient continuellement du regard... Chacune manquait à l'autre, et silencieusement, chacune désirait se retrouver.

\- Régina ?

\- Mary-Margaret, bonsoir.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'on discute un peu toutes les deux.

Mary-Margaret était timide et la mairesse lui sourit malgré son envie intérieure de rester un peu seule à observer une certaine blonde.

\- Bien sûr, de quoi voulez vous parler?

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît, vous et moi, on pourrait peut-être passer au tutoiement.

\- Pourquoi pas, avec plaisir. Donc, de quoi veux-tu parler?

\- Je sais que notre relation est un peu tendue, et sincèrement, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je t'ai bien observé ces derniers jours et je sais que tu n'es pas celle que tu prétends être devant tout le monde.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là? Demanda froidement la mairesse.

Régina était perturbée par ses mots et cela l'intrigua d'être si facilement découverte. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un, hormis Emma, s'intéressait davantage à elle.

\- J'aurais aimé être une amie pour toi depuis le jour où j'ai mis les pieds à Storybrooke. Mais, ton apparence froide et hautaine n'ont pas aidé.

Mary-Margaret osa poser sa main sur celle de Régina, ce qui la poussa à plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'institutrice.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser. Sincèrement. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à être plutôt dur avec tout le monde et plus particulièrement avec moi, mais, je veux m'excuser pour ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre et à changer les choses. Nous sommes tous très fier de toi. Tu as beaucoup changé Régina. En bien. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je l'ai toujours su. Mais j'avais peur de t'approcher. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que c'était bête de ma part et tu n'attendais sûrement que ça. Je viens juste de remercier Emma pour avoir réussi ce coup de maître en quelques semaines.

\- Mary-Margaret…

\- Non attends, je n'ai pas fini. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que j'ai fait, je voudrais qu'on recommence tout depuis le début, si tu es d'accord, évidemment. Depuis l'arrivée d'Emma, nous te redécouvrons tous, et cela plaît à tout le monde. Sans exception.

La mairesse était très touchée par les mots de sa voisine.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil. Il est vrai qu'Emma a changé beaucoup de choses. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça. J'avais peut-être peur, je ne sais pas. Une protection ou une défense, mais je ne sais même plus de quoi. Je m'excuse également, tu ne méritais pas que j'agisse de la sorte.

Régina resserra sa main sur celle de la petite brune.

\- J'accepte volontier de tout recommencer. Sur de nouvelles bases, plus sereine.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent sincèrement, heureuses d'avoir crevé l'abcès qui les séparait, sous le regard brillant du shérif qui souriait affectueusement.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de parler un moment jusqu'à ce que Ruby, Ashley, Tink, Belle, Ariel et Emma prennent place autour d'elles pour finir la soirée. Chacune un verre à la main, les langues se délièrent et les amitiés se formèrent. Rire et bonne humeur étaient au programme et cela faisait bien longtemps que Storybrooke n'avait pas connu cela. Puis, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il ne restait que les huit femmes quand la clochette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

\- Emma ?

Celle-ci releva la tête à la mention de son prénom et perdit instinctivement son sourire.

\- Neal...

* * *

 **Voila pour cette semaine! Mouhahaha**

 **Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Quelles sont vos questions?**

 **Au prochain chapitre, vous en saurez un peu plus sur le mystère planant à la fin du chapitre 8!**

 **Passez un bon week-end!**

 **Bisous à vous toutes!**

 **Sonia ;-)**


	11. Neal

**Bonjour à vous tous. J'espère que vous allez bien et profitez de votre week-end.**

 **J'ai juste une petite chose à dire... Je ne suis absolument pas contre les review critique, du moment qu'elles m'apportent quelques choses et me permettent de m'améliorer. Si au contraire, elles ne sont que jugements inutiles, merci de ne pas vous embêter à me laisser un review. Merci.**

 **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire corriger ce chapitre, et voulant vous l'offrir dans les temps, je le publie sûrement avec encore quelques fautes. Veuillez m'en excuser!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **;-)**

 **(Mini mini mini mini mini rated M)**

* * *

 **\- Neal -**

Le silence s'empara du restaurant, Emma fixait Neal dans les yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas de le voir ici dans cette si petite ville, perdue entre mer et forêt ! Regina s'approcha de la blonde voyant le trouble dans son comportement. Elle posa une main délicate sur son bras et elle sortit de sa torpeur. Leurs regards se trouvèrent et la mairesse remarqua les yeux humides emprunt à des larmes naissantes menaçant de couler. La brune se sentit faible face à la détresse d'Emma, elle posa son autre main sur sa joue...

\- Emma.

\- Désolée.

\- Attends, s'il te plaît !

\- Désolée, Régina. Je dois partir.

Emma quitta le restaurant sans un regard pour Neal, mais rempli de tendresse pour Régina.

\- J'espère pour vous que son départ n'est pas entièrement lié à vous, parce que je vous le ferai regretter. Même si j'ai bien peur que si. Annonça Régina qui commençait grandement à sentir la colère l'envahir.

\- Régina, l'appela Tink, ne t'énerve pas avant de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Tu as raison, je vais aller voir Emma.

\- Non, reste ici.

Mary-Margaret la retint par le bras avant de lui laisser le temps d'effacer la contrariété de son visage.

\- Je pense, qu'il vaut mieux la laisser seule un peu. Tu pourras lui parler demain, il se fait très tard et le peu de sommeil sera surement bénéfique pour tout le monde.

Cela l'agaçait, mais la petite brune avait surement raison. Il fallait qu'elle se calme sinon elle aurait surement étripé cet homme qui visiblement avait perturber plus que de raison Emma.

Dans son appartement, Emma vidait sa bouteille de vodka, allongée sur son canapé. Elle aurait aimé que la mairesse la suive, qu'elle soit présente à ses côtés, même si elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle aurait eu besoin d'elle. Elle voulait oublier la présence de l'homme qui avait mis en miette sa vie et elle voulait l'oublier dans les bras de celle qui commençait doucement, mais surement, à prendre possession de son coeur meurtri.

Plus les vapeurs de vodka s'insinuaient en elle à chaque gorgées, à méchamment agir sur le subconscient d'Emma, plus elle s'imaginait en compagnie de la belle brune. Sentant son parfum enivrer d'avantage chaque partie de son corps.

Les images d'elles dans son nouvel appartement, dans sa nouvelle chambre, dans son nouveau lit, à lui faire l'amour, s'immisçaient dans sa tête. A la sentir nue contre elle, leurs peaux chaudes se découvrant dans de délicieuses caresses, leurs mains parcourant les courbes divines de l'autre jusqu'au centre du désir.

A ses pensées outrageusement érotiques, Emma sentit la chaleur envahir intégralement son corps et entreprit de se délivrer de son envie soudainement devenue indispensable. La blonde ferma les yeux et son esprit vogua sensuellement sur la peau de celle qu'elle désirait.

Elle laissa donc son imaginaire électriser son esprit embué de vision d'elle et Régina gémissant dans des souffles courts. Les yeux clos, sa main sous sa culotte, les gestes était précis et elle prenait son temps. Emma voulait tout oublier et ne retenir que son envie soudaine pour Régina. Plus elle se caressait et plus elle sentait son corps trembler d'excitation. S'imaginant reproduire cette délicieuse torture à sa brune, Emma voulait plus attendre et se donnait du plaisir avec tant d'impatience que son orgasme la frappa très rapidement.

Malgré sa délivrance charnelle, elle ne se sentait pas si bien, car elle avait un goût de manque. Un manque de Regina.

Elle finit sa bouteille et se rendit compte que les heures avaient défilé rapidement, quand les premières lueurs du jour firent leurs apparitions. Elle prit une douche froide puis chaude, un café et 2 aspirines !

Elle repensa à son ex et se dit qu'elle finirait bien par recroiser cet idiot de Neal alors ça ne lui servait a rien de rester cloîtrer chez elle à ruminer ! Elle devrait bien l'affronter tôt ou tard. Une fois prête, un troisième café en main, elle descendit les marches pour se rendre à son bureau, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Installée depuis plus d'une heure sur sa chaise à roulette, il lui était impossible de se concentrer, elle pensait à Neal et ne savait pas si elle voulait le revoir ou l'éviter. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de ce fait, elle prit sa veste, ses clés de voiture et prit la direction de la sortie.

\- Salut ma belle. Ça va mieux ?

\- Ouai, ca va. Tu peux me servir comme d'habitude ?

\- Bien sur...

Emma s'assit à sa place habituelle et son mal de tête reprit de plus belle. Son visage entre ses mains, elle se sentait perdue comme il y a dix ans. Elle avait été trahit par la seule personne qu'elle pensait aimer et aujourd'hui, il arrivait comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Lui et son regard compatissant, comme ci tout cela n'avait été qu'une simple erreur, qu'un simple malentendu. Elle revoyait son regard et la lueur dans ses yeux, hier soir. Le genre de lueur qui fait comprendre qu'on est heureux de retrouver une personne aimer, mais Emma aurait voulu par-dessus tout, ne jamais le revoir.

Elle était là, à remuer sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse, laissant son esprit vagabonder entre passé et présent.

\- Elle t'a parlé ?

\- Non, mais elle ne va pas top. Elle est trop silencieuse pour que ça aille bien.

\- J'vais la voir, tu me sers pareil ?

Ruby lui signifia un oui de la tête et Mary Margaret prit place en face d'Emma.

\- Ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Emma fut surprise face au surnom employé par son amie, mais ne releva pas. C'était bien son genre de toute façon.

\- C'est compliqué. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

\- Il faut en parler, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas en gardant pour toi tes problèmes et tes secrets que tu y arriveras. Pense à ton mur…

\- Mary, s'il te plait…

\- Non, il est hors de question que l'on te laisse dans cet état. Tu n'es plus toute seule Emma, il faut que tu apprennes à nous faire confiance. Je suis certaine que c'est le cas en plus, il te suffit juste de t'ouvrir à nous. Nous sommes tes amis !

\- C'est gentil Mary Margaret.

Emma se sentait soutenue et aimée à cet instant, cela lui remplie le coeur de bonheur et de gratitude et elle lui sourit sincèrement.

\- Mais je ne suis pas encore prête à dévoiler mon passé. Il est loin d'être glorieux. Finit-elle sa phrase dans un soupir de tristesse.

La petite brune accepta de mettre tout ceci au silence pour le moment et changea de sujet.

\- On pourrait se faire une soirée avec les filles.

\- Ça, c'est une super idée !

\- Que dis-tu du week-end prochain ? On fait ça au loft, j'organise tout, vous avez juste à venir avec Regina!

\- Tu sais, avec la fête de l'été qui arrive, elle va être pas mal prise donc ça serait mieux de mettre ça plus tard. Si on veut qu'elle soit présente.

\- Emma.

La blonde leva la tête instantanément reconnaissant malheureusement cette voix entre milles. Son sourire disparut à la seconde. Elle était perdue, que devait-elle faire.

\- Je suis surpris de te voir ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Neal s'il te plaît, laisse la tranquille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous, mais…

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Emma surprise

\- Pas plus que ça. Se-défendit Neal.

\- Il vient ici depuis quelque temps. Précisa la petite brune. Emma, tu me dis si...

\- Mary Margaret, laisse-nous s'il te plaît. Ça va aller.

Après un regard demandant sa véritable envie, son amie quitta son siège pour laisser l'homme s'y asseoir. Elle n'était pas tranquille, mais respecta sa demande et s'éloigna vers le comptoir prête à intervenir en cas de besoin...

\- Tu n'as pas longtemps Neal, j'ai à faire.

\- Emma, on peut prendre le temps de parler, tu sais, je suis la quelques jours. On pourrait peut-être dîner tous les deux. Suggéra-t-il dans un sourire enjôleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Emma ignora sa proposition, se montrait sèche avec lui et ne voulait surtout pas lui accorder la moindre importance, mais sa curiosité avait pris le dessus.

\- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te le demander !

\- Que fais-tu ici, Neal ? Répéta Emma s'énervant à devoir réitérer sa question.

\- Je suis venue voir mon père.

\- Ton père ? Tu m'avais dit qu'il était mort. Un autre mensonge. Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Je le pensais. Il m'a retrouvé à New-York. Un jour j'ai reçu un courrier de sa part et je suis venu par pur curiosité. Ça m'a fait un choc quand je l'ai vu. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Mr Gold, l'antiquaire. La boutique au bout de…

\- Oui, je vois. Super...

Emma ne voulait pas continuer de discuter avec lui, il lui rappelait une mauvaise période de sa vie et lui donnait envie de vomir. Ne plus entendre ses mensonges, ne plus voir son faux sourire, voilà ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Alors tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ici ? Tu me cherchais peut-être.

\- Surement pas Neal, ne prend pas tes stupides désirs pour des réalités. Tu fais partie de mon passé, rien de plus.

Elle ne voulait pas se justifier, mais il n'arrêtera pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas ses réponses

\- Je suis sur du contraire, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas dit de rester.

\- Tu es simplement là car tu le veux, je discutais avec une amie quand tu nous as interrompues.

\- j'ai vu que tu avais garder la voiture.

\- Question de pratique et j'ai pas les moyen d'en acheter une.

Emma se voulait froide et distante, et elle y arrivait parfaitement. Elle gardait son sang-froid uniquement parce qu'ils étaient en publique et qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, mais plus il insistait, plus elle luttait. Les minutes s'écoulaient et il devait très difficile pour la blonde de canaliser son envie de lui hurler dessus.

\- Bien sur… Et donc, ta présence ici est dû à ?

\- Je suis le shérif.

Neal étouffa un rire

\- Sérieusement ? Toi ? Shérif de Storybrooke ? Ca m'étonne !

\- Je me moque de ce que tu peux penser. A l' instant où tu m'as laissé tomber, tu as été rayé de ma vie.

\- Emma, on se retrouve ici, ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Ce n'est peut-être pas fini nous deux. Il n'y a pas de hasard. Rappelle toi comme c'était bon nous deux ! Tu n'as pas de racines Emma, tu n'as aucune raison de rester ici. De plus, tu ne connais pas vraiment ces gens. Je ne t'ai pas oublié Emma, si tu venais avec moi à New-York, on pourrait reprendre les choses là où elles se sont arrêtées.

\- Les choses se sont justement arrêtées, Neal !

Neal prit place à cote d'Emma et ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir que ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celle d'Emma sans douceur ni délicatesse. Ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour la bloquer et ne pas lui laisser le choix. C'était animal et Emma mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Dans un vif mouvement de recul, elle se sépara de sa poigne et le gifla, gifle dont le son résonna dans tout le restaurant. Avec tout ça, Emma n'avait pas vu arriver la belle brune de ses secrets désirs.

Regina passait tous les matins depuis qu'Emma était en ville pour prendre un café et observer cette nouvelle venue qui aujourd'hui était bien plus qu'une simple inconnue. Elle prenait plaisir ensemble à se retrouver dans la matinée autour d'un café et d'un chocolat quand leurs plannings respectifs leur permettaient. Et si ce n'était pas le cas pour l'une, l'autre l'apportait directement sur le lieu de travail. Un rituel devenu étrangement nécessaire pour ses deux femmes.

\- Emma, est-ce que ça va ?

Cette dernière dévia son regard noir vers cette voix et ses yeux s'adoucir immédiatement. Mon dieu qu'elle la trouvait belle, cette jeune femme brune faisait battre son cœur autant que vibrer son âme. Hypnotisée par sa présence et sa voix, elle leva pour la rejoindre, mais Neal en avait décide autrement :

\- Reste là Emma, on n'a pas fini de discuter ! Lui ordonna-t-il en attrapant violemment son bras.

Alors que Regina allait intervenir, la blonde se retourna vivement vers Neal le regard noir de colère.

\- LACHE-MOI !

Elle retira brusquement son bras. Elle le haïssait plus que tout, elle le détestait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle vivait depuis trop longtemps avec un sentiment d'inachevé et aujourd'hui, elle pouvait enfin mettre un point final à une histoire qui aura réduit en cendres sa possible vie de famille. Elle ne se put retenir plus longtemps, tant pis pour le public.

Restant face à lui l'air menaçant, le montrant violemment du doigt, elle laissa sortir sa frustration.

\- Je ne vais te le dire qu'une seule fois Neal, alors, ouvre bien tes petites oreilles.

Neal surprit par tant de colère qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, resta figé sur place, laissant juste ses oreilles s'imprégner de la voix d'Emma.

\- En me laissant pourrir en prison, tu as perdu le moindre jugement à mon égard. Tu as foutu ma vie en l'air, je me suis reconstruite une fois de plus et aujourd'hui, il est hors de question que toi et moi ça recommence pour la simple et unique raison que je ne le veux pas ! Je te déteste Neal bien plus que ce que j'ai pu t'aimer. Tu me donnes envie de vomir, tu n'es qu'une vermine qui profite des autres, incapable de gérer ta vie et les conséquences de tes actes. Oublie-moi définitivement, car à mes yeux, tu n'es rien. Même pas un lointain souvenir !

A ses mots, elle se dirigea vers la sortie s'arrêtant auparavant à coté de Regina. Elle sentit son doux parfum ce qui la détendit à la seconde.

\- Désolée que tu ais dû assister à ça.

\- Emma, ce n'est rien.

La brune posa sa main sur son bras en signe de réconfort et pour lui prouver que tout allait bien.

\- Vous vous tutoyez ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Ma vie ne te concerne en rien. Dis-toi juste que Regina a pris plus d'importance dans ma vie que tu n'en as jamais eu.

\- Je prends mon café, tu m'attends dehors ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Emma hocha la tête en posant l'une de ses mains sur celle de la brune toujours sur son bras. Elle quitta le Granny's ignorant la présence de Neal. Une fois dehors, à prendre l'air, Emma se sentait soulager d'avoir pu vider son sac et fière d'elle pour ne pas avoir failli.

A l'intérieur, Regina s'approcha dangereusement de l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié et aujourd'hui, elle le haïssait. Elle se pencha sur la table s'appuya dessus de sa main et se mit à chuchoter pour que seul Neal entende.

\- Approchez-vous encore une seule fois d'Emma et je vous le ferai regretter. Avez-vous compris ?

Sa voix était grave et ne laissait aucun doute sur la véracité de ce qui pourrait arriver s'il ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas de conseil à me donner, elle reviendra. Je suis son premier amour.

\- Restez - Eloignez - D'elle ! Séparant chaque mot, la mairesse sentit toute sa haine pour le jeune homme se décupler en l'imaginant avec sa blonde.

\- C'est une menace madame le maire ?

\- Une promesse. Vous ne me connaissez absolument pas. Approchez là, parlez lui, regardez là avec un peu trop insistance et je vous promets de vous couper les mains, de vous faire avaler vos yeux et d'arracher votre cœur. Tentez quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui procurer un once de tristesse, et je vous jure sur la vie de mon fils que votre existence se réduira à pousser un fauteuil roulant dans les couloirs d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable de faire !

Regina laissa alors Neal sur cette dernière phrase, prit son café que Ruby avait déposé sur le comptoir, déposa un billet comme d'habitude et sorti rejoindre le shérif sur la terrasse. Elle aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle fera tout pour la protéger, car derrière son regard colérique, la brune avait remarqué la détresse. Bien qu'elles se tutoyaient en public, les gestes affectifs restaient quelque chose de privé, loin du regard des autres.

\- Emma ?

\- Regina, je suis désolée pour ça.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Viens dîner ce soir.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas prête à parler de toute cette histoire et tu vas vouloir des explications.

\- Nous ne serons pas obligé de parler, la seule condition est de passer une bonne soirée ! Tu viens vers 20h, c'est un ordre shérif Swan !

Emma pencha la tête dans un sourire amusé par l'attitude de la mairesse. Avec elle, la mairesse était douce, attentionnée, prévenante et toujours disponible. Avec les autres, elle pouvait être glaciale, autoritaire, indifférente et méprisante. Au fond d'elle, Emma adorait ça, d'être privilégiée et quelque part dans son attitude avec les autres, ça la rendait sexy et désirable aux yeux du shérif.

\- Très bien, je serais là pour 20h.

C'est avec un sourire plus que satisfait et le menton relevé que Régina reprit le chemin vers la mairie, songeuse a la soirée qui les attendait.

La journée fut longue pour Emma, ne pensant qu'à ce soir, se concentrer était devenu difficile. Entre problèmes de voisinage, les chiens errant, et Leroy qui va finir une fois de plus sa nuit en cellule, Emma n'avait qu'une envie, être à ce soir et retrouver la proximité rassurante de sa brune. Elle ne sortit même pas pour manger de peur de retomber sur Neal, préférant appeler Ruby pour qu'elle lui apporte un plat du jour. Elle ne voulait absolument pas croiser cet homme qui l'énervait prodigieusement.

\- Hey la belle ! Room service !

\- Oh super Ruby, merci je commence à avoir une faim de loup !

\- Cheeseburger, frite avec un supplément de sauce, un hotdog, une part de tarte et deux cookies aux chocolat ! Je me suis dis qu'un peu de force te ferais du bien.

\- T'es un amour Ruby !

\- Je sais ! Dis, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connait, mais ça n'empêche pas notre amitié. Si tu as besoin, nous sommes là pour toi.

Emma sourit faiblement et hocha doucement la tête. Son cœur avait du mal à supporter sur surplus d'amitié et d'affection, elle resta silencieuse malgré tout.

\- Bon appétit. A plus tard ! N'insista pas la serveuse qui quitta le poste aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Elle patienta toute l'après-midi à son bureau en pensant au paroles de Ruby et de Mary-Margaret, elle avait des amis et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment agir. Elle savait que le travail à faire était sur elle et elle y pensa jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure. Elle passa à son appartement pour prendre une douche bien méritée et se changer avant de filer direction le 108 Rue Mifflin.

En arrivant dans l'allée du manoir, elle constata que Régina l'attendait adossé a l'encadrement de la porte, qu'elle était belle. Emma remonta l'allé comme obnubilée par la belle brune. Hypnotisée par son regard noir, ne reflétant que quelques lueurs claires, presque magiques.

\- Bonsoir belle inconnue.

\- Bonsoir Madame le Maire.

Régina attrapa le col de la veste d'Emma et l'attira contre elle dans une étreinte vitale. Toujours posé contre le chambranle de la porte, Régina passa sa main sous la chevelure blonde du shérif, trouvant refuge sur sa nuque, l'autre dans son dos et la pressa davantage vers elle. Elles flirtaient, c'était une évidence. Alors que leurs corps se collèrent presque, les lèvres de la brune glissèrent jusqu'à l'oreille gauche d'Emma pour lui souffler d'une voix grave quelques mots :

\- J'ai voulu faire ça depuis ce matin.

\- J'en avais très envie aussi. Ça fait du bien.

Elles se détachent suffisamment pour que leurs prunelles se croisent dans un regard plein de tendresse et d'affection. Chacune distinguant dans les yeux de l'autre des sentiments encore inavouable mais bien présent.

\- Tu m'as fait tes délicieuses lasagnes, j'espère !

\- Oui.

\- Henry est là ?

\- Il t'attend impatiemment, vous avez une revanche à prendre d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

Emma et Régina se dirigèrent dans le salon ou le jeune homme jouait à la console. Un bout de langue coincé entre ses dents, il semblait concentre à sa tache. Emma s'approcha silencieusement derrière le garçon et tourna la tête vers la brune. Un doigt sur sa bouche lui indiquant de ne rien dire, la blonde continua son plan machiavélique vers Henry. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la ligne d'arrivée, Emma lui cria un énorme "Bouh" qui le fit sursauter et accessoirement perdre sa course. Les deux femmes rigolaient d'un rire franc tandis qu'Henry bougonnait les bras croisés toujours assis sur le canapé. Finalement, il se laissa entraîner et suivi les deux adultes dans leurs fou-rire. La soirée commençait plutôt bien.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

L'infirmière avait fini son service du soir et comme chaque jour l'état de sa patience ne présentait aucune amélioration. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle s'inquiétait de ne jamais voir la couleur de ses yeux. Elle passa la porte de son grand appartement et un bruit de fond se faisait entendre. Son fils était sûrement en train d'écouter sa musique dans sa chambre. La jolie femme enleva son long manteau, ses chaussures et posa son sac sur la console de l'entrée. Elle avait pour habitude de rester pieds nues, se délectant de la liberté physique que ça lui apportait.

\- Mon chéri ? L'appela-t-elle tendrement.

L'adolescent sorti de sa chambre très rapidement et rejoint sa mère dans la cuisine.

\- Maman, je ne pensais pas que tu rentrais si tôt.

\- Pourtant, je t'avais laissé un mot ce matin.

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié !

Il s'approcha de sa maman et lui offrit un doux baiser sur la joue pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- Comment ça a été aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-il en sortant les restes du frigo pour préparer le repas du soir.

La jeune femme prit place sur un tabouret de l'îlot central et regarda son fils avec amour. Ils étaient seuls depuis des années. Il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, quand le courageux père prit la poudre d'escampette trop apeuré par le rôle de paternité et trop occupé à courir après les femmes. L'infirmière en avait eu marre et s'était éloignée de lui, si bien qu'il avait fini part partir un matin sans un mot. Depuis, elle ne s'attachait pas et se contentait des histoires sans lendemain, aussi bien avec des hommes qu'avec des femmes. Elle n'avait rien contre les hommes mais sa douloureuse expérience avait fait qu'elle s'était beaucoup rapproché de la gente féminine.

Ses pensées l'amenèrent vers la jeune femme dans le coma. Si elle n'avait pas accepté ce poste dans cet établissement spécialisé pour les personnes dans le coma, elle ne l'aurait sûrement jamais rencontré. Même si les circonstances étaient plus que perturbantes, elle se sentait proche d'elle. Cet établissement privé, regroupait autant de personnel qualifié que de patients. L'optique du dirigeant était simple, un malade, un praticien. Avec l'arrivée de la comateuse, l'infirmière avait été démarché directement sur son lieu de travail de l'époque, à l'hôpital. Sans trop savoir pourquoi et aussi intrigué par cette expérience, elle avait accepté.

\- Maman? Ça va?

\- Oui mon chéri. Juste un peu fatiguée.

\- Toujours rien? Demanda-t-il doucement en se rapprochant de sa mère.

\- Non, et je ne peux rien faire de plus.

\- Tu lui lis le livre que je t'ai donné?

\- Oui. Mais je ne crois pas que ça ait une quelconque incidence sur son état.

\- Tu ne sais pas et dans le doute, il vaut mieux continuer.

\- Je sais que tu as toujours eu l'esprit très ouvert, mais comment peux-tu croire en tout ça ?

\- Maman, je veux seulement avoir l'espoir que tout s'arrange. Pour elle, parce que c'est une jeune femme et qu'elle ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive. Je garde espoir pour toi aussi, parce que depuis que mon père est parti, tu n'es pas heureuse. Je le vois bien. Dans tes yeux, dans ton attitude. Tu sembles oublier que je ne suis plus un bébé.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Aujourd'hui, elle était partie travailler dans l'espoir qu'il y aurait une once de changement, mais une fois de plus ses espoirs était partis en fumé. Les mots de son fils étaient la goutte d'eau de trop pour aujourd'hui. Déjà à fleur de peau, elle laissa ses émotions quitter son corps sous forme de perles iodées. Il lui prit les mains et les serra des siennes dans une étreinte tendre et réconfortante.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce bouquin est une sorte de recueil de conte peu ordinaire relatant des faits passés, ou si c'est simplement le fruit de l'imagination d'un auteur excentrique. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il donne l'espoir que les choses peuvent s'arranger. Que, malgré les épreuves que l'on traverse, le bonheur nous attend après. Il faut juste avoir le courage d'aller le chercher et de croire en lui, si elle peut entendre cela lui donnera peut-être envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Mon chéri... Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- Je suis là pour toi maman. Je sais que c'est bête au vu de la situation, mais je vois bien comment tu es depuis que tu t'occupes d'elle.

Sa mère comprit ou voulait en venir son fils. Elle le connaissait trop bien, et quand il était comme ça, c'est que dans sa tête les choses était déjà faite.

\- Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, d'accord!?

Le jeune homme retourna vers sa préparation, ignorant l'interrogation de sa mère. Sa mère insista voulant une réponse de sa part.

\- C'est bientôt près maman, tu peux mettre la table s'il te plaît.

\- Ne change pas de conversation!

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras pour le stopper. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et la soignante vit dans les yeux de son fils un amour si profond que ses larmes redoublèrent après s'être calmer quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Elle est dans le coma. Je ne la connais pas. C'est impensable. S'obstina l'infirmière essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main.

\- Réveille la et tu la connaîtras.

\- Ça paraît si simple et si facile pour toi.

Le jeune adolescent, qui était un peu plus grand que sa mère, l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille quelques mots:

\- Ça ne l'est pas maman, mais si je ne le fais pas, qui aura l'espoir et y croira pour toi?

C'en fut trop pour cette maman seule depuis des années qui éclata en sanglots dans les bras doux et puissant de son enfant.

* * *

 **Voila pour aujourd'hui... ça avance, ça avance!**

 **Merci à vous tous de me lire, d'être fidèle et de me laisser des review qui font chaud au coeur. Il m'arrive trèèèèès souvent de douter de cette histoire, mais vos messages sont une source d'encouragement. Vous êtes vraiment super!**

 **A samedi prochain!**

 **Gros bisous à vous toutes/tous!**

 **;-)**


	12. Confidences

**Bonjour à vous toutes et bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre!**

 **Ici, quelques vérités exposées et du nouveau pour notre malade... Vous en saurez plus sur ce mystère dans quelques chapitres. Pour le moment je laisse vos imaginations travailler. Non je ne suis absolument pas sadique!**

 **J'ai pensé changer le titre de cette fanfiction. Il était en accord avec la version original de l'histoire, mais vu que toute la trame en a été modifiée depuis la publication du premier chapitre, je pense que cela est nécessaire. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne voyez plus "Les aléas du destin" dans vos listes ;-).**

 **Merci à vous tous, pour vos review, follow, fav, ainsi que tous les lecteurs dans l'ombre... Cette histoire a dépassé les 100 review, je trouve ça hallucinant! Merci à vous, c'est gratifiant et encourageant!**

 **Merci à ma correctrice adorée, qui m'a envoyé ce chapitre hier soir pour que vous l'ayez aujourd'hui ;-) !**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes!**

 **;-)**

* * *

 **\- Confidences -**

Elle était arrivée dans la matinée et s'était vite préparée pour rejoindre celle qui obnubilait ses pensées. Au début, elle l'avait simplement regarder respirer calmement. Les mots de son fils résonnaient en elle et il lui était impossible de les faire fuir. Tout en y réfléchissant et avant de s'activer à son travail quotidien, l'infirmière brancha le petit poste radio d'où s'échappait doucement un air de musique classique. Cela l'apaisait, et en même temps, faisait travailler la partie du cerveau qui commandait l'ouïe de sa patience. La bouger un peu, pour éviter les escarres et les contractures. Elle vérifia la sonde qui lui permettait de la nourrir artificiellement, puis elle massa ses bras et ses jambes pour stimuler la sensation du touché. La soignante alluma une bougie parfumée à la vanille et à la cannelle pour éveiller son odorat. Tout en effectuant son travail et sans savoir réellement pour quelle obscure raison, elle parla.

\- J'ai été engagé pour m'occuper de toi et plus je fais mon travail, plus je ressens des choses très étranges. Tu es dans le coma, je n'ai jamais vu la couleur de tes yeux que j'imagine clair, je ne connais pas le son de ta voix, je ne pense qu'à toi toute la journée et même en rentrant chez moi, je parle de toi avec mon fils. Fils qui est convaincu que je suis capable de te réveiller. Il dit que si tu m'entends, tu auras envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il y croit, mais toi, est-ce que tu crois ça possible ?

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Ce fut le cas, la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Henry et Emma avaient pu jouer leur partie contre l'avis de la brune qui pensait qu'il était déjà bien tard pour ce genre d'activité. Finalement, les rires et les sourires des deux occupants du canapé blanc eurent raison d'elle. Régina s'était installée sur le fauteuil disponible à côté d'Emma et elle les observait. Ce même regard concentré, cette même petite ride sur la tempe, ces mêmes gestes de satisfaction, ce même sursaut après la défaite. Plus elle regardait, plus elle était impressionnée par les ressemblances entre son fils et le shérif. Régina se disait qu'Emma était une véritable femme-enfant, et que cela devait grandement aider les similitudes entre ces deux êtres.

Ils passèrent à table et Henry racontait sa journée, les leçons pas toutes faciles, les copains, les filles qui venaient leur piquer le ballon juste pour les embêter. Emma et Régina se regardèrent et se sourirent face à ce fait évoqué par le jeune garçon. Il continuait à détailler sa journée heure-par-heure, mais les yeux des deux femmes ne se lâchaient plus et n'écoutaient plus les paroles enfantines.

\- Maman, ça va ?

\- Oh euh oui mon chéri. Bégaya-t-elle encore perdu dans l'océan émeraude d'Emma. Tu m'aides à débarrasser et file te mettre en pyjama. Il va bientôt être l'heure de te coucher.

Emma de son côté, ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle sentait au fond d'elle un sentiment prendre forme pour cette magnifique brune, mais elle n'avait pas le droit, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir quoi que soit pour elle. C'était son amie. Le shérif aida Henry à débarrasser puis alla s'installer dans le petit salon à la demande de Regina.

Elles avaient cette petite habitude quand Emma venait, de se retrouver pour discuter. Les murs de ce salon avaient été témoins d'une amitié naissante, de discussions enflammées et de paroles réconfortantes. Elles affectionnaient chacune ses moments intimes loin du monde extérieur. C'était leur secret à elles, qu'elles voulaient protéger. De son côté, Emma avait la sensation que la mairesse se rapprochait d'elle de plus en plus et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Son accueil en début de soirée en était la preuve, le shérif aurait juré que les choses auraient pu prendre une tournure bien différente. Quant à la brune, elle était bouleversée de ressentir ces choses-là pour la blonde, une femme. Même si ça ne la dérangeait pas en soit, mais c'était la première fois. Elle aurait pu croire que c'était passager, mais plus ça avançait, plus il était dur de rester distante, et plus, elle initiait les marques d'affections.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Emma sursauta, car elle n'avait pas entendu la mairesse arrivée. Ses talons en moins, Régina était beaucoup plus silencieuse.

\- Je veux bien oui, un truc fort.

\- Scotch ?

\- Très bien !

Emma s'était installée sur le sofa en face de la cheminée que Régina mit en route, réchauffant la pièce de quelques degrés.

Un silence lourd commençait à imprégner le salon et la tension grimpait inéluctablement. Régina voulait poser les questions qui lui hantaient l'esprit depuis l'altercation avec Neal, mais Emma ne souhaitait pas en parler. Elle voulait respecter son envie et ne pas presser son amie, mais son comportement, à marcher de long en large près de la cheminée, la trahissait.

\- Que veux-tu savoir Régina ? Demanda Emma voyant la brune incapable de parler alors que d'habitude, elle avait toujours quelque chose à dire.

\- Rien. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Je commence à bien te connaître, ton corps parle pour toi et il hurle en ce moment même.

La brune baissa la tête, honteuse de laisser si facilement ses sentiments s'exprimer.

\- Je te répondrais. Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Non, tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas prête à parler de ton passé. Oui, j'ai des questions pleins la tête, car finalement, on a plus parlé de moi que de toi et j'aimerais en savoir plus, mais tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prête.

\- Régina ?

La blonde lui attrapa le poignet délicatement et la tira vers elle pour que la mairesse prenne place à côté d'elle. Glissant sa main jusqu'au creux de la sienne, elle reposa sa question.

\- Que veux-tu savoir… ?

\- J'aimerais que tu me parles de toi.

\- Rien en particulier ?

\- Je suppose que Neal a un rapport avec ton passé. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé cet homme et je sens que ça peut être pire.

Regina resserra sa main sur celle d'Emma.

\- Tu as parlé de prison tout à l'heure.

\- J'ai fait de la prison, oui. J'avais 18 ans. J'y suis restée moins d'un an.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'expliquer, tu sais.

\- Tu restes ma patronne Régina et je suis shérif. Si ça se sait, plusieurs personnes voudront avoir des explications. Surtout que Neal n'est pas du genre à garder ce genre d'information pour lui et sans compter que je l'ai presque hurlé au Granny's.

\- Je leur ferais comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas à se mêler de ça !

La mairesse s'énervait à l'idée que cet énergumène puisse porter préjudice à sa blonde.

\- Tu sais que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Je demanderais à ce que l'on m'envoie une copie intégrale de mon casier judiciaire.

\- D'accord.

Régina ne voulait pas devoir se justifier, mais Emma avait raison et elle ne put qu'accepter malgré tout.

\- Poses-moi des questions. Tout ce que tu veux.

Régina put lire dans les yeux de la blonde une entière sincérité.

-Comment ça s'est passé pour toi là-bas ? En prison.

\- A vrai dire, pour moi plutôt bien. J'avais une cellule seule, isolée du groupe des autres détenues. Ma condition était plutôt correcte.

La blonde plongea dans ses pensées, 10 ans plus tôt.

\- Quand tu n'as rien à faire, la seule chose que tu n'as pas besoin de négocier ou de payer, c'est le fait de regarder. Alors tu observes en silence et tu penses. Tu imagines. Tu regardes les visages défilés tout au long de la journée et tu te racontes les histoires que ces femmes ont pu vivre. Tu te demandes ce qui a bien pu leur arriver pour qu'elles finissent comme toi, en cellule. Plus tu les regardes au fils des jours, plus tu peux lire le sentiment de honte et de culpabilité se figer sur leurs visages. Plus la détention est intense, plus tu constates que leurs corps deviennent leur premier lieu d'expression de leur plainte. Elles somatisent, tombent gravement malade, connaissent des troubles alimentaires et digestifs. Certaines n'ont plus leurs règles pendant des mois. La violence peut être très grave et beaucoup finissent par se suicider. D'autres se consolent comme elle peuvent, et généralement, le sexe est la dernière chose qu'il leur reste.

D'un coup, un sentiment étrange envahit le corps de la femme brune, quelque chose qui éveillait colère et incompréhension, quelque chose qui la tiraillait autant que la perturbait. La jalousie. La brune entremêla ses doigts à ceux d'Emma et fixa de son regard devenu sombre leurs mains liées. Dans un souffle presque timide, elle osa demander quelque chose à la blonde à propos de la prison.

\- Est-ce que… Là-bas… En prison je veux dire… Est-ce que tu as… Enfin je veux dire… Avec une...

Emma se mit à sourire légèrement à mesure que ses joues rougissaient comprenant la question implicite de son amie.

\- Non, il ne s'est jamais rien passé là-bas.

\- Désolée, Emma, ça ne me regarde pas.

Régina allait se lever pour déambuler dans le petit salon dû à son comportement qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Après la jalousie clairement dessinée, maintenant la honte de son attitude l'agaçait. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, elle qui d'habitude est odieuse avec tout le monde, la présence d'Emma suffit à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens et il fallait qu'elle s'en éloigne pour reprendre le contrôle, mais quand Emma l'arrêta dans son mouvement serrant davantage sa main, elle capitula et se positionna un peu plus près de la blonde. Cette dernière tira sur le bras de la brune pour l'entraîner dans une étreinte. Leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre, la mairesse dans un mouvement instinctif, presque naturel, passa son bras autour du ventre de sa voisine pour la rapprocher un peu plus. Quant au shérif, son bras enroulé autour des épaules de la mère adoptive d'Henry, la maintenait prisonnière. Déposant ses lèvres dans un délicat baiser sur le front de la brune, Emma souffla un grand coup avant de conter son histoire. Intégrale.

\- J'ai été abandonné.

A ces mots, Régina se tendit et voulu se dégager de son étreinte, voulant expliquer à Emma qu'elle n'était pas obligée de tout lui raconter ce soir, qu'elles avaient tout le temps, mais la force dans laquelle la jeune femme était enlacée la fit se taire, se promettant d'écouter attentivement le récit de son shérif.

\- Emma.

\- Je veux te raconter, mais laisses moi terminer sinon je n'en aurais pas la force.

\- Je te le promets.

La blonde resserra son étreinte et se lança dans son monologue.

\- J'ai été abandonné, mes parents m'ont abandonné alors que je n'avais que quelques jours. Des gens de passages m'ont récupéré puis amené à l'orphelinat de Boston. J'ai été accueillie par plusieurs familles, certaines pour quelques jours, d'autres pour plusieurs mois, mais jamais assez longtemps pour leur donner l'envie de m'adopter. Plus je grandissais, plus ma place au sein d'une famille était compromise. Les couples voulant adopter préféraient bien mieux un bébé ou un enfant en bas âge plutôt qu'une adolescente. J'ai donc été ballottée pendant toute mon enfance en espérant un jour trouver l'amour d'une famille. Mais je ne l'ai jamais atteint, mon destin était ainsi. J'ai par contre vécu et rencontré les pires êtres. N'accueillant des enfants que pour l'argent, me laissant sans manger des jours entiers, courbant le dos en recevant des coups par la colère, la frustration ou juste par plaisir.

Régina frissonnait de plus en plus, retenant difficilement son imagination. Des images d'Emma enfant, malheureuse et frappée sans raison apparurent dans sa tête. La haine l'envahissant, elle en aurait presque arraché le cœur de ces monstres abjects à main nue.

\- A 15 ans, j'ai eu le courage de porter plainte contre celui qui avait été trop loin, j'ai... j'ai subit tant de sévices par lui que c'était, soit je portais plainte, soit j'en finissais avec ma vie pourrie.

\- NON !

Régina réagit si brusquement qu'elle faillit, dans son mouvement de recul, cogner Emma au visage.

\- Oh excuses-moi, je... Désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien, reviens dans mes bras. S'il te plaît.

La mairesse n'hésita pas une seconde avant de retrouver la chaleur du corps de celle qui s'immisçait dans son cœur.

\- Le procès a été long et éprouvant. Je n'ai plus jamais été dans une autre famille d'accueil. J'ai gagné au tribunal et j'ai remporté une belle somme d'argent.

\- Est-ce qu'il est en prison ? Murmura Regina contre l'épaule de la blonde.

\- Oui, il en a pris pour 25 ans fermes.

\- Ce n'est pas assez.

\- Le principal, c'est qu'il ne fasse plus de mal.

\- Vaut mieux pour lui que je ne le croise jamais sinon...

\- Calmes-toi, il ne me fera plus de mal. Je ne suis plus cette adolescente qui avait peur et ne disait rien.

\- Je sais oui, je n'y peux rien. J'ai envie de lui arracher le cœur.

\- Non Régina. Laisses la colère de côté.

Emma resserra son bras autour de la brune comme pour lui signifier que tout va bien.

\- Merci.

Pour toute réponse, la mairesse releva son visage et déposa ses lèvres humides sur l'arête de sa mâchoire les laissant un peu plus longtemps que prévu, se délectant toutes les deux de cet instant.

\- J'ai fait pas mal de conneries après avoir fugué le système et me débrouillais au jour le jour. Un soir alors que je m'apprêtais à voler une voiture, j'ai rencontré un homme.

\- Neal ?

\- Oui, Neal. J'en suis tombée amoureuse. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que j'étais amoureuse de sa façon de vivre. Ne se souciant de rien, allant d'envie en envie sans prendre acte des conséquences.

\- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'en rends compte qu'aujourd'hui ?

Pourquoi ? Emma avait bien envie de lui dire. La raison pour laquelle elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'aujourd'hui était simple. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour la belle brune dans ses bras était déjà plus fort que ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour cet idiot de Neal. Elle avait envie d'être sincère, mais le risque était trop grand, car par-dessus tout, Emma ne voulait absolument pas perdre Régina à cause de ça. Elle se résigna à ne pas totalement dire la vérité, juste la rendre moins importante.

\- Ton amitié a déjà plus d'importance pour moi que Neal a pu en avoir. Alors je me doute que je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse. Je ne sais plus. Ce qui est sûre, c'est que je ne ressens plus rien pour lui. A part peut-être du méprit.

\- Tu n'as pas dit ça, tout à l'heure au Granny's, juste pour l'énerver ?

La voix de Régina laissait paraître son trouble et une certaine joie.

\- Non. Ce que je te dis est vrai.

La mairesse ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se retourna dans l'étreinte d'Emma pour enlacer ses bras autour de son cou, leurs corps étroitement rapprochés. Glissant son visage dans les longues boucles blondes dont le parfum enivra le corps entier de la brune et resserrant plus fort ses bras, Regina lui murmura à l'oreille une partie de ce qu'elle voulait lui crier…

\- Tu as beaucoup d'importance pour moi Emma.

Dire que la blonde sautait de joie intérieurement serait un mensonge. A ce moment précis, elle était heureuse. Regina ne bougea pas beaucoup, glissant son corps, juste assez pour reposer sa tête sur le torse de la blonde, ses bras dorénavant autour de sa taille. Forte de cette délicieuse étreinte, Emma sentit le courage en elle, de continuer son récit.

\- Un jour alors que l'on manquait cruellement d'argent, Neal m'a expliqué qu'il avait un plan pour arranger les choses. Il m'expliquait que je n'avais rien à craindre, mais un soir en l'attendant, c'est la police qui est venue me trouver. J'ai été accusé pour complicité, car mon poignet ornait une montre volée. Montre qu'il m'avait offert. Je ne l'avais jamais revu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Tu ne leur as pas dit ? Demanda-t-elle ses yeux haineux plongés dans ceux de la blonde.

\- Si bien sûr, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Vu que je n'avais qu'une seule montre en ma possession et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres preuves prouvant ma culpabilité, je n'ai pris que quelques mois de prison.

\- C'est injuste, il va payer crois-moi !

\- C'est du passé. J'aimerais juste qu'il sorte de ma vie définitivement, mais ça me semble compromis dorénavant.

\- J'imagine, oui…

\- Un jour, j'ai reçu un courrier en prison, de Phuket. Je ne connaissais personne de là-bas et je ne savais même pas où ça se trouvait. La gardienne l'a ouverte devant moi et à l'intérieur, il y avait juste des clefs de voiture.

\- Ta coccinelle ?

\- Oui, Elle était à Neal. Enfin, il l'avait volé avant moi. C'est une histoire compliqué, ça aussi.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir gardé ?

\- C'était la seule chose que j'avais à ma sortie de prison. L'argent reçu du procès m'avait servi à m'acheter un appartement et j'avais trop besoin d'un véhicule. Puis, si je pouvais lui prendre quelque chose, j'allais pas me gêner.

Un instant de silence couvrit la pièce. Regina était bouleversée par toutes ses nouvelles informations. Toute sa vie, Emma avait été utilisé et elle aimerait lui dire qu'avec elle, ce n'était pas le cas. Dans ses pensées, le shérif hésitait à poursuivre, mais elle voulait être honnête avec la brune et ne rien lui cacher.

\- Tu peux me servir un autre verre s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr. La même chose ?

Emma lui fit oui de la tête et Regina s'extirpa à regret de la chaleur envoûtante des bras du shérif pour remplir pour la seconde fois les verres du liquide doré.

\- Tiens.

\- Merci.

Emma attrapa son verre et courba son dos pour faire reposer ses coudes sur ses cuisses. Jouant avec son verre des deux mains, Régina remarqua le trouble et l'hésitation dans le comportement de sa voisine. La brune posa délicatement sa main sur son bras pour ne pas la faire sursauter.

\- Emma, il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Répondit-elle en regardant la main de la mairesse.

Emma et Régina étaient installées sur le sofa blanc et la petite brune attendait patiemment que sa voisine reprenne la parole. De son côté, pour Emma, les choses étaient encore trop douloureuses. Elle pensait qu'avait le temps, parler de cet événement lui serait plus facile, mais il en était rien. Son cœur lui hurlait les regrets de son acte et la honte la renfermait sur elle. La blonde n'était pas prête encore à dévoiler la seule chose pour laquelle, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

Elle aurait aimé se confier à Régina, car elle avait entièrement confiance en elle. Cette dernière lui avait raconté ses plus noirs secrets et son passé familial qui l'avait beaucoup éprouvé dans sa jeunesse. Mal aimée et mal comprise par sa mère, et complètement ignorée par son père. Seule, elle avait du grandir en prenant en compte les ordres d'une mère constamment absente. Loin d'avoir vécu la même chose, leurs parcours étaient similaires. Elles avaient été seules.

\- Régina, je suis désolée.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne me sens pas prête à parler du reste.

\- Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, Emma. Le jour où tu t'en sentiras capable, je serais comme là. A côté de toi, à t'écouter, à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rassurer et te réconforter. Je suis là pour toi et uniquement pour toi, et non pour juger ton passé.

Régina prit Emma dans ses bras et souffla tendrement quelques mots réconfortant. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers son amie et ne vit que de la sincérité dans son regard assombri. Elles étaient proches l'une de l'autre, leurs mains de nouveau jointes, leurs regards intenses chacun plongé dans celui d'en face, une partie des révélations désormais avouées rendaient l'atmosphère plus lourde. Des envies de réconfort, de sécurité, d'appartenance et de proximité se firent ressentir chez les deux jeunes femmes. Emma s'avança doucement et posa un baiser sur la joue de sa brune un peu trop prés des lèvres de Régina ce qui la fit frissonner. La brune attira Emma contre elle pour qu'elle laisse exprimer sa tristesse ce qui ne tarda pas. La blonde éclata en sanglots, les larmes lourdes de son passé perlaient sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Je vais rentrer. Il se fait tard et j'ai besoin de dormir.

\- Tu peux rester ici, tu sais. Il y a une chambre d'amis que je peux te préparer. Je suis là pour toi, tu ne crains rien avec moi.

\- Je le sais Régina et, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir écouté mais, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule. Ne m'en veux surtout pas.

\- Absolument pas. Jamais.

Elles se quittèrent difficilement, car l'une aurait voulu la garder près d'elle, et l'autre aurait voulu ne plus lâcher ses bras.

Emma rentra chez elle, et après être passée sous une douche bien chaude et relaxante, elle se glissa sous ses draps pour laisser libre cours à ses larmes. La journée et la soirée avaient été éprouvantes et son chagrin était incontrôlable. Elle s'endormit les joues humides d'avoir trop pleuré.

Régina quant à elle, se sentait impuissante. Elle aurait tant aimé que son amie reste à ses côtés pour qu'elle puisse la soutenir et la réconforter. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ignorait comment faire. Une blessure, visiblement très importante, ne peut pas être comblée par de simples mots. Elle ne connaissait pas la raison de son profond mal être, mais elle savait que pour rien au monde, elle laisserait Emma. Aujourd'hui, cette jeune femme était dans sa vie et il était hors de question qu'elle en sorte.

Comme à son habitude, elle passa dans la chambre d'Henry pour le contempler quelques instants avant de rejoindre Morphée dans un sommeil qu'elle imaginait déjà mauvais.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Elle s'arrêta net quand elle crut apercevoir une grimace se former sur le visage de l'endormie. Elle était tétanisée. Avait-elle rêvé ? Était-ce vraiment arrivé ? Elle fixait la patiente depuis quelques minutes, sous un silence de plomb, quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la vision d'une seconde grimace. Certes très légère, ne faisant bouger que quelques petits muscles, mais les fluctuations sur les moniteurs auxquels elle était branchée, indiquaient bien que ces deux toutes petites grimaces étaient sur commande et non des spasmes musculaires.

Un sourire immense illumina le visage de la soignante, son fils avait raison. Elle devait garder espoir et ce que la malade venait de faire, était une raison plus que suffisante. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la patiente et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Dans un souffle chaud, trahissant son bonheur, elle soupira quelques mots:

\- Le marathon commence. Je vais tout faire pour que tu reviennes parmi nous.

Elle se recula légèrement, mais avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front, elle la vit papillonner des paupières, ouvrir ses yeux un millième de seconde avant de les refermer de nouveau. Elle se releva brusquement et prit la direction du bureau de son supérieur.

Arrivée devant la porte du médecin, elle souffla pour dissiper l'excitation de ce changement. Elle toqua et attendit d'avoir l'autorisation d'entrer. Le médecin en chef qui s'occupait de gérer les patients était également le directeur de l'institut. Un homme aux cheveux mi-longs, au regard dur et à l'apparence froide. Il était extrêmement discret sur les projets liés à cet établissement. Il est très rare de voir ce genre de lieu dans le domaine privé car cela est terriblement coûteux, mais le directeur restait mystérieux face à l'apport que ça lui offrait. L'infirmière se disait que tant qu'elle pouvait exercer son métier dans de conditions très favorable, comme c'était le cas, elle n'allait pas chercher à en savoir plus. Ses pensées furent écourtées au son de la voix derrière la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau? N'avez-vous pas quelqu'un à vous occuper ?

\- C'est à propos d'elle. Elle est entrée en phase de réveil.

\- En êtes-vous certaine?

Il lui indiqua la chaise devant le bureau en chêne, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Elle prit place et expliqua ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je m'occupais d'elle quand j'ai vu la partie supérieure de son visage se déformer. J'ai vérifié les fluctuations et c'est positif.

\- C'est parfait. Cette jeune femme se bat finalement.

\- Elle a ouvert les yeux à peine une seconde.

\- Mettez en place le protocole et continuez votre travail. Il faut la pousser à revenir définitivement. Vous savez que les prochains jours, voir semaines à venir, seront décisifs pour elle. Tout dépend de vous.

\- Je vais faire le maximum.

\- Je n'en attends pas moins de vous. Maintenant, retournez auprès d'elle.

L'infirmière quitta le bureau le sourire aux lèvres et s'adossa quelques instants sur le mur à côté. La tête basculée en arrière, elle glissa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et essaya tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration. Un autre combat commençait et celui-là était très important. Hors de question pour la jeune femme de laisser tomber sa patiente.

La journée était vite passée. Elle s'était occupée à tout mettre en place, même si, elle n'avait pas eu à faire grand chose de plus. L'infirmière avait toujours pensé qu'un environnement convivial et semblable à un quotidien lambda aidait les personnes dans le coma à vouloir sortir de leur situation. Les heures avaient donc vite défilées, si bien qu'elle en avait oublié que son fils passait la chercher à la fin de son service.

\- C'est elle?

L'infirmière se retourna brusquement au son de la voix masculine. Elle écarquilla les yeux et arrêta net son travail avant de rejoindre son fils pour l'éloigner du lit.

\- Mon chéri, tu ne dois pas être là. Y'a personne à l'accueil ?

\- Non. Mais maman, calme toi. C'est pas grave.

\- Écoutes, va m'attendre à l'accueil. Tu n'as pas à venir ici, et encore moins dans cette chambre. C'est une aile privée.

\- D'accord, mais ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver.

Il avait raison, elle ne savait pas pourquoi la colère avait prit le dessus sur elle. L'incompréhension dans le regard de son fils la calma instantanément. Elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même. Son fils, mieux que quiconque, connaissait l'importance qu'avait prit la jeune femme couchée dans ce lit.

\- Excuses-moi mon chéri. Je suis désolée. Je suis un peu tendue, mais je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dis-moi maman.

\- Elle est en phase de réveil.

\- C'est vrai? Demanda le jeune homme dans un élan de bonheur.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement sa maman en lui caressant la joue.

Elle était heureuse de la réaction de son fils. Il aurait pu en avoir marre d'entendre parler d'elle, mais au contraire, il s'était investi dans cette histoire. Comme si cette jeune femme faisait partie de leurs vies. En y pensant bien, elle était déjà une partie intégrante de leurs quotidiens.

\- Je peux mieux la voir?

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici normalement.

\- S'il te plaît. Juste quelques secondes.

La jeune maman pesa le pour et le contre. Devait-elle prendre le risque de se faire remarquer avec son fils dans un couloir interdit au public? Le risque était grand, mais elle refusait rarement quelque chose à son fils. Finalement, les yeux brillants du garçon la firent accepter.

\- Quelques secondes, d'accord!? Ensuite, tu files m'attendre à l'accueil.

\- Oui maman, promis.

Il s'avança doucement du lit, comme pour ne pas la déranger ou ne pas réveiller un enfant qui dort. Pas après pas, le visage de l'endormie se faisait plus précis et le jeune garçon s'arrêta près de ses bras, posés le long de son corps et l'observa. Il fixait les traits de son visage sans détourner les yeux une seule seconde. Sa mère, postée au pied du lit, avait le cœur battant. Voir son fils aux côtés de la jeune femme était à la fois perturbant et terriblement rassurant. Il était le seul qui l'encourageait sans émettre le moindre doute et sa présence dans cette chambre rendait ses paroles plus vraies. Elle vit son fils prendre la main de sa patiente dans la sienne et approcher sa tête de la sienne. L'observant placer ses lèvres près de son oreille, elle attendait que le son de la voix de son fils se fasse entendre.

\- Réveillez-vous, j'ai hâte de vous connaître.

* * *

 **Voilà mes chouchou! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura contenté!**

 **Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de publication samedi prochain. Avec Noël, mon boulot et une petite surprise que je vous prépare (hihi), je vais sûrement laisser passer les fêtes et reprendre cette histoire dès la rentrée, en forme pour m'y consacrer entièrement! Je vous souhaite donc, un peu en avance, de magnifique fêtes de fin d'année! Pleins de cadeaux et entourés de vos famille et amis! Évitez les crises de foie, ça fait mal ;-)**

 **Encore merci à vous, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait sûrement pas de suite! :***

 **Bisous à vous!**

 **Sonia, ;-)**


	13. Préparation

**Bonjour à vous toutes ! Me revoilà! J'espère que je n'ai perdu personne pendant les fêtes.**

 **Je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre et je m'en excuse. Je vous remercie tous autant que vous êtes, ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre, ceux qui suivent ou mettent en favoris cette histoire, ceux qui me suivent, ceux qui me laissent des review… Merci Merci Merci ! Vraiment !**

 **J'espère que vos fêtes de fin d'année se sont très bien passées et que vous commencez cette année comme vous l'auriez espéré.**

 **Un trèèèès gros merci à : StitChe (tu m'as fait beaucoup rire dans ta dernière review), Régina2015 (j'aime ton impatience J), Raphi5930, Rozaline38 (Azy, reste comme t'es), Evilhayleyregal, Moithea, Sygui, Seve2940, OoO-RED-OoO (tout est lié à l'univers de Ouat), Evil Queen Momo et tous les Guests qui me laisse régulièrement une review qui me fait chaud au cœur. Promis, dès ce chapitre, je répondrai à vos interrogations ;-) Petit plus au guest « Follow », lire ta review au petit matin, m'a fait énormément rire !**

 **Grand merci à ma correctrice, qui doit s'arracher les cheveux par moment !**

 **Je vous expliquerai un peu plus tard ce qu'il se passe dans cette histoire, car je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous sont un peu perdues ! En attendant, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre 13, un peu plus court que les autres !**

 **;-)**

* * *

 **\- Préparation -**

Le vendredi suivant dans l'après-midi, Ruby, Mary-Margaret, Ashley, Belle, Ariel, Tink, Emma, Régina et David pour ses muscles, s'attelaient à préparer la salle de la mairie pour la soirée tant attendue qui aurait lieu le lendemain soir. Les préparatifs avançaient rapidement contrairement a ce qu'aurait pensé Régina. Mais les années précédentes, elle était quasiment seule pour tout faire. Aujourd'hui, elle avait des amis, car oui, c'est comme ça qu'elle les considérait, même si elle n'oserait jamais le dire à haute voix.

La salle était peinte de trois couleurs : mauve, blanc et noir. Les accessoires se mariaient parfaitement avec ces couleurs particulières. Un grand buffet était placé non loin d'un mur, le longeant sur quelques mètres, pour accueillir les boissons que les serveurs, engagés pour la soirée, serviraient aux invités. La décoration des tables était somptueuse, tout en élégance et en raffinement. Les filles étaient fières d'elles, elles s'étaient acharnées à tour de rôle, pour faire les boutiques de décoration, pour trouver exactement ce dont Madame le Maire avait envie. Et c'était réussi. La scène qui accueillera un groupe de musique de Boston, était, elle aussi, enjolivée. Ornée de drapés mauves et blancs et d'un sol exceptionnellement noir pour la soirée, donnait à celle-ci un aspect chaleureux et intime. Le reste de la salle était à la hauteur de ce qu'imaginait Régina et c'est perdu dans ses pensées, en regardant la salle de bal, que Ruby s'approcha d'elle pour lui parler.

\- Tout va comme tu veux, Régina ? Tu as l'air ailleurs !

\- Je suis bien là Ruby, c'est juste que la salle n'a jamais été aussi belle que cette année.

\- Je dois dire qu'on a bien géré les choses. Ajouta Mary-Margaret en arrivant près des deux jeunes femmes.

\- En tout cas, merci à vous tous.

Régina avait un sourire éclatant, elle était fière d'être entourée de gens comme eux. Simple, honnête, présent pour elle comme jamais personne ne l'avait été avant. Tout ça, elle le devait à Emma. C'est dans son regard que ses yeux se perdirent une fois de plus. Pendant toute l'après-midi, elle avait eu du mal à rester éloignée trop longtemps. Elles avaient beau être dans la même pièce, le contact de l'autre était devenu quelque chose d'inexplicable et d'irréfléchi. Elles se rapprochaient constamment sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

\- Vous avez toujours besoin de moi ou je peux retourner au refuge. Quelqu'un devait passer en fin d'après-midi pour une adoption. Je ne voudrais pas la rater.

\- Va David ! Merci d'être venu, c'est très gentil. Demain soir, c'est rendez-vous à 20h.

\- Je serais là. A plus tard les filles.

Avant de partir, et à l'étonnement de tous, il s'approcha de Mary-Margaret et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- A tout à l'heure. Murmura-t-il rien que pour elle.

Celle-ci hocha simplement la tête avec un doux sourire dessiné sur le visage en le regardant partir.

\- Toi, va falloir que tu m'expliques cette histoire !

Ruby était la meilleure amie de Mary-Margaret, et même la jeune femme, n'était pas au courant. Elle semblait vexée de ne pas avoir été mise dans la confidence. Elle se rassura quand elle se rendit compte que tous autour d'elle avait les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ça fait longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

\- Quelques jours Ruby. Promis, je t'expliquerais tout, mais plus tard, nous avons une salle à ranger avant de partir.

\- Très bien. Ce soir, chez toi pour notre soirée entre nanas. N'est-ce pas les filles ?

Toutes répondirent oui ensemble, heureuse de pouvoir passer une soirée réunies, mais aussi pour se régaler de voir Ruby découvrir un nouveau potin.

Emma et Régina étaient côte à côte, épaule contre épaule et la brune glissa sa main fébrilement au creux de celle d'Emma ayant peur d'être gentiment repoussée. Contre toute attente, la blonde resserra sa prise au plus grand bonheur de Régina et elle tourna la tête vers la mairesse. Plus rien n'existait, leurs regards se noyaient l'un dans l'autre. Chacune pouvait lire en l'autre les sentiments qu'habitaient la pénombre de leurs pupilles. Emma s'approcha doucement, posant sa main silencieusement sur la joue de la brune. Elles étaient poussées par une force inconnue qui les guidait l'une vers l'autre et elles ne faisaient rien pour l'en empêcher. Si proche l'une de l'autre, elles pouvaient sentir leurs souffles irréguliers se mêler dans une même chorégraphie. Finalement, Emma entendit Ruby insister auprès de Mary pour qu'elle fasse leur soirée ce soir et leur bulle éclata, laissant le monde de nouveau tourner autour d'elle. La jeune blonde se recula avec difficulté, déçue de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'elle désirait, mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Elles se sourirent tendrement et reprirent le cours de leur après-midi. Emma le savait, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Son corps, son cœur et son âme ne désiraient qu'une seule personne : Régina Mills.

Ruby était déjà présente chez Mary-Margaret quand Ashley, Ariel et Tink sonnèrent à la porte du loft. La brune aux mèches rouges les accueillit les bras grands ouverts et un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Venez, vous êtes les premières. Je vous serre un verre, ça fera venir les autres !

\- Nous sommes peut-être en avance ? Demanda Ashley timidement.

\- Oh non, ce sont elles qui sont en retard ! Comme d'habitude ! Annonça Mary de derrière le bar de la cuisine.

\- Et si on faisait un petit pari ? Proposa Ruby l'air malin. Celle qui perd préparera notre prochaine soirée. Celle qui gagne, on lui paie une tenue complète pour la soirée de demain soir. Accessoires et chaussures compris !

\- Je parie sur Régina ! Se précipita Ariel.

\- Moi Belle ! Enchaîna Ashley.

\- Emma est toujours en retard ! Alors je parie sur elle. Proposa Tink qui fut rapidement suivie de Ruby.

\- Et toi Mary ? Tu mises sur qui ?

\- Je parie sur notre Maire et notre shérif. Elles sont constamment ensemble alors si Emma est en retard. Régina le sera aussi.

\- Ça, c'est loin d'être bête ! Assura Tink, déçue de ne pas y avoir pensé avant !

Elles commencèrent leur soirée en attendant les trois invitées manquantes.

Non loin de là, au commissariat, Emma prenait sa douche, en se dépêchant, sachant qu'elle était déjà en retard sur son planning. D'autant plus que la belle brune de ses pensées devait passer la chercher pour qu'elles se rendent ensemble chez Mary. Et justement, la sonnette se mit à retentir dans tout l'appartement. Elle roula des yeux se maudissant d'avoir pris son temps en rentrant tout à l'heure. En vitesse, elle attrapa une serviette qu'elle serra autour de sa poitrine avant d'ouvrir la porte sur une Régina pantoise de trouver la belle blonde dans cet accoutrement. Les yeux de Régina ne laissaient plus aucun doute à Emma. Il y avait du désir dans son regard lorsqu'elle glissa celui-ci sans une once de pudeur sur le corps d'Emma à moitié couvert. La blonde laissa entrer Régina jusqu'au salon et se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'habiller.

\- Je me dépêche !

\- Je l'espère, Emma ! Nous sommes déjà en retard !

\- Oui, je sais ! Râla Emma après elle-même.

En l'attendant, la brune se déplaçait dans l'appartement que le shérif avait décoré suivant ses goûts et ses envies. Le tout était sobre. Quelques cadres et quelques photos. Rien rappelant son passé, juste les traces de sa vie à Storybrooke. Elle attrapa une photo encadrée trônant sur une étagère murale de son salon. Elle sourit en se remémorant cette douce journée passée avec elle et Henry dans le jardin du manoir. Le jeune garçon avait voulu faire quelques photos à trois et ses désirs avaient été réalisés. Leurs visages heureux illuminaient la photo que Régina caressa du bout des doigts. Elle se sentait si bien avec eux deux qu'elle imaginait de plus en plus une vie faite exclusivement d'Henry et d'Emma.

\- Je l'adore cette photo.

Emma était arrivée doucement derrière Régina ce qui la fit sursauter, elle lâcha le cadre, mais dans un réflexe bien coordonné, la blonde le rattrapa avant de le remettre à sa place.

\- Excuses-moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien de cassé.

\- Moi aussi, je l'aime beaucoup cette photo.

Elles se regardèrent en souriant. Régina aurait pu lui sauter dessus si elle ne se retenait pas, mais elles étaient attendues et il y avait un temps pour chaque chose.

\- On y va ?

\- Après vous Madame le Maire ! Articula Emma en faisant une petite courbette.

Au loft de Mary-Margaret, les cinq amies déjà présentes entamaient leurs deuxièmes verres quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ruby se leva précipitamment, prête à découvrir la prochaine arrivée ! Elle ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux pendant que Tink et Mary-Margaret partaient dans un fou-rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble ?

\- On s'est croisées sur le chemin ! Répondit Emma curieuse de cette question si spontanée. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien !

Ruby referma la porte visiblement énervée. Ce qu'aucune des femmes avaient envisagé, c'est que Belle, Emma et Régina arriveraient toutes les trois en même temps.

\- Et bien, je vois qu'elles ont commencé la soirée sans nous ! Bande de soiffarde ! Provoqua Emma en direction des deux femmes en train de rire.

\- Personne n'a gagné alors ? Demanda Ariel peinée.

\- Dis-toi que personne n'a perdu non plus. Répondit Ruby instantanément et passablement déçue.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Rien de méchant, Régina. Assura Mary-Margaret qui avait repris ses esprits. On avait parié sur celle qui arriverait le plus en retard. On n'avait pas imaginé que vous arriveriez toutes les trois en même temps. Finit-elle avant de se remettre à rire.

\- Bon ! On profite de notre soirée ? Nous sommes là maintenant ! Conclue Emma en servant un verre à Belle et à Régina.

La soirée se déroula ainsi entre les huit femmes. Dans la bonne humeur avec un verre à la main. L'objectif étant, non de se saouler jusqu'à ne plus se souvenir de rien, mais de passer une agréable soirée entre amies. Elles commandèrent deux grandes pizzas ce qui fit grimacer Régina à l'idée de manger quelque chose de gras et d'outrageusement calorique. Mais devant la mine radieuse d'Emma, son visage se détendit à l'instant. Elle se maudissait intérieurement de se laisser aller autant avec la jeune femme, mais cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Elles étaient toutes installées autour de la table basse. Mary-Margaret, Ruby et Ashley étaient assises sur le canapé. Belle et Tink sur des coussins par terre. Régina sur le fauteuil et Emma, naturellement assise en tailleur sur le sol, entre les jambes de la mairesse. Sur la petite table trônait, quelques téléphones portables, huit verres et une pizza, l'autre ayant été mise au four pour la maintenir au chaud. Elles rigolaient comme à leurs habitudes, se moquant les unes des autres, mais toujours en plaisantant. Mary-Margaret avait raconté dans les moindres détails, sa mise en couple avec David. Ruby l'ayant grandement aidé avec toutes ses questions curieuses. Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait pu croire qu'une amitié les liait toutes les huit depuis des années, or ce n'était pas le cas, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Ensemble, elles se sentaient bien, se faisant désormais toutes confiance.

\- Emma ! J'ai appris quelque chose sur toi tout à l'heure. Chantonna Tink mystérieusement.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? On a passé l'après-midi ensemble.

\- Je suis passée voir Killian en partant de la Mairie.

\- C'est une blague, Tink ! Coupa Régina espérant sincèrement que son amie plaisantait.

\- Elle a raison, tu sais que Killian n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus fréquentable. Confirma Belle un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Ne vous en faites pas les filles. Il se donne une allure de mauvais garçon mais quand on le connaît un peu mieux, il est très gentil. De toute façon, ce n'est pas de lui que je voulais parler !

\- On ne te laissera pas tranquille, sans tout savoir avant ! Répondit Ruby toujours accro quand il s'agit d'un nouveau potin.

\- Donc. Emma !

\- Oui dis-moi tout ! J'ai hââââte de savoir ce que Môsieur le pêcheur de moules a bien pu te raconter !

\- Il m'a expliqué que lorsque tu es arrivée en ville, il te tournait autour.

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne, Tink ! Confirma Régina avec un brin de jalousie.

\- Oui, je sais, c'est la suite qui est intéressante !

\- Alors ? Continue ! Insista Ruby.

\- Un soir, notre shérif lui a bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Tu te souviens Emma ?

\- Oui… Je me souviens.

\- Quoi ? C'est ça ton scoop ? S'étonna Ruby énervée.

\- Non Rub'. Ce que Tink veut annoncer, c'est ce que j'ai dit à Killian pour qu'il me lâche et je suppose que Madame veut une confirmation. Alors pour te satisfaire ma chère Tink, oui ! Ce qu'il t'a dit est vrai ! Et oui, tu peux le dire, si ça te fait plaisir.

Tink se leva d'un bond et effectua une petite danse de jubilation sous les regards amusés et curieux des autres femmes. Elle se calma avant de se rasseoir pour l'annoncer à ses amies.

\- Notre Emma adorée a dit à Killian, et je la cite : « Je joue dans la même cour que vous, sauf que ma préférence va pour les brunes ! Est-ce assez clair ? » ! Emma est lesbienne !

\- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent les jeunes femmes.

Seule Régina resta interdite par cette nouvelle. Elle n'avait pas réagi avec les autres et restait même sans aucune réaction. Sa tête commençait à tourner et la mairesse se sentait oppressée, elle devait sortir prendre l'air. Sans dire aucun mot, elle se leva, prit son verre et quitta l'appartement précipitamment. Emma l'avait suivi du regard, sans être incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Les six autres femmes se turent dès que le son de la porte qui se ferme résonna dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? S'interrogea Tink ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Merde… Souffla Emma, réalisant enfin son erreur.

La blonde se leva difficilement et partit à la suite de Régina.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre elles ? Demanda Ashley curieuse.

Ses amies restèrent muettes face à cette question troublante. De son côté, Emma avait retrouvé Régina assise sur un banc sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle prit place à l'autre bout du banc et le silence se fit plus pesant. L'air semblait se raréfier, car Régina avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer correctement. Sa réaction paraissait incompréhensible pour Emma qui se posait tout un tas de questions. Finalement, Régina fendit l'air sèchement en brisant le silence.

\- Pourquoi ?

Emma fronça les sourcils sous son manque de compréhension.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Que je préférais les femmes ?

\- Oui ! Pourquoi ? S'énerva la brune devant Emma qui ne répondait pas à sa simple question.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. C'est tout !

\- Pas l'occasion ?! Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ! On passe plus des trois-quarts de notre temps ensemble, Emma. On s'est livrées l'une à l'autre et tu oses me dire que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion ?

\- Tu me voyais arriver un lundi matin, à la Mairie, t'amener tes rapports et en partant te dire « Ha oui au fait, je suis lesbienne. Bonne journée ! »

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Tu avais bien d'autres possibilités. T'es d'une mauvaise foi incroyable.

\- Je ne pensais pas ça si important.

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est ! C'est toi… Enfin, comment me cacher quelque chose de si crucial ?

\- Je suis désolée si ça t'a blessé, mais ça ne change rien. Tenta Emma calmement en avançant la main vers Régina.

\- Au contraire, ça change tout !

Le cœur d'Emma se brisait lentement sous la peur de perdre la femme dont elle était amoureuse. Parce que oui, Emma donnerait tout pour elle, la blonde savait que son cœur n'avait jamais résonné si fort qu'en la présence de Régina et là, elle se sentait mourir intérieurement, laissant reposer sa main sur le banc froid.

\- Ha oui ? Si je te l'avais annoncé, tu n'aurais pas été si proche de moi ? C'est ça ? Demanda Emma avec la crainte de la réponse attendue, un fin sanglot dans la voix.

La brune croisa enfin le regard brillant du shérif, prêt à laisser couler son désespoir le long de ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard perdu dans les yeux de la blonde et elle y lut l'angoisse et la tristesse. Son cœur se serra, car Régina se savait responsable du chaos qui animait sa blonde. Elle se décala vers Emma et chassa d'une main chaleureuse et pleine de tendresse, une perle qui glissait sur la douce joue pâle du shérif.

\- Bien sûr que non, Emma. Je suis proche de toi parce que je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Quand tu es à mes côtés, je me sens vivante, je me sens forte. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie.

\- Alors pourquoi cette réaction ? Les filles n'ont pas compris et à vrai dire, moi non plus.

\- J'avais besoin de sortir. C'est tout.

\- Ta réaction laisse à penser que c'est plus que ça.

\- J'étais surprise, d'accord ! S'énerva Régina.

\- Écoutes, je ne comprends rien, tu dis que je suis, en quelque sorte, importante pour toi et là, tu t'énerves. Il y a de quoi se poser des questions.

\- Bien sûr que tu es importante pour moi, tu ne t'en aies pas rendu compte ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je suis complètement paumée. Finit-elle dans un sanglot perdue entre un sentiment de soulagement et de trahison.

Régina commença à se lever pour clôturer cette discussion qu'elle sentait partir dans un sens qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter. Elle savait qu'elle avait tout à perdre car si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque, elle plongerait sûrement encore plus bas qu'avec Daniel. Son amour de jeunesse, celui qui lui avait avoué mille et une promesses, qu'elle avait cru sur le champ et qu'elle avait vu ne jamais se réaliser. Finissant dans un tas de cendre, promesses et amour. Elle savait qu'elle était prête de craquer et si Emma ne la laissait pas fuir comme elle en avait l'habitude, les choses seraient sûrement différentes. Comme ci Emma avait entendu ses pensées, elle lui attrapa le poignet dans une caresse tendre mais déterminée.

\- Expliques-moi. S'il te plaît.

Régina se retint que quelques secondes avant de capituler devant les yeux émeraudes et humides. Ils avaient cette lueur qui depuis le début, lui était difficile de contredire. Une lueur qu'aujourd'hui, elle assimilait à de l'amour.

Elle prit place sur le banc, tirée par le bras, la forçant à s'asseoir plus proche de la blonde.

\- Depuis que tu es là, je ressens des choses que, je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant. C'est très perturbant et surtout, je n'arrive pas à les gérer. Emma, dans toute ma vie, je n'ai aimé qu'une seule fois et j'en ai terriblement souffert. Je ne sais pas comment agir ou réagir avec toi. C'est indéniable qu'il se passe quelque chose en moi et, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Je comprends ça Régina, je l'entends et je le comprends car, je ressens la même chose. Je ne veux en aucun cas te faire souffrir. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé pour quelqu'un ce que j'ai au fond du cœur pour toi. Je ne veux pas te faire fuir et je ne veux surtout pas te perdre.

\- Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu aimais les femmes, je ne me serais pas posée autant de questions, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu si peur.

\- Quelles questions ? Peur de quoi ?

\- Peur de ce que je ressens pour toi. Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas sentie seule face à ce sentiment nouveau pour moi et je t'en aurais parlé. Plutôt que de garder ça pour moi. Enfin je pense. Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle que pour Emma, mais elle l'entendit.

Emma ne voulait pas comprendre ce que sa douce brune essayait de lui dire. Elle n'osait pas y croire, car cela serait trop beau. Emma savait que les histoires de conte de fées, n'étaient pas pour elle. Tout finissait mal avec elle.

\- Régina… Que veux-tu me dire ?

Prise dans un élan de détermination et plus dictée par son cœur que par sa peur, celle-ci attrapa les mains d'Emma dans les siennes et approcha son corps un maximum de celui de la blonde. Leurs souffles étaient erratiques et leurs regards emplis de la même lueur, elles prirent conscience enfin de la grandeur de leurs sentiments partagés. Ce qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais osé imaginer, prit forme sur ce banc alors que leurs visages s'avançaient inexorablement l'un vers l'autre. Alors que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent presque, la voix de Ruby, postée à la fenêtre du loft, trancha l'air bruyamment.

\- BON, VOUS VENEZ !

Les deux occupantes du banc se reculèrent doucement, déçues, mais elles se sourirent amoureusement. Ce soir, quelque chose avait changé.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On va remonter sinon Ruby va venir nous chercher et tu commences à connaître sa délicatesse...

\- Je veux dire, pour ce qu'il vient de se passer, pour nous.

\- On en reparlera, je te le promets. Je veux juste qu'on profite de cette soirée.

\- D'accord. Désolée. De m'être emportée.

\- Ça met un peu de piment, c'est pas désagréable si ça finit comme ça. Allé, vient Gina.

Elles rejoignirent leurs amies pour finir cette soirée dans un climat bon enfant et surtout avec, en tête, l'espoir de reprendre là où elles avaient été stoppé.

Ruby et Tink dormirent chez la petite brune, car elles étaient trop éméchées pour tenir debout et rentrer à pieds. Les autres partirent tranquillement vers 1h du matin se séparant les une après les autres au pied du bâtiment laissant Emma et la mairesse seule-à-seule.

\- Bonne nuit. Chuchota Emma tendrement, les yeux dévorants du regard la femme en face d'elle.

La brune s'avança d'un grand pas et sans prévenir de son geste, elle se blottit dans les bras du shérif. Emma referma ses bras délicatement baissant la tête pour ne faire plus qu'une avec Régina dans une bulle de douceur.

\- Bonne nuit Emma. Marmonna la belle brune au creux de l'oreille d'Emma avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue dans un délicat baiser.

Elle s'éloigna juste ce qu'il fallait pour capturer le regard azur de son affectueuse blonde.

\- Tu m'accompagnes demain soir ?

\- Avec plaisir, Madame le Maire.

\- Appelles-moi dès que tu es prête, je passerais te chercher.

\- D'accord… Rentres bien et préviens-moi quand tu es arrivée.

\- Je n'aurais pas fait autrement. Dors bien.

\- Toi aussi…

Elles se quittèrent difficilement, mais elles finirent par se lâcher les mains, le regard laissant percevoir le besoin de se retrouver rapidement.

* * *

 **Merci encore à vous toutes et je vous attends dans une review! C'est qu'on s'y habitue a ces p'tites bêtes!**

 **A samedi prochain!**

 **J'vous aime !**

 **Sonia ;-)**


	14. Demande douloureuse

**Bonjour a tous!**

 **J'espère que tout va bien pour vous!**

 **Bon... En début de semaine, j'ai perdu, malencontreusement, 20 pages que j'avais écrite et cela m'a un peu découragé. Je n'ai rien écrit depuis, et je me laisse encore quelques jours pour y revenir! J'ai été trop blasée! J'ai encore 3 chapitres d'avance, mais je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite qu'après, les chapitres viendront sûrement moins régulièrement. Rassurer vous, la fin est faite dans ma tête, donc il y en aura bien une de publiée.**

 **Merci a tous! Et un très grand merci à ma correctrice!**

 **je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à la lecture!**

 **;-)**

* * *

 **\- Demande douloureuse -**

Régina avait eu beaucoup de mal à se lever malgré le réveil programmé. Non pas que les vestiges de sa soirée légèrement alcoolisée se faisaient ressentir, elle avait eu juste envie de profiter de sa matinée. Depuis bien longtemps, elle n'avait pas fait de grasses matinées et aujourd'hui, elle se serait bien imaginée dans les bras d'Emma savourant un éveil parfait.

Elle sortit de son lit et s'enroula dans sa robe de chambre en soie grise anthracite avant de descendre pour préparer le petit déjeuné. Arrivée dans le hall, elle entendit un léger bruit dans le salon. Inconsciemment, elle prit peur que Robin soit là, à l'attendre, mais elle préféra garder en tête qu'il était désormais loin d'elle, avec ses peurs. Chassant des pensées ses angoisses, elle pénétra fébrilement dans son salon. Elle remarqua une chevelure brune et en s'approcha d'avantage, elle reconnut Henry allongé sur le canapé.

\- Henry ! Que fais-tu là ?

\- J'étais réveillé.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir.

Régina s'assit sur le bord du sofa et caressa chaleureusement la joue de son jeune garçon.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter…

Henry fuyait le regard de sa mère et elle le vit. Elle se pencha légèrement pour capter ses prunelles et ce qu'elle constata lui brisa le cœur.

\- Henry, jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais, tu ne me dérangeras !

Elle glissa sa main sous son menton pour lui lever la tête et ses craintes se confirmèrent.

\- Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? Parles-moi mon chéri.

Henry se redressa pour se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère. Il prit le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et leva son regard vers celui de la brune l'enveloppant de tout son amour.

\- Je me pose des questions sur ma mère biologique.

\- Oh henry… Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir plutôt que de garder ça pour toi.

\- Parce que je sais que ça te fait du mal. Et je ne veux pas.

\- Mon ange, rien ne compte plus que toi dans ma vie. Je suis là pour toi dans n'importe quelle situation. Si tu as des questions, il faut venir m'en parler. Garder ces choses-là pour toi n'est pas bon. Regardes dans quel état ça te met.

Elle déposa un long baiser sur sa tête et caressa les cheveux courts de sa nuque. Elle le sentit s'apaiser et sa respiration devenir plus calme.

\- Que veux-tu savoir mon cœur ?

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi elle m'a abandonné.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, Henry.

\- Mais elle, oui.

\- Tu… tu veux retrouver ta mère biologique.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir maman, et elle peut me répondre.

Régina ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir, elle voulait le meilleur pour son fils et si pour cela, il fallait retrouver la femme qui l'avait abandonné, alors elle le fera. Son monde s'effondrait, mais le bonheur d'Henry comptait plus que tout, quitte à souffrir de cette situation. Elle pensa à ces 10 années de bonheur intense avec l'unique source de joie de sa vie et elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues par crainte de voir réduire en cendres son bonheur actuel.

\- D'accord Henry, je vais essayer de la retrouver. Je te le promets.

\- Merci maman. Je t'aime, tu sais ?!

\- Oui, mon ange, je t'aime aussi. Très fort. Répondit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble chacun la tête ailleurs, puis vaguèrent à leurs occupations. Henry devait rejoindre des copains tandis que Régina devait retourner à la salle pour finir les dernières décorations et accueillir le traiteur pour la mise en place en cuisine. Mais avant tout ça, elle devait parler. Elle devait se laisser aller et ne pas garder ça où sinon elle craquerait trop rapidement. Assise sur le rebord de son lit, elle recherche dans le répertoire de son téléphone portable jusqu'à tomber sur la bonne personne. Elle frôla la touche verte et entendit les sonneries.

\- Allô ?

\- Emma, je te réveille… Excuses-moi. Rendors-toi, je t'appellerais plus tard.

\- Non, Régina, attends ! Ça va. Je suis réveillée.

\- Au son de ta voix, je ne te crois pas.

\- Bon d'accord, je dormais, mais, maintenant, je suis réveillée. Qu'y a-t-il Régina ?

Emma avait vite entendu que le son de la voix du Maire n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ce matin, elle avait une petite once de panique et de tristesse. De plus, quand Régina l'appelait le matin, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ou on se rejoint quelque part ?

\- A l'endroit habituel ? Dans 20 minutes ?

\- Parfait. à tout de suite.

La mairesse était rassurée et n'avait plus qu'une hâte : retrouver Emma.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent 20 minutes plus tard dans un petit champ aménagé de quelques bancs. Celui-ci surplombait la ville. La vue depuis leur banc le plus éloigné était à couper le souffle. Mer, ville et forêt partageaient le même panorama. Elles aimaient venir ici de temps à autre quand le besoin de s'isoler ensemble était plus important qu'ailleurs. La sensation de liberté, en haut de cette colline, permettait au plus lourd secret de paraître plus léger et à la plus grande tristesse de paraître moins douloureuse.

Régina était déjà assise quand Emma s'approcha silencieusement d'elle.

\- Hey !

\- Emma !

Régina se leva d'un bond et se jeta presque dans les bras de la blonde avant de laisser son cœur échapper les sanglots qui lui fendaient l'esprit. Emma ne protesta pas et accueillit la brune contre elle dans une étreinte réconfortante. La blonde les guida jusqu'au banc où elles prirent place. La mairesse toujours collée au shérif, ses larmes semblaient se calmer doucement. Emma caressa du bout des doigts sa joue pour balayer sa tristesse qui la peinait énormément.

\- Henry…

Puis un nouveau sanglot brisa la voix de la mairesse.

\- Prends ton temps. Je suis là, je ne te lâche pas. Que se passe-t-il avec Henry ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave ?

\- Non, il va bien… Il…

Elle inspira profondément avant de dire à haute voix ce qui la rendait si malheureuse.

\- Il veut… Il se pose des questions sur sa mère biologique. Mais seule, elle, peut lui répondre. Je lui ai promis de la retrouver, mais je ne m'en sens pas capable.

\- Oh Régina… C'est compréhensible, tu sais… J'en ai eu envie, moi aussi, à un moment donné, mais je n'avais personne pour m'aider. Il veut juste des réponses et il en a besoin pour grandir, je pense. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il te remplacera ou qu'il ne t'aimera plus. Je sais que tu as peur de ça, mais je suis persuadée qu'Henry ne pourrait jamais se séparer de toi. C'est un garçon magnifique et très intelligent. Il sait la chance qu'il a eu de t'avoir, car d'autres n'ont pas eu cette bénédiction. Et le plus important, c'est qu'il t'aime.

\- Aides-moi, s'il te plaît !

\- Je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. On va faire les choses ensemble, d'accord ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et sans plus attendre Régina se redressa contre Emma plaçant ses bras autour de sa nuque sous ses longues boucles blondes. La shérif entourant la taille de sa belle et plongea à corps perdu dans son regard noir. Lentement, elles se rapprochèrent en souriant timidement avant de fermer les yeux dans un délicieux baiser. Il était doux, réconfortant, généreux de promesse.

Régina se surprit à vouloir le prolonger alors qu'elle avait toujours écourté ce genre de moment. Mais là, avec Emma, elle ne voulait pas arrêter. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle reprît confiance en elle. Pour le bonheur de son fils, elle retrouverait sa mère biologique. De plus, accompagnée d'Emma, elle ne craignait rien. Ensemble, elles étaient plus fortes. En elle, le voile s'était définitivement levé, avait-elle trouvé la personne faite pour elle ?

Emma, quant à elle, ne sentait même plus son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il venait sûrement de s'arrêter, tout comme le temps. Elle voulait que cet instant dur toujours, le graver dans sa mémoire et dans son âme. L'avenir s'est enfin éclairé pour elle. Tant d'années sans comprendre, mais aujourd'hui son cœur ouvrait la grande porte pour accueillir cette femme dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse. Brisant un à un tous ses murs de protections.

Leur baiser était tendre et délicat. Leurs lèvres se touchant et s'apprivoisant lentement. Emma osa poser une main sur sa joue pour être certaine de la maintenir près d'elle. La blonde s'éloigna doucement juste le temps de caresser le nez de la brune avec le sien et de reprendre leur baiser où elles l'avaient arrêté. Regina décala ses mains sur la nuque d'Emma tout en s'approchant davantage de la belle femme. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient en parfaite synchronisation dans un ballet de volupté et tendresse. Prise dans son élan d'émotion, Emma ne put retenir sa langue de venir frôler la lèvre supérieur de sa douce. Le contact électrisa le corps entier de Régina qui ne savait plus où elle était. Jamais au cours de sa vie amoureuse, elle n'avait ressenti pareil sensation. Son cœur fit plusieurs bons dans sa poitrine avant de réaliser qu'elle accordait l'implicite demande d'Emma. Elle ouvrit la bouche doucement et laissa sa langue rejoindre sa jumelle pour une danse plus endiablée.

La blonde replaça ses bras autour de Régina pour la prendre plus fermement dans une étreinte désespérée. Leur baiser prit fin par simple manque d'air, laissant leur front reposer l'un sur l'autre. Les yeux toujours clos, elles cherchaient à reprendre leur respiration calmement. Seul le bruit du vent des les arbres les firent revenir sur terre. Régina ouvrit les yeux et son cœur se serra quand elle aperçut dans les yeux assombris d'Emma, sincérité et désir.

\- Emma, je…

La blonde posa le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres de Régina pour lui faire comprendre de ne plus prononcer un mot. Sa main glissa sur la joue fraîche de la mairesse qu'elle caressa du pouce.

\- Non, ne dis rien. Nous parlerons de cela plus tard.

Installées sur le banc, l'une contre l'autre laissant le vent jouer à sa guise dans leurs cheveux. Ils s'entrelaçaient, mêlant le brun et le blond dans une danse envoûtante. La tête de Regina était négligemment posée sur l'épaule de sa voisine et elle laissait son regard voguer sur l'horizon, imaginant un lieu de sérénité et d'apaisement. Un lieu où elle pourrait vivre sans cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête prête à tomber et détruire sa vie. La seule qui lui donnait une raison de vivre était son fils. Ce qui est toujours le cas, mais aujourd'hui, une force supplémentaire vient donner foi et courage à cette mère qui commençait à perdre espoir. Aujourd'hui, la présence d'Emma changeait tout. Ses repères, ses convictions, sa famille.

Depuis ce jour de mars où elle a posé ses yeux pour la première fois sur cette jeune femme blonde, elle avait su que sa vie changerait et ne serait plus la même. Plus elle passait du temps dans ses bras, plus elle n'imaginait pas sa vie ailleurs. Jamais elle ne s'était senti autant en sécurité, à sa place et confiante avec quelqu'un. Il y a des moments dans une vie où le destin est plus fort que tout et ne laisse pas d'autre choix que de suivre ce qu'il indique. Ce qu'il crie à Regina, c'est que, la personne qui la tient fermement dans ses bras, est celle qui partagera sa vie, peut importe les épreuves. Comme Emma le disait: "On va faire les choses ensemble" et cette simple phrase avait donné du baume au cœur à la mairesse, se sentant d'un coup, plus seule face à l'avenir.

Tout s'éclairait pour Emma, la jeune femme dans ses bras faisait battre son cœur et briller son âme comme jamais auparavant. Elle ferait tout pour cette brune qui l'avait conquise dès le premier regard. Pour elle, le coup de foudre n'existait que dans les films romantiques où tout fini toujours bien pour les deux héros, où malgré les avalanches de problèmes, le couple se retrouve toujours pour vivre leur amour. Mais, aujourd'hui, Emma vivait son propre film romantique et elle comptait bien jouer son rôle pleinement. Le destin lui avait joué bons nombres de mauvais tours depuis son enfance, mais elle se dit que de l'amener à Storybrooke, jusqu'à Regina, avait été la plus belle preuve de son existence. Elle qui ne croyait pas en son avenir ni au bonheur, ce même destin lui prouvait qu'elle y avait le droit.

Soudain, au fond de son cœur, elle désira une chose sur laquelle elle avait tiré un trait il y a longtemps. La présence de sa douce, lui donnait le courage et l'envie de vouloir enfin parler d'une partie de son être perdue il y a des années de cela.

\- Tu as froid ? Demanda Regina sentant la blonde frissonner sous ses mains.

\- Non, je pense à quelque chose. C'est tout.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Proposa la mairesse en se redressant pour caresser du bout des doigts la joue rafraîchie du shérif.

\- Oui, je me sens prête, mais pas tout de suite. Allons à la mairie, le traiteur et les musiciens ne vont pas tarder.

\- Oh, je les avais oublié ceux-là ! Tu as raison. On se rejoint là-bas ?

Emma encercla la taille de sa mairesse et la pressa contre elle dans une infinie douceur. La femme brune s'étonna avec émerveillement comment son corps se glissait parfaitement contre celui de sa blonde. Comme s'ils avaient été dessiné l'un pour l'autre, comme s'ils avaient été créé spécialement pour n'être qu'ensemble, destinés l'un à l'autre. Cela la fit sourire, davantage encore quand Emma s'avança prudemment pour sceller ses lèvres à celle du Maire.

Elle aurait juré que l'électricité avait crépité dans l'air et qu'un souffle puissant les avait entouré. Elle ne cessa pas pour autant leur baiser et l'intensifia. Sensuellement, la langue d'Emma vint caresser les lèvres sucrées de sa brune jusqu'à ce que sa jumelle la rejoigne. Les mains de Regina s'étaient perdues entre la nuque et les cheveux dorés, la maintenant fermement contre elle. Les premiers gémissements de plaisir résonnèrent au fond de leurs gorges quelques secondes avant qu'un craquement dans le ciel les fit sursauter.

Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, les yeux toujours clos, attendant de recevoir une pluie torrentielle leur tomber dessus. Un instant plus tard, toujours rien... elles se séparèrent doucement et remarquèrent le ciel incroyablement bleu, sans un nuage à l'horizon. Leurs regards brillants d'une nouvelle lueur s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Un timide sourire se peint sur le doux visage de Regina avant qu'elle ne se blottisse dans les bras de sa compagne, heureuse de voir que ce qu'elle désirait, Emma le voulait aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il y a peut-être un orage plus loin dans les terres. Le climat est très capricieux par ici.

\- Tu as sûrement raison. On y va ? Demanda Emma juste avant de grimper dans sa coccinelle.

Regina hocha la tête lentement avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture, direction la mairie, sans même apercevoir la fine aurore boréale d'une teinte rouge haute dans le ciel bleu. Il n'était pas rare de les voir près de la frontière canadienne, toujours la nuit, mais à Storybrooke en plein jour, cela n'était encore jamais arrivé…

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

La journée passa à vive allure. Entre l'orchestration du déroulement de la soirée, les problèmes de son pour les musiciens, les derniers détails des contrats pour les agents de sécurité, et le journal local qui voulait absolument faire une interview avant la soirée, Régina n'avait eu le temps d'avaler qu'un café. Elle se posa enfin dans son fauteuil de bureau vers 16h. Elle avait aperçu plusieurs fois Emma prêter main forte à un peu tout le monde pour que tout soit prêt en temps et en heure. Elle la remerciait silencieusement pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis son arrivée. Elle aurait aimé la retenir juste une fois pour croiser son regard, l'envelopper dans une étreinte, caresser ses lèvres d'un baiser, juste pour lui donner la force de finir cette journée.

Cette année, les choses avaient été faite en grande pompes. La soirée sera certainement la plus belle depuis bien des années.

Le vague souvenir de son père, composer cette soirée dans l'ombre, lui revint en mémoire.

Il savait gérer et minuter chaque partie de cette fête estivale annuelle et incontournable. Il était si fier quand il voyait les invités entrer dans la salle de bal les yeux émerveillés. Son travail était récompensé au-delà de ses espérances. Il disait toujours faire ça pour sa famille, pour qu'ils aient l'occasion de passer du bon temps ensemble. Sans se soucier des problèmes et de leur quotidien régulièrement malmené. Mais cela était rarement le cas. Sa femme détestait par-dessus tout, cette soirée qu'elle qualifiait d'inutile et grotesque.

La mairesse se rappela avec tendresse la veille d'une de ces soirée si spéciale aux yeux de tous, mais où cette année encore, Régina avait été assigné à résidence avec sa mère. Cette dernière refusant catégoriquement de voir sa fille se mélanger avec les autres habitants de son âge. Il faisait étrangement frais à l'arrivée de l'été mais la petite brune s'en moquait. Regina était belle jeune fille, perdue et brisée par sa mère trop envahissante et trop étouffante, plus incline à lui dicter ses faits et gestes qu'à la serrer dans ses bras pour lui montrer son amour maternel. Elle préférait de loin être assise près de son pommier que de passer une soirée avec sa mère. Une soirée où hypocrisie et faux-semblant régneraient en maître.

Elle était là, plantée devant son arbre, regardant l'air songeur, le vent jouer avec les feuilles des branches et danser avec légèreté dans quelques mèches ébènes. Son père l'avait rejoint dans le jardin, sous ledit pommier, planté pour sa naissance.

Elle se souvenait de chaque détail, et les paroles prononcées de ce soir là, lui revint en mémoire. La seule chose qui lui semblait flou était le lieu. Le jardin lui semblait plus grand dans ses souvenirs et une maison encore plus grande que celle de son manoir, comme un château. Elle n'insista pas à faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs presque oubliés et se concentra sur la discussion avec son père.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

 _\- Ma chère fille, ne sois pas triste._

 _Son père posa une douce main sur son épaule la forçant à se retourner. Son regard tendre et triste se planta dans celui de sa fille tant aimé. Les yeux rougies par des larmes naissantes, Regina s'adressa à son père désespérément._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais le droit d'y aller. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en colère, le regard brillant de tristesse vers son père._

 _\- Je suis désolé, mon ange._

 _Il passa sa main rude et tendre sur sa joue._

 _\- J'aimerais t'amener avec moi, mais ta mère…_

 _\- Je sais ! Le coupa-t-elle sèchement._

 _Un souffle discret mais se fit faiblement entendre. Les yeux clos, la jeune Régina calma son envie de révolte face à cette injustice._

 _\- Parles-moi de cette soirée. Comment c'est ?_

 _Après une brève hésitation, il estimait que sa chère petite fille méritait la vérité. Il souffla doucement et commença :_

 _\- C'est magique. C'est vraiment magique. Simplement, parce qu'une fois les lumières éteintes, le plus beau peut arriver. Il suffit d'une musique, d'un regard dans la pénombre pour changer les jours suivants. Ne sous-estimes pas la puissance de cette fête. Elle pourrait changer ton avenir._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas._

 _\- Laisses moi te raconter une petite histoire ma chérie._

 _Sa fille hocha la tête doucement, attentive aux futures déclarations de son père._

 _\- Mes parents se sont avoués leurs sentiments lors de cette soirée. Ils dansaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs regards exprimant leur envie de fonder leur famille étaient extrêmement forts. Si bien que leurs vies a prit un tournant après cette nuit-là, car ma mère accouchait d'un petit garçon 9 mois plus tard._

 _\- C'était toi ? Demanda la jeune brune les yeux émerveillés d'en apprendre un peu plus son père._

 _\- Oui ma fille, c'était moi. Lui confirma-t-il dans un doux sourire. Quand cela a été mon tour d'aller à cette soirée, j'étais très impatient. Tout le monde en parlait. C'était la chose incontournable, comme un rite de passage. Quelques années plus tard, ta mère a accepté de m'épouser après cette fête._

 _\- Elle y allait aussi ?_

 _\- Oui, tous les ans. Et je peux t'assurer que c'était une danseuse magnifique. Les regards se posaient sur elle dès qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bal. Elle aimait ce premier soir d'été._

 _\- Pourquoi elle ne veut plus y aller ? Et pourquoi ne veut-elle pas que moi, j'y aille._

 _\- Ta mère a vu le pouvoir et l'ambition lui monter à la tête. Elle en a perdu le sens des priorités et les valeurs de la famille. Tout ce qui lui occupe l'esprit aujourd'hui, c'est la réussite. L'échec n'est pas une option pour elle et dans sa tête, tu dois suivre ce chemin là. Loin des distractions de ton âge pour accéder au plus haut dans l'échelle sociale._

 _\- Et si moi, je ne veux pas atteindre le haut de son échelle ? Je veux juste être une adolescente comme les autres et avoir des amis. Je n'ai personne hormis ce… pommier…_

 _\- Je sais ma douce Régina… je sais… je suis tellement désolé. J'espère qu'un_ _jour, dans quelques années, tu comprendras, ma chérie._

 _\- Je ne pense pas comprendre un jour, papa. Si j'avais la chance d'avoir un enfant, jamais je ne pourrais lui faire subir ce que maman pense être bon pour moi. Elle a tord. Je la déteste… finit-elle dans un soupir tremblant._

 _\- Un jour tu assisteras à cette soirée magnifique et, rappelles-toi juste de ne jamais laisser cette soirée disparaître avec le temps._

 _\- Je te le promets, papa._

 _Regina s'engouffra dans les bras de son père réconfortants et sécurisants. Elle l'aimait tant. C'était sa bouée de sauvetage dans cette famille sans âme. Elle laissa ses larmes passer les frontières de ses cils sans chercher à les combattre._

 _\- Je t'aime ma fille. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde._

 _ **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**_

Les larmes lourdes de tristesse coulaient sur ses joues rougies se rappelant également que trois jours plus tard son père s'éteignait dans son sommeil.

\- Il serait fière de toi.

Ces quelques mots la ramenèrent au présent en relevant la tête vers le son de cette voix tant aimée. Emma se tenait là, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés et la tête posée sur le bois peint. Son tendre sourire fit disparaître le voile de son triste souvenir. La mairesse hocha la tête timidement, pinçant ses lèvres dans un très léger sourire, acceptant les paroles d'Emma. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, Emma bougea pour se rapprocher du bureau, pas après pas, secondes après secondes.

\- Il serait fière de toi car tu n'as pas oublié. Tu t'es battue une fois de plus pour que cette soirée puisse voir le jour. Je ne sais pas si les paroles de ton père sont vraies, et si cette fête est magique au point de changer ton avenir, mais cette année, tu ne seras pas seule pour la vivre. Tu as des amis, un fils et moi. Je te promets de tout faire pour que ce soir, tu puisses oublier toutes celles où tu n'as pas pu te rendre. Je me répète peut-être Régina. Elle s'agenouilla devant la mairesse après avoir fait doucement pivoter le siège et lui encadra les mains des siennes. Ton père peut être extrêmement fier de la femme que tu es aujourd'hui.

La brune sentait ses larmes menacées de s'échapper. Elle s'approcha de la blonde, mettant de côté le fait qu'à tout instant elles pouvaient être surprises, et encercla son cou de ses fins bras. Ses larmes lourdes de souvenirs mornes s'échouèrent sur l'épaule d'Emma qui lui prodiguait de délicates caresses dans le dos.

\- Merci Emma. Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

\- Comme quoi ? Demanda t-elle intriguée en se reculant doucement de l'étreinte de la mairesse.

\- Si gentille. Si attentionnée avec moi.

\- Je peux arrêter si ça t'embête. Proposa Emma le sourire grandissant.

\- T'es bête ! Contra-t-elle rapidement donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule de la blonde. C'est juste que… je ne suis pas habituée à ce que l'on s'inquiète autant pour moi.

\- Alors, tu vas devoir t'y habituer. Allé, lève tes fesses de ce fauteuil. Ordonna Emma d'un geste de la main tout en se relevant.

La mairesse fronça les sourcils. Rare était les personnes qui osaient lui parler de la sorte, mais Emma avait ce don qui faisait que la jolie brune était incapable de lui dire non. Elle se leva donc jusqu'à se poster droit devant le shérif.

\- Contente ?

\- Très ! Maintenant, tu vas partir d'ici et rentrer chez toi pour te préparer.

\- Impossible, j'ai encore plusieurs choses à vérifier avant ce soir.

\- Je prends le relais. Apprends à déléguer Régina. Donnes moi les instructions, ce qu'il reste à finaliser et je m'occupe de tout ça. Régina, la blonde s'avança un peu plus et glissa ses mains dans celles de Régina, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Emma poursuivit : Je veux que tu viennes à cette soirée comme une invitée, comme tous les autres et que tu en profites.

Sur ces derniers mots, Régina ne se retint plus et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de la blonde. Elles rapprochèrent leurs corps et Emma posa ses mains sur les hanches délicates de la mairesse. Le risque qu'elle se fasse prendre était très élevé, mais elles n'en avaient cure, tout ce qui comptait, c'était elles. Elles s'embrassèrent, d'abord chastement, puis plus langoureusement et enfin passionnément. Leurs désirs longtemps mis de côté remontaient et il était difficile de les calmer. Emma s'avança jusqu'à ce que sa reine soit coincée, les cuisses contre son bureau.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

L'infirmière était perturbée. Les histoires rocambolesques de son fils se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes depuis qu'il l'avait vu. C'était tous les soirs le même cinéma. Elle rentrait du travail et son cher enfant la questionnait sur la jeune femme.

Son sommeil était constamment coupé par des rêves mettant en scène sa patiente et elle. Un coup dans une étable. Un coup dans un château. Un coup dans une mairie. Parfois ils étaient très clairs, et à son réveil, elle se souvenait des moindres détails. Parfois tout était flou sauf elles deux. Très souvent, c'était des moments de la vie quotidienne à deux, les partageant avec la jeune endormie. Et comme cette nuit, les rêves étaient, de temps en temps, érotiques, voire très explicites, si bien que les images d'elles restaient gravées dans sa tête et cela lui était difficile de rester concentrée pour la journée.

Elle s'occupait d'elle comme tous les matins, mais elle rougissait toutes les deux minutes. L'infirmière était bouleversée par ses rêves, par ce qu'elle ressentait et par le fait d'être très proche d'elle. La praticienne stoppa tout quand elle sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale, au moment même où elle avait glissé sa main dans la sienne.

Elle tremblait face à ses pensées. Son rêve omniprésent la poussait vers ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Se penchant délicatement, elle glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de sa patiente, jusqu'à ce que sa main effleure la peau tendre de sa joue. Elle s'avança inexorablement vers les lèvres en face d'elle, qu'elle avait déjà goûté dans ses rêves, mais son coeur battant la chamade était la seule chose qui lui confirmait que cet instant n'était pas un songe. Elle ferma les yeux dans un souffle et posa comme une caresse ses lèvres sur celles de sa patience. Les battements de son coeur étaient erratiques. Jamais un simple baiser ne l'avait mise dans cet état. Elle se recula doucement prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire et prit peur. Elle ne devait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. L'infirmière quitta la chambre sans un geste de plus, sans un mot prononcé. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

* * *

 **Voila pour ce chapitre! Le prochain amènera des réponses sur la seconde partie ... hihi ;-)**

 **Lâchez-vous, les review sont devenues une drogue :-D, et puis j'adore savoir ce que vous en pensez! Puis un peu d'encouragement, ça fait du bien :-p!**

 **Bon week-end à tous!**

 **Bisous, Sonia!**

 **;-)**


	15. Rumpelstiltskin

**Bonjour à vous!**

 **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Vous êtes super!**

 **Réponses au Guest -**

 **Raphi5930 : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite t'intriguera toujours autant ;-)**

 **Guest : J'suis en retard par rapport à tes habitudes :-D Tu as bien deviné… Les réponses à quelques questions sont dans ce chapitre. En espérant que la suite te plaise ;-)**

 **Voici un chapitre que devrait en contenter plus d'une. Il y aura des réponses à vos questions, mais d'autres vont surement prendre leurs places haha.**

 **Merci à ma superbe correctrice .**

 **Bon week-end à tous, et bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **\- Rumplestiltskin -**

Elles étaient là, contre le bureau de la mairesse à tenter tant bien que mal de refréner leur désir montant, mais les caresses de chacune étaient une douce torture qu'aucune ne voulait arrêter. La chaleur montait d'un cran au fil des baisers et des mains se délectant de la peau brûlante de l'autre.

Emma la désirait. Depuis le premier jour où elle avait posé les yeux sur cette divine créature brune, elle avait sentit son cœur et son corps réagir. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés et pourtant, cette sensation n'avait pas diminué avec le temps, au contraire. Cela était de pire en pire, mais non loin de lui déplaire car elle et la mairesse, s'étaient rapprochées comme jamais elle n'avait permis quelqu'un de l'approcher.

Elle sentait les mains de la mairesse plus aventureuses qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Son t-shirt délicatement remonté pour frissonner au toucher tendre et léger de Régina. Sa main caressant le dos brûlant de la blonde, se fit plus appuyer pour rapprocher le corps de son shérif. Emma, s'avançant d'un pas, colla définitivement son torse à celui de sa douce brune. Le contact de leurs poitrines l'une contre l'autre, électrisant Emma qui dans une pulsion incontrôlée, glissa ses mains tremblantes sous les cuisses de sa belle et la poussa à s'asseoir sur le bureau.

Ses doigts frôlant les hanches de Régina jusqu'à les placer sur ses genoux et les écarter doucement. Elle plaça son corps entre les jambes de Régina et prit son visage en coupe, glissant ses mains sur sa nuque avant d'accentuer davantage leurs baisers langoureux. Laissant tomber, les barrières de la pudeur doucement les une après les autres, Régina osa sans vraiment y penser placer ses mains sur le fessier musclé de son shérif.

La blonde cru défaillir en sentant ses doigts serrer ses fesses fermes. Sa main droite descendit tranquillement, caressant son cou, puis son épaule. Du bout des doigts, le délice enivrant s'arrêta juste au-dessus de la poitrine généreuse en face d'elle.

\- Emma...

Régina laissa dans un souffle rauque échapper une douce supplique aux oreilles d'Emma. Cette dernière revint délicatement sur terre. Certes, elle désirait plus que tout au monde la personne entre ses mains, mais pas comme ça. Elle s'éloigna difficilement de l'étreinte sous le regard interrogateur et peureux de la mairesse.

\- Emma ?

Le ton de la voix fébrile de Régina fit ouvrir d'un coup les yeux de la blonde. Ce qu'elle perçut dans le regard de la femme brune, lui brisa le cœur. L'inquiétude et la tristesse étaient clairement non dissimulées.

\- Excuses-moi, Régina.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je… peux pas…

\- D'accord… J'ai compris... Murmura-t-elle difficilement.

La brune se dégagea des bras d'Emma, s'éloigna vers la fenêtre et perdit son regard vers son pommier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as compris, Régina ?

\- Vas t-en !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu t'es trompée. Ça va, pas la peine de t'expliquer. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Je te demanderais de quitter ce bureau.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non, je ne veux pas quitter ce bureau. Régina, j'ai raté un train complet là ! Expliques-moi. Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi je suis comme ça ?

Régina sentit la colère lui monter. La colère et la déception. Elle y avait cru et elle allait souffrir comme d'habitude.

\- La nuit dernière, sur ce banc, tu me fais clairement comprendre que tu ressens des choses pour moi, je me laisse à y croire et à accepter ce que moi, je ressens pour toi, pour que... une fois dans tes bras, tu... tu me repousses...

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues rougies de la mairesse. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir ouvert son cœur et surtout d'avoir laissé une chance à l'amour.

\- Non, Régina...

\- Tais-toi, ne te fatigues pas !

\- Bon maintenant, ça suffit !

Emma avait haussé la voix, marre de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer. Elle avait blessé involontairement Régina et il était hors de question de laisser ça en suspens. La mairesse se retourna surprise, et vit les larmes silencieuses de la blonde, ainsi que dans son regard, une profonde peine incompréhensible.

\- Tu vas m'écouter Régina. Il n'est pas question de te laisser. Visiblement, tu as mal interprété mes intentions.

\- Parce que c'est de ma faute ?

\- Je t'ai dit de m'écouter ! Si j'ai stoppé notre... nos baisers, ce n'est pas parce que je me suis trompée, mais parce qu'il le fallait. Si je continuais à te caresser ou à sentir tes mains sur moi, je n'aurais plus répondu de rien. J'aurais voulu continuer, crois-moi, j'aurais voulu à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. J'ai rarement eu autant envie de quelqu'un, mais j'ai un respect tellement grand pour toi, qu'il était hors de question que je te prenne comme ça sur ton bureau, alors que, nous n'avons même pas parlé réellement de tout ce qui nous arrive.

Emma s'avança prudemment de la brune et attrapa ses mains. Son regard plongé dans le sien, elle remarqua son attitude changée et ses joues prendre une teinte rosée.

\- Régina, je veux faire les choses bien. Pour une fois.

\- Je me sens honteuse.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu as eu peur, c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'aurais dû m'exprimer plus clairement, mais... wow, tes baisers font plus que tourner la tête.

\- Oh Emma...

Régina fondit dans les bras de son shérif, heureuse d'être enfin traitée avec respect et gentillesse.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Henry arrive doucement à la mairie et demande à Zoé si sa maman est là. Elle lui indique avec une infinie tendresse que cette dernière se trouve bien dans son bureau en compagnie du shérif.

\- Parfait, Merci Zoé.

\- De rien Henry, à ce soir.

\- Oui, sans faute !

Alors qu'henry montait tranquillement les marches une par une, les deux jeunes femmes reprenaient difficilement leurs esprits après ce quiproquo troublant.

\- Maman ?

\- Henry, entres. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'étais pas censé être au parc avec tes amis ?

\- Si, mais, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Exposa-t-il doucement.

\- Je vais vous laisser, on reparle de tout ça plus tard...

\- Bien sûr, Emma.

\- Non Emma, restes toi aussi. Demanda Henry dans un soupir.

Henry s'avança vers le petit espace salon et prit place sur l'un des sofas l'air étrangement coupable.

\- Zoé ?

\- Oui, Madame le Maire ?

\- Je ne veux personne dans mon bureau pour le moment. Pas d'exception. Même pour ce soir.

\- Très bien.

Elles s'installèrent en face du jeune homme dans un silence de plomb.

\- Henry, nous t'écoutons.

\- Voilà, le jour de l'inauguration du commissariat, Mr Gold est venu me voir.

\- Mr Gold ? Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Il voulait me donner un livre. Un livre de conte.

\- Et quel est le problème gamin ?

Emma et Régina étaient dans le flou de ce qu'henry leur racontait.

\- Même si tu aurais dû me prévenir plus tôt, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Emma, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Expliques nous Henry.

\- Il m'a dit de ne pas oublier ce que j'étais et grâce à qui je l'étais. Que je devais croire en eux, de surtout ne pas oublier ce que mon cœur me dictait aujourd'hui et laisser le passé là où il était. Que ce livre serait la vérité de tout.

\- Où est ce livre, Henry ?

Le jeune garçon ouvrit son sac et en sortit l'ouvrage. Il le tenait de ses deux mains et dans un léger tremblement, il le donna à sa mère.

\- Ce n'est qu'un bouquin. Demanda Emma suspicieuse.

Le silence se fit entendre et la mairesse ouvrit le livre au hasard. Comme le hasard fait souvent bien les choses, elle découvrit une illustration d'une reine habillée d'une grande et élégante robe noire, des bijoux plus brillants les uns que les autres. Son regard inspirant angoisse et crainte, mais aussi un respect tyrannique et une tristesse profonde. Étrangement, cette image ne lui faisait pas peur, comme ci, elle lui était familière. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'adressa de nouveau à Henry :

\- Tu as lu le livre ?

\- Oui, intégralement. Comme me l'avait demandé Mr Gold.

\- A-t-il dit autre chose ?

\- Pas grand chose de plus. Juste de ne pas oublier le présent.

\- Euh, moi, je suis un peu perdue.

Emma se grattait l'arrière de la tête tentant de comprendre cette conversation énigmatique à cause d'un livre.

\- Il faut y croire. Affirma Henry, en se levant devant les deux femmes. C'est nous dans ce livre. Je suis certain que c'est nous. Il y a trop de similitudes. Maman, il faut que tu me crois. Toi aussi, Emma.

\- Tu veux que je crois à ça ? Henry, ce sont des contes pour les enfants.

\- Mon chéri, Emma a raison.

\- S'il vous plaît... Lisez-le. Toutes les deux et vous verrez que je ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Le jeune brun, debout devant les deux femmes, les suppliait presque de les croire. Régina détourna les yeux de nouveau vers cette illustration, puis vers Emma avant de replonger dans le livre, perdue entre croire son fils et l'extravagance de ses propos.

\- Tu sais quoi Henry, on va le lire ce livre et je te promets d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

Emma venait de rendre le sourire de l'enfant, et à cette douce apparence, le cœur d'Emma se réchauffa. Elle adorait ce garçon.

\- Merci, vraiment.

\- Henry, tu crois vraiment en ces contes ?

\- Oui maman. Ne me prends pas pour un fou.

\- Jamais mon ange. À vrai dire... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... cette image ne me semble pas étrangère...

\- C'est normal maman. C'est toi.

Régina écarquilla les yeux et regarda son fils. Il était calme et la lueur de ses iris chocolats n'avait pas changé, déclarant ce fait, comme ci cela était naturel d'être comparé à l'Evil Queen du conte de Blanche Neige.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux gamin!?

\- Si Emma. Maman est la méchante reine de la forêt enchantée. Enfin, était ! Elle ne l'est plus aujourd'hui.

\- Écoutes Henry, on va regarder ce bouquin ok, et en attendant, rentre chez toi te préparer pour ce soir. D'accord ?

\- D'accord Emma. Ne me prenez pas pour un fou.

\- Jamais gamin ! Jamais ça ne nous viendrait à l'esprit.

Le jeune garçon était soulagé de pouvoir discuter enfin de ce livre mystérieux, il s'avança vers Emma et la serra fort dans ses bras avant de faire de même avec sa mère.

\- Je t'aime maman.

\- Moi aussi mon chéri. On se retrouve à la maison. J'arrive dans pas longtemps.

Le jeune garçon allait passer le pas de la porte du bureau quand il se retourna pour interpeller Régina. Légèrement nerveux et hésitant, il lui demanda :

\- Euh, maman, à propos de ce dont on a parlé...

\- Oui, mon prince, Emma va m'aider. Je te le promets. File maintenant.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'adossèrent sur le sofa avant de souffler dans une parfaite synchronisation. La main de la blonde glissa délicatement au creux de celle de la mairesse et se resserra sur ses doigts. Encore chamboulée par la discussion avec son fils, Régina enleva ses chaussures d'un mouvement de la cheville et releva ses jambes sur le canapé blanc. Sa tête trouvant le repos sur l'épaule de sa blonde, elle entremêla ses doigts à ceux du shérif pendant que son autre main parcourait la courte distance autour de sa taille pour la sentir près d'elle.

\- Il faut la retrouver. Plus vite j'aurais mis la main sur la mère biologique d'Henry, plus vite cette histoire sera terminée.

\- On s'occupe de ça demain dans l'après-midi, d'accord ? J'appellerais l'orphelinat demain vers 15h. Pour y avoir vécu, je sais que quelqu'un répondra. Étant shérif, ils seront peut-être plus enclins à me divulguer quelques informations. Mais, j'ai des doutes. On va déjà essayer ça et si ça ne fonctionne pas… j'ai une ou deux astuces

\- Ah oui ? Légale, j'espère.

\- Euh… Oui bien sûr, c'est à un shérif que tu t'adresses.

\- Un shérif qui est aussi une ex détenue…

Elles rirent ensemble avant que Régina resserre sa prise sur Emma laissant son cœur parler. Elle ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses, mais avec la jolie blonde, elle était certaine qu'elle n'avait aucune crainte à avoir.

\- J'ai peur Emma.

\- C'est normal, mais tout se passera bien. Faisons déjà quelques recherches pour voir où ça nous mène et on avisera.

\- Merci shérif ! Répondit la mairesse en plaçant délicatement sa main de libre sur la joue d'Emma et de l'amener à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser était léger et doux comme une plume. Plus rien n'existait à par elles. Emma poussée par les souvenirs du baiser échangé un peu plus tôt, sentit son envie et la chaleur de son corps grimpé en flèche. Elle caressa tendrement les lèvres maquillées des siennes avant de laisser glisser sa langue sur celles-ci. La jolie brune gémit en effleurant l'organe chaud et humide du sien.

Leur baiser était très sensuel et ça ne fit qu'augmenter la tension entre les deux jeunes femmes. Après un effort surhumain, car pour la blonde, cela en était un, elle appuya davantage ses lèvres sur celles de la brune une dernière fois avant de rompre l'échange.

\- Régina, si tu ne m'arrêtes pas...

\- Oui, je sais... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça Emma... Moi-même, je ne comprends pas mon comportement mais je sais une chose je ne veux pas m'arrêter. C'est tellement bon d'être dans tes bras.

\- Pareil pour moi. Répondit-elle simplement accompagnée d'un clin d'œil. Écoutes, pour l'instant, va rejoindre ton fils et je finis de préparer les lieux. On discute de nous après la soirée.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à dire ?

\- Sincèrement ? Non. Mais je voulais faire ça bien. Après tout, tu es une reine !

\- Oh arrêtes ! Il va falloir gérer ça aussi.

\- On va s'occuper de tout. Chaque chose en son temps. Et pour le moment, madame le Maire, il est l'heure d'aller vous faire belle pour ce soir.

Elles se levèrent du sofa et Emma l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Après les dernières recommandations et un dernier baiser, Régina prit la direction de son manoir.

Après un dernier passage dans les cuisines, la salle de bal et celle de contrôle, Emma put rentrer à son appartement pour se préparer à son tour.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Dans la boutique de l'antiquaire, Gold fit venir Belle auprès de lui dans l'arrière boutique. Il était occupé à remuer une sorte de liquide dans un flacon bleuté et transparent. Son air très souvent terrifiant, était des plus doux lorsque son regard se posait sur la femme qu'il aimait. Il était l'heure pour lui de rendre des comptes et surtout de se préparer pour un long voyage.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui, viens vers moi, mon amour.

Il lui tendait la main. Quand celle de sa douce fut au creux de la sienne, il la porta tendrement jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un délicat baiser tout en regardant amoureusement sa compagne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'inquiètes !

\- S'il te plaît Belle. Je voudrais que tu aies confiance en moi et bois ceci. Nous discuterons après.

Il lui place dans la main la petite fiole. Belle, intriguée, ne sait pas vraiment si elle doit s'exécuter ou pas. La brune hésita. Son amant avait pour habitude d'être très mystérieux et peu l'appréciait en ville, mais elle savait voir au delà de sa craintive apparence. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas cacher l'amour qu'il lui portait ainsi que la tristesse profonde et inconnue qui animait ses iris chaque seconde de sa vie.

Elle hocha la tête et sans plus attendre, elle porta à ses lèvres la fiole pour y boire le liquide froid. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant la fraîcheur qui glissait dans sa gorge. Son cœur s'emballait plus qu'à la normal. L'homme en face d'elle la regardait de façon inquiète mais avec un espoir inexpliqué. Puis, d'un seul coup, sa poitrine se souleva dans une grande inspiration, comme si elle revenait à la vie.

La silence perturbant s'évanouit en laissant apparaître un fin sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Dans un soupire à peine contrôlé, elle murmura:

\- Rumple...

\- Oh, mon amour.

Le ténébreux laissa une larme glisser sur sa joue. Une seule et unique à laquelle il ne prêta nulle attention. Elle tomba sur le sol juste avant que Rumple ne s'avance pour prendre la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Il avait eu besoin d'elle et maintenant, elle était là pour lui. Il la serra si fort que leurs respirations se faisaient plus difficile. Plus que tout, il voulait se rassurer, savoir que sa Belle, rencontrée il y avait de ça des années, était bien présente aujourd'hui en toute connaissance de cause et non dans l'ignorance.

\- Je me souviens… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- C'était le seul moyen pour...

\- Retrouver ton fils... Le coupa-t-elle tendrement.

Elle posa sa douce main sur la joue mal rasé et la caressa de son pouce. Elle savait la douleur que cela avait été pour lui de perdre son fils dans un monde dont il ignorait tout.

\- Oui. Confirma-t-il simplement, une once de regret dans la voix.

\- Tu l'as retrouvé et je suis extrêmement heureuse pour toi, mais pourquoi sommes-nous toujours ici ? Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours coincé et sans souvenirs ?

\- J'ai lancé une malédiction pour parvenir à mes fins...

\- Expliques-moi.

\- J'ai envoyé ici, à Storybrooke, ville créée de toute pièce, toutes les personnes vivant dans la forêt enchantée. J'étais si aveuglé par la recherche de mon fils que je n'ai pas pensé à tout ce que cela pouvait engendrer. Si je ne pouvais pas être avec lui et entièrement heureux, alors personne ne le pourrait. La vengeance m'obstinait. À cause de la fée bleue, Bealfire était parti. M'en prendre à tout le monde était une façon pour moi de me venger d'elle. J'ai par conséquent privé chaque être de la personne qui comptait le plus à leurs yeux en effaçant de leur mémoire, l'importance que pouvait avoir telle ou telle personne. Rendant impossible une fin heureuse et le bonheur de combler ce manque étouffant.

\- C'est horrible Rumple!

\- C'est une malédiction, elle n'était pas faite pour que les autres y trouvent leur bonheur. Mais d'avoir retrouver mon fils m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Cette malédiction peut être rompue et les choses peuvent être meilleures pour tous le monde.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?

\- Parce que je suis le ténébreux et celui qui a lancé ce sort.

\- Qui doit le faire alors?

\- Le produit du véritable amour. La seule et unique personne qui n'imagine pas le pouvoir qu'elle détient.

\- Emma! Souffla Belle comme une évidence.

\- Oui. Mais elle n'est pas prête encore. Elle doit ouvrir les yeux pour que nous puissions tous retrouver le bonheur. Emma est le déclenchement de tout. Sa magie réside en son cœur et elle doit trouver le chemin pour tous nous sauver. Mais avant tout ça, elle doit impérativement, se sauver elle-même de son passé.

\- Je suis désolée Rumple mais je ne comprends pas tout.

\- J'ai lancé ce sort pour une autre raison que celle de Bealfire. Celui de ma rédemption. Je dois réparer mes erreurs avant de mourir. Et ça passera par Régina. Elle est la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je l'ai manipulé, harcelé, provoqué. Je lui ai menti pour parvenir à mes fins, je l'ai privé de Daniel. J'ai fait d'elle un monstre de vengeance et avide de sang, alors qu'elle était une femme douce et aimante. Mon cœur noir comme le charbon, devient aussi dure comme de la pierre. Il finira par cesser de battre et avant que cela n'arrive, je veux que Régina retrouve le bonheur qu'elle a perdu. Emma est la solution. J'ai attendu des années avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde pour m'aider. Elle a le cœur pur dont j'ai besoin.

\- Mais, je ne veux pas te perdre Rumple, je viens tout juste de te retrouver. Il doit il y avoir une autre solution.

\- Pardonnes-moi, Belle. Si je t'avais écouté bien avant, rien de tout cela serait en train de se produire. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé à Emma. Elle n'aurait pas perdue ses parents et aurait pu vivre avec eux dans la foret enchantée. Mais Régina n'aurait pas pu être sauvée et elle serait restée la méchante reine que tout le monde a connu. Et puis c'est ce que font tous les héros, n'est-ce pas ? Ils se sacrifient. Je ne peux pas encore tout te raconter, mais crois-moi, mes intentions sont sincères.

\- Tu as changé Rumple…

Belle lui caressa la joue, laissant les larmes sur ses joues couler sans retenue. Son regard humide et tendre lui transmettait toute l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour sa bête.

\- C'est toi qui m'a changé Belle. Tu as rendu à ma vie le bonheur et l'amour qui aurait dû me satisfaire. Je m'en suis rendu compte bien trop tard. Pardonnes-moi, je t'en pris.

\- Bien sûr Rumple, bien sûr.

\- Allons à cette soirée ce soir. Je veux te faire danser et t'aimer jusqu'à la fin.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

* * *

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

\- Bonjour. Je peux la voir?

\- Bonjour Graham, je vous l'ai déjà dit la semaine dernière, vous ne pouvez pas.

\- Laissez-moi la voir, s'il vous plaît.

Le lieutenant se tenait droit devant le comptoir de l'infirmière, la suppliant du regard de le laisser passer. Il savait que cet établissement spécialisé dans les traitements intensifs disposait du meilleur personnel des États-Unis.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. Seul la famille est habilitée à la voir.

\- Dites-moi au moins comment elle va.

La jeune infirmière souffla, résignée et mal pour l'homme en face d'elle. Elle ne risquait rien à lui indiquer l'état de la femme blonde.

\- Ses constantes sont stables. Ses fonctions vitales sont parfaitement stabilisées. L'apport de sang au cerveau est très correcte. Elle a eu une réaction il y a quelques jours et suite à ça, nous avons prit la décision de débrancher le respirateur artificiel. Elle respire désormais par ses propres moyens. Mademoiselle Swan se bat, de toute évidence, pour sortir de son coma. C'est à elle de faire le travail.

\- D'accord, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je repasserai la semaine prochaine.

L'infirmière hocha la tête, sachant très bien qu'essayer de l'en dissuader serait inutile.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle. Ne vous en faites pas.

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup Régina.

Elle regarda l'homme partir les yeux cernés par l'inquiétude et les regrets. L'infirmière Mills quitta son poste. Il était l'heure de tenir compagnie à la belle blonde. Elle se dirigea doucement mais d'un pas très sûre d'elle vers la chambre qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis le temps. Presque quatre mois qu'elle s'occupait d'elle, qu'elle lui parlait, qu'elle fredonnait des douces chansons, qu'elle lui racontait sa vie et qu'elle prenait place dans son cœur. Depuis son arrivée dans ce centre, il y a quatre mois de ça, elle n'imaginait qu'une seule chose, voir apparaître devant elle, les yeux grand ouvert de cette jeune femme. Quatre mois qu'elle s'occupait de cette mystérieuse Emma dans le coma depuis presque quatre ans. Personne d'autre dans ce monde ne connaissait mieux Régina Mills que cette mystérieuse Emma Swan endormie.

En arrivant devant la chambre d'Emma, la brune leva la main et caressa du bout des doigts le numéro attribué à cette chambre. A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, un sentiment étrange s'emparait d'elle, comme ci en passant cette porte, passant le seuil de la chambre 108, elle serait enfin chez elle. Ou avec la bonne personne.

\- C'est moi, Emma. Ton collègue Graham est passé voir si tu allais bien. Il s'inquiète. J'ai tenté de le rassurer en lui disant que tu te battais pour sortir de là. Ne me fais pas mentir, d'accord ? Et si nous continuons notre lecture ?

Régina s'avança vers la belle blonde endormie et repensa au baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. La brune rougissait presque honteuse d'avoir profité de ce moment, alors qu'Emma était dans le coma. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur son front, comme pour lui donner une force supplémentaire de se battre, ou peut-être parce que Régina en avait juste envie, pour ne pas succomber une seconde fois à ses lèvres. Malgré l'état de la patiente, elle se sentait sereine avec elle et surtout, elle était elle-même. C'est toujours plus facile quand il n'y a pas de retour, mais quelque chose d'étrange, d'inexplicable, lui donnait l'intime conviction que même si elle était réveillée, cela serait pareil.

Elle attrapa le livre épais trônant sur la table à roulette avant de s'asseoir confortablement dans le fauteuil tout près du lit. Le maintenant de sa main droite, sa main gauche caressant la couverture marron à l'inscription d'or, « Once Upon A Time », avant de l'ouvrir là où elle s'était arrêtée.

\- Mon fils adore ce passage… Prête Miss Swan ? Nous en arrivons au bal.

* * *

 **Alooooors? Est-ce que j'en ai perdues? Haha**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je me suis amusée a l'écrire :-D**

 **J'attends vos impressions et surtout vos idées! J'aime lire ce que vos cerveau farfelus peuvent imaginer ;-)**

 **J'vous embrasse et à samedi prochain!**

 **Sonia ;-)**


	16. Le bal

**Bonjour à toutes...**

 **Je m'excuuuuuse pour ce retard! Non, je n'ai pas oublié mon histoire, je n'avais plus internet ! J'ai déménagé et j'ai eu beaucouuuup de problème pour retrouver ma connexion ! Le bon côté des choses, c'est que j'ai repris un peu d'avance ;-)!**

 **J'ai compris que certaines d'entre vous était complètement paumé avec mon histoire (hihihi), les prochains chapitres devraient vous éclairer ! Peut-être pas celui-ci, mais le chapitre 17 et surtout le 18 devraient satisfaire vos questions pour le moment sans réponses.**

 **Je remercie ma correctrice qui subit mes fautes, parfois incroyables ! Ses yeux saignent presque, je suis sûre ;-)!**

 **Bonne lecture et encore désolée pour cette longuuuue attente !**

 **;-)**

* * *

 **\- Le bal -**

Comme convenue depuis quelques jours, Emma passa chercher Régina pour l'amener à la soirée de l'été. La jeune blonde hésitait depuis longtemps devant sa penderie. Devait-elle choisir quelque chose de classe, quelque chose de romantique, quelque chose de plus formelle. Elle ne savait pas trop. Alors qu'elle était assisse au pied du lit, les jambes en tailleur, elle se mit à penser à la plus jolie des brunes. Elle était le maire de cette ville et connaissant son caractère, elle voudra sûrement être la plus époustouflante de la soirée, jusqu'à en faire tourner les têtes vers elle. Emma sourit à ce constat évident. Elle devait par conséquent, se faire plus que belle pour être au niveau de sa charmante cavalière.

Elle allait se lever d'un pas décidé quand son téléphone sonna, envahissant sa chambre d'une musique rythmée. Gardant son regard vers sa garde de robe, elle décrocha sans connaître l'interlocuteur.

\- Allô !

\- Emma ? C'est Henry.

La jeune shérif s'arrêta net, un léger sentiment d'inquiétude prit possession de son ventre à lui en nouer l'estomac.

\- Henry, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as un problème ?

\- Non, moi ça va. C'est maman.

\- QUOI ?!

Emma s'était emportée plus que de raison, mais savoir qu'il pouvait arriver quelque chose à sa douce, elle paniquait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Emma, elle va bien. Mais ça va faire presque deux heures qu'elle est enfermée dans sa chambre en pestant devant son dressing. Elle n'arrête pas de répéter, « Et si ça ne plait pas à Emma. Et si ça ne plait pas à Emma.». Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Alors j'ai décidé de t'appeler.

Emma souffla, laissant la pression redescendre doucement après s'être inquiétée pour rien. Elle devait apprendre à maitriser ses émotions. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de problème pour les cacher aux yeux de tous, cette femme, Régina, avait fait exploser jusqu'à réduire au néant la moindre barrière protégeant son cœur.

\- T'es adorable gamin, dis lui juste que peu importe sa tenue, elle sera la plus jolie de toute façon.

Pour la seconde fois depuis son arrivée, Emma se rendit compte une fois les mots sortis qu'elle venait de parler au fils de la concernée. Trop tard maintenant pour revenir en arrière et le petit futé qu'était Henry, en profita.

\- Tu trouves maman jolie ? Encore ?

\- Euh…

Emma se racla la gorge avant de continuer afin de se sortir de cette impasse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle et sa mère commençaient quelque chose. Ce n'était pas à elle d'annoncer ceci.

\- Oui, Henry. Comme tout le monde, évidemment.

\- Mais c'est avec toi qu'elle va à la soirée…

\- Tu sais Henry, ta maman est le maire de la ville et je suis le shérif. Y aller ensemble c'est montrer une bonne entente entre les forces de l'ordre et la municipalité.

La blonde savait que cette explication était plus que rocambolesque mais tout à fait plausible. Elle espérait malgré tout que le jeune garçon n'insisterait pas.

\- Tu mens très mal, Emma. Bon, je vais prévenir maman. A ce soir.

Et sans laisser à Emma le temps de riposter, le chenapan raccrocha. Elle se retrouva, en sous-vêtements, debout devant sa penderie, l'air complètement hébétée. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se mit à rire doucement en pensant au jeune brun, plus perspicace qu'elle ne voulait vraiment bien l'admettre.

Elle était tout de même rassurée. Régina ne savait pas quoi mettre non plus ce soir, du coup elle se sentait moins seule. Décidée, elle attrapa une robe noir, cintrée, à très fines bretelles et lui arrivant juste en dessous des genoux. Emma trouva une paire d'escarpin de la même couleur, à talon de trois ou quatre centimètres. Pas plus, sinon c'était une catastrophe assurée. Une touche de maquillage, juste de quoi faire ressortir ses beaux yeux bleu-verts, qui finaliserait sa tenue pour ce soir.

Un dernier regard dans le miroir sur pieds dans le coin de sa chambre. Elle avait choisi de laisser ses boucles d'or libres sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle était contente d'elle. Cela faisait ni trop, ni pas assez. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle était fière du reflet que lui offrait le miroir. D'une main, elle attrapa une petite sacoche noir rayée argentée et y plaça son téléphone et ses clefs de voiture. De l'autre, elle ajusta quelques mèches blondes avant de fermer le poste du shérif et de rejoindre David et Mary-Margaret.

\- Wow, Emma ! Tu es magnifique.

\- Merci David. Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment venant de toi.

\- Ne fais pas trop de sous-entendu, tu pourrais inquiéter ta douce. Rit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil appuyé. Est-elle prête ?

\- Non, tu l'as connais. Mais plus ça va, plus elle met du temps.

\- Elle se fait belle pour son prince charmant, c'est pour ça. Je venais juste voir si tout va bien ?

\- Oh oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Quand madame aura décidé de quitter la salle de bain on pourra y aller.

\- Très bien. Je dois passer chercher Régina et Henry, on se retrouve là-bas ?

\- Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure la belle !

Emma ferma la porte verte du loft et prit la direction de sa voiture, puis du manoir Mifflin Street. Elle gara sa voiture sur le côté, sachant pertinemment que madame le Maire voudra prendre sa voiture. La tête haute, elle arriva devant la grande porte blanche où elle toqua trois coups. La blonde entendu des petits bruits de pas précipités avant de laisser place, dans le hall d'entrée, à un jeune homme habillé sur son 31.

\- Henry, quel beau jeune homme tu fais !

\- Entres, maman finit de se préparer. J'ai un peu de mal avec ma cravate, tu peux m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr. Donnes moi ça gamin.

Régina arriva à ce moment-là en haut des escaliers, mais se stoppa, admirant la scène devant ses yeux. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un agissait de la sorte avec Henry, hormis elle-même. De manière protectrice et aimante. Elle le voyait dans son regard. Le brun et la blonde se regardaient dans les yeux et se souriaient. L'affection et la confiance émanaient d'eux de manière si naturelle que la mairesse s'étonnait toujours de la facilité à laquelle ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre.

Emma releva sa robe doucement et posa un genou devant le fils de la brune. Délicatement, elle releva le col de sa belle chemise blanche écrue pour y glisser le tissu de sa cravate rouge sang. Concentrée à nouer le nœud, elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Plusieurs fois, les hommes et les garçons de ses familles d'accueils lui demandaient ce genre de service. Les premières fois, elle avait dû apprendre très vite pour ne pas recevoir de coup d'impatience. Aujourd'hui, elle les faisait à la perfection et pour le beau garçon devant elle, Emma voulait qu'il soit parfait. Elle était tellement loin dans son passé, qu'elle ne sentit pas la main du jeune Henry la tenir par la taille affectueusement. Le nœud était serré juste ce qu'il fallait, elle rebaissa le col, puis ajusta sa veste.

Elle prit son visage en coupe et y planta son regard émeraude et bienveillant dans les petites perles devant elle. Une larme, une seule, coula le long de sa joue. Jamais dans les yeux de quelqu'un elle n'avait vu autant de reconnaissance pour un simple nœud de cravate, mais pour Emma c'était une émotion extrêmement forte. Ses pouces caressaient la peau fragile et tendre des joues d'Henry qui gardait le silence, se rendant compte de l'importance de ce moment pour Emma. Elle s'approcha et déposa un délicat baiser sur sa joue avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Les mains d'Henry déjà sur les hanches de la blonde, continuèrent leur chemin pour encercler son héros de shérif. Le silence n'était pas pesant, au contraire. Il était léger et si doux qu'ils auraient pu rester comme cela des heures entières. Au bout de quelques secondes, Emma se retira mais ne se releva pas. Une fois de plus, elle caressa la joue du jeune homme avant de prendre la parole d'une voix brisée par l'émotion mais douce et chaude.

\- Merci Henry. Tu es magnifique ce soir.

\- Merci à toi, Emma. Tu es très jolie. Une vraie princesse.

Emma rit doucement avant de se remettre sur ses jambes. À peine debout qu'Henry entoura sa taille de ses petits bras. Surprise, Emma posa ses mains sur sa tête pour le câliner. Le petit brun releva ses yeux vers les siens et dans une sincérité jamais connu, il lui murmura quelques mots :

\- Je suis heureux que maman soit tombée sur toi. Je t'aime beaucoup, Emma.

C'en fut trop pour Emma qui retomba de nouveau à genoux serrant Henry fortement dans ses bras. Laissant ses larmes couler. Laissant ses blessures et ses peines passées quitter son corps pour n'y laisser la place que pour l'amour et l'affection qui entraient enfin dans sa vie sombre.

Ils n'entendirent pas Régina se déplacer jusqu'à eux. Ses talons en moins, le brune était silencieuse et s'approcha au plus près. Elle les rejoignit dans le hall, s'abaissa et passa un bras sur Emma, un bras sur Henry. Ils la regardèrent et toujours en silence, elle les intima de reprendre ensemble cette douce étreinte. C'est ainsi les uns contre les autres, agenouillés dans l'entrée, que leur soirée commençait.

Régina connaissait le passé d'Emma et elle savait que de simple geste du quotidien pouvait être une épreuve à relever et des souvenirs à remuer. Mais Emma, avait su gérer cet épisode de son passé d'une main de maître et remerciait secrètement Henry pour ne pas l'avoir brusquée.

\- Et si nous allions profiter de cette soirée ? Proposa Henry en s'écartant des deux femmes.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, gamin.

Elles se relevèrent, et Henry partit le premier jusqu'à la voiture. Emma l'attendait, le temps d'enfiler une veste et ses chaussures.

\- Comment fais-tu pour marcher avec des échasses pareils?

\- Tout est une question de maîtrise, très chère. Cela n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

\- Bien évidemment. Répondit Emma en haussant les épaules.

\- Shérif, je ne vous savais pas si élégante. Avoua Régina, debout, fin prête pour partir.

\- Vous semblez oublier que j'arrive de la ville et non de la campagne.

\- Oseriez-vous dire que nous, citoyen rurale, nous ne sommes pas élégants?

\- Les citoyens, je ne sais pas...

Elle s'approcha doucement de la brune jusqu'à entourer sa taille de ses bras afin de la serrer contre elle, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, puis elle continua dans un souffle chaud...

\- Mais toi, tu es merveilleusement sublime.

Peu habituée à la flatterie juste par gentillesse et sincérité, Régina rougit face à la blonde. Généralement, on la complimentait pour obtenir quelque chose d'elle. La mairesse c'était vite rendu compte du comportement de certains de ses employés municipaux. Elle n'avait déjà pas assez confiance en elle, trop souvent rabaissée par une mère quasiment absente, ces agissements avaient été la goutte d'eau en trop. Elle était devenue froide et distante. Méprisante envers presque tout le monde, dans le seul but de se protéger. Emma, en quelques jours, avait réussi là où jamais personne n'avait su gagner... Plus les jours passaient, et plus ce shérif blond dans ses bras lui faisait découvrir les joies d'être l'attention de quelqu'un et de recevoir une affection sincère...

\- Tu es vraiment très jolie.

Les yeux brillants d'émotion, la mairesse initia un baiser doux et chaste sur les lèvres fermes et rosées de sa belle blonde. Et c'était vrai, la brune était à couper le souffle. Une robe rouge, en accord avec la cravate d'Henry, habillait parfaitement les formes de son corps. Le haut bustier nous laissait découvrir ses épaules entièrement dénudées, le haut de son dos droit et la naissance de sa poitrine généreuse. Elle lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux et, perchée sur ses Louboutins noirs, à la semelle de couleur identique au tissu de sa robe, ses jambes hâlées semblaient interminables. Le rouge de ses lèvres hypnotisait comme un pendule nous guidant inexorablement vers les profondeurs du désir. Ses mèches brunes mi-longues, pour une fois détachées, reposaient sur ses épaules entourant son visage, le rendant angélique et tendre.

\- Et si nous montrions à tous quelle femme fatale tu es ? S'amusa Emma en guidant Régina hors du manoir.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

L'ambiance était à son comble. Les gens semblaient heureux et s'amusaient sans se soucier du lendemain. Ce soir, tout était permis. Ce soir, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que de profiter. Quand Régina et Emma arrivèrent, accompagnées au bras d'Henry comme un grand gentleman, elles furent surprises de voir le nombre de personne déjà présente. Elles se souriaient, la soirée commençait très bien.

Un peu plus loin, elles aperçurent leur petit groupe d'amis, et quelques intrus qui semblaient ne pas vouloir disparaître. Comme cet enquiquinant Killian et l'insupportable Neal. Henry souhaita une bonne soirée aux deux jeunes femmes et avança d'un pas décidé vers son groupe de copains.

\- Bien, allons voir les autres.

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de faire face à Neal...

Régina se retourna complètement vers la blonde et attrapa son menton pour la pousser à ne regarder que ses yeux.

\- Emma, je suis là. Ignores-le, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Lui affirma-t-elle l'air convaincu et la voix ferme.

\- C'est pas évident. Je commençais à me reconstruire et il a gâché ma vie. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

\- Et pourquoi cela recommencerait ? Demanda Régina une main caressante sur son bras, l'appelant du regard. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela soit le cas. Il ne t'approchera pas. Tu as été ma sauveuse deux fois avec Robin, à mon tour de te protéger. Je suis là, maintenant. Pour rien au monde, je voudrais que tes démons refassent surface.

\- C'est trop tard, Régina. Sa présence est suffisante pour faire ressurgir mon passé.

La brune était désemparée, il était question de passer une excellente soirée et cela était gâché à cause de cet imbécile. Régina bouillait à l'intérieur, elle aurait voulu mettre le coeur en cendre de tous ceux qui avait osé lui faire du mal. Mais, le plus important était Emma et non une vengeance inutile. Elle saisit ses mains et un pas après l'autre les yeux dans les yeux, elle la dirigea vers leurs amis.

\- Ne penses qu'à tes amis. Qu'à nous.

Emma sourit et garda en tête ces paroles. Elle se rendit compte que la mairesse avait raison. La blonde ne devait plus se laisser abattre et profiter de ce que la vie lui offrait aujourd'hui. Elle fixait Régina, prête à l'embrasser mais se retint, ne sachant pas ce que désirait la brune en public.

\- Emma, Régina ! Enfin, on croyait que vous vous étiez perdues! S'écria Ruby en les apercevant au milieu de la foule.

\- Cette Ruby, elle a le chic pour toujours arriver au bon moment... Lança Régina légèrement déçue.

\- Quel bon moment?

\- Celui où tu t'apprêtais à m'embrasser. Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de s'avancer vers le petit groupe.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieur, surprise. Aurait-elle accepté qu'elle l'embrasse devant tout le monde? Cette femme ne cesserait de l'étonner.

\- Tu viens?

Quelques pas devant, une Régina espiègle l'attendait, un sourire grand et sincère sur les lèvres. Emma l'imita. La mairesse avait cette faculté de lui faire oublier ses peines pour ne laisser que le bonheur de l'instant présent.

\- Tout de suite, ma reine!

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux?

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne, miss Lucas !

\- Oh allé, arrêtez de cacher les choses! De toute façon, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Nous ne voyons pas de quoi vous parlez. Maintenant, excusez-moi, je dois ouvrir cette soirée par le discours traditionnel. Clôtura-t-elle, un fin sourire en coin, fière de laisser Ruby et les autres avec leurs questions sans réponses.

\- Ouais, ouais. On en a pas finit. Cria Ruby alors que Régina s'éloignait vers l'estrade.

\- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi.

Le petit groupe d'amis se mit à rire. Ils étaient tous un verre à la main, trinquant en ce début de soirée. L'ambiance était détendue, comme jamais cela n'avait été par le passé, et tout le monde s'en rendait compte.

\- Hey, beauté. Tu es magnifique ce soir.

\- Killian! Que me vaut se déplaisir ?

\- Toujours sur le qui-vive, n'est-ce pas?

\- Avec toi, oui.

\- On dirait que la chasse est ouverte. Lança-t-il en direction de la brune sur scène.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

\- Elle est à tomber, ce soir. Je lui proposerais bien une danse. Histoire de me rapprocher un peu d'elle.

Emma fulminait. Imaginer ce rustre poser ses mains poisseuses sur sa douce la rendait folle de rage. Elle s'approcha au maximum de lui, jusqu'à sentir l'odeur de l'alcool émanant de sa bouche. Le regard noir et le corps tremblant, elle lui murmura:

\- Ne l'approches pas. Ne la touches pas. Essaies quoi que ce soit, et je te fais la promesse que tu le regretteras.

\- Oooh, chasse gardée... Quel dommage. Deux si belles créatures. La vie est injuste.

\- Tu t'en remettras.

\- Tu me brises le coeur.

\- Si peu.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Emma et Killian se souriaient sincèrement. Finalement, peut-être qu'une amitié pourrait naître de ses affrontements verbales. Henry senior avait peut-être raison, ce soir, tout est possible, pensa Emma le regard toujours dans celui de l'homme.

\- Bonsoir à tous!

Le silence se fit dans la salle très rapidement, laissant la parole à Régina. Son statut de maire lui donnait cette force et cette apparence qui vous impose le respect. Sur cette scène, au-dessus des autres, on aurait pu la croire reine d'un royaume oublié.

\- Cette année encore, cette soirée se perpétue. Beaucoup d'entre vous y viennent chaque année, profitant de cet intermède annuel avant de reprendre le cour de sa vie. Cette année, vous êtes plus nombreux à avoir répondu présent. Au-delà de mes espérances.

Régina hésita quelques minutes en regardant son discours écrit sur ses petites fiches blanches. Elle semblait lutter contre elle-même. Les chuchotements dans la salle commençaient à s'élever ce qui agaça Emma. Elle savait que cette fête avait une saveur particulière pour Régina et elle aurait tout donné pour l'aider.

Alors que la blonde commençait à s'avancer pour rejoindre la mairesse, cette dernière releva la tête et croisa immédiatement le regard vert et puissant du shérif. La brune sourit, elle semblait maintenant en paix avec elle même. Elle hocha la tête accompagnée d'un tendre et timide sourire pour rassurer celle qui comblait sa vie.

\- J'avais prévu un discours comme tous les ans, mais aujourd'hui, je préfère casser cette tradition.

La jolie brune prit une grande inspiration et se lança comme jamais elle n'avait osé auparavant. Elle laissa ses sentiments la guider mot après mot, sentant les émotions envahir son corps frisson après frisson.

\- Mon père disait que c'était une soirée exceptionnelle, parce qu'elle rassemblait des êtres exceptionnelles. Peu d'entre vous l'ont connu, mais c'était un homme merveilleux qui faisait chaque année de cette soirée, un événement à ne pas rater. C'est la première fois qu'autant de personnes s'investissent pour organiser cette fête de l'été. J'en suis très reconnaissante et cela m'a énormément touché. Plus que vous ne pouvez le penser. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de choses sont différentes pour moi. En plus de mon fils merveilleux, la vie m'a apporté plus que je ne l'espérais.

Régina fit une courte pause avant de chasser une unique larme et de reprendre.

\- Des amis.

Vers qui elle glissa un regard sur chaque personne concernée avant d'entendre Ruby briser le silence dans un grand "YAAAY" en levant les bras. Le comportement enfantin de la brune aux mèches rouges la fit sourire quelques secondes, puis elle poursuivit.

\- Et bien plus encore. Finit-elle en figeant ses yeux chocolats dans ceux d'Emma. Elle pût lire dans le regard brillant de la blonde fierté et encouragements.

\- Merci à tous d'être présent cette année encore. Merci au traiteur et aux musiciens qui vont rendre cette fête plus appréciable encore. Profitez, cette soirée est pour vous. Merci pour tout.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'organisait, Régina se vu applaudit par tout le monde et elle pouvait entendre certaines acclamations en son honneur. Elle sourit de plus belle, d'un de ces sourires qui montre à tous le bonheur qu'elle ressent. Elle autorisa les musiciens à commencer leur show avant de descendre de la scène.

Le chemin jusqu'à son groupe d'amis fût chaotique. Madame le Maire fût abordée par plusieurs personnes réclamant le besoin de lui parler. En tant que Maire, ce genre d'évènements était important vu la quantité d'électeur et Régina n'en oubliait pas pour autant son mandat. Fidèle à elle-même... Emma, voyant qu'elle en avait pour un moment, elle se dirigea vers un couple en train de danser.

\- Puis-je te l'emprunter ?

\- Avec plaisir.

La brune s'éloigna et Emma se plaça devant l'homme avant de glisser une main sur son épaule et l'autre rejoignant celle du cavalier.

\- Mademoiselle Swan. Je ne pensais pas danser avec vous ce soir.

\- Comme quoi, cette soirée fait des miracles.

\- Je suppose que cette interruption n'est pas uniquement dû à votre plaisir.

\- Vous supposez bien, Mr Gold. J'aimerais vous parler du livre que vous avez donné à Henry.

\- Ce jeune homme a décidé d'accélérer les choses. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui va être accéléré ?

Mr Gold faisait tournoyer le shérif, laissant les réponses à ses questions en suspens. Emma avait besoin de réponse, cet homme était bien trop suspicieux pour être honnête. Après une dernière boucle, il l'approcha de lui, ancrant son regard lourd dans le sien. Aucune peur, aucun mépris, son regard était étrangement sincère et Emma se surpris à se laisser aller à la confiance.

\- Mais votre réveil, ma chère.

\- Mon réveil ?

\- Pas le votre uniquement, mais celui de tout le monde.

\- Écoutez, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais quel est le rapport avec le livre d'Henry? Pourquoi lui avoir donné ce bouquin? Maintenant, il est persuadé que les gens de cette ville sont issus des contes de fées.

\- Croyez-vous en Henry?

\- Là n'est pas la question.

\- Bien sûr que si, miss Swan. Je répète ma question, croyez-vous en Henry?

\- Oui. Oui, je crois en lui.

\- Alors laissez faire les événements. Chaque chose arrive en son temps.

Le front plissé et l'interrogation dans le regard, la blonde se tut quelques instants jaugeant son cavalier.

\- Vous êtes énigmatique Mr Gold.

\- Nous dirons que c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme.

\- Si vous le dîtes. Mais vous feriez mieux de vérifier votre atout charme, parce que celui de Ruby est en plein action.

Emma lui indiquait la direction à regarder d'un mouvement de la tête. Il suivit son regard et fixa les deux jeunes femmes étrangement proches, dansant l'une contre l'autre. Emma vit un léger sourire en coin se former sur le visage impassible de l'antiquaire. Non un sourire exprimant un désir de vengeance, mais plutôt un sourire doux. Comme son regard.

\- Si vous voulez dire par là que Ruby drague Belle, je le sais.

\- Comment ça vous le savez? Vous êtes un genre de couple libéré ou échangiste. Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas du tout intéressée. Si vous avez pris mon invitation à danser pour...

\- Calmez-vous Mlle Swan ! Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Alors pourquoi laisser votre femme se faire draguer par une autre?

\- Vous posez beaucoup de questions.

\- Je suis le shérif!

\- Je suis énigmatique !

\- Je n'aurais pas mes réponses?

\- Vous en avez déjà eu.

Cette petite joute verbale plaisait beaucoup à Emma jusqu'à entendre une voix qu'elle aimait tant qui stoppa ce délicieux combat.

\- Te voilà, je te cherchais.

\- Sauvé par le gong.

\- Pour ce soir.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Mr Gold affichait une certaine victoire dans sa posture ainsi que dans ses yeux. L'antiquaire se recula et laissa sa place à une Régina perdue dans le tumulte de cette fin de conversation. Il s'éloigna jusqu'à quitter la salle des fêtes, laissant Emma avec des questions sans réponses et Belle dans les bras de Ruby.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu me fais des infidélités?

\- Je n'oserais pas madame le Maire, j'aurais trop peur de votre réaction.

\- Plutôt que de dire des bêtises, vas-tu m'expliquer ceci? Demanda Régina en agitant la main pour indiquer la danse qui venait de se passer.

\- Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait donné le livre à Henry.

\- Et? Qu'a-t-il dit?

\- Rien de très clair. Il est resté évasif. Même Henry a été plus limpide.

\- En gros, nous n'en savons pas plus.

\- C'est ça. Dis-moi, nous sommes plantées au milieu de la piste de danse et nous discutons... Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être utiliser cette piste de danse pour... Danser...

\- Serait-ce une invitation Miss Swan?

\- Il se pourrait bien. Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas t'afficher en public.

Pour toute réponse, Régina glissa ses mains autour du cou de sa belle et colla son corps au sien. La soirée se passait très bien, elle était heureuse et ne désirait qu'une seule chose profiter de son shérif.

* * *

 **Voilaaa pour le chapitre 16...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Promis, samedi prochain, vous aurez le chapitre 17 ! Je tiens à préciser qu'il est classé M! haha, je vois d'ici votre impatience s'éveiller!**

 **Je vous embrasse, merci à toutes celles qui continuent de suivre et de laisser un avis sur cette histoire !**

 **À samedi!**

 **;-)**


	17. Rapprochement

**Bonjour à vous toutes!**

 **J'espère que chez vous le soleil est aussi beau que chez moi! Bref, voilà le chapitre 17! Je précise qu'il est rated M pour une grande partie.**

 **Ce chapitre n'apportera peut-être pas les réponses que vous attendez, mais le prochain oui! D'ailleurs, je suis dans l'écriture du chapitre 19 et je ferais tout pour être dans les temps. J'ai l'impression d'agrandir mes chapitres au fil des semaines, donc ça me prend plus de temps.**

 **Merci à ma correctrice qui a fini hier soir, exprès pour que cela soit publié ce matin ;-)!**

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

 **\- Rapprochements -**

Les gens commençaient à partir dès une heure du matin passé. Régina et les autres étaient épuisés. Ils avaient travaillé sur cette soirée toute la journée du vendredi, et aujourd'hui, ils avaient fini les préparatifs. Mais comme ils étaient une équipe soudée, ils étaient tous restés jusqu'à ce que le dernier danseur quitte la salle de bal à l'approche des trois heures du matin. Le service de traiteur avait rangé et nettoyé la cuisine de fond en comble, ce qui arrangeait bien les neufs compères ainsi que Zoé, qui était, elle aussi, restée pour aider. Les musiciens avaient donné un bon coup de balai sur la scène, c'était également ça en moins à faire. Traînant les pieds et baillant à tout va, David, Mary-Margaret et Ruby avaient commencé à ranger les tables et les chaises. Ariel, Ashley et Emma, chacune un balai à la main, s'évertuaient à nettoyer le sol, tandis que Tink et Régina rangeaient tout le reste.

C'est vers 4h du matin que tous se séparèrent devant la mairie, se souhaitant une bonne nuit bien méritée.

\- Zoé ?

\- Oui madame le Maire ?

\- Ne venez pas travailler lundi, je vous donne votre journée. Vous l'avez bien mérité.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien, bonne fin de soirée Zoé !

\- A vous aussi Mme le maire. A mardi !

La jeune blonde quitta la mairie fatiguée, mais un sourire radieux plaqué sur le visage.

\- On dirait que tu as fais une heureuse. Affirma implicitement Emma, en se collant dans le dos de la mairesse.

Regina sentit son corps entier frissonner, puis se détendre dans la chaleur de ses bras. Elle se recula davantage pour mieux sentir les courbes de la blonde derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par ses sensations. La poitrine d'Emma pressée dans son dos, les mains de la blonde sur ses hanches, la maintenaient fermement contre elle. Régina bascula sa tête en arrière pour la reposer sur l'épaule de sa douce. Le cou de la brune à présent dégagé, Emma avait tout le loisir d'en profiter et s'exécuta. La peau chaude de la mairesse appelait les attentions des lèvres de la blonde et le shérif ne perdit pas une minute.

Emma avait encore en tête les danses qu'elles avaient partagé, collées l'une contre l'autre, et le désir qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle savait que pour Régina c'était nouveau et elle ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre l'effet que la brune pouvait avoir sur elle.

Emma enlaça un peu plus le ventre de sa douce et glissa tendrement ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou, qu'elle parsema de baisers, tantôt appuyés, tantôt légers. Le son, provenant de la gorge de la mairesse, laissait à penser que cela lui plaisait fortement. Le shérif s'aventura un peu plus, quand elle caressa de sa langue, une ligne imaginaire de la base de son cou jusqu'à son oreille, où elle captura, entre ses délicates lèvres, son lobe.

Régina plaça ses mains sur les bras d'Emma, l'empêchant ainsi de s'éloigner, et dégagea un peu plus sa nuque se délectant de ses nouvelles sensations.

\- Hum… Emma… Soupira-t-elle la voix chargée de désir.

Même Régina n'avait pas reconnu le son de sa voix, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle se sentait trop bien pour se poser des questions inutiles. Emma s'arrêta petit à petit pour faire redescendre la mairesse de son nuage, et lui proposa de rentrer. La brune se mordit la lèvre, sentant que la frustration avait pris la place du désir, mais accepta. Elles rentrèrent ensemble, Henry étant parti dormir chez un copain au milieu de la nuit.

Le silence régnait dans ce grand manoir vide. Elles étaient revenues au domicile de la mairesse sans échanger de mot. Toujours sans bruit, elles avaient prit place dans le canapé.

Emma s'était installée dos à l'accoudoir et remonta sa robe pour écarter les jambes, et permettre à la brune de prendre place entre ses cuisses. Régina allongea ses jambes sur le reste du canapé et posa son dos sur le torse de la blonde. Celle-ci enroula ses bras autour des épaules dénudées de Régina, laissant ses mains reposer au-dessus de sa poitrine. La jeune femme brune se sentait étrangement sereine, protégée et aimée.

Elle sentit les lèvres d'Emma se poser sur ses tempes et ses bras se resserrer dans une étreinte nécessaire. Son souffle se fit plus irrégulier. Régina découvrait en elle des émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Son cœur battait de plus en plus, et la chaleur de son corps grimpait de quelques degrés. Elle posa ses mains sur celles d'Emma et souffla son prénom d'une voix chaude et rauque.

Régina tourna sa tête vers le visage d'Emma, et posa une de ses mains sur ses cheveux la forçant à s'avancer. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent tendrement. Le baiser était doux et empli de volupté. Elles se contentaient de cette simple caresse qui faisait bondir leurs cœurs de joie. Emma glissa une main sur sa joue et appuya légèrement le baiser. À sa grande surprise, c'est Régina qui quémanda, de sa langue, un baiser plus langoureux.

La blonde accepta sans hésiter, et le désir ressenti pendant la soirée, refit surface. Elle désirait la mairesse comme jamais elle n'avait désiré quelqu'un. Leurs lèvres alternaient caresses et baisers, tandis que leurs langues se faisaient beaucoup plus sensuelles.

Les mains d'Emma descendirent très doucement le long des côtes de la brune, frôlant du bout des doigts les courbes de la poitrine de Régina. En sentant les mains du shérif sur sa poitrine, l'espace de quelques secondes, Régina entendit un gémissement quitter sa bouche. L'envie s'était installée en elle et les douces caresses de sa partenaire la mettaient à l'aise. Emma stoppa ses mains sur les hanches de Régina et colla son bassin davantage à elle.

Malgré la magnifique tenue de Régina, Emma maudissait les robes qu'elles portaient. Le tissu serré autour des cuisses de sa brune empêchait Emma de glisser ses mains sur la peau douce de ses jambes. Elle grogna dans le baiser qu'elles échangeaient et Régina mit un terme à ses élans.

\- Je te fais mal ? Demanda-t-elle l'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Non. Pas du tout. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Répondit Emma, frustrée par l'arrêt de leur baiser, tentant de s'approcher pour le reprendre.

Régina se rendit compte du changement de comportement de sa partenaire et s'en amusa.

\- Y aurait-il quelque chose qui te gêne ? L'interrogea-t-elle sournoisement en se replaçant confortablement sur la poitrine d'Emma évitant ainsi soigneusement les lèvres de la blonde.

\- Non, non. Rien du tout. Glissa-t-elle légèrement agacée.

Emma posa ses mains à plat sur le ventre de la mairesse, et la caressa de ses pouces, en formant des petits cercles sur le maudit tissu. Régina, malgré la fatigue se sentait d'humeur taquine et ne souhaitait pas terminer sa soirée comme cela. Elle voulait qu'Emma prenne soin d'elle, qu'elle la fasse vibrer d'émotion.

\- Pas même ça... Insinua-t-elle en remontant doucement le bas de sa robe jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses, en se dandinant légèrement.

Emma, qui avait le regard plongeant, n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de ce court spectacle. Elle plaça une main sur chaque cuisse et les remonta sensuellement, très doucement, dans une caresse si légère, que la femme dans ses bras fut prise de frissons incontrôlables. Emma le sentit et son envie augmenta un peu plus. La brune tendit sa main gauche dans les boucles blondes pour de nouveau emprisonner les lèvres des siennes. Le baiser reprit vite l'aspect langoureux qu'il avait avant d'être interrompu. La main droite de la mairesse agrippa la jumelle d'Emma tendrement pour la remonter plus haut. Quand la blonde sentit la rondeur de la poitrine de la brune sous sa paume, un gémissement sortit entre ses lèvres.

Sans trop se rendre compte à quoi elle jouait, Régina pressa la main d'Emma piégée entre la sienne et son sein. Les doigts de la main gauche de la blonde descendirent plus au sud et pressèrent le bas ventre de la mairesse. Une bouffée de chaleur et de désir envahit le corps de la politicienne en quelques secondes.

Les caresses, qui jusque là, restaient sobres, prirent une tournure plus demandeuse, plus envieuse, plus érotique. Emma était, non seulement sur pilot-automatique, mais aussi, guidée exclusivement par la femme dans ses bras, par ce qu'elle ressentait et par la tendresse qu'elle voulait lui offrir. C'était la première fois pour Régina et elle la laissait faire. Lui laissant le choix d'arrêter si cela devenait trop pour elle.

Les gémissements entre leurs lèvres ne firent qu'évoluer davantage quand Emma caressa d'elle-même le sein de Régina. Le massant doucement, jusqu'à le sentir, à travers le tissu, pointer sous sa paume. Avec ses doigts, elle traça des cercles autour de celui-ci, créant une excitation plus évidente chez Régina.

Cette dernière, se laissant transporter par une envie et un désir qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle appuya son ventre sur la main placée sur elle. Emma sentit le mouvement presque imperceptible, et sourit dans le baiser devenu, en une fraction de seconde, passionnel.

Doucement, comme attendant un refus de sa part, Emma descendit fébrilement sa main sur sa cuisse puis la remonta en laissant glisser ses doigts sous sa robe. Régina se raidit sous cette délicate attention et la blonde stoppa son mouvement.

\- Continues... Soupira la mairesse tentant de se détendre.

\- Es-tu certaine ? Demanda-t-elle le souffle court contre ses lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Régina pressa un peu plus la nuque d'Emma pour y plaquer de nouveau leurs lèvres et empoigna le bras de la blonde pour lui indiquer timidement le chemin jusque là où elle la désirait.

Subjuguée par le geste, Emma mit quelques secondes à réaliser que sa main était sur l'intimité de Régina. Cette dernière souffla bruyamment en sentant les doigts de la blonde réagir sous l'humidité. Lentement, Emma entama un léger mouvement du poignet pour caresser sensuellement le sexe de sa belle.

Sur l'étoffe humide, Emma enfonça légèrement ses doigts entre les lèvres intimes de Régina et remonta doucement jusqu'à sentir une petite boule tendue par l'excitation. Régina agrippa un peu plus la crinière de la blonde pour gémir dans sa bouche pendant leur baiser fiévreux.

\- Hummm... S'exprima la mairesse, incapable d'aligner quelques mots.

Le simple touché d'Emma la rendait déjà folle. Regina n'avait jamais été autant excitée pour quelqu'un et si pressée de découvrir les bas-fonds du désir. Les yeux clos, elle arrêta le baiser et bascula la tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de son shérif. Les sensations qu'elle ressentait, étaient fortes et très intenses. Une nuée de papillon s'envolait en elle, développant soupir après soupir l'orgasme qui se formait dans son bas-ventre.

Emma intensifia ses caresses, se concentrant uniquement sur le bourgeon de plaisir, faisant glisser ses doigts autour, le pinçant par moment et le titillant sans arrêt. Le tissu gênait grandement Emma, qui voulait réellement sentir, sous ses doigts, l'excitation ruisselante entre les lèvres intimes de Régina. Comme si la mairesse avait lu dans ses pensées, elle lui attrapa le poignet pour lui indiquer de passer la barrière de son sous-vêtement.

\- Moi aussi je veux te sentir... Souffla Régina impatiente et excitée.

Emma fut surprise car elle n'avait prononcé aucun mot. Elle l'avait juste pensé très fortement. Régina avait-elle sentit l'impatience d'Emma, au point de répondre à une attente silencieuse...? Quoiqu'il en soit, la blonde écarta le tissu sur le côté et glissa sa main contre l'intimité de Régina. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait était incroyable et la shérif fut happée par ce délice. Lentement, elle reprit ses caresses sur le haut du sexe parfaitement épilé. Régina cala son corps contre celui d'Emma, et profita de ce plaisir offert. Une de ses mains maintenait la nuque du shérif pour ne pas la sentir s'éloigner et l'autre remonta fébrilement sur sa propre poitrine qu'elle cajola sensuellement à travers sa robe.

Emma ne pensait plus à rien, sauf à donner du plaisir à sa compagne. Elle s'amusait à jouer avec le clitoris trempé et tendu de sa douce qui gémissait à chaque caresse. Régina voyait en elle le chemin se former jusqu'à l'orgasme. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'un simple touché, si doux et si délicat, pouvait l'amener si loin. Plus elle se laissait porter par les doigts d'Emma, plus la tension montait au creux de son bas-ventre.

\- Hummm... Ne t'arrêtes pas... Supplia la mairesse au bord du gouffre.

Finalement au bout de très longues minutes de caresses, à onduler son bassin au même rythme que les caresses de sa belle blonde, l'orgasme frappa Régina crescendo jusqu'à atteindre son apogée dans un cri de plaisir intense. Emma continua tendrement, laissant les spasmes se calmer en frissons et les frissons devenir soupirs. Régina tourna la tête et ancra son regard noir dans le vert, devenu foncé, d'Emma. Pas besoin de mot pour comprendre les émotions de l'autre. Elles se sourirent simplement jusqu'à ce que Régina se retourna complètement, faisant dorénavant face à Emma. Elle plaça ses mains en coupe autour du visage d'Emma et l'embrassa de façon à lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant.

\- Merci... Souffla la mairesse avant de reprendre son baiser.

Emma l'enveloppa de ses bras, la serrant ainsi contre elle. Le silence les entourait de bien-être et de douceur. Régina se leva lentement, attrapant une main de sa blonde au passage et l'incita à la suivre. La mairesse guida Emma jusqu'à sa chambre où seule la lueur de la pleine lune, filtrait à travers les stores vénitiens.

Elles se faisaient face. Elles s'observaient dans la pénombre, découvrant certains traits invisibles à la lueur du jour. Du bout des doigts, Régina caressa doucement le visage pâle et angélique de sa belle, jusqu'à les glisser dans sa chevelure dorée. Emma se laissait faire, elle sentait le besoin nécessaire de la brune de la sentir réellement près d'elle. De voir que cela n'était pas un rêve et bien la réalité du présent. Alors qu'elle prenait conscience de la présence du shérif à ses côtés et de son sourire tendre et sincère, Régina s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres capturèrent celles de la blonde. La mairesse lécha, du bout timide de sa langue, les lèvres d'Emma, pour demander l'accès à son double à l'intérieur. Immédiatement, la blonde ouvrit la bouche et leur baiser s'enflamma au rythme des caresses de leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre.

Prenant les choses en main, Emma ouvrit lentement la fermeture éclaire dans le dos de la robe de Régina, tandis que la brune effeuillait doucement et timidement la blonde. En quelques minutes, elles furent nues et leurs corps se collèrent jusqu'à s'épouser parfaitement. La sensation du corps chaud de Régina contre elle, fit grimper l'excitation d'Emma un peu plus. Délicatement, la jeune shérif souleva Régina qui enroula ses jambes autour de la taille fine de sa belle blonde. Toujours accrochées à s'embrasser, Emma posa tout en douceur la mairesse sur le lit et l'allongea en se plaçant sur elle, son corps entre ses jambes.

Dans cette position, leurs intimités se touchèrent, et Régina constata le désir d'Emma. Elle fut agréablement surprise de sentir l'effet qu'elle avait pu lui faire avec ses mots, ses gémissements et son orgasme. La brune entama alors un déhanché presque imperceptible qu'Emma intensifia en se frottant plus fortement. Régina gémissait dans leur baiser en sentant le plaisir revenir. Leurs cyprines se mélangeaient sans retenues pendant que la shérif glissait sa langue dans le cou de Régina qui bascula la tête en arrière, un peu plus dans l'oreiller moelleux. Les yeux fermés, la brune prenait un plaisir fou à ressentir l'excitation grandir en elle grâce à Emma.

La blonde s'évertuait à lui donner autant de plaisir qu'elle en ressentait. Elle déposait sur son cou mille et un baisers, légers comme une plume et tendre comme son amour. Délicatement, Emma descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'elle entreprit de cajoler amoureusement. D'abord parsemée de petits baisers pour la réchauffer un peu plus, Emma y ajouta sa langue pour lécher tendrement les tétons érigés qui n'attendaient que la délivrance d'une caresse.

Régina, envoûtée par le plaisir, posa ses mains sur la chevelure d'Emma, lui faisant bien comprendre de ne surtout pas arrêter. Lentement, la blonde descendit jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur le ventre de sa belle brune. Délicatement, comme la caresse d'une plume, elle fit glisser sa langue autour du nombril, avant d'entamer une seconde descente. Baiser après baiser, Emma arriva tout près de l'intimité de Régina, qu'elle fit patienter.

\- Emma... S'il te plaît... Souffla la mairesse regardant Emma entre ses cuisses dorénavant relevées.

Gardant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, Emma darda sa langue pour venir lécher l'intégralité du sexe trempé de sa brune. Ce simple allé fit perdre la tête à Régina. Elle agrippa un peu plus les cheveux blonds, indiquant à sa compagne que ce supplice était délicieux. Lentement, Emma écarta un peu plus les cuisses de Régina, en lui caressant la peau du bout des doigts. La blonde recommença deux fois un doux allé avec sa langue, titillant l'entrée demandeuse, puis le bourgeon de plaisir.

Voyant que Régina réagissait énormément à chaque passage sur l'entrée de son intimité, la shérif tendit un peu plus sa langue et l'enfonça, pour le plus grand plaisir de Régina, aussi loin que possible. Les gémissements non retenus de la brune excitaient Emma, qui commença à faire bouger sa langue en petit cercle, récoltant à chaque tour la cyprine aphrodisiaque de Régina.

Entièrement trempée, Emma retira sa langue pour la remonter plus haut, sur le clitoris de Régina qui se sentait seul et abandonné. La blonde le titilla, jouant avec lui quelques secondes avant de le lécher du bout de sa langue. Tournant autour, puis appuyant par moment dessus, Emma finit par le mordiller, arrachant à Régina des petits cris de plaisir de plus en plus intense. Finalement, Emma entama de douces succions, qui firent monter en Régina l'orgasme au creux de son bas-ventre.

À chaque respiration, Régina se voyait partir, emporter par les vagues du plaisir que sa belle lui donnait, mais elle se retint et tira doucement les cheveux d'Emma vers l'arrière.

\- Embrasses-moi et prends-moi ! Ordonna Régina, les yeux noirs, emplis de luxure et de désir.

Emma obtempéra et se releva sur sa brune jusqu'à plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de Régina. Cette dernière enroula ses bras autour du cou de la blonde, la serrant contre elle, et approfondit le baiser en faisant glisser sa langue entre les lèvres d'Emma. La shérif remonta, sur une de ses hanches, la cuisse de Régina pour y glisser sa main derrière. À tâtons, les doigts d'Emma trouvèrent l'intimité très humide, et sans difficulté, elle pénétra Régina de deux doigts lentement et profondément. Cet acte fit gémir la mairesse dans la bouche de la blonde, qui commença des va-et-vients de plus en plus réguliers et rapides.

Régina glissa une main entre leurs deux corps, s'arrêtant d'abord sur la poitrine d'Emma qu'elle cajola amoureusement sentant les mamelons clairs tendus par les tendres attentions de la mairesse. La blonde fut heureuse de voir sa belle agir et prendre confiance pour la caresser à son tour. Régina se débrouillait parfaitement, car Emma gémissait, de plus en plus excitée et pressée par l'envie dévorante.

\- Ça va...? Murmura Régina remarquant les yeux clos de sa blonde.

\- Oh que oui... C'est parfait! Répondit tendrement Emma en continuant délicatement ses douces pénétrations.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire...? Demanda timidement la mairesse, les yeux emplis de vulnérabilité.

\- Fais ce que tu aimes, ça me plaira aussi... Souffla Emma en embrassant Régina pour qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter.

N'écoutant que sa volonté, la brune descendit un peu plus sa main jusqu'à caresser le ventre de la blonde dans un doux frôlement, ce qui enflamma la shérif d'impatience. Finalement, elle atteignit le centre du plaisir d'Emma quelques centimètres plus bas. Les soupirs de contentement du shérif et son déhanché plus vigoureux rassurèrent Régina sur ses actions. Elle entama un léger mouvement circulaire sur le bouton gonflé d'Emma, qui mouilla un peu plus sous les divines caresses de sa belle.

Sentant son plaisir grandir en elle, Emma accéléra les pénétrations et ajouta à la danse lascive de son corps, son pouce sur le clitoris trempé de Régina. Alors que la chambre se remplissait de la douce musique liée à leurs soupirs et à leurs gémissements, Régina prit confiance en elle et enfonça deux doigts dans l'antre étroite d'Emma, qui cria son plaisir enfin reçu. Elles se pénétraient mutuellement, ancrant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre et se souriant amoureusement.

La lueur de la pleine lune, seule spectatrice de ces ébats, faisait danser leurs silhouettes telles des ombres chinoises, sur le mur de la chambre. Elles se contentaient de s'offrir l'une à l'autre, sans détours et sans mensonges. Des mois que les sentiments évoluaient au rythme de leur amitié, jusqu'à franchir cette ligne qu'est celle de l'amour, ce qu'elles attendaient chacune secrètement. Leurs gestes étaient emplis de tendresse et d'affection. Les deux femmes n'en attendaient pas plus que de se donner du plaisir en douceur.

Sentant leurs désirs grimper crescendo, Régina se laissa envahir sans retenu par les vagues et bascula la tête en arrière tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas hurler son bonheur. Sa main libre se mêla aux mèches blondes d'Emma avant de lui agripper la crinière, signe que son orgasme se rapprochait grandement. La shérif était dans le même état. Celle qu'elle désirait plus que tout était dans ses bras et cela la rendait heureuse.

Dictée par son envie, la mairesse stoppa ses va-et-vients et remua doucement ses doigts en Emma, tout en cajolant son clitoris devenu extrêmement sensible. La blonde hoqueta de plaisir avant de gémir de plus en plus, copiant le souffle erratique de Régina.

\- Continues... Souffla Emma au bord du gouffre, prête à se laisser tomber dans les bras du plaisir. Humm oui... Ça vient... Continua-t-elle en se déhanchant un peu plus, provoquant quelques petits cris de luxure chez Régina.

\- Ouiii... Ne t'arrêtes pas...! Ordonna la mairesse qui sentait sa cyprine couler et son bas-ventre se contracter de plus en plus.

Finalement à quelques secondes d'intervalle, elles furent saisies par un orgasme long et ravageur. Celui-ci les remua jusqu'à l'épuisement, sentant chaque parcelle de leurs corps être parcouru de spasmes puis de frissons. Épuisée, Emma s'écroula sur Régina, ne tenant plus sur son bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elles se détachèrent et s'installèrent correctement sur le matelas, avant de très rapidement trouver la chaleur de leurs bras. Régina avait les yeux fermés, le visage enfoui dans le cou de sa compagne et le sourire aux lèvres. Un bras, possessivement enroulé autour de la taille de la blonde, lui indiquait qu'elle était réellement là. Emma entrelaça ses jambes à celles de sa brune et posa sa joue sur la tête de la mairesse, l'enlaçant de ses bras protecteurs et rassurants. Leurs respirations se calmèrent doucement, leurs ventres se gonflant délicatement, et s'affaissant dans le même rythme. Elles se caressaient du bout des doigts, gardant les frissons sur leurs peaux intact.

Emma s'endormit la première, heureuse, et sa nuit fut calme. Régina la suivit quelques minutes plus tard et sombra dans un sommeil profond et perturbé. Des flashs mélangeaient les cris, la puissance, la magie, la satisfaction et la vengeance. Tout s'entrechoquaient. Elle se voyait heureuse et amoureuse, puis à faire du mal jusqu'à en aimer ça. Cela n'était pas elle, et pourtant elle sentait que ces émotions lui étaient familières, et que cela ne l'effrayait pas.

Plusieurs images défilaient dans son esprit, avec une précision incroyable. De sa coiffure, tirée par quatre épingles, jusqu'à l'odeur de son parfum, en passant par la sensation des battements rapides de son cœur sous l'adrénaline. Toujours sous l'apparence d'une femme devant qui on s'agenouille. Toujours un sentiment de crainte et d'effroi émanant d'elle. Toujours sûre de ses décisions terrifiantes.

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, pourtant, elle sentait que c'était elle dans sa vision. Son cauchemar tourna à la torture quand elle se vit tuer de ses propres mains, écrasant un cœur jusqu'à le mettre en poussière. Régina se redressa dans le lit en sursaut, réveillant par la même occasion Emma, tranquillement endormie.

\- Régina ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Emma qui plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la mairesse pour qu'elle revienne dans ses bras.

\- Je... Un cauchemar... Tenta d'expliquer Régina, trop perturbée par ces visions.

\- Viens-là, rallonges-toi contre moi. Prends ton temps, et expliques-moi. Murmura Emma, essayant de rassurer sa compagne un maximum.

Le brune se rallongea et se blottit contre sa blonde, amoureusement et apeurée à la fois. Régina s'agrippait de toutes ses forces pour tenter d'oublier ses mauvaises sensations en les remplaçant par des meilleures.

\- Embrasses-moi, s'il te plaît... Souffla la mairesse, perdue et complètement vulnérable.

La shérif ne posa aucune question et s'exécuta. Tendrement, et le plus doucement possible, elle glissa une main sur la joue rougie de la brune et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Régina. Délicatement, le baiser les liait de plus en plus et la mairesse sentit son cœur reprendre un rythme plus calme. Une émotion bienfaitrice l'envahit immédiatement quand elle comprit qu'Emma l'enlaçait plus fortement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans l'océan vert en face d'elle. Régina était de nouveau à Storybrooke, avec la femme qu'elle aimait.

\- Merci...

\- Tu veux en parler ? Insista un peu la blonde, détestant voir sa compagne dans cet état.

\- Tu te souviens de l'illustration de la méchante reine dans le livre d'Henry ? Commença Régina pour expliquer son cauchemar à Emma.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Je me suis vue... C'était moi Emma ! C'était comme dans le livre. C'était horrible, les images se succédaient et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais à la fois spectatrice et actrice de tout ce malheur. Je ressentais tout. Son plaisir de faire du mal. Jusqu'à tuer. J'ai tué des gens Emma ! J'ai tué des gens innocents ! Cria presque Régina, de nouveau apeurée par son cauchemar.

\- Régina, Régina ! Calmes-toi, regardes-moi ! C'était un cauchemar ! Tu n'es pas cette personne. On devient ce qu'on veut être, et tu es loin d'être quelqu'un de malfaisant ! Tenta de rassurer la jeune femme.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

\- Écoutes, continua la blonde en prenant en coupe le visage de Régina la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux, je ne sais pas ce que tu étais avant de te connaître. Mais la femme que j'ai découvert, et celle dont je suis tombée amoureuse, n'est pas comme ça. Tu es combative et forte tout en étant fragile et sensible. Nous allons étudier ce bouquin sérieusement je te le promets, mais nous allons d'abord retrouver la mère biologique d'Henry. Dès que nous serons réveillées, je me mets au travail. D'accord ?

\- Oui... Souffla Régina en se blottissant un peu plus contre Emma.

\- Essaies de te rendormir. Je suis là !

Plus un mot ne furent échangés et le sommeil revint les chercher doucement, amenant avec lui des songes plus calmes.

o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o

* * *

o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o

Régina rentra en catastrophe chez elle. Depuis qu'elle avait lu ce chapitre à Emma, elle était bouleversée, car elle s'était imaginée à la place de ce personnage et surtout, parce qu'Henry avait du le lire aussi. Difficilement, elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure, ce qui fut une véritable épreuve tant elle tremblait. À peine dans le hall de l'appartement, elle hurla le prénom de son fils en enlevant ses chaussures. Apeuré, le garçon arriva aussitôt, le visage effrayé par le cri de sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Henry perdu devant sa mère.

Régina ne répondit pas et lui tendit le livre à la couverture marron. Henry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant strictement rien.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le livre ?

\- Tu l'as lu entièrement ?

\- Bien-sûr ! Pourquoi cette question ? Et pourquoi tu t'affoles ?

Pour la seconde fois, Régina ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le bar. Elle attrapa le premier verre et partit vers dans la cuisine. Mécaniquement, elle ouvrit la petite cave réfrigérée et saisit une bouteille de cidre avant de remplir son verre. Le premier cul-sec, elle s'en servit un second sous le regard perturbé d'Henry. Ce dernier s'avança et prit la bouteille des mains de sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? Insista le jeune homme, véritablement inquiet pour sa mère.

\- Dans le livre, il y a un passage très... explicite entre les deux personnages principaux. Expliqua Régina, le feu au joue d'évoquer ce genre de scène avec son fils.

\- Quelle scè... Le brun se coupa et son sourire se fit de plus en plus grand.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Tu n'as pas l'âge pour lire ce genre de chose, Henry !

\- Oh maman ! Je suis un ado et je sais comment ça se passe !

\- Quand bien même ! As-tu une seule idée de l'impact que ce livre peut avoir ? Ces personnages qui ont les mêmes prénoms que nous, c'est quand même déroutant ! Depuis combien de temps as-tu ce livre, Henry ? Demanda Régina perdue dans ses réflexions.

\- Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Je l'ai trouvé quand nous avons déménagé, pour que tu viennes travailler ici. Avoua Henry, le front plissé et réfléchissant à la réponse.

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de t'avoir offert ce bouquin. Qui te l'a donné ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, maman ! Il était dans ma bibliothèque alors je l'ai lu. Quand j'ai remarqué la similitude de nos prénoms, ainsi que celui de ta patiente, j'y ai vu un signe et je te l'ai donné.

\- Quel signe, Henry ? Interrogea la mère perplexe.

\- Je me suis dis que c'était peut-être nous dans ce livre ! Commença le jeune garçon en observant la réaction de sa mère. Imagines au lieu de lever les yeux au ciel. S'il te plaît !

Régina ne répondit pas. Simplement parce que cela lui avait traversé l'esprit. Elle connaissait très bien l'imagination débordante de son fils et savait qu'il y avait également pensé. Mais cela était impossible. Dans ce cas, pourquoi se sentait-elle si proche de cette blonde ? Pourquoi, en lisant ce livre, elle avait la sensation de connaître déjà l'histoire ? Pourquoi cela ne lui faisait pas peur ? Pourquoi voulait-elle l'espérer ?

\- Maman, continua le brun en s'avançant vers sa mère, imagines si c'était une sorte de recueil magique sur notre passé ou sur une vie antérieur. Nous sommes peut-être destinés à nous retrouver.

\- Henry... La magie n'existe pas.

\- Crois-tu en moi maman ? Demanda le fils avec pleins d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Bien-sûr Henry !

\- Alors crois en ce que je te dis ! Insista-t-il le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

\- C'est difficile Henry ! Tenta Régina de lui faire comprendre, en s'accoudant sur l'îlot central de la cuisine, la tête entre ses mains.

\- Difficile, mais pas impossible... Affirma Henry en regardant sa mère tourner la tête vers lui.

Après quelques minutes, la brune sourit à son fils. Elle l'aimait plus que tout et, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle n'avait jamais mis sa parole en doute. Ce pourrait-il que son fils ait raison...? Ses convictions et sa réalité voleraient en éclat.

Puis, elle songea à la belle blonde. Aujourd'hui avait été un grand jour. Emma Swan avait ouvert les yeux pour de bon. Régina était à l'accueil, à gérer le dossier de sa patiente, quand la sonnette de l'alarme de la chambre de la jeune femme retentit, et que, la loupiotte verte au-dessus de la porte blanche de sa chambre, se mit à clignoter. La brune avait alors couru jusqu'à la chambre 108, inquiète. Quand elle fut à côté du lit, elle remarqua la beauté du vert des yeux de sa patiente. Elles avaient échangé quelques mots avant que Régina lui indique de se reposer.

La praticienne l'avait chouchouté, lui amenant un peu d'eau et lui faisant une toilette complète pour qu'elle se sente bien. Emma lui avait indiqué sa musique préférée afin de permettre à Régina de lui en mettre dans le petit poste. Emma Swan somnolait et Régina Mills surveillait. Comme elle s'en doutait depuis le début, la brune se sentait étonnement bien avec cette belle blonde et cela était comme naturel de rester auprès d'elle.

La fin de sa journée était trop vite arrivée et cela avait été un véritable déchirement de la laisser seule dans cette chambre aseptisée. Emma lui avait demandé de vite revenir les yeux emplis d'espoir. C'est frustrée, que Régina referma la porte de la chambre avant de rentrer chez elle.

Maintenant, elle était perturbée. Son fils avait cette faculté pour la persuader des choses les plus insensées, et généralement, il avait rarement tord. Après tout, il arrive des choses dans la vie qui n'ont aucune explication, alors pourquoi ne pas imaginer que la magie a un rôle dans tous ça. Trop de sentiments étranges et pourtant familiers s'éveillaient en elle pour que Régina les ignore.

\- Maman... Regardes-moi... Que sais-tu d'Emma ? Pourquoi est-elle dans le coma ? Demanda Henry d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne sais pas Henry. Le directeur ne nous dit pas ce qui leur est arrivé pour éviter les émotions telles que la pitié ou l'inquiétude. Nous devons veiller sur chaque personne de la même façon. J'ai été engagé pour m'occuper d'Emma, car celui qui s'en occupait avant est parti à la retraite. Je ne sais rien de la vie d'Emma.

\- Tu ne connais personne qui pourrait nous en dire plus ? Questionna le jeune garçon, très intéressé par sa nouvelle quête.

\- Non ! Je te l'ai dis, je ne connais rien de sa vie ! S'énerva Régina impuissante face aux allégations de son fils. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

La brune se redressa et saisit son verre à moitié vide. Une main sur la taille, Régina avala cul-sec le reste de son cidre avant de le reposer brutalement dans l'évier. Alors que la belle femme allait passer la porte, elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder son fils. Une chose venait de lui revenir en tête et elle hésitait à le dire au jeune homme. Garder le silence et sa vie actuelle ou prononcer un mot et tenter l'impensable, voilà le choix cornélien que devait faire Régina. Puis elle choisit.

\- Graham !

\- Qui est-ce ? Interrogea le brun timidement pour ne pas faire fuir sa mère.

\- L'ancien collègue d'Emma. Demain matin je ne travaille pas, nous irons le voir. En attendant, la conversation est close pour ce soir. Vas prendre ta douche. Termina Régina autoritaire, mais malgré tout un léger sourire sur le visage.

Son fils, qui la connaissait parfaitement, ne répondit pas et passa devant elle avant de partir vers la salle de bain, un large sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il avait gagné.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette semaine ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour dire ce que vous en avez pensées! Hihi**

 **À samedi prochain pour quelques réponses bien méritées et une belle révélation ;-)!**

 **Bisous**


	18. Mère biologique

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous (au cas où!)**

 **Merci pour vos review sur le chapitre précédent, il a visiblement contenté tout le monde, et j'en suis ravie !**

 **Ce chapitre devrait répondre à un certain nombre de questions. Tout du moins, je l'espère ! De toute façon, le chapitre suivant aussi et ainsi jusqu'à la fin, car nous nous en approchons grandement. Je pense qu'il devrait y avoir entre 22 et 23 chapitres.**

 **Pour le moment, discussion et petite révélation sont au programme!**

 **Merci à ma correctrice, comme chaque semaine !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **;-)**

* * *

 **\- Mère biologique -**

La lueur du soleil filtrait à travers les volets à moitiés clos et réchauffait tendrement le visage de Régina. Elle souriait dans son sommeil, savourant la fin d'un doux rêve. Un bruit extérieur la sortit de son songe, elle en grimaça avant de ronchonner et d'ouvrir difficilement un oeil. Un rayon lui brûla la rétine, si bien qu'elle remonta sa couverture écrue pour se cacher le visage. Régina ouvrit les yeux, enfin protégés, et souffla un grand coup en pensant à sa journée à venir.

Un second bruit se fit entendre, ce qui l'intrigua. La brune glissa une jambe en dehors du lit, puis la seconde afin de s'extirper difficilement de la chaleur de son lit. Elle enfila rapidement une robe de chambre, ses chaussons gris et sortit de la chambre. Régina remit ses cheveux en place en glissant ses mains entre ses mèches brunes et pénétra dans la cuisine. Henry était affrété au petit-déjeuner. Le café était chaud, les tartines pour sa mère venaient de sauter hors du grille-pain et il saupoudrait son chocolat à la crème de cannelle en poudre.

\- Bonjour maman ! Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Plutôt oui, jusqu'à ce qu'un horrible jeune homme fasse du bruit ! Le taquina-t-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux courts.

\- Hey ! Je suis coiffé ! Se plaignit-il en reculant vivement la tête.

\- Ah bon ? Je pensais que tu avais pris une décharge électrique, vu la position verticale de tes mèches! Tu as confondu le grille-pain avec le sèche-cheveux? Continua-t-elle de l'embêter en sentant sa bonne humeur évidente.

\- Très drôle maman, très drôle ! Ironisa-t-il en tentant de se recoiffer avec ses doigts.

\- Je trouve aussi ! Se moqua-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui, sa tasse de café noire fumante à la main.

\- Bon ! Notre mission "Passé Secret" commence aujourd'hui. Tu sais comment entrer en contact avec ce Graham. Entama Henry pour bien faire comprendre à sa mère qu'il n'avait pas oublié.

\- Vous ne perdez pas de temps jeune homme! Elle travaillait à la criminelle de Boston, donc je pense que nous allons commencer par là. Cela vous va ?

\- Très maman ! Je file me préparer, ne tardes pas trop. Ton café va refroidir. Insinua-t-il en prenant cette excuse comme prétexte pour lui dire de se dépêcher.

Le jeune brun venait de passer comme une flèche devant sa mère, se dirigeant tout droit vers sa chambre, puis vers la salle de bain, les bras chargés de ses vêtements. Dans la cuisine, Régina s'amusait du comportement de son fils, mais au fond d'elle, la praticienne s'inquiétait. Qu'allait-elle découvrir ? Avait-elle le droit d'enquêter comme ça sur la vie de son inconnue ? Cela allait-elle bouleverser sa vie ?

Elle bu son café lentement, laissant la chaleur et l'amertume de son café envahir son corps et laisser la caféine faire son effet. Elle avala difficilement une tartine et jeta le reste, incapable de manger plus. La brune se leva doucement et se posta devant la baie vitrée, dont la vue donnait sur le grand parc de Boston, et observa, quelques instants, le soleil se lever. Un instant de calme et d'apaisement avant une journée chargée.

Une fois la dernière goutte de café avalée, Régina rangea la cuisine, lava la vaisselle et souffla un grand coup avant de faire comme son fils, et se diriger vers sa salle de bain privée. Afin d'être à l'aise, elle choisit une tenue décontractée. Un jeans noir et une chemise prune feront l'affaire. L'infirmière se faufila dans sa douche et ouvrit le robinet de l'eau chaude. Les premières vapeurs s'élevèrent dans les airs et la peau hâlée de Régina commença rapidement à rougir. Elle se tourna et bascula la tête en arrière pour laisser le jet d'eau, glisser sur ses cheveux puis sur son dos. Au bout de longues minutes à profiter, elle se lava en attrapant son gant et son gel douche préféré, senteur pomme.

Alors que les effluves, s'émanant de la mousse sur son corps brûlant, lui chatouillaient les narines, Régina ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Ce fut le temps nécessaire pour qu'un flash lui traverse l'esprit. Seulement quelques images, quelque chose de très court, mais suffisant, pour qu'une fois les yeux ouverts, cela lui hante encore les pensées. Elle se voyait au balcon d'un château sombre, dans une robe superbe, regardant ses terres plongées dans la terreur. Son allure de reine et sa tenue noir et mauve ne laissaient transparaître que la peur et la soumission. Pourtant, malgré ce sentiment de puissance, elle se sentait terriblement seule et abandonnée.

Elle sortit rapidement de la douche et s'enroula dans son peignoir éponge avant de saisir une petite serviette de bain et d'y plonger son visage. Cette vision avait été si brève qu'elle ne se comprenait pas pourquoi cette sensation lui était si familière. Elle frotta son visage à l'aide de sa petite serviette, puis se regarda dans le miroir.

\- Tu deviens folle ma pauvre ! Se lamenta Régina à voix basse envers elle-même.

Elle mit dans un coin de sa mémoire cette surprenante vision et tenta de reprendre son quotidien matinal. La brune s'habilla tranquillement, se maquilla, toujours avec goût et raffinement, replaça quelques mèches séchées au préalable et descendit rejoindre son fils qui l'attendait déjà dans le hall, impatient.

Neuf heures et demie sonnait et les deux jeunes enquêteurs arrivèrent au pied du bâtiment voulu. Ensemble ils poussèrent les portes du commissariat et y trouvèrent un espace plutôt chaleureux. L'accueil sur la gauche était design avec une standardiste assez jolie dans son uniforme et sur la droite se trouvait une petite salle où chacun se retrouvait autour d'un café. Ils observaient le lieu avec surprise et se sentaient légèrement impressionnés. Jamais ils n'avaient eu l'occasion d'être dans ce genre de lieux et ils ne savaient pas comment procéder.

\- Excusez-moi ! Puis-je vous aider ? Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Demanda la standardiste pour attirer leurs attentions.

\- Quelqu'un en fait. Affirma Régina en s'approchant du haut comptoir gris.

\- Qui dois-je appeler ? Demanda-t-elle le téléphone déjà en main.

\- Graham. Souffla Régina avant d'attendre un signe de l'agent.

\- Très bien, je le fais descendre. Qui le demande?

\- Régina Mills.

Alors que la standardiste patientait au téléphone, Henry agrippa la manche de sa mère pour l'éloigner légèrement. Il se pencha à son oreille, le regard fixé vers l'agent de police derrière le comptoir, et murmura pour qu'elle seule entende.

\- Tu as vu comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Non. Répondit simplement la mère, un regard d'incompréhension plaqué sur le visage.

L'infirmière tourna la tête et suivit le regard de son fils. Sur le côté gauche la veste bleu foncé de l'agent se trouvait le nom de celle-ci: Lucas. Henry s'approcha de la jeune femme, laissant sa mère quelques pas derrière.

\- L'inspecteur Humbert va descendre vous rejoindre dans dix petites minutes. Lança-t-elle avant qu'Henry n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Merci, nous allons l'attendre plus loin dans le hall. Rétorqua rapidement Régina, suspectant son fils de vouloir fouiner trop vite et avec n'importe qui. Viens Henry ! Insista-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Il y a une petite cafétéria derrière vous au fond du hall. Ma grand-mère y fait des superbes muffins. Je vous les conseille.

Henry se retourna, plantant son regard dans celui de sa mère. Pas besoin de mots entre eux, ils savaient déjà ce que l'autre pensait. Cela ne pouvait plus être une coïncidence. Trop de choses semblables se regroupaient pour ne pas y prêter attention. Régina était perdue. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi espérer. Croire à ce fait trop peu probable, c'est commencer à croire aux allégations du livre. Henry se détacha de l'emprise de sa mère et retourna vers la standardiste.

\- Excusez-moi ? Quel est votre prénom? Demanda Henry à la femme au comptoir, le regard plongé dans des documents.

\- Je m'appelle Ruby, jeune homme. Pourquoi cette question?

\- Oh pour rien... Juste pour dire qui nous a conseillé les muffins! Mentit Henry, en retournant auprès de sa mère.

L'agent ne répondit rien et se reconcentra sur sa paperasse. Le jeune garçon s'avança vers sa mère, les yeux ébahis par ce nouveau fait. Dans son sac à dos, il avait le livre avec lui, et une fois installés à une table dans la cafétéria, il le sortit. Doucement, comme pour prendre le plus grand soin de cet ouvrage, il tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Puis il s'arrêta et son sourire s'agrandit. Il n'avait pas rêvé, ni imaginé. Ce nom et ce prénom lui disait bien quelque chose.

\- Regardes maman. Ruby Lucas, elle est dans le livre aussi. Regardes ! Insista-t-il en s'approcha davantage, alors que Régina ignorait son appel. Maman!?

\- Oui, Henry, je sais! Je te rappelle que je suis en train de lire ce livre. Et d'après ce bouquin, cette Ruby Lucas serait le petit chaperon rouge... Continua Régina, sentant l'agacement monter en elle.

\- Mais maman, tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Ce livre raconte...

\- Il raconte quoi Henry? Le coupa-t-elle, ancrant son regard perçant dans celui de son fils. Tu vas me dire que le petit chaperon rouge existe et qu'il est derrière ce comptoir ? Écoutes-moi, nous sommes venues pour Emma, d'accord ? Pas pour extrapoler sur des théories imaginaires.

Le brun referma son livre et le replaça dans son sac. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'insister pour le moment. Sa mère n'était sûrement pas prête à en savoir plus alors qu'Henry, au fond de lui, était certain que quelque chose les liait à ces histoires. Que cela n'était pas une simple coïncidence ou un jeu du hasard.

\- Bonjour Régina! Vous avez demandé à me voir? Du nouveau pour Emma? Questionna rapidement l'homme brun, trop impatient de connaître la raison de sa venue.

\- Oui effectivement, je voulais vous parler. Je vous présente Henry, mon fils. Commença Régina, le coeur battant.

\- Enchanté jeune homme! Salua-t-il en lui serrant la main et prenant place à leur table. Alors?

\- On a quelques questions à vous poser ! Lança Henry très sérieusement.

\- Hey! C'est moi qui dis ça d'habitude! S'amusa l'inspecteur sous l'assurance franche du jeune garçon. Très bien, que voulez-vous savoir?

\- Voilà, on se...

\- Henry! S'exclama fermement Régina pour stopper son fils.

Le jeune garçon referma la bouche, frustré de ne pas pouvoir jouer les policiers avec un véritable agent. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise dure et touilla son chocolat

\- On aurait quelques questions au sujet d'Emma. Informa l'infirmière plus calmement pour entamer la discussion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Emma? Comment va-t-elle? Réitéra-t-il, très inquiet pour son ancienne collègue.

\- J'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer qu'elle est sortie du coma hier vers 8h15. Tout va bien pour elle. Beaucoup de repos et de rééducation, et elle pourra de nouveau vivre normalement. Elle a énormément de chance, car un coma si long engendre généralement des séquelles irréversibles. Je n'explique pas son état, c'est comme si elle avait juste dormi quelques heures. S'étala Régina, la jeune blonde dans ses pensées, toujours impressionnée par son état de santé.

\- C'est une dure à cuire! Je savais qu'elle s'en sortirait. S'extasia Graham, heureux pour son amie. Que voulez-vous savoir?

\- Voilà, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle tombe dans le coma. Je n'ai pas accès à ces informations et j'ai besoin de savoir deux ou trois choses sur elle pour mieux l'aider dans sa rééducation.

Régina mentait et elle avait honte. Elle détestait ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire à cet homme qu'elle et son fils suspectaient qu'ils avaient un rapport avec un livre sorti de nulle part. Il fallait qu'elle brode une histoire pour lui extirper quelques informations.

\- Je suis navré, mais j'attendais justement son réveil pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivée. Répondit l'inspecteur, désolé de n'être aucune aide.

\- Comment ça ? Tenta Henry, passionné par ce mystère.

\- On m'a contacté un matin, en me disant qu'Emma avait été retrouvée, gisant sur le bitume en plein milieu d'une route, blessée et inconsciente. Je l'ai fait transférer à Boston et voilà.

\- Sur une route...? Souffla Régina peinée et affectée d'apprendre ça.

\- Oui, et blessée par arme blanche.

\- Quelle genre d'arme blanche? Demanda rapidement Henry, devançant sa mère de quelques secondes.

\- D'après le médecin qui l'a ausculté là-bas, une sorte de gros couteau ou une dague, avec la particularité d'avoir les deux côtés ondulés.

Graham attrapa une serviette en papier sur la table d'à côté ainsi que son stylo, et dessina rapidement l'aspect que pourrait avoir l'arme.

\- Voilà, ça devrait ressembler à quelque chose comme ça. Déclara Graham en tendant le dessin à la femme brune.

\- Merci... Articula difficilement Régina, les yeux fixant le dessin de la possible arme qui avait blessé blonde. Ou a-t-elle été retrouvée?

\- Entre Trenton et Ellsworth.

\- C'est dans cet État? Questionna de nouveau Henry, pas très doué en géographie.

\- Non, c'est dans le Maine, gamin! Annonça tout naturellement l'inspecteur.

Henry stoppa tout mouvement. Un sentiment très étrange s'empara de lui, sa tête se mit à tourner et d'un coup, un flash lui traversa l'esprit. En quelques secondes, il se vit avec Emma, marchant tranquillement dans une rue inconnue. Il l'entendit clairement l'appeler gamin et cela faisait battre son petit coeur d'enfant, car dans sa vision, Henry devait avoir à peine dix ou onze ans. Il reprit doucement sa respiration pour ne pas attirer l'attention et se promit de parler de ça à sa mère.

\- Pourquoi était-elle dans le Maine? Continua Régina, lancée dans ses questionnements.

\- Elle a été mutée dans le Maine après une énième bêtise professionnelle. C'est une tête brûlée et elle ne fait pas toujours attention aux risques qu'elle encourt et du coup, cette mutation était surtout comme une punition pour elle.

\- Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose d'autre sur elle qui pourrait l'aider?

\- Les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eu d'elle, c'est qu'elle était heureuse et amoureuse et qu'elle pensait avoir retrouvé son fils.

\- Emma a un fils? Mais il n'est jamais venu la voir. S'étonna l'infirmière, surprise par ce nouveau détail important.

Henry se figea en découvrant l'existence d'un probable fils pour Emma. Lui qui avait lu l'intégralité du livre, savait que ce fils était potentiellement vrai. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, même lui avait beaucoup de mal à suivre.

\- J'ai tout tenté, mais introuvable! J'ai pensé qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée, vu qu'elle n'était pas sûre. Continua l'homme, très investi pour répondre à toutes ses questions.

\- Et la personne dont elle était amoureuse? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose? À part vous, aucun autre homme n'est venu voir Emma!

\- Emma est lesbienne. Et je n'ai jamais retrouvé la trace de cette jeune femme non plus.

\- Dans quelle ville a-t-elle été mutée ? Lança Henry, alors que les secondes silencieuses s'accumulaient autour de cette table.

Pour Régina et Henry, c'était la question qui déterminerait si tout ceci était pure fiction ou belle et bien la réalité. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté tellement Graham m'était du temps à répondre. Le policier était dans ses pensées, tentant de se souvenir du nom précis.

\- Il me semble que c'était Storybrooke. Hésita-t-il timidement. Je suis navré, je ne peux pas l'affirmer, cela remonte à quatre ans maintenant. Mais je peux vérifier dans les archives administratives du poste.

Mère et fils se regardèrent instantanément. C'était suffisant pour aujourd'hui et silencieusement, ils se mirent d'accord pour partir. Les informations reçues ce matin étaient amplement suffisantes et surtout très déstabilisantes.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous embêter pas. Merci d'avoir répondu à toutes nos questions. N'hésitez pas à venir voir Emma. Ça l'aidera peut-être.

\- Je suis sûre une enquête qui me prend beaucoup de temps je passerai la semaine prochaine. Confirma le brun, heureux de pouvoir retrouver son amie.

\- Par contre... Aucun mot de tout ceci à Emma! Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète ou s'imagine des choses. D'accord?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis une tombe! Rassura le jeune homme en mimant une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche.

Régina lui sourit en guise de remerciements. Elle attrapa la main de son fils et sortir presque précipitamment du poste de police. Régina inspira longuement, tentant de calmer les battements de son coeur qui devenaient archaïques. Une main sur la poitrine, l'autre serrant fortement celle d'Henry, la brune était perdue. Que lui arrivait-elle? L'infirmière sentant que sa vie basculait sans qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose, mais inconsciemment, elle se savait prête à affronter tout ceci.

Henry fixait sa mère, un sourire en coin. Aventurier dans l'âme, il était plus qu'heureux de sa mission. D'autant plus que sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il voulait aider Emma et en savoir plus sur elle. La blonde l'intriguait alors qu'il ne l'avait aperçu qu'une seule fois.

\- Maman...

\- Pas maintenant Henry! S'il te plaît... Demanda gentiment la brune en planta un regard suppliant dans les noisettes de son fils. Ce soir... D'accord?

\- D'accord. Capitula le jeune garçon, sachant très bien que sa mère avait besoin de temps. Il discuterait de tout ça plus tard et Henry décida de garder au silence la suite du livre ainsi que son flash. On rentre?

\- Je vais directement au travail. Passe une bonne journée mon chéri.

Régina enlaça son garçon, comme si c'était la première fois, et le serra de toutes ses forces. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, et sans un mot de plus, elle partit à pied, en direction de son lieu de travail. Elle avait besoin de marché, d'être seule avec elle-même et surtout de réfléchir aux dernières informations recueillies.

Plus elle avançait et plus elle faisait le lien entre ce que lui avait annoncé Graham et le livre. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Si cela était réellement eux, pourquoi n'avait-elle aucun souvenir de tout ça. Elle arriva plus rapidement que voulu au centre et, souffla un grand coup avant de pénétrer dans le hall, prête pour sa journée.

\- Hey Régina ! Tu es en avances!? Demanda son collègue, toujours souriant et de bonne humeur.

\- Oui un peu. J'me suis dis qu'il serait judicieux de commencer le plus tôt possible les exercices avec ma patiente. Inventa la brune pour trouver une excuse valable à son avance de plus d'une heure.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est une hargneuse cette jolie blonde.

Régina grimaça au surnom employé par son collègue. Sans qu'elle puisse le retenir, un sentiment de jalousie s'empara d'elle. Imaginer que son homologue masculin ait pu s'occuper d'elle l'énervait.

\- C'est toi qui t'es occupé d'elle ce matin? Lança-t-elle agacée, en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires du personnel.

\- Sensé m'occuper d'elle oui, mais y'avait rien à faire! Elle ne veut que toi et uniquement toi.

Régina qui était face à son casier en train d'enfiler sa blouse blanche, se mit à sourire de satisfaction. Emma la réclamait et ne voulait qu'elle. Son coeur bondissait dans sa poitrine comme celui d'une adolescente pour son premier amour. La brune sentait qu'en elle rien n'était normal. Tous ce qu'elle ressentait pour cette femme était complètement dingue. D'abord l'aspect mystérieux de cette inconnue, puis l'attirance incompréhensible, enfin la sensation d'être destinée à elle, tout bouleversait Régina. Mais elle était certaine d'une chose ; elle avait hâte de la retrouver.

\- Infirmier Nolan, votre patient demande à vous voir. Interpella une soignante en entrant dans le vestiaire.

\- J'arrive tout à suite. À plus tard Régina! Salua l'homme blond.

\- Bon courage David!

Alors que l'infirmier sortait du vestiaire, Régina attrapa son collier et caressa du bout des doigts l'anneau accroché à la chaîne. C'est le sourire toujours fixé au visage, qu'elle se déplaçait à travers le dédale des couloirs jusqu'à la chambre voulu. Pour la énième fois, elle toucha du bout des doigts le numéro de la chambre et frappa avant d'entrer.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre aseptisée, son regard se posa immédiatement sur le lit. Elle sursauta et fit tomber ses dossiers à ses pieds, quand avec horreur, elle découvrit le lit vide. Son coeur s'accélérait à n'en plus finir. Une peur dévastatrice s'empara d'elle sans que Régina ne puisse rien y faire. Elle sentait son palpitant se briser au fil des secondes, s'imaginant le pire scénario face à cette absence. Figée sur place, elle tentait d'écouter le moindre bruit, susceptible de lui donner un indice. Puis, alors que la brune se voyait tomber à cause de ses jambes devenues fragiles, elle entendit gémir dans la petite salle de bain. En une fraction de seconde, elle avait reprit toutes ses forces et s'avança rapidement vers la pièce d'eau.

\- EMMA! Cria-t-elle en découvrant sa protégée à genoux par terre sous la douche. Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu faire toute seule!? Demanda Régina en relevant doucement la blonde pour la ramener dans son lit.

\- Je voulais me laver, mais mes jambes ne veulent rien savoir! S'énerva Emma après elle-même.

\- Tu ne peux pas marcher comme ça. Tu as besoin de rééducation. Tes muscles doivent reprendre des forces avant! Tu comprends? Expliqua l'infirmière à sa patiente, qui ronchonnait.

\- Oui, je sais... Admit la blonde en s'installant confortablement sous ses draps. Tu as eu peur? S'amusa finalement la blonde en remarquant le visage pâle de la brune.

\- Bien sûr! C'est dangereux pour tes jambes! Si tu veux remarcher correctement, il faut y aller doucement.

\- Tu as toi-même dis que je reprenais vite des forces! Tenta la malade voyant les joues de Régina prendre une teinte rosée.

\- Certes! Même si je n'explique pas ton rétablissement si rapide, il faut que tu fasses attention! Continua la praticienne fermement. S'il te plaît... Enchaîna-t-elle, plus tendrement.

\- Je te le promets. Assura Emma, charmée par ce doux regard chocolat. Tu arrives plus tôt? Ton collègue m'a dit que tu ne serais là que cette après-midi.

\- Euh oui, j'avais des papiers à régler. Mentit-elle honteusement.

\- Je te manquais, c'est ça !? Taquina Emma un peu plus, se délectant de la gêne occasionnée chez la belle brune.

\- Mais. Euh. Pas du tout! Reste tranquille, je reviens dans 10 minutes pour ta toilette! Rétorqua Régina pressée de fuir la chambre et la réalité des faits.

\- On continuera la lecture aussi?

\- Oui, promis !

\- Régina?

\- Oui?

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi ce matin.

Régina ne répondit pas, et sourit naturellement à sa blonde, acceptant sans condition ses derniers mots et affirmant silencieusement à Emma qu'elle avait raison.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

* * *

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Le dimanche se levait sur Storybrooke endormi. Les volets clos rappelaient, à la ville, la soirée merveilleuse de la veille. Mifflin street n'échappait pas à cette règle journalière. Dans la chambre parentale, à l'étage, le sommeil régnait en maître absolu. Seuls les bruits des respirations lentes et détendues se faisaient entendre. L'atmosphère y était sereine et cela faisait bien des années que Régina ne dormait pas si bien.

Emma ouvrit les yeux lentement, encore épuisée de la soirée et de leurs étreintes tardives. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua que Régina ne l'avait pas lâché de la nuit. La shérif sourit en repoussant tendrement les mèches brunes qui cachaient le visage endormi. Elle était si belle, si apaisée qu'Emma décida de la laisser se reposer encore quelques instants. Difficilement, elle s'extirpa de l'étreinte de la mairesse et se faufila en dehors du lit. Malgré toute sa délicatesse, la fraîcheur réveilla Régina qui fronça les sourcils en voyant la belle blonde se diriger vers la porte, sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Tu t'en vas? Demanda Régina, la voix rauque, encore ensommeillée.

\- Je ne quitte pas la maison, si cela est réellement ta question. Lança Emma en se rapprochant du côté du lit de la brune, et s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Bonjour. Murmura-t-elle en caressant la joue droite de Régina, ou une trace d'oreiller confirmait son bon sommeil.

\- Bonjour. Chuchota la brune, reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller encore chaud d'Emma. Tu allais ou comme ça?

\- Je comptais préparer le café et quelques tartines. Tu n'auras pas mieux, je suis nulle derrière les fourneaux. Avoua sans gêne, la shérif de Storybrooke.

\- Dans ce cas, il va falloir apprendre deux ou trois petites choses mademoiselle!

\- Si tu me sers de professeur, je veux bien apprendre un livre complet de recettes super compliquées. Taquina la blonde, en se penchant pour quémander un baiser, qui lui fut donné avec plaisir.

\- Ben voyons! Commence par les tartines, on verra ensuite. S'amusa Régina, remarquant la moue enfantine dessinée sur les traits du visage d'Emma. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

\- Prends ton temps!

La blonde sortit de la chambre le corps léger et le coeur en fête. Elle était amoureuse et rien ne pourrait lui enlever ce bonheur, fraîchement acquis. Elle arriva rapidement dans la cuisine et machinalement, elle y trouva ses marques. Très vite, naviguer entres les placards et les tiroirs fut aussi simple que dans son propre appartement. Alors que le café coulait tranquillement dans la cafetière, Emma sortit son ordinateur portable de sa sacoche et le démarra. Elle avait des recherches à faire et elle voulait les commencer au plus tôt. La blonde n'avait rien dit à Régina, mais Emma avait un sentiment étrange quant à la mère biologique d'Henry. Quelque chose qui, au fond d'elle, semblait presque trop irréaliste.

Elle lança sa connexion internet et chercha le site de l'orphelinat. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine quand elle cliqua sur le lien et quand son regard se posa sur le l'emblème de l'établissement. Toute sa jeunesse n'avait été qu'aller-retour entre des familles d'accueil et ces dortoirs sordides. Elle fouina dans la rubrique des contacts, ne pensant qu'à Henry et laissant son passé là ou il devait être ; loin derrière elle.

Emma griffonna sur son calepin le numéro de l'orphelinat et attrapa son portable resté sur la table basse, la veille. Les tonalités se succédaient et Emma perdit espoir que quelqu'un décroche. Puis alors qu'elle allait arrêter l'appel, une voix féminine se fit entendre.

\- Orphelinat de Boston, j'écoute.

\- Bonjour, je suis le shérif de Storybrooke dans le Maine. J'ai quelques questions par rapport à une adoption qui a été faite il y a 10 ans de cela. Commença Emma, prenant un ton ferme et décidé pour montrer son autorité.

\- Certaines informations sont confidentielles, mais je veux bien essayer vous aider.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part. Voilà, il s'agissait un bébé de sexe masculin, adopté à l'âge de trois semaines. En fait, je n'ai qu'une seule question à vous poser. Est-il né en prison? Demanda Emma après avoir hésiter à sortir les mots de sa bouche.

\- Je peux peut-être accéder à ce genre d'information, mais pour cela j'ai besoin de sa date de naissance.

\- Le 15 août 2001. À 8h15. Lança Emma, suspendue au souffle à l'autre bout du combiné qui effectuait la recherche.

Les minutes semblait durer des heures et les battements du coeur d'Emma devenait incontrôlables. Dans sa tête, elle se remémorait l'instant où sa vie aurait pu prendre un tout autre chemin si elle avait pris dans ses bras, le petit être sans défense qu'elle venait de mettre au monde. Quelle aurait été sa vie? Aurait-elle réussi à l'éduquer? Auraient-ils été heureux? Aurait-elle du le garder? Ses pensées chaotiques furent écourtées par la secrétaire de l'orphelinat.

\- Shérif, j'ai votre information. Effectivement, j'ai un bébé qui correspond à tous vos critères. Il est ne à la prison de Phoenix, dans l'Arizona.

Le souffle venait de se couper dans les poumons de la blonde. Ses doutes se levaient de plus en plus pour laisser place à une certitude qu'elle redoutait.

\- Merci pour votre aide.

Sans laisser le temps à la secrétaire de répondre, Emma raccrocha et posa son téléphone mobile lentement sur le plan de travail de l'ilot, au centre de la cuisine. Elle plongea son visage entre ses mains, tentant de mettre de l'ordre à toutes ses informations bouleversantes. Il n'y avait rien de certain, mais les faits étaient bien trop gros pour ne plus ignorer volontairement ceci.

Enfermée dans sa bulle, Emma n'entendit pas Régina entrer dans la cuisine et l'enlacer dans le dos. La blonde sursauta et un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Emma savait que de retrouver la mère biologique d'Henry était douloureux pour sa belle brune, et de savoir que c'est elle-même qui lui causerait cette douleur, cela lui brisait le coeur. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait lui faire du mal, mais elle avait promit de la retrouver. Pour Régina, pour Henry et pour la stabilité de leur famille.

Régina regarda par dessus l'épaule du shérif et aperçu la page d'accueil de l'orphelinat sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- Tu as commencé les recherches? Interrogea la brune, surprise qu'Emma ait commencé sans elle.

La blonde releva la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle lui devait la vérité, même si cela était synonyme de la fin pour leur jeune couple.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Régina. Commença Emma en se retournant dans l'étreinte de sa belle.

Avant de prononcer le moindre mot, Emma prit en coupe le visage de Régina et planta ses yeux verts dans l'immensité chocolat en face d'elle. Ses pouces prenaient vie sur la peau douce du visage de la mairesse. Elle mémorisait chaque trait, chaque intensité dans son regard. Elle voulait se souvenir de cette femme, et de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait avant de briser la famille qu'elle s'était construite.

\- Emma, tu m'inquiètes! Lança fermement Régina en saisissant les mains d'Emma avant s'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

\- Embrasse-moi comme jamais. Supplia la shérif, les yeux humides et l'esprit tourmenté.

Régina acquiesça sans rien dire, et en levant légèrement les tallons, les lèvres de la brune trouvèrent celles d'Emma. D'abord chaste et doux, la shérif laissa son coeur parler et enflamma le baiser en pressant un peu plus sa bouche contre la sienne. Régina surprise par cet élan, recula d'un pas, mais agrippa la jeune blonde pour ne pas en être éloignée.

Emma libérait sa passion pour cette jeune femme en la serrant très fortement contre elle. Comme si la shérif voulait marquer l'empreinte du corps de la mairesse sur le sien, pour ne jamais oublier cette perfection. Le baiser, devenu langoureux par leurs langues entrelacées, prenait doucement fin, laissant les deux jeunes femmes à bout de souffle et le coeur battant.

\- S'il te plaît Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Régina très inquiète face aux agissements de sa belle. On a l'impression que tu me dis adieu.

\- Non ! Si je pouvais, je te garderai à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Affirma Emma, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu dis, "Si je pouvais..."?

\- Assis toi, et écoutes moi jusqu'au bout. Y'en a pas pour longtemps.

Régina se servit une tasse de café noir et prit place sur un tabouret de l'îlot central. À la fois inquiète et impatiente, Régina faisait claquer ses ongles sur la porcelaine noire de sa tasse.

\- Je t'ai raconté beaucoup de choses sur moi. Tu sais peut-être toute mon histoire. En tout cas, tu es celle qui en sait le plus sur moi, car j'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Cela a été simple de te parler et d'évoquer tous les sujets, même douloureux. Tu ne m'as pas jugé, ni eu pitié de moi. Tu m'as juste soutenue, et séché mes larmes sans hésiter. Quand tu m'as demandé de t'aider à retrouver la mère biologique d'Henry, je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de te dire oui, car je voyais ton mal-être et ta tristesse face à la demande de ton fils et je voulais être là pour toi. Mais j'ai accepté aussi pour lui, car je sais ce que c'est de vouloir savoir d'où l'on vient et de vouloir connaître la raison pour laquelle on a été abandonné. Ce que j'ignorais à ce moment, c'est que cela allait bouleverser ta vie autant que la mienne. Il y a une dernière chose que tu dois savoir sur moi. Lorsque j'étais en prison, je t'ai dis que j'avais été placé dans une cellule isolée. Ce n'était pas à cause de ma courte peine ou de mon jeune âge, mais pour une tout autre raison... J'étais enceinte.

Emma laissa le temps planer au-dessus de leurs têtes dans une lenteur nécessaire. Elle venait de lancer l'information la plus importante de toute sa vie et Régina la fixait du regard, attendant la suite. Inconsciemment, la mairesse savait que cela était beaucoup plus important et qu'Emma n'avait pas tout dit si bien qu'elle resta silencieuse.

\- Je ne le savais pas en arrivant en prison, c'est en faisant l'examen d'entrée que je l'ai découvert. Continua la jeune blonde, les mains moites et le coeur courant à toute allure. Je ne me sentais pas capable de garder cet enfant. Quelle vie aurais-je pu lui offrir?! Entre la fuite et les mauvaises rencontres, il n'aurait pas été heureux. Je voulais qu'il ait toutes ses chances d'être heureux dans une famille qui aurait su l'aimer. L'enfant que j'ai mis au monde à été adopté à l'âge de trois semaines... Régina, Henry est-il né le 15 août 2001? Demanda Emma, le regard humide et l'espoir coulant dans ses veines.

\- Oui... Souffla-t-elle complètement abasourdie.

Emma inspira bruyamment et posa ses mains sur le plan de travail pour ne pas s'effondrer à genoux. Sa respiration était archaïque et la tête lui tournait. Le jeune garçon qu'elle avait tout de suite aimé et voulu protéger était sûrement son fils. Cela expliquerait sans doute ce sentiment incontrôlable.

\- Henry est ton fils? Questionna Régina, la voix plus tranchante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La trahison et la peur s'immisçait en Régina. Elle s'était tellement mise en tête que de retrouver cette femme provoquerait la destruction de sa famille, qu'elle en oublia qu'il s'agissait d'Emma.

\- Je n'en ai pas la certitude, mais je crois. Oui.

Emma ressentait l'effroi dans les yeux et l'attitude de sa belle brune. La mairesse était paniquée et la blonde sentit son coeur se briser d'être responsable de ça. Elle ne voulait absolument pas lui faire plus de mal et décida de s'effacer.

Sans échanger le moindre mot, Emma monta jusqu'à la chambre de Régina, pour chercher ses vêtements. Elle les enfila rapidement, sans prendre le temps de passer par la salle de bain. Elle sentait la menace de ses larmes, voulant être libérées, mais elle résistait. Le mal venait d'elle et par conséquent, elle ne devait pas pleurer, tout du moins pas ici, sous le toit de la mairesse.

Une fois dans le hall du manoir, Emma attrapa ses chaussures, les enfila et mit sa veste. Régina qui était restée dans la cuisine, n'avait ni la force, ni le courage, ni l'envie de la retenir. Alors que la brune sentait Emma proche du départ, elle entendit la porte blanche de l'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de son fils s'élever dans les airs.

\- Bonjour Emma! Tu t'en vas déjà? Demanda innocemment le jeune homme en retirant ses chaussures.

\- Ouais gamin. Passes un bon dimanche. Murmura Emma émue, mais ne laissant rien paraître.

\- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec nous!?

\- Je ne peux pas. À plus tard ! Tenta Emma, le plus naturellement possible, en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns du jeune garçon.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, qu'elle était déjà partie. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce comportement étrange. Jamais Emma n'avait quitté le domicile si tôt un dimanche. Il s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine, d'où il entendait des bruits de vaisselle. Il remarqua sa mère en robe de chambre, debout devant l'évier, affairée à frotter sa tasse. Il sentit la tension dans l'air et il su que quelque chose s'était passé. Bien décidé à le découvrir, il mit dans un coin de sa tête cette scène, pour en reparler à sa mère plus tard.

* * *

 **Voici pour cette semaine. J'espère que ce chapitre aura satisfait votre appétit en matière de question! Au moins pour l'instant haha!**

 **La semaine prochaine, il n'y aura pas de publication car je suis en vacances et je ne serais pas là le week-end prochain!**

 **Merci de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;-)! Pour les review, c'est juste en dessous hihi!**

 **Je vous embrasse et un grand merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire! Sans vous, il n'y en aurait pas!**

 **A dans 15 jours!**

 **Sonia**


	19. Doutes

**Bonjour à toutes!**

 **J'suis contente de venir publier ce chapitre. Ça me changera. J'ai passé des vacances de merdouille! Grippe, angine et otite, et pour couronner le tout, je me suis coupée le doigt, ce qui m'a valu une hospitalisation et des points de suture! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je n'ai pas répondu aux review du dernier chapitre. J'étais complètement naze! Bref, j'en ai ras la casquette! Je vais tenter de répondre à tous le monde aujourd'hui et demain !**

 **Donc voici le chapitre 19 (corrigé, merci à toi...), qui fait avancer un peu les choses, mais pas tant que ça. Le 20 aura plus d'impact. J'ai fait mes petits calculs et je compte 22 chapitres pour finir cette histoire.**

 **Par contre, suite à mon petit soucis au doigt, je mets beaucoup plus de temps à écrire... Donc tant que j'aurais les fils, je n'avancerai pas beaucoup. Je pense que dorénavant, les publications se feront tous les 15 jours.**

 **Je vous remercie encore pour l'accueil que vous faite à chaque chapitre, et vos messages qui me plaisent énormément.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **\- Doutes -**

Après avoir fini de boucler une affaire importante, mêlant meurtre et trafique d'armes, le lieutenant Humbert décida de partir plus tôt du commissariat. Alors qu'il espérait enfin passer les portes du bâtiment, et respirer l'air frais de cette fin d'après-midi, il fut interpellé dans le hall par le capitaine. Ce dernier se montrait plutôt intéressé depuis le retour d'Emma. Il demandait toutes les semaines des nouvelles de son ancien lieutenant. Plus les mois avançaient, plus la culpabilité le rongeait. Inconsciemment, il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Emma. S'il ne l'avait pas fait muter, il ne lui serait peut-être jamais arrivé ceci. Le capitaine attendait des réponses à ses questions, et maintenant que la blonde était réveillée, cela serait peut-être possible.

\- Lieutenant ! Interpella Cavanaugh en courant derrière le brun.

\- Oui capitaine ? Sursauta Graham en se retournant vers son supérieur.

\- Vous allez voir Emma ?

\- Affirmatif !

\- Pas de ça entre nous Graham! Comment va-t-elle?

\- Elle va bien. Elle récupère étrangement vite, mais tant mieux.

\- Sera-t-il possible d'aller la voir ? Demanda le capitaine un brin de timidité et d'angoisse dans la voix.

\- Vous savez, elle ne se souvient pas avoir été mutée. Si vous voulez aller la voir, très bien. Mais n'attendez pas un pardon ou autre chose pour calmer votre culpabilité, car pour elle, elle n'est jamais partie.

\- Je comprends. Répondit-il tristement. Passez-lui mes amitiés.

\- Ça sera fait capitaine ! Confirma Graham en reprenant la direction de la sortie.

\- Humbert ! Interpella de nouveau le supérieur, stoppant ainsi le lieutenant de tout mouvement. Prenez soin d'elle !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Elle a une magnifique infirmière qui fait ça très bien ! S'amusa Graham en voyant Cavanaugh sourire.

Sur ce, il franchit enfin les portes du commissariat et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Heureux de retrouver son amie, ses pensées se tournaient vers elle. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, il la trouvait changée. Plus calme, plus réceptive aux conseils et surtout plus docile. Il savait que, même si elle ne se souvenait pas de ces quelques mois entre l'altercation et son coma, sa vie avait changé, et cela jouait inconsciemment sur elle aujourd'hui. Elle ne regardait plus toutes les filles, seule Régina semblait avoir de l'importance à ses yeux. Elle écoutait attentivement ses recommandations, et même pendant son absence, elle suivait à la lettre ses directives. Même son langage paraissait plus correct. Oublié, les jurons et les injures injustement prononcés. C'était une nouvelle Emma, plus en paix avec elle-même, et il l'aimait beaucoup.

Il passait les portes de l'établissement, et emprunta machinalement les couloirs menant à son amie. Il toqua trois coups brefs, et entra après en avoir eu l'autorisation. La belle blonde était allongée, et Régina, assisse à côté d'elle sur le fauteuil, lui faisait la lecture.

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Salua-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour Graham. Commença Régina en refermant le livre, puis en se levant.

\- Salut mon pote ! Lança Emma à son tour, heureuse de le voir.

\- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, si vous commenciez votre lecture, je repasserais ! Proposa l'homme embarrassé d'arriver au mauvais moment.

\- Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas Graham. Je n'avais pas commencé. Ça sera pour plus tard. Rassura la brune, contente que sa patiente ait de la visite.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas fini ce livre ? Demanda Graham étonné de voir ce livre traîner dans cette chambre depuis qu'il y avait accès.

\- Non, c'est une longue histoire. Expliqua brièvement la praticienne ne souhaitant pas évoquer ce sujet. Je vous laisse discuter tranquillement, je reviendrais pour tes soins Emma. Continua Régina, et sans laisser le temps à la blonde de réagir, l'infirmière quittait la chambre, amenant le livre avec elle.

\- J'ai interrompu quelque chose? Interrogea Graham, confus par l'attitude de la brune.

\- Non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est partie comme ça... Murmura la blonde, les yeux rivés vers la porte close.

\- T'inquiètes pas, elle va revenir ta belle brune ! Se moqua l'homme en prenant place sur le rebord du lit.

\- Toi aussi tu as remarqué qu'elle était magnifique !

\- Difficile de ne pas le voir ! Affirma-t-il dans un clin d'oeil appuyé. Dis-moi, faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Ton appartement !

\- Quel appartement ? Tu as gardé mon appartement pendant tout ce temps ? S'étonna la blonde, certaine qu'il avait été vendu.

\- Oui en fait, j'ai été expulsé du mien il y a un peu plus de trois ans. Mon propriétaire vendait l'immeuble et je n'avais pas les moyens d'acheter mon logement. J'ai déménagé dans le tien... Avoua-t-il très rapidement pour se décharger de ce poids.

Emma ne régissait pas, son visage restait inexpressif, et Graham s'inquiéta.

\- Je suis désolé Emma, je ne savais pas où aller. Je vais libérer ton appart rapidement. Continua l'homme très mal à l'aise d'évoquer ses problèmes personnels.

\- Non ! Tu as bien fait... Je pensais juste qu'il avait été vendu. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit encore à moi. Et tu as bien fait de t'y installer. Moi, je faisais un gros roupillon alors autant qu'il serve à quelqu'un. Rassura la patiente, calmant les craintes de son ami.

\- Merci Emma ! Sans ton appart, je ne sais pas où j'aurais fini. Dans la salle de repos du commissariat peut-être. Plaisanta-t-il amèrement, en sachant que cela aurait très bien pu se produire.

\- T'inquiètes pas ! Tu peux y rester autant de temps que tu veux.

\- J'ai regroupé toutes tes affaires personnelles dans la chambre d'amis. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je te l'apporterai.

\- D'accord. C'est très gentil Graham ! T'es un véritable ami ! Ça me fait du bien que tu sois là. Murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

Graham, vraiment pas habitué à ce genre de révélations, se mit à penser qu'il avait dû se passer beaucoup de choses depuis son départ. Il garda au silence son avis, préférant attendre le meilleur moment pour parler de sa mutation oubliée.

\- J'ai également pris la liberté de te faire un virement pour le loyer et d'arrêter certains prélèvements. Ça ne t'ennuie pas j'espère... Demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

\- T'es l'homme parfait en fait ! Dommage que j'aime les femmes ! S'amusa-t-elle, face à la mine coupable de son ami.

\- Bon dis-moi, plutôt que de te moquer d'un pauvre homme célibataire, est-ce que tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? Questionna le lieutenant, changeant complètement de conversation.

\- Non... Murmura Emma, plongeant dans sa mémoire et ses souvenirs perdus.

\- Tu es sûre ? Pas même un détail qui pourrait te sembler insignifiant...

\- Je n'y arrive pas...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça reviendra, j'en suis sûr !

Graham attrapa la main de son amie et la serra doucement. Il voulait lui transmettre tout son soutient, et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il ne voulait pas la bousculer, cela ne servirait à rien, sauf peut-être, à frustrer davantage son amie. Emma se redressa et enlaça le brun fortement. Une larme unique perla sur sa joue droite, qu'elle chassa de sa paume. Elle se sentait forte et fragile à la fois, perturbée et pourtant sûre d'elle... Jamais, d'aussi loin que sa mémoire veuille bien lui rappeler, elle n'avait été autant chamboulée dans ses sentiments. L'étreinte chaleureuse que lui offrait Graham apaisait son coeur meurtri.

\- On commence une partie d'échec ? Proposa le lieutenant tendrement, s'écartant doucement des bras d'Emma avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil.

\- Avec plaisir... Lança Emma légèrement absente, la brune revenue dans ses pensées.

L'homme installa l'échiquier et chaque pièce à sa place. Emma le regardait faire, le visage éteint et le regard vide. Cela lui faisait très plaisir de voir son ami, mais elle se sentait perdue et seule sans la présence de Régina. Elle ne l'expliquait pas, mais depuis son réveil, elle compte chaque minute de chaque heure qui la sépare de sa belle brune. Quelque chose d'inexplicable et de complètement fou faisait qu'elle ne désirait que sa présence et celle de personne d'autre. Un lien étrange la poussait constamment vers son infirmière. Bizarrement, Emma ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise avec ça. Bien au contraire. La blonde se sentait en paix avec elle-même et surtout en paix avec ce qu'elle ressentait. Comme si cela était naturel. Comme si cela faisait des années. Comme si elles avaient déjà vécu quelque chose ensemble.

\- ... ici la terre, vous m'entendez ? Demanda Graham en claquant des doigts devant les yeux d'Emma pour la ramener avec lui. T'étais où là ?

\- Excuses-moi mon pote, tu disais ? Percuta Emma en secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées loin dans un coin de sa tête.

\- C'est à toi de jouer. Écoutes, ma belle, si tu veux parler, tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi. Chuchota-t-il pour la rassurer.

\- Oui, je sais... Commença-t-elle replongeant dans ses pensées. C'est que, j'ai des sensations bizarres depuis que je suis réveillée.

\- Comment ça ? Physiquement ?

\- Non... Comme... des impressions. Je ressens des choses inconnues, mais ça ne me perturbe pas plus que ça. Tu vois, le bouquin que me lit Régina fait partit des trucs bizarres.

\- Expliques... Insista Graham pour que son amie se livre un peu plus.

\- Ben l'histoire... J'ai la sensation de l'avoir vécu. Comme si je connaissais déjà ce qu'elle me racontait. Le plus étrange c'est que les personnages ont nos prénoms. Hasard, coïncidence ou ce que tu veux, je peux te jurer que si les prénoms étaient tout autres, j'aurais la même impression.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire là-dessus. Tu en as parlé à Régina ?

\- NON ! Ça ne va pas ! Elle me prendrait pour une folle ! S'indigna Emma, presque affolée de révéler ceci à sa belle brune.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en elle ?

\- Si... Je... Je crois que je serais prête à tout pour elle. Me demande pas comment ça se fait, je n'en sais rien !

Emma était perdue ! Ses sentiments qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais qu'elle ressentait réellement, la faisait tourner en bourrique. Elle venait d'avouer à voix haute ses sentiments pour son infirmière, et elle se sentait ridicule. Comment cela était-ce possible ? Ne mélangeait-elle pas reconnaissance et amour ? Pourtant quelque chose au fond de son coeur lui indiquait qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Que ce qu'elle éprouvait n'avait rien à voir avec un sentiment utopique.

\- Je pense que tu devrais lui parler. Elle tient énormément à toi. Crois-moi. Tenta Graham pour redonner le sourire à son amie.

\- J'peux pas Graham ! Tu me vois lui dire que je suis presque certaine d'avoir vécu dans ce Storybrooke et d'avoir fait tout ce qu'elle m'a lu ?! Voyons, ça serait complètement dingue. Elle me ferait interner.

\- Storybrooke tu dis !? S'étonna le lieutenant, certain d'avoir très bien entendu.

\- Oui, je sais c'est un nom bizarre pour une ville ! S'en amusa la blonde avant de perdre son sourire sous les yeux froncés du brun.

\- Écoutes Emma, tu es certaine que tu ne te souviens de rien après l'altercation ? Pas même un détail ! Demanda très sérieusement le lieutenant.

\- Non sinon j'y verrais moi-même plus clair dans tout ce bordel dans ma tête.

\- Emma... Après l'altercation, le capitaine était très en colère face à ton imprudence. Il t'a fait muter.

\- J'ai été muté ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? S'agaça son ancienne collègue face à son silence.

\- J'estimais que c'était à toi de t'en souvenir... Quoiqu'il en soit, la ville où tu as été mutée... Elle s'appelait Storybrooke. Avoua Graham sûr de lui.

L'information fit l'effet d'une bombe. Elle en lâcha son Roi qui frappa le sol dans un bruit résonnant. Malgré l'écho dans la chambre, la blonde ne sursauta même pas. Elle était trop choquée pour réagir aux bruits environnants. Comment cela était-ce possible. Ça ne pouvait plus être une coïncidence. Trop de choses lui paraissaient réelles alors que tous cela sortaient d'un bouquin. Devenait-elle folle ? Était-elle victime d'un complot ? Emma perdait la tête avec toutes ses questions. Elle remit même en doute les intentions et la sincérité de son infirmière. Était-elle mêlée à tout ça ?

Emma sortit de ses pensées en sentant un bras la retenir, puis la soutenir. Sans même s'en rendre compte, la patiente avait tenté de se lever pour partir le plus loin possible. Elle voulait être seule et surtout loin de cet endroit. Emma avait en tête de faire la lumière sur tout ça, et par-dessus tout, elle voulait savoir si Storybrooke existait ou non. La blonde était comme ensorcelée jusqu'à ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, et que c'était Graham qui la maintenait debout.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Emma, désolé ! Lança-t-il après plusieurs mises en garde.

Le lieutenant tendit le bras et attrapa à la tête du lit, la petite télécommande pour appuyer sur le bouton rouge, prévenant ainsi les infirmières qu'il y avait un problème. Tentant de la tenir près du lit, le brun patientait religieusement, laissant son amie dans l'incompréhension et la peur. Cela lui brisait le coeur, car la blonde sûre d'elle, impétueuse et insouciante avait bel-et-bien disparût. Il tenait dans ses bras une femme choquée, blessée et effrayée. Graham avait toujours eu ce désir de la protéger, et de la voir comme ça, il se promit de ne plus jamais la laisser loin de lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Régina en rentrant en trombe dans la chambre.

\- Elle a voulu se lever ! Commença Graham alors que Régina était déjà auprès de lui pour aider Emma.

\- Ne me touches pas ! Cria presque la blonde à travers la chambre envers la praticienne, lorsqu'elle remarqua sa présence. Laisses-moi !

\- Emma ! Je suis là pour t'aider ! Essaya Régina stoïque face aux repousses de sa belle blonde. Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Calmes-toi et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe... Tenta l'infirmière en parlant plus doucement, espérant qu'Emma la laisse s'approcher.

\- On devrait peut-être la laisser se reposer. Proposa Graham, voulant éloigner la source de l'affolement d'Emma ; Régina.

\- Je suis son médecin, je dois m'assurer que tout va bien !

\- Ce n'est pas d'un médecin dont elle a besoin ! Riposta le lieutenant, en couchant doucement Emma qui sombrait déjà dans un sommeil nécessiteux.

Régina ne répondit pas et laissa l'homme s'occuper de sa patiente. Une fois recouverte, il se tourna vers la brune et constata qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Avançant d'un pas vers elle, il remarqua, aux coins de ses yeux, une lueur brillante prête à passer la barrière de ses cils. Graham posa sa main sur l'épaule de Régina et la conduisit dehors, dans le couloir silencieux.

\- Y'a-t-il un endroit où l'on pourrait parler tous les deux ? Demanda le brun, sa main toujours en contact avec Régina pour ne pas qu'elle parte loin dans ses pensées.

La brune hocha la tête, et partit vers la droite longeant le mur du couloir pour ne pas s'écrouler. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle se stoppa devant une porte mauve. Un petit panonceau sur le côté de la porte indiquait qu'il s'agissait de son bureau. Régina l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une petite clé et pénétra à l'intérieur. Silencieusement, elle prit place sur son fauteuil et proposa à Graham, d'un geste de la main, à faire pareil sur le siège devant le bureau.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda directement Régina, la voix ferme et presque brutale.

\- On discutait de ce qu'elle ressentait et elle se sentait perdue dans tout ça. Elle s'est affolée quand je lui ai dit qu'elle avait été mutée à Storybrooke.

\- Vous lui avez dis !? Il me semblait qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas évoquer ceci ! S'énerva l'infirmière en bondissant de son fauteuil.

\- C'est elle qui l'a évoqué. Votre bouquin parle de Storybrooke, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Graham rhétoriquement, connaissant déjà la réponse. Vous devez lui parler, mais pas en tant que médecin. Enlevez cette blouse blanche, et allez-y en tant que Régina. Elle ne comprend pas comment, mais elle tient beaucoup à vous.

\- Je... Moi aussi... Et je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Avoua Régina en reprenant place sur son siège noir, la tête baissée.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bouquin que vous lui lisez ?

\- C'est mon fils qui me la donné pour lui lire.

\- Emma me dit qu'elle a comme une impression de déjà-vu ou de déjà-vécu quand vous racontez l'histoire. Elle n'ose pas en parler de peur que vous la preniez pour une folle.

\- Elle n'a pas à avoir peur... J'irais la voir. Merci Graham. Conclut-elle pour ne pas à divulguer ses propres impressions et faire comprendre au lieutenant que ce petit entretien était terminé.

L'homme brun comprit le message et se leva pour partir. Il récupéra son sac posé sur le sol et posa sa main sur la poignée avant de partir sans un mot de plus.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

La soirée était arrivée très lentement. Régina n'avait pas osé remettre les pieds dans la chambre d'Emma, par peur d'être rejetée une seconde fois. Cela lui avait brisé le coeur de voir sa patiente si sauvage avec elle. Jamais Emma n'avait eu ce comportement, et ne connaissant pas le caractère de la blonde, Régina préféra quitter son poste à l'heure, sans repasser par la chambre 108. Elle s'y arrêta tout de même devant, laissant rouler une larme qui s'échoua sur le linoléum, avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

Sa tête était prête à exploser. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer, car elle savait que son fils reviendrait sur le sujet. Elle passa les portes de l'établissement médical et se dirigea à pieds vers le centre-ville. Doucement, pas après pas, les informations faisaient leurs chemins dans sa tête. Elle regroupait, classait et gérait toutes ses infos une par une, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur l'enseigne d'un bar irlandais. Mécaniquement, comme dictée par la lassitude, elle pénétra dans le bar. La décoration était plutôt jolie, quoi que trop masculine à son goût, mais pour y noyer ses problèmes dans un verre, cela suffira.

Régina s'installa à une table entourée par deux banquettes en tissu. Suivant son instinct, elle sortit de son sac une feuille et un stylo afin de répertorier tout ce qui pouvait être susceptible d'amener ses croyances vers une toute autre direction. Elle commença, tiret après tiret à noter méticuleusement chaque détail qui depuis quelque temps faisait voler en éclat sa réalité.

\- Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? Demanda le serveur en faisant sursauter Régina qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- Un verre de cidre, s'il vous plaît. Commanda la brune en replongeant dans ses réflexions.

\- Vous venez dans un bar irlandais et vous demandez du cidre... S'étonna le serveur en appuyant sa hanche à la banquette, les bras croisés, attendant sûrement un cocktail plus fort.

\- Je peux le boire dans un autre bar si ça vous dérange ! S'agaça Régina, pressée de le voir retourner derrière son comptoir.

\- Non, non ! Je vous apporte ça ! Ce n'est pas commun, c'est tout ! Finit par s'en amuser le jeune homme, remarquant l'attitude farouche de la brune.

\- Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde ! Clôtura-t-elle en quittant le regard du serveur.

\- C'est surtout que c'est son alcool préféré ! Lança une voix masculine deux banquettes plus loin, le visage dans l'ombre.

Le serveur n'insista pas, et laissa les deux clients s'observer silencieusement. Régina ne connaissait pas grand monde ici. Depuis son arrivée à Boston, sa préoccupation restait son travail et son fils. Les sorties se faisaient rares, et encore moins les rencontres. Peu de personnes savaient que Régina raffolait d'un délicieux verre de cidre, si bien que cela la dérouta. Comment cet homme pouvait être si certain de ce qu'il avançait.

\- Je vois que tu as toujours les mêmes habitudes en termes de boisson. Continua-t-il sur un ton qui ne lui plaisait guère.

Non seulement cet inconnu se permettait de la juger, mais en plus il la tutoyait. Son silence amusa le jeune homme qui se leva et prit place en face d'elle.

\- Je ne vous ai pas invité à ma table ! S'énerva-t-elle sous l'audace incroyable de cet homme.

\- Parce qu'il faut une invitation pour saluer une exe ?

La brune écarquilla les yeux suite à la question de l'homme brun. Cet individu ne manquait pas de toupet, et cela décontenança Régina.

\- Pour être une exe, il faudrait déjà avoir été ensemble et cela n'est pas prêt d'arriver !

\- Oh Régina, ça va ! Ça fait plus de quatre maintenant, je suis passé à autre chose ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne t'en veux pas, rassure toi. J'ai fait le con, j'ai payé ! Terminé.

\- Écoutez, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, alors laissez-moi tranquille, je suis occupée ! Tenta-elle en lui montrant son stylo et sa feuille griffonnée.

\- Régina... Je ne te veux aucun mal. En fait, je voudrais m'excuser. Je voulais le faire au procès, en pensant que tu y serais, mais j'ai appris, à ce moment-là, que tu ne viendrais pas. Je ne pensais pas avoir cette chance un jour.

\- Vous excusez de quoi ? Interrogea la praticienne, complètement perdue dans cette discussion insensée.

\- D'avoir insisté alors que tu ne voulais plus de moi. D'avoir fait le con dans ton bureau à la mairie. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête ! Je m'en veux chaque jour, si tu savais ! S'excusa maladroitement l'homme, la tête baissée, vraisemblablement sincère.

Régina se figea et crut vraiment à une blague, avant de faire le lien avec le livre d'Henry. C'était juste dingue ce qui lui arrivait. Sa vie se décousait au fil des jours et cela l'épuisait. Perdue pour perdue, elle plongea dans ce cataclysme sans nom.

\- Tu parles de ta tentative de viol ? Souffla Régina, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle venait de tutoyer cet inconnu, qui ne l'était peut-être pas.

\- Oui... C'est inexcusable, impardonnable, mais sache que je le regrette de tout mon cœur.

\- Robin, c'est oublié. Comme tu l'as dis, ça remonte à plus de quatre ans.

L'homme inspira fortement avant de porter à ses lèvres son verre. Le liquide ambré réchauffa violemment sa gorge, avant d'avaler le tout dans une grimace.

\- Que fais-tu à Boston ? Tes responsabilités à la mairie t'amènent jusqu'ici ?

\- Mes responsabilités à la mairie ? Répéta-t-elle par pur automatisme, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Tu as perdu la mémoire ou quoi ? Ton rôle de maire à Storybrooke ? Ton nouveau shérif ? Tes conseils municipaux ?

\- Je ne comprends rien ! Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille s'il vous plaît ! Répondit-elle fermement, en rangeant sa feuille et son stylo dans son sac.

C'était la rencontre de trop ! Régina avala cul-sec son verre de cidre et se leva sans un mot avant de partir loin de ce bar et de cet homme. C'était trop perturbant pour elle. Qu'est-ce que sa vie allait devenir ? Qu'était-il en train de lui arriver ? Régina était à la fois paniquée et curieuse. La brune avait toujours eu un instinct déterminé. Elle était bien décidée à mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade, ou à faire éclater sa réalité.

Au pas de course, elle remonta les avenues jusqu'à son immeuble et grimpa deux par deux les marches menant jusqu'à son appartement. La praticienne, la main sur le coeur, attendit que ses battements ralentissent avant d'entrer chez elle et de faire de nouveau face aux idéologies de son fils.

Allégée de son manteau et de ses chaussures, elle posa son sac sur la console de l'entrée et suivit les notes de musique s'échappant de la chaîne Hi-fi de son fils, sûrement dans sa chambre. Elle toqua trois petits coups et attendit qu'Henry lui indique d'entrer. La musique éteinte, quelques bruits de livres refermés, puis de pas, et la porte s'ouvrait sur un jeune homme visiblement épuisé. Lentement, il laissa entrer sa mère qui s'allongea sur le lit une place. L'atmosphère se chargeait de discussions silencieuses et pesantes pour cette petite famille.

\- Dors-tu correctement Henry ? Demanda soudainement la brune, inquiète de voir son fils dans un état de fatigue si avancé.

\- Pas vraiment... Je pense trop et quand je ne pense pas, je...

Henry se censura trop tard. Sa mère leva la tête pour attendre la suite de la phrase qui ne venait pas. Le jeune garçon détourna le regard et plongea son visage dans ses mains moites.

\- Henry, que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Régina, aussi bien pour l'attitude de son fils, que pour ce qui leur arrivait. On s'est promis de tout se dire...

\- J'avais 6 ans à l'époque maman, et c'est parce que j'avais ramené un oiseau blessé dans ma chambre...

\- La promesse est la même Henry. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux, nous ne devons rien nous cacher et nous faire confiance. À commencer par moi, je t'ai trop dit d'étouffer ton ressenti face à ce qui se passe dans notre vie en ce moment. Il est tant que j'ouvre les yeux.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda le jeune adolescent, se retournant de nouveau pour faire face à sa mère.

\- Il faut qu'on découvre ce qu'il se trame derrière tout ça. Mes pensées, mes souvenirs sont altérés depuis quelques temps. Il me suffit d'une odeur, d'une émotion, d'un mot pour que des bribes de visions viennent polluer ma tête. Je commence sérieusement à douter.

\- À douter de quoi, maman ?

\- De notre vie ! Est-elle fausse ? A-t-on été manipulé pour nous donner une autre vie ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser Henry. Tu ne croiras jamais qui j'ai rencontré ce soir...

\- Dis-moi... On se dit tout ! Confirma-t-il en s'asseyant près de sa mère et un doux sourire sur le visage.

\- Robin ! Enfin, je crois... Cet homme m'a parlé de l'incident à la mairie de Storybrooke... Comme dans l'histoire. Comment... un inconnu... pourrait savoir ça ? Si ce n'est être la personne concernée. En plaisantant, il m'a demandé si je n'avais pas perdu la mémoire. Cela m'a traversé l'esprit.

\- Maman, je dois te dire quelque chose... Commença le jeune garçon en s'installant plus confortablement dans les bras de sa mère. Au commissariat, le lieutenant m'a appelé gamin à un moment donné. J'ai eu comme un flash ou une vision. Je me voyais avec Emma. Si le livre dit vrai, elle est... ma mère biologique...

\- Je ne sais pas Henry. Je ne sais pas... Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en encerclant fortement son fils de ses bras.

\- Tu penses qu'on trouvera ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oui. Je te le promets. Demain, je vais partir plus tôt voir Emma. Je dois lui parler. Je pense qu'elle aussi traverse tout ça. Mais elle, elle est seule. Tout s'arrangera Henry !

Mère et fils restèrent là, allongés sur le petit lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se transmettre toutes leurs forces nécessaire pour faire face à ce bouleversement dans leur vie utopiquement tranquille. Finalement, leurs respirations se ralentirent et ils s'endormirent sans avoir mangé, se suffisant l'un l'autre.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

* * *

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Emma avait passé sa journée du dimanche dans la pénombre de son appartement. Les volets fermés, elle ne voulait voir personne et ne penser à rien. Malgré son enfermement volontaire, son cerveau travaillait à plein régime. Régina. Henry. La femme qu'elle aime. Son fils abandonné. La mairesse. Le jeune garçon. Régina. Henry. La femme qu'elle aime. Son fils abandonné. La mairesse. Le jeune garçon. Et ainsi de suite... Seuls ces deux personnes hantaient son esprit comme les fantômes d'un passé torturé. Blottie au fond des draps de son grand lit, le corps replié comme un fœtus, Emma plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles afin de se couper complètement du monde extérieur. Elle s'endormit tôt, épuisée par ses pensées en surchauffe et l'incertitude de son avenir.

La blonde fut réveillée par des coups francs et rapides à la porte d'entrée. D'abord refusant de se lever, elle dû vite s'extirper de son lit quand elle entendit la voix de Ruby s'élever derrière la porte.

\- EMMA ! Ouvres-moi, je sais que tu es encore ici ! Insista la serveuse en toquant de nouveau à la porte.

La shérif, adossée à la porte en bois, pesait le pour et le contre. Devait-elle ouvrir ou laisser le silence planer ?

\- Dépêches-toi Emma ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée !

La blonde ferma les yeux et souffla doucement avant de se retourner et d'ouvrir légèrement la porte.

\- Hé ben enfin ! Commença Ruby en pénétrant dans l'appartement sans attendre une quelconque invitation. Un peu plus, et j'ai des cheveux blancs qu'allaient se mettre à pousser ! Café ?

Ruby agissait comme elle le faisait habituellement. De façon pétillante et sans détour.

\- Dans la cafetière... Répondit Emma sans grande conviction.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as vu l'heure, mais il serait peut-être temps de t'habiller. Continua la jeune femme brune et posant une tasse de café chaud devant Emma. Notre mairesse n'est pas venue chercher son café ce matin, et tu es toujours cloîtrée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien.

Ruby leva les sourcils ne croyant pas une seule seconde à cette réponse si brève et si rapide. Elle garda cependant le silence avant de s'avancer devant Emma, se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Jamais Ruby n'avait eu un visage si noir.

\- Tu vas m'écouter attentivement Emma. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Toi et Régina, ce n'est un secret pour personne depuis plusieurs semaines, sauf peut-être pour vous deux. J'ai connu Régina au plus bas, et il est hors de question que cela se reproduise. Je te conseille donc de vite mettre les choses au clair. Peu importe ce que c'est. Tu es honnête avec elle et tout ira bien. Régina ne demande pas la lune.

Ruby but une gorgée dans la tasse d'Emma et la reposa sur le plan de travail avant de partir en direction de la sortie. Mais avant de passer le pas de la porte, la serveuse s'arrêta. Tournant le dos au shérif, Ruby poursuivit.

\- N'attends pas. Règles ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Termina Ruby en claquant la porte, laissant Emma seule avec sa conscience.

Il ne fallu pas plus de trois minutes à Emma pour réagir. Elle fonça dans sa chambre et attrapa les premiers vêtements trouvés avant de se glisser dans la douche. Très rapidement, elle fut lavée, habillée et prête à partir. Avant de quitter le logement de fonction, elle saisit ses clefs de voiture et ferma la porte.

La blonde descendit les escaliers menant au poste et se dirigea vers son bureau. David était présent, et heureusement pour elle, il ne fit aucune remarque. Un seul regard échangé et ils se comprirent. Emma le remercia d'un tendre sourire et il accepta d'un hochement de la tête. David prenait en charge le poste du shérif, au moins pour aujourd'hui.

Emma gara sa coccinelle jaune sur le parking de l'hôpital, posa ses mains sur le volant, puis sa tête sur ses mains. Tout cela était irréaliste. Venir dans une ville inconnue, et y trouver son fils. Emma ne voulait pas y croire. Tout concordait, mais il lui manquait une preuve. Rien n'affirmait qu'Henry Mills était bien le fils biologique d'Emma, et la blonde avait besoin d'une trace médicale pour en être certaine. D'autant plus que, la mairesse exigerait sûrement ce genre de procédé pour vérifier les suppositions de son shérif.

Swan pénétra dans le hall du centre hospitalier et fit demander le docteur Whale. Ce dernier arriva rapidement, et amena la shérif jusqu'à son bureau, en silence. Chacun prirent place sur un siège, s'installant confortablement. Emma avait les mains moites et jouait avec ses doigts. Le stress s'emparait d'elle inexorablement, jusqu'à faire trembler ses jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, shérif ? Débuta le médecin, croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- J'aimerais faire un test de maternité.

\- Dans le cadre de votre travail ou...

\- C'est personnel ! Le coupa-t-elle fermement, laissant de côté l'aspect officiel.

\- Avec qui voulez-vous comparer votre ADN ?

\- Henry Mills. Lança-t-elle, sans la moindre hésitation.

Maintenant qu'elle avait prononcé le prénom du jeune garçon, cela était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Avec Whale au courant de ses intentions, les rumeurs circuleraient très vite. Elle savait que la mairesse serait affreusement blessée par un tel acte fait dans son dos, mais Emma avait besoin de savoir. Sa chair, son sang bouillaient de connaître la vérité.

\- J'ai besoin de certains accords pour procéder ce genre de test sur un mineur. D'autant plus sur le fils du maire.

\- Écoutez, j'ai connaissance de vos petites magouilles Whale, alors ne jouez pas au mec réglo avec moi. Je demande juste que vous fassiez le test. Je m'occupe du reste.

\- Henry a dû être transfusé lorsqu'il était enfant. Sa carte génétique est enregistrée dans nos fichiers. Il me faut juste de quoi le comparer.

\- Alors prenez mon sang !

\- Très bien ! Je peux avoir les résultats en urgence, mais cela prendra au moins trois jours.

\- D'accord. Répondit simplement la shérif en déglutissant.

\- Suivez-moi, je vais procéder à la prise de sang. Lança le médecin en se levant pour se diriger vers la table d'auscultation, dans un coin de son bureau. Venez-vous asseoir ici. Demanda-t-il en tapotant sur la table, comme il le ferait avec un enfant.

Ce simple geste agaça fortement Emma, mais elle se tut. Il agissait sans le consentement de la mère adoptive, mairesse de surcroît, et il risquait beaucoup. Serrant les dents, elle s'exécuta et tendit son bras droit. Le docteur Whale remonta la manche courte du t-shirt d'Emma sur l'épaule de celle-ci, et sortit son garrot en caoutchouc de sa poche. Rapidement, le sang fut bloqué par le nœud serré autour du biceps, et les veines de la blonde apparurent sous sa peau blanche. Après avoir désinfecté un petit centimètre carré de peau, Whale piqua la veine gonflée et remplit cinq tubes de sang.

\- Voilà. Gardez le pansement une bonne heure. Normalement, vous n'aurez pas de bleu. Je suis le meilleur en prise de sang. Se vanta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Contentez-vous de me tenir au courant quand les résultats seront disponibles. Répondit vigoureusement Emma, descendant de la table avant de remettre sa veste.

\- Je vous appelle. Poursuivit Whale, sans tenir compte de l'agressivité dans la voix de la patiente.

\- Je compte sur vous et votre discrétion !

\- Je ne suis pas débile. Personne ne saura !

Emma quitta le bureau angoissée. Elle devait attendre et cela serait très long. La blonde n'avait toujours pas parlé, ni vu Régina, depuis qu'elle était partie du manoir le dimanche en fin de matinée.

Dans la journée, la shérif s'autorisa à observer Henry depuis sa voiture lors des récréations. Elle restait tapit dans l'ombre pour ne pas être remarquée, derrière un arbre ou au coin d'une rue. Emma tentait tout pour voir, même quelques secondes, celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils. Dès les premières minutes, elle s'était prise d'affection pour ce jeune garçon et ce sentiment n'avait fait que s'accroître avec le temps. Jamais, auparavant, elle ne s'était attachée à un enfant. Alors pourquoi celui-là ? Avait-elle sentit ce lien particulier entre eux deux ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Emma l'aimait, même si le test était négatif.

Malgré les évènements bouleversants qui leurs arrivaient, le coeur d'Emma ne songeait qu'à Régina. La blonde se sentait perdue et seule sans cette brune qui changeait sa vie. Elle aurait tant aimé vivre tout ceci avec elle, mais Emma ne pouvait pas faire souffrir davantage cette femme qui méritait d'être heureuse. Vers 17h, heure à laquelle la mairesse quittait son bureau, la blonde y arrivait. Elle sortit de sa voiture, respirant à plein poumon l'air frais de ce début d'été, avant de s'adosser à sa portière et lever la tête. Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, tout en observant les fenêtres donnant dans le bureau du maire, Emma ne remarqua pas tout de suite la brune, la regardant également. Elles restèrent figées dans l'espace, attendant un signe de l'autre. Sans résultats. La mairesse tourna le dos, fermant les yeux pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler et Emma baissa la tête, triste de la situation.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Le jeudi matin, au manoir, Régina se laissait voguer au gré du temps sans tenir compte de rien. Depuis le départ d'Emma, son quotidien n'avait plus la même saveur. Se lever et être sans nouvelle d'elle depuis quatre jours, hormis ce petit aperçu en début de semaine à la mairie, lui serrait le coeur. Elle était tiraillée, car son coeur appelait Emma et sa raison en avait peur. Une chose était sûre, la shérif lui manquait terriblement.

Alors qu'elle était toujours en peignoir dans sa chambre, elle entendit des pas s'arrêter juste derrière la porte.

\- Maman, je peux entrer ? Demanda Henry, la voix timide et hésitante.

\- Bien-sûr mon chéri !

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce et constata les volets encore fermés et la tenue de sa mère. L'inquiétude s'empara de lui, et c'est triste qu'il s'approcha de sa mère, jusqu'à s'assoir sur le lit.

\- Maman... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'interrogea-t-il les yeux implorant de lui expliquer.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Régina, ignorant volontairement la question de son fils et en perdant son léger sourire.

\- S'il te plaît... On n'a pas vu Emma depuis qu'elle est partie. On n'en parle pas non plus. C'est comme si elle n'était pas entrée dans notre vie.

\- Henry... Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes. Tu n'es qu'un enfant.

\- Un enfant peut-être, mais qui mérite qu'on lui dise la vérité ! S'énerva le brun en se leva du lit, se grandissant de toute sa petite hauteur face a sa mère.

Régina sursauta face à l'aplomb d'Henry. La lueur dans les petites perles de son garçon ressemblait trait pour trait à celle d'Emma quand elle la rencontra la première fois, sur les pavés de son allée. Un regard déterminé. Elle vit Emma en son fils, et lui revînt en mémoire toutes les petites similitudes qu'elle avait alors jusqu'ici prises pour des coïncidences. Malgré elle, un timide sourire se plaça sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait dû être en colère, apeurée, tentant mille et une ruses pour éloigner le danger de sa famille, mais au lieu de ça, elle était simplement émue. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la joue d'Henry et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra sur son touché et le grain de peau sous ses doigts. Si Régina devait deviner, elle reconnaîtrait son fils sans la moindre hésitation. La brune ne l'avait peut-être pas mis au monde, mais c'était elle qui veillait sur lui depuis les trois premières semaines de sa vie. Son premier pas, son premier mot, sa première cascade, son premier gros bobo, son premier je t'aime. Régina se remémorait tout ça et sourit de plus belle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le jeune brun avait toujours ce regard puissant et interrogateur.

\- Tu as raison. Affirma-t-elle en glissant sa main de sa joue, jusqu'à sa nuque. Mais pas tout de suite. Continua-t-elle, faisant perdre le début d'un sourire chez Henry. Je te promets de t'en parler très rapidement mon chéri. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Ce n'est rien de grave au moins ? Demanda Henry inquiet pour sa mère.

\- Non. Tu peux être rassuré. Tout sera vite réglé...

Régina voulait le bonheur de son fils. C'était le plus important à ses yeux. Elle le rassura une seconde fois avant de lui demander d'aller se préparer dans sa salle de bain. Régina lui proposa un petit-déjeuner chez Granny avant de l'amener à l'école, chose que le jeune garçon accepta immédiatement et avec un sourire radieux. C'est en le voyant se précipiter dans la joie, que la brune retrouva son sourire.

Ruby fût très contente de voir les Mills franchir la porte du Granny. Sans plus attendre, elle s'approcha des deux bruns pour prendre leur commande. Ils semblaient sereins et heureux. La serveuse, qui avait toujours sû détecter les faux semblants, vit dans le regard de Régina, un voile de tristesse. La mairesse faisait bonne figure devant ses amis, alors qu'au fond d'elle, son coeur pleurait.

La jeune serveuse allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Régina la stoppa au dernier moment d'un sombre regard implorant. Elle ne voulait pas évoquer un sujet sensible maintenant et surtout pas devant son fils qui semblait heureux. Faire face était la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant. Ruby compris le message silencieux de la brune et se contenta de prendre leur commande.

Rapidement, Henry fût déposé à l'école pour ne pas être en retard, et Régina fonça avec sa berline noire à travers Storybrooke, pour rejoindre la mairie. Depuis le lundi soir, dernière fois où elle aperçue Emma, Régina se risquait à observer par la fenêtre, espérant distinguer la chevelure dorée du shérif. Mais non. Pas un signe de vie. Baissant les épaules, triste de ce constat, elle s'installa à son bureau et commença sa journée qui s'annonçait morose.

Les dossiers se succédaient les uns après les autres et la mairesse n'y prêtait guère attention. Elle avait le sentiment d'être retournée plusieurs mois en arrière avant l'arrivée d'Emma. Emma... Elle n'avait que ce nom en tête et ce visage en mémoire. Elle l'obsédait. Elle la hantait. Elle lui manquait. Régina se posa lassement dans un des sofas de son salon et se remémora ce jour sombre où Robin avait tenté de la violer. Emma avait été présente une fois de plus, la blonde avait sû la rassurer et surtout elle lui avait promis de veiller sur elle. Chose qu'elle avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Pouvait-elle remettre en cause leur passé commun et en doute les intentions d'Emma ? La blonde s'était effacée pour la laisser seule avec son fils, pour ne pas interférer dans leur famille. Régina se rendit compte que malgré son absence depuis quatre jours, Emma prenait encore soin d'elle, quitte à se priver du bonheur de retrouver son enfant abandonné. Puis elle se mit à sa place et son coeur se brisa en mille morceaux. Perdre une première fois son enfant, pour lui permettre d'être heureux, et le perdre une seconde fois pour laisser le bonheur à d'autres. Les larmes de Régina se mirent à couler, laissant les quatres jours d'une tristesse affligeante quitter son corps, prêt à exploser de douleur psychique.

Alors qu'elle allait saisir son téléphone dans l'intention de contacter Emma, l'interphone pour le secrétariat se mit à résonner.

\- Oui Zoé ?

\- Madame le Maire, le shérif Swan demande à vous voir.

Le souffle de Régina se coupa. Elle voulait la contacter, pas la voir. Cela était trop rapide, mais au fond d'elle, la brune mourait d'envie d'observer de nouveau les beaux yeux jades d'Emma.

\- Le shérif Swan me dit qu'elle peut repasser si cela vous dérange, mais elle tient à ce que vous sachiez que c'est important.

\- Non, non... C'est bon. Faites la monter. Lança Régina, trop apeurée que sa belle disparaisse. Tant pis pour l'imprévu.

Au secrétariat, Emma remercia Zoé d'avoir plaidé en sa faveur. La jeune secrétaire avait été spectatrice de l'évolution de leur amitié, puis de leurs sentiments plus profond, si bien qu'elle ne les voyait pas l'une sans l'autre.

* * *

 **Voila pour cette semaine! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

 **Je suis sur le chapitre 20 en ce moment. J'en suis à la moitié, à peu près! Vu que les chapitres sont plus longs qu'avant, cela me prend plus de temps ;-)!**

 **Je vous dis à dans 15 jours, soyez sages, et n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review, ça se passe juste en dessous!**

 **Bisous à vous tous, j'vous adore!**

 **Sonia!**


	20. Première malédiction

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous très bien, car voici un long chapitre! Le plus long depuis le début!**

 **Désolée pour ce petit retard, mais j'avais du monde à la maison ce week-end!**

 **Merci à ma correctrice!**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre, je le ferai sur ce chapitre! Promis ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **\- Première malédiction -**

Le lendemain matin, Régina se leva à l'aube, prête à affronter cette journée. Elle sentait qu'aujourd'hui serait déterminant pour la suite. Rapidement prête avec une tasse de café à la main, elle regardait par la baie vitrée de son salon, Boston encore endormie et plongé dans le noir de la nuit.

Aucune peur ne l'envahissait, elle voulait juste des réponses et surtout Régina voulait se sentir en paix. La torture que prenait sa vie et celle de son fils était insupportable. Flottait dans sa tête, les paroles de Graham : "Ce n'est pas d'un médecin dont elle a besoin"... Que voulait dire le lieutenant ? Savait-il quelque chose qui l'aiderait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'elle parle à Emma et qu'elle se rapproche d'elle. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlée, la blonde lui avait crié dessus et cela lui brisait le coeur. Régina se sentait trop proche, trop investi avec Emma pour laisser ça, comme ça.

C'est la lune encore présente dans le ciel et le soleil encore couché, qu'elle pénétra dans l'établissement spécialisé. Régina passa devant les vestiaires sans s'y arrêter et continua son chemin jusqu'à la chambre 108. Son coeur battait trop vite. Emma voudrait-elle la revoir et lui parler ? Fébrilement, elle tourna la poignée sans frapper au préalable et entra discrètement dans la chambre. Emma, encore endormie, semblait paisible et calme. Son sommeil paraissait lui faire du bien et sa beauté angélique ne faisait qu'être plus incroyable. Sans la quitter du regard, la praticienne s'installa sur le fauteuil, placé à côté du lit, et attendit. Régina observait cette femme qui bouleversait sa vie depuis le début. D'abord par sa prestance, puis par le livre sorti de nulle part, par ses flashs, ainsi que ceux de son fils, jusqu'à la  
rencontre de cet homme hier soir... La réaction violente d'Emma n'avait fait qu'accroître ses angoisses envers les faits étranges qui chahutaient sa réalité.

Emma sentit une présence à ses côtés et ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur ses lèvres quand son regard croisa celui de Régina. La blonde tourna la tête pour avoir un meilleur champ de vision. Sa main s'extirpa de sous le drap pour attraper délicatement la main de l'infirmière posée sur le lit et y entrelaça leurs doigts, silencieusement.

\- Tu n'as pas ta blouse blanche aujourd'hui ? Demanda Emma après de longues minutes de silence à se regarder.

\- Si, mais je ne la porte que pendant mes heures de travail.

\- Alors que fais-tu là si tu ne bosses pas ?

\- Je voulais m'excuser. Si j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'ait blessé, j'en suis désolée. Tu t'es mise en colère, sûrement pour de bonnes raisons, mais je voulais juste te dire que je ne ferais jamais rien contre toi. Expliqua Régina, les yeux baissés par peur de voir cette colère resurgir.

\- Je sais... J'ai pris peur. Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas dans ma vie, et avec ma mémoire qui reste en veille, j'ai pété un plomb.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, j'aurais peut-être dû être plus présente pour toi.

\- Tu en fais déjà beaucoup, tu sais... Avoua Emma en rougissant légèrement.

\- Visiblement, cela n'est pas assez... Continua Régina en caressant les joues rosées de la blonde encore couchée. Et si on faisait un peu de rééducation ? Demanda l'infirmière pour ne pas se laisser envahir par ses envies.

\- D'accord. Tout ce que tu voudras... Lança Emma, mine de rien, mais laissant planer, un air de sous-entendu.

\- Allonges-toi correctement sur le dos. Ordonna presque la brune en se levant du fauteuil, puis en repoussant les couvertures au pied du lit.

Docilement, Emma obéit et plaça son dos sur le matelas, la tête bien installée sur son oreiller. Délicatement, Régina attrapa la première jambe pour la sortir de sous les draps, puis la seconde. Les mains de la brune remontèrent jusqu'à l'élastique du jogging très léger d'Emma afin de lui retirer. La blonde souleva son bassin et les doigts de Régina purent faire descendre le vêtement encombrant.

L'infirmière prit place au pied du lit et plaça la jambe gauche d'Emma sur ses genoux.

\- Fermes tes yeux, et concentres-toi sur tes muscles. Souffla Régina en commençant un doux massage sur la voûte plantaire.

Toujours très docile, Emma ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit se concentrer sur le bien-être ressenti. Par moment, la blonde sentait ses muscles se contracter et un doux sourire égayait son visage. Régina glissa ses mains un peu plus haut sur le mollet et fit de douces pressions pour stimuler les muscles d'Emma afin de la voir sourire de nouveau. Elles étaient dans une bulle silencieuse et cela leur convenait. Emma désirait être aux côtés de Régina, et Régina aimait la présence d'Emma. La simplicité qui se dégageait de leur comportement l'une envers l'autre était complètement contradictoire avec leurs vies. Tout s'écroulait autour d'elles, de leurs mémoires à leurs croyances, et pourtant le simple fait d'être ensemble semblait apaiser tout ça.

Régina arriva sur les cuisses d'Emma, massant tendrement, puis exerçant quelques pressions bien placées pour faire réagir l'ensemble de ses nerfs et ses muscles du côté gauche. Emma n'était plus concentrée sur le travail de ses muscles, mais sur les mains délicates et douces de son infirmière. La blonde était certaine que Régina pouvait distinguer les frissons que lui procuraient ses tendres caresses. Cette brune lui faisait beaucoup d'effet, et son corps réagissait à ses attentions.

\- On peut faire l'autre jambe ? Demanda rapidement Emma en laissant ses yeux fermés.

Sans donner de réponse audible, Régina se leva et contourna le lit avant de recommencer les mêmes gestes sur la jambe droite. Emma eût un mouvement brusque quand elle sentit quelques chatouilles sous son pied.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Régina après le sursaut d'Emma.

\- Ça me chatouille quand tu fais ça ! Expliqua la blonde, cette fois-ci, les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire amusé sur le visage.

\- C'est bon signe ! Rassura l'infirmière en posant ses mains sur les chevilles de sa patiente. Ça veut dire que tes nerfs réagissent et vu ta réaction, tes muscles sont sur la bonne voie !

\- Super ! Alors au boulot, satanés muscles ! S'amusa Emma en pointant du doigt ses jambes, comme pour les réprimander.

Alors que le silence planait depuis quelques minutes, Emma laissa sa voix fendiller l'air ambiant :

\- Parles-moi de toi.

La demande surprit Régina qui ne s'attendait pas à devenir le centre d'attention. Elle resta muette quelques instants, évitant soigneusement le regard vert d'Emma. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni par où commencer.

\- S'il te plaît... Insista la blonde face au silence de sa belle.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, tu sais...

\- Laisses-moi seule juge de ça.

Régina leva les yeux et croisa les perles jades de sa patiente. Seule la douceur et la sincérité pouvaient y être lu. La brune se mit à rougir sous ce regard envoûtant, avant de se reconcentrer sur son travail.

\- J'étais à Miami, et grâce à des contacts, plutôt bien placés, un homme est venu me recruter. Je ne voulais pas spécialement partir de là-bas, mais rien ne me retenait non plus. Puis, je ne sais pas trop pour quelle véritable raison, j'ai accepté. Je suis arrivée à Boston pour m'occuper de toi.

Ce constat fit sourire la blonde et rougir Régina. Les doigts de l'infirmière caressaient la peau blanche de la cuisse droite d'Emma et avaient abandonné toute forme de massages rééducatifs. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarqué ce fait. Cela lui semblait si naturel, qu'elle ne s'arrêta pas avant de reprendre :

\- C'était une opportunité que je ne pouvais pas rater et un challenge qui me plaisait énormément. J'ai découvert ma patiente, toi, et je me suis plongée à corps perdu dans mon boulot. Je n'avais qu'un seul objectif, te réveiller.

\- Chose réussie ! Affirma Emma, un soupçon de fierté dans la voix, ce qui fit grandement sourire Régina.

\- Oui ! D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandée ce qui avait pu provoquer ton réveil. Une odeur ? Un son ? Un mot ? Une sensation ?

\- Je pense que c'est un tout. J'étais là et pas là à la fois. Je vivais tout, sans pour autant être capable de faire quoi que ce soit. J'étais prisonnière d'un sommeil et tu m'as réveillé. Pas avec ton baiser, mais tu m'as réveillé quand même !

Régina se figea sur place. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'Emma s'en souviendrait et encore moins qu'elle en parlerait ! Ses joues halées virèrent aux rouges pivoines, et sa voix fut coupée. La brune était dans l'incapacité de répondre à ceci, et aurait voulu disparaître de cette chambre, mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus non plus.

\- T'inquiètes pas ! Continua Emma, voulant rassurer sa belle en remarquant son désarroi. Ça a été le plus bel instant de mon coma. Tu aurais pu recommencer plus souvent. Taquina la blonde, faisant légèrement sourire Régina qui se détendait très doucement.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour-là...

\- Tu en avais envie, c'est tout. Rassures-toi. C'était délicieux. Avoua la patiente sérieusement.

Emma ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle faisait, mais quelque chose de fort la poussait vers Régina. Parler de ce baiser en appelait à d'autres, et la blonde en avait très envie. Son regard dévia sur les lèvres charnues, pulpeuses et rouges de son infirmière. Sa respiration s'accélérait légèrement, et sa bouche devint sèche en quelques secondes. Finalement, Emma se reconcentra sur la conversation, fermant les yeux pour faire disparaitre son envie d'embrasser Régina.

\- Et ensuite ? Continues de me parler de toi. Lança rapidement la blonde, afin de penser à autre chose.

\- Ma vie n'est pas trépidante, tu sais. Je me consacre beaucoup à mon travail et à mon fils. J'ai déménagé et recommencé une vie, ici, avec lui. Un adolescent à l'imagination débordante, et avec un coeur en or.

\- Comment s'appelle ton fils ?

\- Henry. Il s'appelle Henry.

\- Henry... Je... J'aimerais me reposer un peu. Les exercices sur mes jambes m'ont fatigué.

Régina fut surprise de la demande, mais accepta. Elle devait y aller en douceur si elle voulait parler sérieusement avec Emma. Régina se doutait que le nom de son fils eût sûrement remué quelque chose, et elle ne voulait pas la bousculer avec des questions inutiles. Tout viendra en temps et en heure ! La praticienne reposa doucement la jambe sur le matelas, avant de recouvrir le corps de sa patiente d'un drap.

\- Reposes-toi, je reviendrai dans la journée. Lança tendrement Régina tout en caressant le front d'Emma.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux, faisant croire à un sommeil bienfaiteur et attendit que Régina sorte de la chambre avant de prendre le livre posé sur la table de nuit et de trouver ce qu'elle y cherchait. Quelques lignes suffirent pour y découvrir un prénom. Henry.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Après leurs exercices de la matinée, Emma et Régina ne s'étaient revues qu'une seule fois. La blonde simulait la fatigue et Régina acceptait ses mensonges. Il fallait un temps d'adaptation, comme Régina l'avait eu. Un temps nécessaire pour se rendre compte du changement involontaire de leurs vies. Elle était chez elle, seule. Henry avait pris du retard dans ses cours et son temps libre était réservé pour la bibliothèque de son lycée, afin de rattraper quelques lacunes. Quand il rentra ce soir là, il y trouva sa mère assise dans la pénombre du salon, le regard fixant un point imaginaire. Il l'observa et remarqua sa petite veine sur le front, signe d'une réflexion intense. Henry sourit à ce constat et s'avança doucement pour ne pas la faire sursauter.

\- Maman ? Commença-t-il en chuchotant, se plaçant à côté d'elle sur le sofa.

\- Et si tout ceci était vrai ? Lança-t-elle comme si la conversation avait débuté depuis des heures.

\- Si tout quoi était vrai, maman ? Demanda Henry, posant sa main sur l'épaule de la brune la forçant à se tourner vers lui.

\- Le livre ! Si nous avions vécu tout ça, et que nous ne nous en souvenions plus ? Si nos mémoires avaient été effacées ? Si nous étions sous un sortilège ?

\- Calmes-toi. J'ai déjà réfléchi à tout ça, et c'est loin d'être une idée stupide. Trop de choses se regroupent. Et je pense que le livre est là pour nous aider à y croire. Pour nous rappeler ce que nous avons vécu.

\- Donc tu crois que tout ce qu'il y a dans ce livre est vrai. Y compris la partie dans la forêt enchantée ?

\- Oui. C'est le début de tout. Ce qui nous a conduit jusqu'ici. Ce qui te pousse vers Emma et cela explique pourquoi je me sens proche d'elle, sans la connaître. Ou sans me rappeler d'elle.

\- Je serais l'Evil Queen et tu n'as pas peur de ça ?

\- Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Tu es ma mère ! Répondit-il naturellement en haussant les épaules.

\- Parce que c'est quand même très étrange et surtout déroutant. Avoua Régina, émue par son fils.

\- Je t'ai promis qu'on ferait face ensemble. Il y a bien une explication à tout ça, et à ce moment-là je suis sûr qu'on verra les choses autrement.

\- Tu as grandi si vite...

Mère et fils se prirent dans les bras dans une infinie tendresse, et surtout avec une sincérité de leurs amours, jamais autant mis à nus. Cet élan spontané et authentique fit déclencher une vision commune aux deux Mills. Des images rapides et brèves les montraient en opposition, puis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur un bâteau ou dans un parc. Tous s'entremêlaient, jusqu'à ce qu'une vision finale montre Régina, Henry et Emma, heureux.

\- Tu as vu ? Demanda la jeune femme en desserrant son étreinte autour de son fils.

\- Oui. Ça ne peut pas être une imagination liée au livre. Il y a certains détails dans nos visions qui ne sont pas dans le livre ! Comment pouvons-nous les voir si nous ne les avons pas vécus ? Interrogea Henry, certain d'avoir un lien avec le livre et une vie oubliée.

\- Et si nous allions vérifier par nous-mêmes !? Proposa Régina à son fils en se levant du canapé.

\- Vérifier quoi ? Interrogea le jeune garçon, en suivant sa mère jusqu'à l'entrée de leur appartement.

\- Si Storybrooke existe ! Je suis d'avis de commencer par là où a été retrouvée Emma ! Entre Trenton et Ellsworth.

\- Bonne idée ! S'extasia Henry, les yeux brillants d'aventures et le sourire franc.

\- Prends ta veste mon chéri, on a beaucoup de route à faire !

Henry dormait dans la voiture depuis presque une heure, quand Régina vit le panneau annonçant l'entrée dans l'État du Maine. Depuis leur départ en direction de Storybrooke, la brune avait des sensations bizarres dans tout le corps. Comme si quelque chose circulait dans ses veines, et qui ne demandait qu'à être écouté. Lors du passage à la frontière entre les deux États, Régina eût un haut le coeur et des sueurs froides. Sa santé diminuait de plus en plus et pourtant, elle avait la force et le courage de continuer sa route. Comme si deux être se partageaient le même corps. La voiture avalait les kilomètres sans perdre en puissance. Régina ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois. La fatigue avait complètement disparu, et son seul but était de retrouver une ville, sortie d'un livre inconnu.

Henry se réveilla au moment même où Régina entamait leur aventure au beau milieu d'une forêt dense et verdoyante. La brune se sentit bizarrement mieux, et une force supplémentaire en elle venait de s'ajouter à sa détermination. Au ralenti, les deux Mills observaient les alentours, espérant découvrir un indice ou une trace de l'existence de cette ville mystérieuse. Malheureusement, le bitume défilait sous les pneus de la Mercedes noire sans donner la moindre satisfaction au jeune garçon et sa mère. C'est découragés qu'ils arrivèrent près d'une plage. Tous deux descendirent de la voiture, après que Régina ait garé son bolide dans un renfoncement. Henry courut presque jusqu'au bord de l'océan pour y tremper ses pieds mais sa mère le stoppa.

\- Henry ! Nous n'avons pas prévu de nous baigner, d'autant plus, de nuit. Et il fait froid. Réprimanda la mère, faisant souffler le jeune adolescent.

\- Bien ! Que comptes-tu faire ? Comme tu l'as dit, il fait nuit et le retour va être dur. Faut que tu dormes !

\- Il y a des couvertures dans la voiture. Je vais dormir un peu, et nous rentrerons ! C'était une mauvaise idée. Il n'y a pas de Storybrooke !

\- Tu as lu la fin du livre maman ? Questionna Henry en prenant place sur le sable fin et froid.

\- Non pas encore. Pourquoi ? Demanda Régina intriguée par cette question.

\- Si tu l'avais lu, tu comprendrais pourquoi on ne la trouve pas. Ce qu'il faut chercher c'est un indice qui nous prouverait que nous ne sommes pas fous, pas la ville en elle-même !

Sur ses mots, le jeune garçon se releva et partit vers la voiture, laissant sa mère seule avec l'air frais et une multitude de questionnement dans la tête. Régina l'observa prendre une couverture et s'allonger sur la banquette arrière. Avec sa clé télécommandée, elle verrouilla les portes de la berline. Étant dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle préféra s'assurer d'un minimum de sécurité. Une fois fait, elle se mit pieds nus et commença une marche sur le sable. Elle ne savait pas où aller, ni quoi chercher, mais elle compta sur sa bonne étoile et leva les yeux vers le ciel. La voûte céleste était noire, et parsemée d'étoiles, plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Elle remarqua le silence total. Hormis le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur la plage, aucun autre son ne venait perturber le rythme berçant de l'écume.

Alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour, Régina se coupa sous le pied. Elle retenu un juron sous le choc, et posa ses fesses sur le sable afin d'observer sa petite plaie. Grâce à la lumière de son téléphone, elle vit que ce n'était que superficiel et sans réel danger. Son regard dévia vers où son pied avait été blessé pour découvrir la cause de ceci. Elle trouva quelque chose de pointu dépassant du sable. Régina attrapa l'objet et le tira. La brune se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de l'angle d'une carte postale, et c'est cette petite pointe qui lui coupa légèrement la peau. La jeune femme dirigea son téléphone éclairé vers la carte et ce qu'elle y lût, lui coupa le souffle. Au-dessus d'une image côtière, l'inscription "Bienvenue à Storybrooke" était lisible en gros et en jaune. Si Régina avait besoin d'un indice, ceci était clairement une preuve de l'existence de cette ville.

Réalisant enfin sa trouvaille, Régina rangea la carte dans sa veste bleue roi, et retourna à la voiture. Le moindre grain de fatigue venait de s'envoler, et elle prit la route du retour.

À quelques kilomètres de Boston, Henry se réveilla et constata le paysage singulier des villes avoisinantes. Il se redressa complètement et enjamba le siège passager pour s'y installer avant d'attacher sa ceinture. Il regarda une seconde fois à travers la vitre de sa portière, puis se retourna vers sa mère.

\- Tu aurais dû te reposer avant de rentrer ! C'est dangereux de conduire avec un manque de sommeil. Moralisa le jeune garçon, mécontent du comportement de sa mère.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Henry, je ne suis absolument pas fatiguée. Tout va bien ! Le rassura-t-elle avant de glisser sa main dans la poche de sa veste. Regardes ce que j'ai trouvé. Annonça-t-elle en lui tendant la carte postale.

\- Qu'est ce que... S'étonna Henry, surprit d'une telle découverte. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

\- Qu'il faut que je parle à Emma !

\- Que tout est vrai !

\- Aussi oui, mais là, je veux surtout lui parler. Elle est dans la même situation que nous, mais en plus elle est seule. Faut qu'elle sache qu'on est ensemble dans cette histoire.

\- Tu as raison maman, mais tu as besoin de repos aussi. Alors tu te couches en rentrant et demain matin tu iras.

\- Mon fils, la voix de la sagesse... D'accord. D'ailleurs rassembles tes affaires, nous sommes arrivés.

Il était presque cinq heures quand les deux bruns passèrent les portes respectives de leurs chambres. Henry prit le temps de passer par sa salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama, Régina, elle, s'allongea habillée sur son lit, directement sur le couvre-lit écru. Les yeux rivés au plafond, les pensées de la brune l'amenaient au près de sa belle patiente. Régina extirpa son portable de la poche de son jeans noir et programma un réveil afin d'être à l'heure pour voir Emma. Son téléphone n'était pas encore posé sur le matelas, que ses yeux se fermèrent et le sommeil l'enveloppa délicatement.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Alors qu'Emma tentait de faire quelques exercices seules, Régina entrait dans le vestiaire des infirmiers. Lunette de soleil devant les yeux, elle protégeait ses rétines chocolats aveuglées par la lumière du jour à cause du manque de sommeil. Lorsque son réveil avait sonné, la brune l'avait injurié comme rarement elle le faisait. Régina essayait de garder les yeux ouverts, malgré la fatigue de sa courte nuit, et entama son ascension dans les couloirs de l'établissement afin de rejoindre Emma.

Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre et entra sans y être invitée. Régina remarqua Emma recroquevillée sur son lit, le front en sueur. Rapidement, sa fatigue fut oubliée, et elle s'occupa de sa protégée. La brune récupéra des linges propres dans la salle de bain, une bassine d'eau tiède et un gant. L'infirmière commença doucement une toilette au lit afin de rafraîchir Emma et qu'elle se sente mieux.

Une fois lavée et ses vêtements changés, Emma regarda Régina fixement. La blonde lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Les deux mains, serrées l'une contre l'autre, transmettaient un bien-être nécessaire aux deux femmes.

\- Emma, je dois te parler de quelque chose. C'est à propos du livre. Commença doucement Régina en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

\- Oui... Je pense que moi aussi. Je crois que je suis folle... Continua Emma en tentant de se relever.

La blonde eût un léger vertige et se rallongea rapidement. Régina s'inquiéta, et en s'approchant du visage de la blonde, elle lui caressa le front pour repousser quelques mèches venues lui cacher le visage. Les doigts de Régina s'égarèrent sur sa joue, puis sur sa mâchoire avant de venir frôler ses lèvres. Le regard de la patiente se planta dans celui de Régina, et cette dernière s'approcha un peu plus pour ne pas avoir le besoin d'élever la voix.

\- Tu n'es pas folle. Crois-moi. Laisses-moi t'expliquer... Tu veux bien ?

\- Oui...

\- Quand j'ai commencé à te lire ce livre, les prénoms m'ont perturbé. Je nous imaginais à la place des personnages et je t'ai embrassé... Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais au lieu de le regretter, j'ai désiré continuer. Mais tu étais dans le coma, et c'était inacceptable. Puis j'ai commencé à avoir des visions. Des images que je ne comprenais pas, et qui pourtant, me semblaient familière.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai des visions étranges ! Coupa Emma en se redressant rapidement.

\- Doucement Emma ! Restes allongée. Exigea l'infirmière, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Mon fils aussi à des flashs. Il a lu le livre avant nous. Je commence sérieusement à penser que ce livre n'est peut-être pas une fiction mais belle et bien la réalité. Quelque chose qu'on aurait oublié pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je pensais devenir folle aussi, jusqu'à ce que je trouve ceci hier... Expliqua Régina en tendant à Emma un morceau de papier cartonné sorti de sa poche.

Emma prit du bout des doigts ce que lui proposait l'infirmière et remarqua une carte postale. D'un mouvement du poignée, elle la tourna et y lût l'inscription.

\- Storybrooke... Souffla Emma en relevant les yeux vers Régina. Cette ville existe ?

\- Existait, je pense. Je suis allée là où tu as été retrouvée, et il n'y a aucune trace d'une quelconque civilisation. Par contre, sur la plage au bout de la rue, j'ai trouvé cette carte... Je sais que ça peut paraître complètement fou, mais je crois que tout ce qu'il y a là-dedans, dit-elle en montrant le livre, est réel.

\- Comment prouver une telle chose ? Comment en être sûr si elle n'existe plus ?

\- Henry m'a conseillé de lire la fin du livre pour comprendre...

\- Qu'attendons-nous alors ? Demanda impatiente Emma, piquée par la curiosité et par cette folle histoire.

\- Cela ne te fait pas peur ?

\- Sincèrement ? Non, parce qu'au moins ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Au contraire, je suis pressée de savoir pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de plusieurs mois de ma vie, comment je me suis retrouvée blessée et dans le coma, et pourquoi je...

\- Tu quoi ? Insista Régina, désirant connaître les raisons d'Emma.

\- Pourquoi je me sens poussée vers toi, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire...

Régina rougit face à l'aveu d'Emma, et lui sourit avant de se rasseoir... Elle aussi était attirée par Emma, et l'avait même embrassé. Elles se sentaient liées l'une à l'autre sans le comprendre. Ce livre pouvait être la clé de tout ce mystère.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

* * *

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Emma montait les marches menant au bureau de la mairesse une par une dans une lenteur incroyable. Elle sentait pourtant son coeur prendre une cadence plus rapide et ses mains devenir plus moites. Elle arriva devant la porte à moitié vitrée du bureau de Régina et leva la main afin de signifier sa présence. Très rapidement, trois coups résonnèrent sur le montant en bois et la voix de politicienne de Régina s'éleva :

\- Entres !

Voilà maintenant quatre jours que les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Régina sentait ses jambes trembler quand Emma passa le pas de la porte. Son teint lui paraissait plus terne, ses yeux fatigués et ses cheveux moins soyeux... Emma semblait avoir pris plusieurs années en seulement quelques jours. La shérif fût tout aussi choquée en ne distinguant plus le reflet étincelant qu'affichait habituellement la mairesse. Elles se laissaient vivre, mais n'avaient plus le goût, ni l'envie de se forcer pour quelqu'un.

\- Régina. Commença la blonde en saluant la mairesse.

\- Emma. Copia la politicienne sur le même ton.

La shérif s'avança jusqu'au bureau et prit place sur un siège. Régina la suivait du regard et attendait que la blonde parle en premier. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie. Murmura Emma, honteuse de son propre comportement.

\- Tu es désolée ? Ça fait quatre jours que je ne sais même pas si tu es encore en ville, et tu es désolée ? Je me moque de tes excuses ! S'emporta Régina, trop à fleur de peau pour garder son calme.

\- Régina, je...

\- Non, tais-toi ! La stoppa la mairesse. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais tant que tu ne dis rien, il n'y a rien de réel.

Régina se leva de son fauteuil se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle se remémora cet instant où elle aperçut Emma de l'autre côté du parking. Les larmes commencèrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses tendres joues rosées.

\- Ça fait quatre jours que je ne sais pas ce que va devenir ma vie. Quatre jours que je ne sais pas si je vois mon fils pour la dernière fois. Quatre jours que j'ai peur de devoir le quitter. Quatre jours que je me demande si tu le savais déjà en arrivant en ville. Quatre jours que mon coeur se brise un peu plus chaque heure qui passe.

\- Régina arrête ! Je ne vais pas te prendre Henry.

Emma se leva et s'approcha de la brune afin de lui parler sans hausser la voix. Doucement Emma posa sa main sur l'épaule de la mairesse pour l'inciter à se retourner vers elle. Régina pivota jusqu'à voir Emma dans son champ de vision, et sécha ses larmes rapidement avec sa main.

\- Je l'ai appris dimanche, comme toi. Crois-moi, il n'y a aucune manipulation de ma part. Quand je suis partie dimanche, tu ne m'as pas retenue. Je l'ai accepté car tu avais besoin de temps pour digérer l'information. Mais comprends que moi aussi, j'avais besoin de temps. Je t'ai promis de tout faire pour que ta famille soit sauvegardée. Jamais je ne voudrais te faire du mal. Jamais je ne te priverais du bonheur de ton fils. Jamais je ne te le prendrais, car jamais je ne pourrais te remplacer.

Les larmes non retenues de Régina s'évadaient au fil des mots sincères d'Emma. La brune voulait y croire, comme elle croyait en elle depuis le début, mais sa peur de perdre Henry restait tenace. Le coeur blessé de la mairesse se mit à battre la chamade quand son océan chocolat plongea dans les pupilles humides du shérif. À cet instant, les quelques secondes muettes entre les deux femmes valaient des heures de discussion inutiles.

\- Emma...

\- Écoutes, si tu préfères qu'Henry ne sache rien, alors on lui dira que sa mère biologique est décédée ou autre chose, et je m'en irai.

\- Quoi ? Questionna Régina surprise par la proposition de la blonde. T'en aller ?

\- Oui, je partirai de Storybrooke, car vivre à côté de lui sans pouvoir en profiter, serait une douleur trop forte.

Emma s'approcha un peu plus de Régina qui restait silencieuse après les mots de la blonde. Délicatement, la shérif glissa sa main sur la joue de Régina, et caressa sa peau du bout des doigts. Elles étaient physiquement proches l'une de l'autre, et Emma aurait tout donné pour embrasser cette femme sublime. Mais elle se retint, afin de lui avouer ses recherches secrètes.

\- Je devais être sûre de mes soupçons. Continua-t-elle dans un murmure chaud, dont seule Régina pouvait sentir le souffle. Je suis allée voir Whale pour qu'il fasse un test de maternité. Il a les résultats, et il veut nous voir.

\- Tu as fait un test sans m'en parler ?

\- Aurais-tu accepté ? Demanda Emma en guise de réponse.

Régina resta silencieuse, laissant comprendre à Emma qu'elle aurait sûrement refusé. La mairesse plongea son regard dans les émeraudes humides du shérif et posa sa main sur la taille de la blonde.

\- Allons voir Whale... Souffla Régina avant de craquer pour cette femme qui lui chamboulait sa vie.

Emma hocha la tête en guise d'acceptation et s'éloigna timidement de Régina, afin qu'elle puisse se couvrir et récupérer ses affaires. Chacune de leur côté, elles descendirent les escaliers s'évitant soigneusement du regard. Elles passèrent devant le secrétariat, sans un mot, mais Emma adressa un petit sourire à Zoé qui lui rendit.

Régina arriva quelques secondes avant Emma et l'attendit sur les marches de l'entrée principale. Alors qu'elle la vit au loin, Régina reprit son ascension vers l'entrée de l'hôpital mais elle fût vite rattrapée et stoppée. Emma la retint par le bras et l'arrêta. La brune fronça les sourcils attendant une explication à cette interpellation trop brutale à son goût. La shérif comprit son erreur sous le regard noir de la mairesse et elle retira sa main.

\- Excuses-moi. Avant d'aller voir Whale, j'ai besoin de savoir... Que veux-tu faire si les tests sont positifs ? Demanda Emma l'espoir au fond du coeur.

\- Je veux... Régina hésita sous le regard implorant d'Emma qui lui laissait la décision d'un choix crucial, mais elle fût prise au dépourvu et poursuivit instinctivement, comme une mère protégeant sa famille. Je veux conserver ma vie ! Lança-t-elle sèchement avant de se retourner, et partir vers Whale.

La shérif déglutit difficilement en regardant la femme qu'elle aimait disparaître derrière les portes automatiques de l'hôpital. Emma plongea quelques mois en arrière, quand elle quittait Boston pour une vie meilleure... Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas accepté si facilement cette mutation forcée. La voilà seule au milieu des marches, à se préparer psychologiquement à recevoir les résultats, puis à les ignorer pour quitter cette ville.

Régina et le docteur Whale attendaient Emma dans le couloir de l'accueil quand cette dernière arriva en traînant des pieds.

\- Vous voilà, enfin ! Veuillez me suivre mesdames ! Proposa le médecin en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Les deux femmes le suivirent et Régina remarqua sans difficultés les yeux rouges et humides d'Emma. Son coeur se serra à cette vision. La brune ne voulait pas faire du mal à Emma, et encore moins la voir pleurer, mais elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Le temps lui manquait.

Elles arrivèrent dans le bureau et prirent place en face de Whale qui s'évertuait déjà à sortir un dossier de couleur jaune.

\- Bien, je suis content que vous soyez là toutes les deux. Vous avez pris la bonne décision mademoiselle Swan. Commença-t-il directement, en joignant ses mains sur le bureau.

\- Quelle décision ? Questionna Régina en glissant son regard entre Whale et Emma à plusieurs reprises.

\- J'avais le choix entre te prévenir ou non de l'arrivée des résultats. Expliqua Emma, gardant le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire, évitant soigneusement les yeux devenus tendre de Régina.

\- Merci... Souffla la mairesse, touchée par le choix d'Emma.

\- Puisque vous êtes présente toutes les deux, nous n'allons pas faire traîner les choses plus longtemps. Les résultats révèlent à 99,99% qu'Emma Swan est bien la mère biologique d'Henry. Affirma Whale en tendant à chacune des deux femmes une copie des résultats génétiques.

Pour Emma, ce fût une boule de joie qui explosa en elle. Son fils, abandonné depuis sa naissance, était le jeune garçon pour qui elle avait une tendre affection et elle était heureuse de le retrouver, en bonne santé, bien éduqué et avec une famille aimante. Il avait eu une meilleure chance dans la vie, et rien que pour ça, elle ne regretta pas son acte d'il y a dix ans. Puis elle pensa à Régina et son bonheur disparu en une fraction de seconde. La brune désirait ne pas changer sa vie, ce qui signifiait pour la jeune shérif, perdre son fils pour la deuxième fois, laisser la femme qu'elle aimait et quitter cette ville qu'elle avait appris à apprécier. Elle ferait tout pour Régina, même si ça voulait dire, sacrifier son bonheur.

Pour Régina, ce fût juste une confirmation de ce qu'elle ressentait. Trop de similitudes entre la blonde et son fils se remarquaient pour que cela soit juste de simples coïncidences. Elle avait moins peur. Les mots de son shérif résonnaient encore dans sa tête, et elle avait envie d'y croire. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, Régina était contente que la mère biologique de son fils soit la femme qui faisait, malgré tout, battre son coeur. Régina se rendait compte que ce terrible sacrifice maternel était une dure épreuve pour Emma, et cela compliquait les choses. La mairesse, qui aurait tout fait pour se débarrasser de cette étrangère, était tiraillée entre garder la vie qu'elle et son fils avaient depuis toujours, ou changer définitivement le cours des choses.

\- Il y a autre chose mademoiselle Swan. Lors des tests, une autre correspondance a été détectée. Continua Whale en cherchant le document.

\- Une autre correspondance ? Répéta machinalement Emma, surprise par la nouvelle.

\- Exact. Vous souhaitez qu'on en parle maintenant, ou quand nous serons seuls ? Proposa-t-il, faisant comprendre que cela ne regardait pas la mairesse.

\- Vous pouvez en parler. Je n'ai plus rien à cacher... Déclara Emma, laissant sous-entendre à Régina qu'elle n'avait plus de secrets pour elle.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez. Alors voilà, j'ai refait les tests trois fois, car cela est vraiment surréaliste et qu'il y a sûrement une explication à ces résultats, mais je vous ai trouvé une concordance avec Mary-Margaret Blanchard.

\- Ma..Mary-Margaret ? L'institutrice ? Demanda Emma en confirmation.

\- Oui, et le plus étrange, c'est que, d'après les tests, elle serait votre mère. Dévoila le médecin, dubitatif et surtout très septique des résultats génétiques découverts.

\- C'est complètement ridicule ! S'estomaqua la jeune blonde en s'adossant davantage à son siège.

Elle était prête s'énerver après ce pauvre docteur Whale, qui malgré lui, jouait avec un sujet délicat et sensible pour la shérif. Régina savait que parler du passé d'Emma n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait, mais remuer le couteau en évoquant sa mère, Whale venait de faire une grossière erreur. Le médecin s'en rendit compte, et commença à ranger les documents médicaux dans le dossier pour Emma.

\- Bon, maintenant que vous avez les résultats, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai des malades qui m'attendent. Pour ce qui est des seconds résultats, vous reviendrez me voir plus tard. Lança Whale avec dédain, et sans aucune compassion.

Sur ces mots, le médecin quitta le bureau rapidement, laissant les deux femmes dans un silence assourdissant. Emma et Régina restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, se satisfaisant du calme, et de la présence de l'autre, malgré les tensions entre les deux femmes. La blonde ne savait pas quoi faire. Le docteur venait de raviver une blessure non cicatrisée, ce qui ajoutait à sa peine déjà forte. Devait-elle partir comme ça, sans un au revoir et laisser la mairesse gérer le changement de shérif ou attendre un signe de Régina sur la marche à suivre. Elle qui était si indépendante et si déterminée, patientait que sa vie soit décidée par quelqu'un d'autre. Quant à Régina, tout se bousculait dans sa tête, mais elle voulait surtout voir son fils et profiter de lui.

\- Je vais chercher Henry à l'école. Tu me rejoins chez moi ? Demanda doucement la mairesse sans regarder Emma.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Répondit Emma, perdue d'être conviée chez sa belle brune.

\- Pour parler à Henry. Lança simplement Régina avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était absolument pas correct de lui demander d'être présente, pour annoncer le faux décès de la mère biologique d'Henry. Excuses-moi... Oublies, je vais m'en occuper seule.

\- Non, c'est bon... Je te rejoins chez toi. Riposta la blonde en se levant pour suivre la mairesse hors du bureau.

Régina grimpa dans sa voiture et avant de démarrer, elle posa ses mains sur le volant, son crâne sur le repose-tête et ferma les yeux. Le silence calme et serein de l'habitacle lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle se posa quelques minutes, tentant de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'impulsivité et essayer de relativiser. Régina alluma sa berline et fût rapidement devant l'école élémentaire de son fils. Henry était encore en cours à cette heure-ci, mais la mairesse ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle parcourût les couloirs de l'établissement jusqu'à la classe de son petit prince et toqua. L'institutrice d'Henry, Mary-Margaret, sortit et fût étonnée de trouver Régina, le regard vide, l'esprit ailleurs et demandant à récupérer son fils avant la fin des cours. La petite brune ne demanda pas plus d'explications et invita Henry à ranger ses affaires pour rentrer avec sa mère. Mary-Margaret savait que si Régina en arrivait là, c'est que quelque chose d'important venait d'arriver. Les deux jeunes bruns quittèrent l'école en silence.

Arrivé près du manoir de Régina, Henry remarqua la coccinelle jaune d'Emma devant l'un des garages, ce qui lui rendit son sourire. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour transmettre sa joie à sa mère, ce dernier perdit son jeune sourire en remarquant les larmes sur les joues rouges de sa maman.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe maman ? S'inquiéta vraiment le jeune garçon, triste de voir sa mère pleurer.

\- Rentrons d'abord, tu veux bien ?

Henry hocha la tête, attrapa son sac à dos à ses pieds et sortit de la voiture. Il arriva doucement près d'Emma et la salua en enroulant ses petits bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête brune sur le ventre du shérif. La blonde ferma les yeux et réprima un sourire naissant. Elle se nourrissait de cette étreinte qui en amènerait beaucoup moins.

Régina regarda les deux protagonistes de son coeur et ce dernier se serra. Elle était émue et terrifiée à la fois. Compatissante et sans pitié. Sa raison ne savait pas quoi choisir et cela agrandissait son désespoir.

\- Vous venez ? Demanda-t-elle, malgré elle, tendrement, en attendant Emma et Henry près de l'allée.

\- On arrive ! Répondit joyeusement Henry en prenant la main d'Emma pour rejoindre sa mère.

Les deux mères s'installèrent dans le salon, chacune sur un sofa, et Henry prit place à côté de Régina. La tension grimpait tellement dans la pièce que le jeune garçon le ressenti. L'inquiétude montait dans l'esprit du brun et Régina le remarqua. Elle posa sa main sur sa petite cuisse afin d'attirer son attention.

\- Henry, Emma et moi avons fait les recherches sur ta mère biologique. Commença la mairesse sur un ton plus grave que d'habitude.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu l'as réellement fait maman ? S'étonna Henry, heureux de cette nouvelle.

\- Bien-sûr mon chéri. Je sais que ça te tenait à coeur. Tu te poses des questions et je le comprends. Répondit-elle sans oser regarder son fils dans les yeux.

\- Et tu l'as retrouvé ? Tu sais qui elle est ? Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il impatient d'en savoir plus sur ses origines.

Régina baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Dans sa tête se jouait une partie de ping-pong endiablée. Que devait-elle faire ? Que choisir ? Sa respiration se saccadait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir contrôler son propre corps. Ses mains tremblaient et Emma comprit les tourments qui se battaient en elle.

\- Gamin, écoutes-moi. Débuta Emma en se rapprochant, et en s'agenouillant devant le jeune homme.

Emma lui prit les mains et planta son regard dans le sien. Son souffle se faisait dur et difficile à gérer. Son corps luttait contre une envie nécessaire de le serrer dans ses bras, et pourtant elle se retint. Emma dévia le regard vers Régina qui restait silencieuse et dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Faisait-elle le deuil de leur relation ? Se préparait-elle à voir partir de Storybrooke la femme qu'elle aimait ? Ou changeait-elle d'avis sans oser le dire ? Quoi qu'était la raison de ses larmes, Emma trancha et se reconcentra sur Henry.

\- Avec ta maman, nous avons cherché partout et oui, nous l'avons trouvé. Elle a accouché de toi en prison. On suppose que c'est pour cela que tu as été placé en adoption. Malheureusement, elle est décédée. Je suis désolée Henry. Mentit Emma, déglutissant difficilement en observant le jeune garçon prendre conscience des informations.

Henry fronçait les sourcils et regarda sa mère. Lui qui avait tant espéré avoir des réponses sur son abandon, venait d'avoir le coeur brisé. Son passé, ses origines resteraient inconnues définitivement. Jamais il ne pourra savoir si cette femme l'avait aimé, si elle avait regretté son choix, s'il avait été désiré ou non... Tant de questions qui seront à jamais scellées et sans réponses.

\- C'est vrai maman ? Demanda-t-il en confirmation auprès de celle qui l'avait élevé et aimé dès la première minute.

Régina regarda son fils, puis Emma avant de revenir à Henry. Elle n'osait pas confirmer un mensonge qui attristait son enfant et qui signifiait perdre Emma. La brune restait muette face à cette question, et elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps de laisser ses larmes couler.

\- Excuses-moi maman. Je sais que tout ça te fait de la peine. Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça. En plus, ça n'a servi à rien. Pardonnes-moi. Essaya rapidement le jeune garçon affecté par les pleurs de sa mère.

Henry et Régina se prirent dans les bras et ils laissèrent leur peine jaillir sans retenu. Avec les années, Henry prenait de plus en plus de place au creux de ses bras et cela l'émut. Son petit bébé était devenu un grand garçon responsable et peut-être trop mature pour son âge. Jamais, au cours de leurs 10 années ensemble, elle n'avait menti à son fils. C'était la première fois, et c'était un sujet très important. Le remord s'empara d'elle et les larmes redoublèrent.

\- Je vais vous laisser en famille. Souffla Emma en se relevant doucement, afin de disparaître.

\- Tu ne restes pas avec nous ? S'étonna Henry en rattrapant la shérif par la main.

\- Non Henry, vous avez besoin de rester tous les deux. Ta maman t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Murmura-t-elle en caressant la joue du jeune garçon triste.

Alors qu'Emma récupérait sa veste sur le sofa, Henry l'interpella.

\- Emma, tu crois que la femme qui m'a mis au monde m'aimait ? Interrogea Henry innocemment, sans imaginer les multitudes de sentiments qui envahissaient la femme blonde.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle t'aurait aimé jusqu'à la fin, Henry. Rassura Emma en avouant ses propres sentiments, ce que Régina compris très rapidement.

Emma tourna le dos aux deux bruns et ferma les yeux pour calmer son palpitant acharné. Le souffle court, elle avait besoin de quitter cette maison au plus vite pour reprendre sa respiration perdue. En avançant de quelques pas, elle enfila sa veste et récupéra sa clé de voiture sur le guéridon de l'entrée.

\- Emma, attends ! Cria Régina toujours assise sur le canapé serrant son fils dans ses bras.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la blonde tristement en se retournant, le corps dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

\- Je ne peux pas mentir... Lâcha la mairesse les yeux humides et un très léger sourire nerveux naissant sur les lèvres. Régina se retourna vers Henry et poursuivit : Excuses-moi Henry, quand tu m'as demandé de retrouver ta mère biologique, j'ai pris peur... Peur que tu ne veuilles plus de la vie que je t'offre. Peur que tu ne veuilles plus de mon amour. Peur que tu ne me voies plus comme ta maman. Mais j'avais surtout peur de te perdre. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde Henry, et mes peurs m'ont fait oublier la priorité, ton bonheur... Avoua Régina en glissant sa main dans sa poche de veste pour en sortir une feuille pliée en quatre. Elle l'ouvrit et la tendit au jeune garçon. Henry, ta mère biologique... C'est Emma.

La blonde n'en revenait pas, son souffle, déjà pas très bon, devint archaïque. La bouche ouverte, elle resta plantée à l'entrée du salon, attendant un signe d'un des deux bruns. Régina lui offrait le plus beau cadeau de toute sa vie. La brune lui offrait une existence dans la vie de son fils, en lui rendant sa place. Henry lisait le document et tentait de le comprendre du haut de ses connaissances scientifiques d'un garçon de dix ans.

\- Alors, ma mère biologique n'est pas morte... Souffla-t-il pour lui même en se rendant compte de la nouvelle bouleversante.

Quelques perles iodées tombèrent sur le papier imprimé et il releva la tête vers Régina.

\- Maman, pour rien au monde je t'aurais laissé. Je suis peut-être un enfant, mais tu m'as appris à être juste et responsable. Je voulais seulement des réponses, pas d'une nouvelle vie. C'est ici ma vie. C'est toi ma maman. Expliqua Henry calmement, ne reflétant aucune colère face au mensonge.

\- Oh mon chéri ! Je suis tellement désolée. S'excusa de nouveau la femme brune, terriblement honteuse d'avoir failli gâcher la vie de son fils et de celle d'Emma. Je pense que tu auras tes réponses. Continua-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Emma qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Régina tendit la main vers la blonde, l'incitant à s'approcher pour prendre place à côté d'eux. Henry la regarda s'avancer les yeux heureux et un sourire franc dédié pour elle. Arrivée à leur hauteur, Emma glissa sa main dans celle de Régina, entrelaça leurs doigts et se posa à côté d'Henry. Le jeune garçon ne tarda pas à se tourner complètement vers Emma et enlacer sa taille de ses petits bras. La blonde referma son étreinte dans le dos du jeune homme et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Le regard du shérif plongea dans les yeux couleur ébène de Régina et cette dernière put lire sur ses lèvres un simple merci. Un merci sincère qui pour Emma changeait sa vie.

\- Alors tu es ma mère biologique ? Demanda Henry en confirmation en s'écartant doucement des bras d'Emma

\- Oui gamin, j'ai fait les tests à l'hôpital. Il n'y a pas de doutes possibles.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Évidemment, Henry, même plus d'une, si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Questionna simplement le garçon, prêt à entendre les tristes réponses.

\- Pour que tu aies une meilleure chance que la mienne. J'ai été abandonné à la naissance, et ma vie n'a pas été belle. J'ai accouché en prison car à l'époque, je faisais de belles erreurs, et je n'en suis pas fière. J'avais à peine 18 ans, et je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire. J'ai juste fait ce qui me semblait juste... Mais, je suis heureuse parce que tu sois tombé sur Régina. Elle a été la maman que je ne pouvais pas être pour toi. Je suis tellement désolée Henry.

\- Je comprends Emma. Est-ce que tu m'as aimé ou pensé à moi ? Continua-t-elle de demander, impatient d'avoir ses réponses.

\- Dès la première seconde, je n'ai plus cessé de penser à toi. À chaque anniversaire. À chaque Noël. À chaque période difficile dans ma vie, je pensais à toi et ça allait mieux, je reprenais des forces. J'imaginais tes premiers pas, puis tes premiers mots. J'imaginais ta vie belle et dans une famille aimante. Crois-moi, Henry, tu as toujours été dans mes pensées. Quand je t'ai vu et entendu pleurer pour la première fois, j'ai su que mon coeur n'aimerait personne aussi fort que toi. C'était déchirant de te laisser, mais je ne voulais pas t'offrir une vie minable.

\- Merci de me dire la vérité... Lança simplement le jeune garçon en se blottissant contre sa mère biologique.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ces deux-là se prenaient dans les bras, mais c'était la première fois que cela avait une réelle signification. Mère et fils se retrouvaient après plus de 10 ans de séparation et l'étreinte fût forte en émotion. Les larmes leur montèrent rapidement aux yeux tant les tensions des retrouvailles étaient pesantes. Régina qui était restée en retrait, les observait, sourire aux lèvres. Son coeur était finalement apaisé et en paix avec sa décision. Voir son fils si heureux auprès de sa mère biologique, l'enchantait. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'Emma. Elle qui avait peur, la brune se voyait déjà en famille. Toutes craintes s'étaient envolées dès l'instant où elle avait dit à Emma d'attendre. Son regard perdu et sa tristesse lui brisaient le coeur. Elle aimait tant cette femme et son fils que Régina ne pouvait pas séparer ces deux êtres.

Délicatement, la mairesse posa sa main dans le dos de son fils et le caressa avec tendresse. Ce dernier se retourna avant de se blottir, à son tour, dans les bras de sa mère adoptive. Régina en eût le souffle coupé. Jamais il ne l'avait étreint aussi fort et aussi passionnément. Une fois de plus, elle su qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision. Son regard se plongea dans celle de la blonde qui lui souriait. Lentement, Régina attrapa la main d'Emma et l'entraîna dans leur étreinte, ce que la shérif accepta aussitôt. Tous les trois profitaient de cet instant de bonheur que chacun acceptait sans détour.

\- Je t'aime maman. Merci. Murmura Henry, coincé affectueusement entre les deux femmes.

\- Je t'aime tellement mon chéri. Répondit simplement la brune, le coeur ouvert pour ces deux-là.

\- Emma... Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es aussi ma maman et je t'aime. Avoua le jeune garçon, aucunement rancunier, ni amer sur son abandon.

\- Oh Henry ! J'ai tout de suite aimé le garçon que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois à la bibliothèque, mais j'ai aimé mon fils depuis que j'ai su que j'étais enceinte. Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus précieux à mon coeur et je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. Développa Emma, laissant son coeur parler. Je t'aime fort Henry, et j'aime ta maman... Emma leva les yeux et croisa le regard surpris et confus de Régina. Je t'aime Régina. Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment et je suis désolée, mais c'est la vérité. Je pourrais expliquer pendant des heures les raisons de mon amour, mais je...

\- Moi aussi... Je t'aime Emma ! Lâcha la mairesse, coupant par la même occasion la tirade de la blonde.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent amoureusement et poussées par l'envie, elles s'embrassèrent au-dessus de la tête de leur fils, qui se cacha les yeux pour ne pas voir ça. Juste avant de s'embrasser, elles se sourirent et fermèrent les yeux. Les secondes s'écoulaient et l'atmosphère se chargeait d'une aura encore jamais ressentie. Les deux femmes passèrent outre, et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent enfin, après plusieurs jours de tensions et de craintes. Lentement, elles se redécouvraient, savourant, elles aussi, leurs retrouvailles. Puis, alors que le baiser se prolongeait en douceur et avec amour sincère, une très légère déflagration se sentit, accompagnée d'un halo blanc et doré qui prit naissance au creux de leur éteinte à trois et qui se déferla sur le reste de la ville. Les deux femmes se stoppèrent rapidement en prenant conscience que quelque chose venait de se passer.

\- Rumplestiltskin ! Souffla la brune en se rappelant d'un passé oublié.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 20. Le 21 est en cours et je vais tout faire pour qu'il soit là dans 15 jours! On approche grandement de la fin :-D!**

 **J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre, en espérant que les choses deviennent un peu plus clair. Le chapitre 21 sera celui de toutes les révélations, lol !**

 **Un gros bisous à toutes, j'vous adore! A très vite dans une review ;-)!**

 **Sonia!**


	21. Révélations

**Bonjour à toutes!**

 **Bon il n'est pas minuit donc techniquement, nous sommes encore samedi ;-) Pas de retard!**

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous les Guest qui laisse une review. Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas répondu alors voilà…**

 **Lily : J'ai hésité à arrangé les choses ;-) !**

 **Guest 1 : Les chapitres sont plus long et j'ai ma vie à coté. Donc je ne peux pas fournir toutes les semaines !**

 **Guest 2 : Merci, oui, ça va beaucoup mieux ! Ca me touche beaucoup, parce qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas un passage joyeux. Tu auras les réponses à tes questions, dans ce chapitre ;-)**

 **Raphi5930 : Mais de rien ! Tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre !**

 **ElsyCiel : Merci beaucoup !**

 **Guest 3 : Ca fait 15 jours ;-p**

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

 **Ce chapitre m'a causé beaucoup de problème. Il y a beaucoup de chose à dire, et je ne savais plus vraiment si cela était bon ou non... J'espère que vous ne vous sentirez pas envahi par les infos, car il y en a une bonne quantité. En tout cas, voila les réponses tant attendues!**

 **Un gros gros merci à ma correctrice, qui a reprit tout le début du chapitre pour que cela soit plus correct dans la lecture, et dans le jugement des personnages. Tu es géniale! Merci beaucoup!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

 **;-)**

* * *

 **\- Révélations -**

Aux quatre coins de la ville, chacun des habitants vit le voile se lever sur une mémoire oubliée et un passé particulier. L'aura n'échappa à personne et chacun retrouva sa vie d'avant. Certains furent perdus, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient ici, d'autres savourèrent simplement les retrouvailles avec leurs proches, qu'ils avaient carrément oubliés. Mais pour la plupart des gens, ce fût la colère qui prit le pas sur le reste.

Pendant vingt-huit longues années, le temps fût stoppé pour ces prisonniers d'un bonheur déjà acquis. L'incompréhension énerva rapidement ces habitants qui réclameraient réparations. Un à un, ils se regroupèrent devant l'horloge de la ville, afin de partir en groupe vers la seule et unique personne qu'ils pensaient responsable.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Régina savait parfaitement ce qui venait de se passer. Elle reconnaissait que trop bien la magie quand elle la sentait, et la colère lui monta au nez. Perdue dans les méandres de ses souvenirs terriblement néfastes, elle voulut s'éloigner un maximum des deux êtres qu'elle aimait le plus. La mairesse tenta de se lever, mais fût vite stoppée par Emma qui lui prit la main droite et Henry la main gauche. Dans leurs regards, Régina n'y voyait aucune peur, ni aucun reproche, ce qui la perturba davantage.

Elle était le mal incarné et il fallait absolument qu'elle parte, qu'elle se cache avant de leur faire du mal. La peur prit la place de la colère et son corps se mit à trembler. Elle sentait la magie reprendre possession d'elle, coulant dans ses veines jusqu'à inonder son cœur de sa noirceur oubliée.

\- Maman... Tenta Henry, ne comprenant pas la signification de ce halo et de son brutal changement de comportement.

\- Régina ! Tout va bien ! Je me souviens aussi. Je n'ai que quelques vagues souvenirs, de moi bébé, mais je sais que tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Emma ! Si nous avons recouvré la mémoire, toute la ville se souvient également. Et qui vont-ils accuser en premier, à ton avis? Questionna la mairesse, sachant qu'Emma ne dirait pas le contraire.

\- Je sais, mais tu n'es pas toute seule, d'accord! Ne t'enfuis pas... Souffla la blonde désespérément, ne voulant pas voir sa belle brune disparaître alors qu'elles se retrouvaient à peine.

Régina abaissa ses épaules, lasse de combattre pour une vie qu'elle ne pensait pas mériter. Elle reprit place à côté de son fils, et regarda Emma et Henry fixement, sans oser prononcer le moindre mot. Ce que Régina avait vécu pendant tout ce temps loin de la forêt enchantée, l'avait changé. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie de faire du mal autour d'elle, ni de courir après une jeune femme qui ne voulait que paix et sérénité.

\- Maman... Soupira Henry pour attirer l'attention de Régina, partie loin dans ses pensées.

\- Mon chéri, je... Il y a tellement de choses à t'expliquer et si peu de temps... Commença Régina, de nouveau, craintive de perdre son fils à cause de son passé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais. J'ai lu le livre! Répondit calmement le jeune garçon, nullement affolé d'avoir la confirmation que sa mère adoptive n'est autre que la méchante reine des contes pour enfants.

\- Tu as fait de notre fils, un jeune homme intelligent et perspicace. Lança gaiement Emma en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Henry, afin d'apaiser l'atmosphère qui s'était énormément alourdie.

\- Emma... Sois sérieuse, s'il te plaît! Réprimanda la mairesse, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

La blonde se leva pour se mettre à genoux devant la politicienne. Emma prit les mains de Régina dans les siennes et les serra fortement avant de les poser sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur. Puis, une de ses mains s'éleva jusqu'au visage de la brune pour lui caresser la joue. Silencieusement, la shérif se releva et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ancienne méchante reine. Cette dernière se laissa emporter et répondit au baiser tendrement. Seule la délicatesse et la sensibilité émanaient des deux femmes qui s'aimaient intensément. Doucement, Emma arrêta le baiser et patienta que Régina rouvre les yeux. Ce fût le cas quelques secondes plus tard, et la brune sentit son souffle se couper. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé avec tant d'amour et de respect.

\- La méchante reine m'aurait-elle embrassé comme ça? Demanda Emma sérieusement, ce qui déconcerta la brune.

\- Non. Personne ne m'embrassait. C'est moi qui décidais. Répondit honnêtement la reine, baissant la tête par honte.

\- Alors la méchante reine n'existe plus. Je le sais, Henry le sait et je suis certaine que d'autres le savent aussi. N'aies pas peur, nous serons là pour te protéger. Et tu as ta magie... Judicieusement utilisée, elle te sera utile.

\- Je ne sais pas l'utiliser à bon escient. Je ne fais que le mal avec... Rétorqua la brune, fataliste.

\- Pense à nous. Je suis sûre que ça viendra naturellement. Tu n'es pas née mauvaise, on t'a poussé à le devenir. La femme que j'ai rencontré est loin d'être maléfique. La femme qui a élevé mon fils n'a rien de mauvais.

\- Emma a raison ! Tu es ma maman et tu es une bonne personne. Oui, tu as fait du mal, mais c'est fini tout ça. Assura Henry, debout prêt à se battre pour l'intégrité de sa mère.

Alors que le jeune garçon allait prendre sa mère dans ses bras enfantins, des coups résonnèrent dans l'entrée. Ils remarquèrent alors un brouhaha sourd émanant de devant la porte blanche de l'entrée. Régina prit, de nouveau, peur, mais avec un soupçon de colère. Elle ne voulait plus agir comme dans la forêt enchantée, mais elle était prête à se battre si ces fouteurs de troubles venaient à mettre en danger Emma et son fils. La blonde glissa ses doigts jusqu'à ceux de Régina, et d'une pression rassurante, la shérif calma les démons qui s'éveillaient en elle.

De nouveau des coups se firent entendre. Puis des mots. Sorcière. Vautour. Bûcher. Mal. Régina acceptait ces remarques, car elles étaient justifiées. Mais ce qui l'énervait, c'est qu'Henry entendait toutes ces choses mauvaises. La brune lui caressa la joue avant de se lever, la tête haute, prête à affronter les représailles de son passé. Emma, toujours assise, regardait cette femme fière à l'allure d'une vraie reine. Régina se dirigea vers le hall et s'arrêta devant la porte, avant de se retourner.

\- Henry, j'aimerais que tu montes dans ta chambre. Lança-t-elle fermement, laissant son fils dans l'incompréhension.

\- Mais maman, je... Riposta le brun avant d'être coupé silencieusement par Régina qui leva la main, signe de se taire.

\- Non, Henry... Ce n'est pas fait pour les enfants de ton âge. Je ne veux pas que... que tu entendes tout le mal que j'ai fait...

Le jeune garçon s'approcha de sa mère et enlaça sa taille. Il s'accrochait à Régina désespérément, transmettant tout son amour et son soutien. La mairesse sentit les larmes arriver sous l'effet de l'étreinte. Cela lui fît un bien énorme. Elle leva la tête et ferma les yeux, tentant de faire disparaître les premières larmes.

\- Ensemble, nous sommes forts. Je sais qui tu es et ils n'ont pas le droit de venir se venger.

\- Henry a raison ! Lâcha Emma, en rejoignant les deux bruns dans le hall. Ils ne peuvent pas venir comme ça pour réclamer dommages. Du temps est passé, tu n'es plus la méchante reine et nous ne sommes pas dans la forêt enchantée. Aujourd'hui, les choses sont différentes.

Sans prendre le temps d'attendre une réponse de la part de Régina, la shérif s'avança rapidement vers la grande porte et l'ouvrit rapidement. Les quelques habitants présents furent étonnés de voir la blonde dans le manoir du mal en personne. Les bruits cessèrent quelques secondes avant de reprendre leurs attaques verbales.

\- Livrez-nous cette sorcière ! Elle doit payer pour ses crimes ! Cria une femme au milieu de la foule, rendant au groupe sa fièvre vengeresse.

\- Personne ne sera livré ! Vous oubliez où vous êtes, et à qui vous parlez ! Je suis encore le shérif de la ville et vous êtes sur une propriété privée ! Défendit comme elle pouvait la mairesse, tentant de les faire partir.

\- On s'en moque. Lança, avec rage, un homme qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à la blonde. Vous ne la connaissez pas, et vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable! Expliqua le docteur Whale en se redressant de toute sa hauteur devant Emma, qui ne fût pas impressionnée.

\- Vous semblez oublier les vingt-huit années qui viennent de s'écouler. Avez-vous une seule chose à lui reprocher ?

\- Cela n'a rien à voir! S'énerva Whale, en poussant la shérif, mains sur ses épaules, afin de la faire reculer.

\- Ne la touchez pas! Hurla David qui venait d'arriver, agrippant le médecin par le col pour le faire déguerpir du seuil de la maison.

Emma se positionna devant Régina, qui protégeait elle-même Henry, caché derrière elle. Comme la shérif n'avait aucune idée des intentions de David et l'ensemble de leurs amis, elle préféra rester sur le qui-vive. Régina agrippa le t-shirt d'Emma dans le dos, afin de la sentir près d'elle et de se rassurer mutuellement. Comme une armée prête à combattre, David, Mary-Margaret, Ruby, et Tink se placèrent devant Régina, Emma et Henry pour les protéger de la foule.

\- Ne la touchez pas! Répéta David, plantant son regard haineux dans celui du docteur Whale.

\- Et pourquoi je vous écouterais? Risqua le médecin en s'approchant de David.

\- Parce que je suis le shérif adjoint. Parce qu'ayant recouvré nos mémoires, je reste votre prince. Parce que si vous touchez, ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de ma fille, je vous transperce le corps avec mon épée. Est-ce que c'est clair? Finit-il plus colérique que jamais, défendant sa fille comme un lion, et faisant reculer le malheureux de quelques pas.

Régina quand à elle, s'avança doucement vers la foule énervée, et réclamant justice. Elle passa devant Emma, qui l'observa minutieusement, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude. Leurs amis faisaient barrière à cette foule enragée, mais avant même de pouvoir passer devant David, la tension devenue trop haute par cette marche vers l'enfer, Emma craqua et stoppa net Régina en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Emma, incertaine des intentions de la brune.

\- Aies confiance en moi. Je peux me défendre avec ma magie. Répondit Régina, en caressant la joue gauche du shérif.

\- Je suis derrière, au cas où ! Lança la blonde, prête à défendre la mairesse coûte que coûte.

Régina lui sourit et se retourna. Elle souffla lentement, tentant de réduire la fréquence des battements de son cœur. Ce petit dernier était dans une course folle, car malgré les apparences, Régina n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser les autres affronter un peuple, trop longtemps torturé ou intimidé par la méchante reine qu'elle était. Elle passa devant David, sans un regard. Elle entendit Mary-Margaret la réprimander et lui demanda de reculer, mais la mairesse ne l'écouta pas. Pas après pas, elle avançait, le buste droit et le regard fier, vers la foule qui reculait par crainte. Régina s'arrêta sur le perron du manoir, observant, habitant après habitant, leurs regards. Certains reflétaient la colère, d'autres la vengeance. Plusieurs exprimaient la peur, mais pour la plus grande partie, l'incompréhension se lisait dans leurs yeux.

Emma suivit de près la brune, veillant sur sa personne et sur le moindre mouvement suspect des gens présent. Mais en passant devant Ruby, Mary-Margaret l'interpella :

\- Emma... Je pense que nous devons parler. Tenta maladroitement la petite brune.

\- Il y a plus important pour le moment, tu ne crois pas? Répondit sèchement la blonde, préférant la fuite et le combat auprès de Régina, plutôt que d'affronter une blessure fragile.

\- S'il te plaît... Essaya de nouveau l'institutrice, mais Emma était déjà plusieurs pas plus loin, loin de ses murmures.

La blonde arriva près de Régina le cœur battant à tout rompre. La shérif resta un pas derrière elle, la laissant gérer les choses à sa manière. Délicatement, elle posa sa main douce et ferme dans le dos de Régina, afin de lui transmettre la force nécessaire pour faire face.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de cette malédiction. Je l'ai subi tout autant que vous! Commença Régina en parlant calmement.

Par le ton de sa voix, la mairesse espérait apaiser la foule. Mais de nouveau, ils reprirent les insultes dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Régina serra les points et ferma les yeux pour ne pas s'énerver, et pour contrôler ses actes, qu'elle pourrait regretter.

\- Et si ce n'est pas vous? Qui cela pourrait-il être? Un lutin? Un nain? Un ogre? Vous êtes la seule capable d'une telle malédiction! Reprit Whale, plus sûr de lui que jamais.

\- Vous semblez oublier Rumplestiltskin! Lança-t-elle pour sa défense.

\- Et vous pensez sérieusement qu'on va vous croire! S'écria, dans la foule, une vieille dame, arbalète à la main. Vous avez passé votre vie à nous traquer, à tuer nos semblables, à torturer nos amis pour rien. C'est forcément vous, ça vous ressemble bien!

\- Grand-mère! Apostropha Ruby, en s'avançant vers ses deux amies. Les choses ont changé, et tu le sais!

\- Aujourd'hui peut-être, mais à l'époque, elle en était bien capable! Combien de fois elle vous a pourchassé, toi et Blanche? Demanda Granny, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait raison.

\- Trop souvent. Mais c'était dans une autre vie. Ici, ce n'est plus la même femme. C'est mon amie, et je la défendrais. Grand-mère, s'il te plaît, si tu n'as pas confiance en elle, aies confiance en moi. Osa la louve, jouant avec la carte des sentiments.

Granny fût prise au dépourvu. Rarement sa petite-fille s'opposait à elle pour défendre quelqu'un. Il fallut, à la vieille dame, plusieurs longues secondes avant d'abaisser son arme. Elle avait confiance en Ruby, mais elle avait surtout confiance en la nouvelle Régina. Elle décida donc de lui laisser sa chance, espérant que l'alter ego maléfique de la reine ait bien disparu. Les quelques pas de Granny vers la mairesse eurent pour réaction immédiate de regrouper David et Mary-Margaret aux côtés de Régina, avec Emma et Ruby. La mairesse se sentit transportée par la confiance que mettaient en elle ses ennemis d'autrefois. L'ancienne méchante reine savait que rien n'était oublié, et qu'il y aurait des choses à régler, mais d'avoir, aujourd'hui, le soutien de Snow, cela était déjà un pardon inespéré.

\- Très bien. J'accorde ma confiance à notre mairesse. Mais attention, Majesté, vous ne l'aurez qu'une seule fois! Avertit la vieille dame en rejoignant sa petite-fille.

\- Vous êtes folle! Lança le médecin envers Granny, déçu de perdre une alliée féroce. Avez-vous au moins une preuve de ce que vous annoncez? Demanda Whale, en se concentrant de nouveau sur Régina.

\- J'étais... avec lui, lorsqu'il a lancé sa malédiction. Son seul but était de réduire à néant toutes traces de bonheur.

Régina était honteuse de cette époque vengeresse. Elle était consciente du mal infligé à toutes ces personnes et la nausée lui monta vite au cœur. Comment en était-elle arrivée? Poussée et manipulée par sa mère et Rumplestiltskin? Avait-elle réellement cette envie de mort sur Snow? Son regard dévia vers la princesse, d'abord dans la confrontation intérieur, elle comprit vite que cet enfant n'était en rien responsable des machinations machiavéliques de Cora, sa mère. Snow sentit l'insistance de Régina, et l'institutrice tourna son visage pour y trouver le regard doux et surprenant de la mairesse. Les secondes défilaient, et les deux femmes, qui faisaient, autrefois, partie de la même famille, se retrouvèrent dans un tendre sourire. "Pardonne-moi" lu la princesse sur les lèvres rouges sang de la reine. Ses yeux reflétaient les regrets, et Snow crut en sa rédemption. Elle crut en la Régina de son enfance, en la femme qu'elle avait appris à aimer, puis à détester. Aujourd'hui, les deux femmes se retrouvaient, et les années de tension, de traque et de haine furent placées dans l'oublie. Mary-Margaret hocha la tête, faisant comprendre à Régina qu'elle acceptait ses excuses, attendues depuis si longtemps. La petite brune fit rapidement quelques pas en direction de Régina, et l'encercla de ses bras, afin de la remercier. La mairesse, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce si brutal rapprochement, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, laissant l'institutrice, agir à sa guise.

\- Excuse-moi. Je ne suis pas si innocente que ça. J'aurais peut-être dû être plus présente pour toi. Plutôt que d'avoir peur. Murmura Snow à l'oreille de la reine, sous les regards surpris de la foule.

\- Laissons le passé derrière nous, si tu es d'accord. Proposa Régina, heureuse d'entendre Snow, avouer sa part de responsabilité dans son pacte avec le diable. Si vous êtes tous d'accord... Répéta-t-elle pour l'ensemble de ses nouveaux amis, autour d'elle.

\- Nous avons vu la femme que tu es réellement, durant ses 28 ans sans souvenirs, et nous ne pouvons pas oublier. Nous sommes une famille, Régina. Dorénavant, nous ferons plus attention à tous ces membres. Confirma David, déviant son regard jusqu'à Emma.

Voyant que leur princesse et leur prince pardonnaient si vite, et avec tant de sincérité, une grande partie des habitants quittèrent la propriété Mills. Seules quelques personnes restèrent avec le groupe d'amis. Les sept nains, avec à leur tête, Leroy, toujours fidèle à la princesse. Le docteur Whale, curieux d'en savoir plus. Granny, qui ne laisserait jamais sa petite-fille se battre seule. Certes, cela était pour Snow, mais Régina n'aurait jamais cru, un jour, être heureuse par le fait d'avoir, autour d'elle, tant de soutiens et de pardons.

\- Une famille...? Souffla la blonde qui s'était reculée, laissant David, Mary-Margaret et Régina se retrouver, malgré son incompréhension.

\- Emma... Nous devons parler. Commença David calmement, tendant une main vers Emma.

\- Parler de quoi? Répondit, sur la défensive, la shérif perdue par les derniers événements.

\- Tu es notre fille. Lança Blanche, sans se rendre compte du cataclysme qui sévissait dans le cœur de la blonde.

\- Mes parents sont morts!

\- Non! Emma...

\- Ils sont morts pour moi ! Coupa-t-elle vivement sa génitrice, haussant le ton afin de clôturer une conversation qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir.

Emma quitta le perron brusquement et se rendit dans le salon. Blanche et David étaient prêts à la suivre sur les talons, mais Régina les retint. Elle connaissait mieux que quiconque la blonde, et savait pertinemment que ce sujet était douloureux. La shérif souffrait terriblement d'un manque affectif parental après lequel elle avait couru toute sa jeunesse, jusqu'à en être brisé. La mairesse expliqua difficilement aux parents, eux aussi meurtris, qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule. La brusquer ne servirait à rien d'autre que de la faire fuir.

\- Ça promet d'être intéressant! Émit le docteur Whale en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres, tout en pénétrant dans le hall du manoir!

\- Vous, la ferme! On ne vous a rien demandé! Aboya la louve, prête à attaquer aux moindres mots déplacés.

Le médecin leva les bras en guise de paix et partit dans la cuisine, comme s'il était chez lui. Régina ne prit même pas la peine de le réprimander et de l'expulser, trop accaparée par Emma. Son coeur se brisait en la sachant perdue. Son corps ne désirait que la retrouver, mais elle savait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour souffler et comprendre.

La blonde était dans le salon, sur le sofa, quand Régina se décida à la rejoindre, quelques minutes plus tard, incapable de la laisser avec sa détresse. Blanche et David s'occupaient d'Henry, apprenant à découvrir leur petit-fils. Tous trois étaient heureux de se parler, et d'échanger, comme une famille qui apprenait l'existence d'un nouveau membre. Henry, qui souhaitait connaître ses origines, était aux anges. En quelques minutes, il rencontrait sa mère biologique et la présence de ses grands-parents.

\- Emma... Souffla Régina en prenant place à côté de la blonde.

Cette dernière pleurait doucement et en silence. Les larmes glissaient sur ses joues rougies, et le poids d'un passé truqué alourdissait sa peine. Emma avait dans ses mains, le livre d'Henry, offert par Rumplestiltskin. Ce livre qui disait la vérité depuis le début, mais en lequel Emma n'avait jamais cru. Le bouquin était ouvert à une page bien précise. Sa naissance. L'illustration qui accompagnait le récit représentait une femme brune en train d'accoucher, Blanche-Neige. Sur sa droite, se trouvait une fée de couleur bleue, et de l'autre, un homme, le prince charmant. La chambre était vaste, et un berceau, surplombé d'un mobile, décoré de petites licornes en verre, attendait l'arrivée de ce nouveau-née.

Emma pleura davantage en se rappelant ce mobile qui avait hanté toute son enfance, dans des cauchemars qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle sursauta en sentant une main dans son dos. La main de Régina. Elle n'avait pas entendu son entrée dans le salon et encore moins sentit sa présence. La blonde était plongée dans ses questions trop nombreuses et sans réponses.

L'orpheline se tourna rapidement vers Régina et glissa son corps au plus près de celui de la brune, faisant tomber le livre sur le tapis blanc du salon. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, et seule la mairesse en était capable. Être dans ses bras, comme un enfant cherche la protection au creux des bras de sa mère, Emma s'apaisait doucement.

\- Alors tout ça, c'est vrai? Murmura Emma, demandant clairement une confirmation simple, et sans détour.

\- Oui. Lui accorda la reine, prête à affronter les craintes de sa belle.

\- Je me pose tellement de questions...

\- C'est normal. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé à l'époque. Tenta de rassurer Régina, en caressant la chevelure dorée du shérif. Commence par le début...

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas vieilli? Démarra Emma, par la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- C'est ce qui te préoccupe le plus? S'amusa la mairesse, attendrie par la question de la blonde. La malédiction de Rumplestiltskin, le sort noir, a la particularité de stopper le temps pour ses maudits. Expliqua la brune, voyant qu'Emma restait très sérieuse.

\- Si je suis de là-bas, pourquoi je n'ai pas été maudite avec vous? Avec eux? Précisa-t-elle en désignant Blanche et David.

\- Je ne sais pas, Emma. Ce sont à tes parents de t'expliquer.

\- Ne les appelle pas comme ça! S'agaça la blonde, pas encore prête à voir la vérité.

\- Pourtant, c'est le cas.

\- Arrête! Quand tu les nommes ainsi, je ne peux pas m'enlever de la tête que tu es sa belle-mère, et par conséquent, ma belle grand-mère... Tu avoueras que c'est troublant. Évoqua la blonde, en grimaçant face au terme employé.

\- Emma, l'appela Régina en saisissant le visage du shérif entre ses mains, oui, j'ai été mariée avec ton grand-père, mais cela remonte à très longtemps, et ce n'était pas ma volonté. Je n'ai jamais considéré Snow comme ma belle-fille. À l'époque, c'était plus une enquiquineuse pourrie gâtée qu'autre chose.

La réflexion fit sourire la blonde, lorsqu'elle imagina Mary-Margaret enfant, quémandant l'attention de tout le monde, dans sa robe de princesse. Emma se blottit au creux des bras de Régina, glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou pour y déposer délicatement de tendres baisers. Rapidement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, afin de savourer fougueusement, la bouche de l'autre. Lentement, leur étreinte prit fin, mais Emma resta contre la brune, entourée de ses bras.

\- Dis-moi, si tu étais avec Rumplestiltskin, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté, avant qu'il ne lance sa malédiction? Tu en avais la possibilité avec ta magie. Demanda Emma, ressentant le besoin de comprendre les événements.

\- Je n'étais pas la femme que tu as appris à connaître. J'étais mauvaise. Très mauvaise. Et rien d'autre ne m'importait autant que ma vengeance envers Snow. Rumplestiltskin avait ses raisons et cela m'aidait aussi, alors je n'avais aucune raison de l'arrêter. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Finit la mairesse, baissant la tête, honteuse d'être en partie responsable des blessures d'Emma et de son passé malheureux.

Emma resta silencieuse, prenant conscience des mots de Régina. Son histoire, sa vie n'était en réalité qu'une horrible tromperie, sur des bases factices. Régina n'était la mieux placée pour la consoler, mais Emma ne se voyait pas dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Dans le hall, elles entendaient de doux éclats de rire provenant de leur fils. Il s'amusait avec ses grands-parents, qu'il avait la chance de connaître jeunes. De plus, peu d'enfants peuvent se vanter d'avoir le prince charmant et Blanche-Neige comme grands-parents. Emma sourit en entendant Henry rigoler pour la énième fois.

\- Tu devrais les laisser te parler. Souffla Régina, en tournant la tête vers l'entrée. Quoiqu'ils aient fait, je suis certaine que cela était pour te protéger.

\- Comme je l'ai fait avec Henry... En fait, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Rétorqua Emma, triste de voir l'évidence.

\- Ne vois pas les choses ainsi.

\- Où est la méchante reine?

\- Elle est là, ne t'inquiète pas! Confirma la mairesse dans un clin d'œil lourd de sens. Mais là, n'est pas la question. Tu n'es pas obligée de parler, juste de les écouter. Tu aviseras ensuite. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Proposa Régina, certaine d'avoir réussi à faire changer d'avis Emma.

\- Juste écouter dans ce cas !

\- Juste écouter ! Répéta la brune, fière de sa douce.

Régina enroula ses bras autour du cou du shérif et la serra contre elle. Fermant les yeux et profitant de l'étreinte, Emma glissa ses mains sur la divine chute de reins afin de la garder dans ses bras. Les deux femmes s'unissaient parfaitement, et elles le savaient. Doucement, la brune s'éloigna afin de rejoindre son fils dans l'entrée. Mais avant de laisser Emma avec ses parents, Régina l'embrassa tendrement, laissant glisser ses lèvres charnues avec amour.

La mairesse retrouva des anciens ennemis dans le hall, assis sur les marches de l'escalier, à regarder Henry combattre avec une épée invisible. Le couple semblait serein au sein de la demeure de la méchante reine. Régina se rendit compte à cet instant que le passé était finalement resté là où il devait être : dans le passé. Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus ennemis, mais une famille. Complexe certes, mais une famille quand même. Elle qui avait peur d'être malheureuse et de perdre son fils, si quelqu'un d'autre venait à entrer dans leurs vies, elle comprit que c'est, finalement, en laissant entrer le reste de leur famille dans leurs vies, qu'ils seraient heureux, tous ensemble. Un tendre sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle était en paix avec elle-même, et avec ses amis.

Régina expliqua à David et Mary-Margaret qu'Emma les attendait, mais qu'ils devaient être patients. Les charmants prirent le chemin du salon, stressés et impatients, alors que Régina prit place sur la seconde marche, tapotant à côté d'elle sur le marbre, pour qu'Henry s'assoie. Ce qu'il fit.

\- Ça va maman? Tu t'assois par terre, ce n'est pas normal! S'inquiéta Henry avec amusement.

\- Non mon chéri, tout va bien. Je suis heureuse. Affirma-t-elle, en passant un bras autour des épaules de son fils, qui lui encercla la taille.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es avec Emma? S'amusa-t-il de demander sans détour, sachant que cela mettrait sa mère mal à l'aise.

\- Henry... Cela ne te regarde pas vraiment! Tenta-t-elle, pour stopper la conversation.

\- Si ça me regarde! Tu es ma mère adoptive, et Emma, ma mère biologique. Je suis plus que concerné!

\- Tu n'as pas tort... Admit Régina, en se rendant compte que son fils avait l'argument imparable. Oui, nous sommes ensemble. Sauf si tu es contre. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, et Emma aussi.

\- Ben, je pense qu'il va me falloir un temps d'adaptation. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une autre femme, mais comment je pourrais être contre? Je vous ai toutes les deux!

Pour seule réponse, la mairesse embrassa son fils sur sa jeune chevelure brune et le serra davantage contre elle. Elle était fière de l'éducation qu'elle lui avait inculqué, et des leçons qu'il avait retenu. Malgré une enfance malheureuse et des souvenirs oubliés, Régina s'en était plutôt bien sortie.

Alors que dans le hall, tout était clair entre mère et fils, un autre combat commençait entre une fille oubliée et des parents désespérés. Emma n'arrivait pas à les regarder dans les yeux, trop de blessures provoquées par son abandon refaisaient surface. Longtemps, elle avait espéré les retrouver, pour finalement baisser les bras après des années de recherches infructueuses.

David s'agenouilla devant la blonde, posant délicatement ses mains rugueuses, sur celles douces d'Emma. Il posa son front sur leurs mains jointes, et laissa sa peine, sa joie, sa frustration et sa culpabilité couler le long de ses joues. L'homme fort respecté de tous, le prince d'un royaume perdu, pleurait sans honte d'être un père sans expérience d'un bébé déjà adulte, une femme magnifique, d'un shérif exemplaire.

Mary-Margaret prit place à côté de sa fille et caressa tendrement la tête de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Puis elle posa, dans un effleurement, son autre main sur le poignet de la blonde, dans l'espoir que celle-ci, accepte leurs attentions. Étrangement, Snow fût plus forte que son mari. La joie de retrouver sa fille était, pour elle, plus important que n'importe quel stratagème pour la protéger.

Les minutes s'écoulaient inlassablement dans le sablier du temps, quand Emma bougea les doigts afin de les lier à ceux de son père. Celui-ci releva la tête, surpris, et sourit à son enfant, qui pour la première fois, lui était rendu. La shérif perdit toute sa prestance et son assurance de femme forte. Dans le regard de son père, elle y lut l'amour qu'elle avait toujours attendu : celui d'une vraie famille.

\- Papa...

Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers Snow, qui finalement, laissa ses larmes couler par dizaines.

\- Maman... Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné? Demanda rapidement Emma, enfin proche de ses réponses.

\- Nous n'avions pas le choix. Sanglota Snow, en ressentant sa main sur l'avant-bras du shérif.

\- On a toujours le choix pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Murmura Emma, en se levant afin de mettre de la distance avec ses parents.

\- Mais c'était la meilleure des décisions à prendre. Continua la princesse, prête à s'effondrer de tristesse.

\- Nous avons pris la responsabilité de t'envoyer dans un autre monde pour que tu ne sois pas prisonnière de cette malédiction. Poursuivit David, voyant sa femme fléchir.

\- Je n'étais peut-être pas prisonnière, mais j'ai grandi seule, dans la souffrance et l'abandon. J'aurais préféré être prisonnière, mais avec vous... Souffla la blonde, pleine de doute et de craintes.

\- Emma, je te promets que nous avons fait ça pour te protéger. Si nous avions su ce que serait ton avenir, nous ne t'aurions jamais envoyé ici. Tenta une dernière fois David en se rapprochant doucement de sa fille. Crois-nous Emma. Nous voulions que tu aies toutes tes chances!

La blonde se retourna et croisa le regard du blond. Ses yeux bleus-gris reflétaient les regrets et les tourments. L'homme, légèrement plus grand qu'Emma, s'avança un peu plus en murmurant un "s'il te plaît", à peine audible. La jeune femme menait une lutte intérieure contre ses envies et ses démons. Toute sa vie n'avait été que perte de temps, dans l'espoir de trouver une famille aimante. Aujourd'hui, elle retrouvait ses propres parents et ils s'excusaient. Emma était habituée aux excuses sans sincérité et aux mensonges réguliers, mais, en naviguant son regard entre Snow et David, elle ne sentit aucune trahison, aucune manipulation. Juste l'envie d'être pardonné, pour retrouver leur fille.

Sans un mot, Emma avança d'un pas vers David, laissant ses rancœurs du passé disparaître dans l'étreinte de son père. Ce dernier encercla ses bras forts et musclés autour du corps fragile de son enfant. Emma paraissait si petite et vulnérable dans ses bras, que Régina ne la remarqua même pas, en entrant dans le salon. La mairesse allait prendre la parole, mais elle se dit que les événements pouvaient bien attendre quelques minutes. La reine vit son ancienne ennemie s'avancer à tâtons vers Emma, et inconsciemment, la brune observa méticuleusement chaque geste, afin de guetter la moindre attitude suspecte. Puis elle se rendit compte que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Devant elle, la femme blonde, torturée par son passé, faisait face à ses tourments, et une nouvelle page se tournait. La scène qui se jouait devant elle était si intense et si belle, que Régina laissa son cœur parler. Une larme de bonheur s'échappait sur sa joue, laissant l'amour inonder sa vie.

Alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour pour laisser les charmants à leurs retrouvailles, Leroy se précipita dans le salon, toujours avec sa délicatesse légendaire.

\- Princesse! Si la malédiction a été rompu, pourquoi sommes nous là ? Demanda le nain, agaçant Snow et David sur le point de discuter avec leur fille.

\- Décidément, vous arrivez toujours quand il ne faut pas, vous! Fustigea-t-elle verbalement le nain, qui se retourna vivement vers Régina.

\- Vous avez un problème, Majesté? Répondit-il avec mépris et insolence.

\- Oui! Et il se pourrait que ça soit vous! Menaça Régina, en allumant une boule de feu au creux de sa main.

\- Régina... Je sais qu'il peut être très agaçant, mais ignore-le. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire! Expliqua doucement David, en s'approchant du nain. Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi, Leroy.

\- Elle, elle sait ! Riposta le petit homme, crachant ses mots vers la mairesse.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Rumplestiltskin voulait réduire à néant tout bonheur existant. Il a perdu son fils, à cause de la fée bleue, alors il voulait se venger sur tout le monde. Il a jeté le sort noir pour y arriver. Mais comme tout le monde ici, il a dû se rendre compte que le sort était levé. Énonça Régina, en s'asseyant sur un des sofas du salon.

\- Et comment le sort a-t-il été rompu? Demanda naïvement Snow, prenant place dans les bras de son mari.

\- Ça, je peux vous l'expliquer!

La voix de Rumplestiltskin venait de résonner dans tout le manoir. Une petite tornade de fumée noire apparue au milieu du salon, et l'antiquaire fit son entrée. Tous se positionnèrent près à l'attaque, mais Rumplestiltskin leva les mains. Signe qu'il ne venait pas pour se battre. Chacun des êtres présents dans la demeure Mills avait déjà eu à faire à cet homme, incarnant le mal. Tous avaient eu le malheur de faire un marché avec lui, et tous repartaient plus ennuyés qu'avant. Il avait le don de tourner les choses à son avantage, mais Régina se promit de ne pas le laisser faire, cette fois-ci.

\- Je vois que tu t'es assagie ma chère Régina! Serait-ce dû à l'amour? Demanda-t-il sarcastique et condescendant.

\- De quoi parle-t-il Régina? Questionna Snow, plus curieuse que jamais.

\- Je...

La mairesse hésitait. Les charmants accepteraient-ils sa liaison avec leur fille? Étaient-ils prêt à voir leur chaire au bras de celle qui les pourchassait? Et même si aujourd'hui, les tensions sont loin derrière, quand il s'agit de son enfant, les choses sont différentes. Régina le savait que trop bien avec Henry. Pouvait-elle prendre le risque? Emma, était-elle, prête à entamer une relation avec elle, tout en ayant retrouvé ses parents? La mairesse ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle aimait Emma, et ne voulait que son bonheur. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et le tendre sourire que la blonde lui offrit, lui fit comprendre que ses doutes n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Mais avant de continuer, pour répondre à la question de Snow, Rumplestiltskin prit la parole.

\- Voyez-vous Blanche-Neige, notre méchante reine est amoureuse. D'un amour véritable, et encore mieux, réciproque. Et c'est cela, qui a brisé la malédiction.

\- Je pensais que Daniel était ton véritable amour. Mais alors, qui est-ce Régina? S'empressa de réclamer Mary-Margaret, contente pour son ancienne ennemie d'avoir enfin ouvert son cœur.

\- De toute évidence, un simple amour de jeunesse! Coupa, pour la seconde fois, le ténébreux, empêchant Régina de répondre.

\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça! S'énerva la brune, se souvenant, de nouveau, de ses blessures du passé.

\- Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, continua Rumplestiltskin, en ignorant volontairement la reine, c'est que le véritable amour de notre chère reine survienne dans ce monde et par quelqu'un d'assez spécial à vos yeux.

Le visage de Snow se décomposa en comprenant le discours du ténébreux. Puis elle fit le lien avec le fort rapprochement entre sa fille et la mairesse. La princesse dû s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber, en sentant ses jambes tressaillir sous l'émotion. David, en digne protecteur, s'agenouilla devant sa femme afin de lui apporter un soutien.

\- Emma... C'est Emma... Murmura Blanche, accusant le coup de la nouvelle.

\- Bonne réponse! S'amusa le ténébreux et tournant sur lui-même, pour fêter ça. Je l'ai su rapidement. Poursuivit-il en retrouvant tout son sérieux. Je l'ai su dès son arrivé à Storybrooke. Vous vous souvenez, Emma, quand vous avez pris une chambre au Granny...

\- Bien sûr que je me souviens ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda-t-elle prête à attaquer, Ruby à ses côtés.

\- Je ne veux plus rien de vous, mademoiselle Swan. Ce que je voulais, je l'ai déjà eu. Affirma-t-il, retenant l'attention de Régina.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais? Attaqua la mairesse, se rapprochant dangereusement du ténébreux.

\- Simplement qu'elle se réveille de ses sentiments trop longtemps enfouis pour son fils. Je ne pensais pas que cela viendrait si vite. Mais tant mieux. Le sort noir a été brisé, une autre malédiction peut prendre sa place. Avoua-il sans détour, ni cachotteries.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore? Je ne te laisserai pas faire cette fois!

\- C'est trop tard, Régina, mon plan de secours est déjà en action. Vous n'en avez pas fini.

Snow, David, Régina et Emma se regroupèrent près de la cheminée en marbre. Ils étaient décidés à ne pas abandonner, et à faire face au ténébreux. Leurs actions détermineraient de leur futur bonheur. Les sept nains étaient sur le côté gauche, hache à la main, bien décidés à s'en servir si besoin. Granny, Ruby et Whale, postés sur le côté droit, prêts à bondir aux moindres mouvements brusques.

\- Quel prix as-tu payé pour le sort noir et quel prix paies-tu pour cette nouvelle malédiction? Quel cœur as-tu sacrifié pour ta vengeance inutile? Questionna Régina, tentant de gagner du temps, afin de trouver une parade à ce nouveau problème.

\- Belle, bien-sûr! Lâcha-t-il sans le moindre remord.

\- Belle? Mais comment est-ce possible? Demanda Ruby, sentant son palpitant augmenter ses battements avec l'inquiétude.

\- Voyez-vous ça, la louve se fait du souci pour la bibliothécaire...

\- Je vous préviens si vous lui avez fait du mal, je... Commence Ruby en s'approcha méchamment du ténébreux, au risque de paraître ridicule.

\- Ruby! Interpella la mairesse, posant sa main sur le bras de la louve pour la stopper. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'a pas utilisé le cœur de Belle. Elle était dans...

\- Tes cachots... Coupa le prince, blanc comme un linge à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

\- Ooooh notre prince charmant se rappelle! Taquina sarcastiquement le ténébreux, fier de ses affaires.

\- David... De quoi tu te souviens? Demanda Snow peu certaine de vouloir entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Rumplestiltskin est venu me voir un peu avant que tu accouches. Il m'a proposé un marché. Commença-t-il à expliquer, rapidement couper par Régina.

\- Tu n'as pas accepté, j'espère!? Bien-sûr que tu l'as accepté! Sinon, le reptile n'aurait pas cet air si satisfait! S'énerva la reine, en extériorisant sa frustration envers son ancien mentor.

\- Quel marché t'a-t-il proposé ? Insista Snow pour que David finisse son explication.

\- Notre fille aurait la possibilité de nous sauver si je lui ramenais Belle, enfermée dans les cachots de la reine. Avoua David, en baissant la tête, comprenant qu'il avait lui-même amené Belle, à sa mort.

\- Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé! Votre fille a levé la malédiction. Avec notre méchante reine certes, mais levé quand même. Elles vous ont sauvé.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de Belle? Demanda Snow, très inquiète pour son amie, voyant qu'une partie du marché avait été accomplie.

\- La gentille Belle que vous avez fréquentée, pendant 28 ans, n'était qu'une carapace vide, aidé par la magie. Cela me permettait d'avoir un œil un peu partout. Et même ce placebo m'aurait été enlevé si la malédiction n'avait pas été rompue. Lança le ténébreux, fatigué de jouer avec leurs nerfs.

\- Où est Belle? Demanda Emma, se sentant dorénavant concernée par cette histoire.

\- Disparue! Envolée! Avec le sort brisé, Belle a définitivement rejoint le royaume des morts. Confirma Rumplestiltskin, une petite pointe au cœur, au souvenir de la femme qui l'avait réellement aimé.

\- Espèce de...

\- Ruby! Tu ne fais pas le poids face à lui. Stoppa Snow en l'arrêtant de justesse, avant l'irréparable.

\- Ruby, non. Mais Scarlett, oui! Lâcha la louve prête à tout, pour venger la bibliothécaire.

\- Cela ne sert à rien. Ça ne ramènera pas Belle... La vengeance n'est pas une solution. Ne fais pas comme lui. Ne fais comme moi... Tenta Régina, pour calmer Ruby, aveuglée par une vengeance néfaste.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas... C'est ma mort que vous voulez ? Vous l'aurez! Car, voyez-vous, mon cœur devient dur comme de la pierre. Il finira par arrêter de battre. Il ne restera que de moi, les beaux souvenirs de nos rencontres.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça cache? Demanda Régina, suspecte de ses moindres mouvements

\- Ma nouvelle malédiction bien-sûr!

\- Qui vas-tu sacrifier crocodile ? Tu n'aimes personne, hormis toi-même! Cracha Granny, le pointant de son arbalète, la colère au corps.

\- Comme vous le dîtes grand-mère, personne à part moi-même.

Le ténébreux sortit sa dague de sous sa veste et la dirigea vers chacun des gens présent. Comme un avertissement de ce qui allait arriver. Il se mit à marcher lentement autour de tout le monde, puis il s'arrêta. Il ne le montra pas, mais il souffrait le martyre. Il tenait debout par la colère, la vengeance et par l'envie de savoir qu'ils seront autant perdu que lui. Son cœur ralentissait au fil des minutes, rongé par la noirceur et les ténèbres.

\- Arriverez-vous à vous retrouver, sans magie, sans souvenir, sans rien d'autre qu'une vie fictive? Je ne pense pas. Profitez de vos derniers instants ensembles, car à ma mort, la malédiction commencera!

À ces mots, le ténébreux lâcha sa dague, en tombant un genou sur le sol. La fin était plus proche qu'il ne l'attendait, et il se laissa entraîner par le froid glacial de la mort. Difficilement, il se releva, par fierté, mais surtout pour voir la peur se lire sur leurs visages. Il souriait, d'un sourire dangereux et inquiétant. Régina comprit qu'il était trop tard. Elle n'avait eu le temps de rien faire, et une seconde fois, elle serait spectatrice de l'impensable. Dans le coin de la pièce, Leroy s'énervait. Trop habitué à ses entourloupes, il ne croyait guère aux propos du ténébreux. Il avait appris à se méfier de lui comme la peste, et le nain était certain que tout ceci n'était que mensonge. Sans crier gare, il s'avança rapidement de l'homme, incapable de riposter à cause de la faiblesse qui l'envahissait. Leroy se saisit de la dague au sol, et se mit en position de combat.

\- Salop! Cria-t-il, en l'attaquant de face.

Mais alors qu'il allait frapper le ténébreux avec sa propre dague, sans se soucier des conséquences, Emma, qui avait anticipé, s'interposa. Chacun retenu son souffle après des petits cris d'effroi. Mary-Margaret appela sa fille par son prénom, n'osant pas avancer vers elle par peur de la réalité. Lentement, le nain se recula, tremblant et réalisant la gravité de son acte. Le t-shirt bleuté d'Emma se mit à rougir rapidement, le sang s'imprégnant dans le tissu. La respiration difficile et le souffle court, Emma tomba à genoux, une main sur le sol, l'autre sur le manche de la dague. D'un coup sec et rapide, elle retira la dague, prisonnière de sa chaire, et fit tomber la lame au sol. Le corps de la blonde, suivant de près.

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on veut jouer avec une dague plus grande que soi! Ironisa le ténébreux envers le nain, prostré derrière un sofa, le corps tremblant.

\- EMMA! Hurla Régina, en voyant le corps de sa compagne s'échouer sur le sol.

\- NON! S'époumona Henry, en rejoignant sa mère à côté d'Emma.

\- S'il te plaît Emma, reste avec moi! Je t'en prie! Suppliait la reine, caressant le visage d'une main et appuyant sur la plaie de l'autre.

Whale arriva très vite auprès de la blonde afin d'examiner la plaie. Après avoir relevé le t-shirt, il observa la blessure, trop profonde à son goût pour rester sans soin. Il ne pouvait rien faire en restant ici. Et même en se dépêchant jusqu'à l'hôpital, Emma perdait trop de sang. Sa blessure dans l'abdomen avait sûrement causé trop de dégâts.

\- Si nous restons là, elle a très peu de chance de survivre ! Affirma Whale à Régina, très sérieux et sans haine.

Puis un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Tout le monde se retourna vers celui-ci et ils constatèrent que Rumplestiltskin venait de s'écrouler au sol, les yeux clos. Whale se précipita sur lui, posant ses doigts dans son cou afin de déceler un pouls, mais la seule chose qu'il diagnostiqua fût la froideur de sa peau et calme des pulsations.

\- Il meurt. Déclara simplement le médecin, conscient de ce que cela signifiait.

\- Emma, s'il te plaît! Ne nous abandonne pas. Henry te retrouve juste. Nous avons tant de choses à vivre ensemble. Toutes les deux. Murmura Régina en se penchant sur la blonde pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Snow et David n'osaient pas s'avancer. Que devaient-ils faire? Repousser Régina et s'occuper de leur fille, comme le ferait de bons parents. Où laisser Régina, qui ne l'avait jamais trahit, rester à ses côtés, comme le désirait sûrement Emma. Résignés, ils se rapprochèrent de Ruby et Granny, afin d'affronter ensemble ce nouvel orage. Ils aimaient leurs filles plus que tout, mais ils se rendirent compte qu'en l'envoyant dans ce monde, ils perdaient toute autorité parentale à son égard.

\- Prends mon collier, Régina. Souffla Emma avec souffrance, essayant de passer le bijou au-dessus de sa tête. Si ce que dit Gold est vrai, alors ça t'aidera, peut-être, à me retrouver.

\- Non, on ne va pas être séparée!

\- Prends-le, s'il te plaît...

La phrase d'Emma mourut dans un souffle avant que la blonde ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Son corps, ne supportant plus la douleur, l'endormit dans un sommeil profond, presque comateux. Régina sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Pour la seconde fois, l'être aimé lui était arraché, à l'aube de leur histoire. La reine fit glisser le collier hors de la crinière dorée de sa douce et le plaça autour de son cou. Serrant, au creux de sa main, le pendentif en forme d'anneau, elle se promit intérieurement de ne pas ignorer les signes d'une existence oubliée.

\- Je te retrouverai Emma, et nous pourrons vivre notre histoire. Je te le promets! Assura la brune, en posant doucement la tête d'Emma sur un coussin, à même le sol.

Régina et Henry se serrèrent dans leurs bras, brisés par la tristesse de perdre un être cher. Le jeune garçon, qui retrouvait à peine sa mère biologique, devait se résoudre à la quitter. Son petit cœur pleurait, mais il était combattant et n'abandonnerais pas sa seconde maman. Tout comme Régina, il se fit la promesse de la retrouver, quoi qu'il en coûte !

L'inévitable arriva. L'âme de Rumplestiltskin partit dans un dernier souffle amer, laissant la magie opérer. Les ténèbres quittèrent le corps de l'homme à la peau de serpent, et s'élevèrent dans les airs. Une fumée noirâtre se forma sous les yeux terrifiés de chacun. Régina et Henry protégèrent du mieux que possible le corps inconscient de la blonde pendant que tous les autres se plaçaient en cercle autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Tous restèrent regroupés, se tenant la main, espérant que cela, ne les séparerait pas trop.

Puis, la fumée sortit du manoir afin de recouvrir la ville. La plupart des habitants s'étaient rassemblés dehors, regardant avec inquiétude, la magie noire agir sous leurs yeux. Chaque famille formait des petits groupes au milieu des rues de Storybrooke. Petit à petit, les habitants disparaissaient un à un, laissant un enfant, un ami, une femme ou un mari dans le désespoir, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse à son tour. Dans le manoir, ce fût la même chose. Ruby, la première, fût enveloppée de fumée noire, s'évaporant sans prévenir. Les uns après les autres, ils quittèrent le manoir, incertain de leurs avenirs.

Storybrooke fût bientôt complètement recouvert de ce maléfice, détruisant, progressivement, chaque rue, chaque bâtiment, chaque arbre de cette ville. Finalement, au bout de très longues minutes, la ville entière s'envola, laissant derrière elle, au beau milieu de la forêt et sur une route déserte, Emma, inconsciente et blessée.

* * *

 **La boucle est presque bouclée! Merci encore à vous tous! Pour les review, c'est juste en-dessous. Pour les Follow ou les fav, c'est juste en-dessous aussi! Hihi.**

 **A chaque nouveau chapitre, vous êtes plus nombreux a suivre cette histoire et ça me fait chaud au coeur.**

 **J'attends vos avis et je vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre 22!**

 **Gros bisous à toutes, et encore merci à ma super correctrice!**

 **;-)**


	22. Retour à la maison

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Je m'excuse pour ce looonnng retard... Ma vie privée a fait que je n'ai eu que peu de temps pour écrire, mais voici enfin le 22ème chapitre, qui clôture cette histoire.**

 **J'aimerai remercier tout ceux qui l'ont suivi malgré les retards que j'ai pu avoir, tout ceux qui ont laisser des review... cela m'a booster à l'écrire, à la poursuivre et à ne pas abandonner. Je dis merci aussi à tous les lecteurs dans l'ombre, ceux qui mettent en follow ou en fav! Vous êtes tous superbe.**

 **Les dernières réponses aux Guests...**

 **Raphi5930 : Haha, nos cerveau peuvent imaginer beaucoup de chose quand on est dans l'ignorance ! Contente que ça t'ait plu ;-)**

 **S : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Contente que tu y voies plus clair ;-)**

 **Guest 2 : Il est vrai que je ne leur ait pas accordé beaucoup de temps ensemble avant de les replonger dans une malédiction ! Mais c'est ça qui est drôle ! Oui, y'a une petit pointe de sadisme ! Pour répondre à ta question, nous savons ou se trouve David, Ruby et Granny. Et même Graham et Jefferson… Cela est la petite surprise du chapitre ! A lire pour comprendre.**

 **Lily : C'est exacte ! Ce sont des scènes Passé/Présent. Leurs passés sont écrit dans le livre, comme dans la série. J'y ai ajouté ma version. ;-) ! Oui, il m'énerve aussi, alors je lui trouvais que ce rôle lui allait très bien lol. Merci d'avoir vu le petit clin d'œil à David dans la saison 1 ; Blessée a l'arme blanche, et dans le coma ensuite.**

 **J'ai écris le tout premier chapitre de cette histoire en avril, l'année derrière, et je ne la finis que maintenant. Elle a été bousculée, changée, modifiée à maintes reprises, mais elle a survécu et en voici le final.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour une petite demande ;-)**

* * *

 **\- Retour à la maison -**

Régina referma le livre, sur la dernière page d'un conte particulier. L'histoire était enfin terminée, et voilà que beaucoup de mystères disparaissaient. Sans un mot de plus, préférant le silence pour assimiler les dernières informations, la brune se leva lentement. Elle posa le bouquin sur la table de nuit, et s'activa dans la chambre. Emma, qui commençait à bien cerner l'infirmière, resta sage sur son lit, attendant un signe de sa part. La blonde n'était pas plus perturbée que ça, par la fin de l'histoire. Cela levait le voile sur son amnésie, sur son coma, et sur sa blessure, dont elle ignorait l'aventure, même si intérieurement elle avait encore un léger doute. Elle observait Régina se mouvoir avec grâce dans la chambre, et plus elle la regardait, plus elle prenait conscience de ses sentiments. Si l'histoire disait vrai, elles étaient destinées à se retrouver et à s'aimer. Et cela satisfaisait parfaitement la patiente. Finalement, à force de la voir sans vraiment la regarder agir, elle percuta, après coup, que Régina préparait un fauteuil roulant, destiné pour les sorties extérieures.

Délicatement, Régina aida la blonde à se lever pour l'installer confortablement sur le fauteuil. La praticienne plaça un petit coussin dans le dos d'Emma et une couverture sur ses jambes, afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid. La patiente en rigola, ce qui stoppa Régina.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Hey... Je ne me moque pas, d'accord... Il fait beau dehors et je ne suis pas en sucre. Tes attentions sont très touchantes, c'est ça qui me fait rire. Tu es adorable.

Les compliments firent rougir la brune, peu habituée à ce genre de déclarations spontanées, et resta pantoise. Pour ne pas laisser le silence inconfortable prendre possession de la chambre, la blonde laissa l'infirmière lui mettre la couverture, et, alors qu'elle allait se relever, Emma la stoppa, et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur la joue douce de sa belle. Le coeur de Régina fit un bond dans sa poitrine, laissant sa carapace fendue être envahit par le plaisir de l'envie.

\- On y va? Proposa Emma, rassurant Régina sur ce baiser. La blonde n'attendait rien de plus.

\- Une balade dans les jardins, ça te va?

\- Avec grand plaisir. Répondit simplement la blonde, tentant de charmer Régina, un peu plus à chaque mot.

Tranquillement, elles quittèrent la chambre aseptisée, mais Régina se mit à pousser plus rapidement le fauteuil au milieu des couloirs, afin de vite trouver la sortie sud. C'était la première fois qu'Emma mettait le nez dehors, et de respirer le doux parfum des fleurs de cette saison, lui faisait le plus grand bien. Doucement, et sans à-coups, Régina fit descendre le fauteuil par la pente, réservée aux handicapés, pour se rendre dans le jardin de l'établissement. Elles se promenaient paisiblement, profitant de la chaleur du soleil et de l'air frais de fin de journée. En arrivant au milieu du parc, Emma remarqua une plateforme sur laquelle trônait différent appareils de rééducation.

\- Ce n'est pas une simple balade, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Emma, qui commençait à trembler, rien qu'en pensant aux efforts qu'elle devrait faire.

\- Tu as tout compris ! Confirma Régina, fière d'elle. Tu en es capable Emma. Continua-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant la blonde, et prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Tu récupères à une vitesse incroyable, et tes forces sont maintenant suffisantes pour tenter une véritable rééducation.

\- Tu le crois vraiment? Questionna la patiente, peu sûre d'elle. Je ne veux pas être un poids si jamais je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas t'abandonner à la première chute. On y va ensemble, d'accord?

La blonde hocha la tête en guise de réponse positive, et continua son chemin jusqu'à la plateforme. Le coeur d'Emma battait dur à cause du stresse et de l'inquiétude, mais lorsqu'elle sentit la main douce et rassurante de Régina sur son épaule, ses craintes s'apaisèrent. Ce qui fit battre, un peu plus le coeur de la patiente, ce fut l'attitude de Régina. Elle semblait loin, et pourtant la brune était très proche, jusqu'à être, d'elle-même, tactile. Elles n'avaient pas encore évoqué le livre, et chacune n'osait pas commencer.

Régina conduisit Emma jusqu'aux barres parallèles, placées au milieu de la plateforme. La praticienne les régla à la hauteur de sa patiente, qui elle, la regardait faire avec appréhension. Au bout de quelques minutes de préparation, Régina revint vers la blonde et s'agenouilla devant elle. La brune remonta délicatement les jambes du jogging ample d'Emma, afin de commencer un massage pour chauffer les muscles.

C'est ainsi que la belle brune prit un malin plaisir à faire glisser ses mains agiles et ses doigts experts sur la peau frissonnante de la patiente. D'abord légères et calmes, les caresses prirent une tournure plus sensuelle et intime. Le corps d'Emma tremblait entièrement, et elle luttait pour ne pas gémir de contentement.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, s'il te plaît! Supplia la blonde, tout en se penchant pour saisir les mains de Régina rapidement, qui serpentaient jusqu'à ses cuisses.

\- Sinon quoi? Menaça l'infirmière, un sourire en coin non caché.

\- Sinon je ne répondrais plus de rien. Répondit Emma la voix basse et rauque, sous-entendant un désir naissant.

Régina s'arrêta net, leva les sourcils dans un mouvement de tête vers les jambes fragiles de la blonde. Emma comprit le message, et compléta sa phrase :

\- Quand mes jambes iront mieux! Corrigea-t-elle en s'adossant lourdement, boudant presque ses membres inférieurs, ce qui amusa Régina.

\- Allé, faisons travailler tes muscles! Lança la brune, se relevant pour amener le fauteuil devant les barres. Tu ne répondras plus de rien, après. Souffla-t-elle à son oreille, penchée derrière elle.

La brune se glissa entre les deux barres et tendit les mains vers Emma, l'incitant à les saisir pour se lever. Après quelques hésitations et aucune précipitation de la part de Régina, la patiente avança ses mains vers les barres, jusqu'à s'accrocher aux mains de la praticienne. Doucement, Emma posa un pied sur le sol, puis le second. La sensation de tomber dans le vide lors d'un sommeil profond, voilà ce que ressentait Emma avant de se hisser hors du fauteuil. Elle était terrifiée et volontaire à la fois.

Finalement, Emma se décida. Aidée de Régina, la blonde se leva assez facilement avant de saisir les barres de chaque côté. Régina resta devant elle, se rapprochant même, jusqu'à poser ses mains sur les hanches de sa patiente.

\- Ensemble. D'accord? Proposa sérieusement Régina, à quelques centimètres de sa blonde.

\- Ok... Souffla seulement Emma, fixant son regard aux deux océans chocolats devant elle.

\- Un pas après l'autre, Emma. On commence par le pied droit. Expliqua la brune, rassurant la blonde sur sa présence et son implication.

C'est ainsi que commença la première véritable rééducation d'Emma, ce matin-là. Les révélations du dernier chapitre du livre les laissaient silencieuses. Chacune se posait des questions, sans oser les formuler. Que devaient-elles faire? Devaient-elles croire tout ceci? Cela était dorénavant trop important pour faire semblant.

Elles avançaient, pas après pas, comme lui avait promis Régina, et Emma prit de plus en plus de force. Elles arrivèrent presque à la moitié de l'agrès quand Régina rassembla tout son courage pour enfin parler du livre.

\- Je crois en tout ceci. En nous, et en notre passé qu'on a oublié. Lâcha la praticienne, sans prévenir, ce qui perturba Emma dans sa concentration. Doucement... N'oublie pas, un pied après l'autre. Et si possible, sans te faire de croche-patte!

\- Ma maladresse me précède... Ronchonna la blonde, un sourire d'amusement sur le visage.

\- Et de très loin! Confirma Régina, faisant rire Emma.

Ce petit son cristallin fit battre le coeur de Régina plus rapidement encore. Leurs corps étaient si près, qu'elles ressentaient presque la chaleur de l'autre. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus, hypnotisés l'un l'autre, dans une danse séductrice. Emma fit un pas de plus. Tremblante. Peu sûre d'elle. Mais déterminée à la fois. Leurs poitrines se frôlèrent dans le rapprochement, et Régina sentit les frissons lui parcourir le corps, en un battement de cil. Elles ne savaient pas ce qui les retenait, mais aucune des deux femmes ne firent le mouvement de plus. Le besoin de s'avouer les choses était devenu nécessaire. Plus de livre pour se cacher derrière une irrésistible envie. Ce moment sur la plateforme était bien réel, et Régina en prit conscience la première.

\- J'ai le collier, Emma. Celui que tu m'as donné...

Ajoutant les gestes à ses paroles, Régina glissa sa main sous le col de sa chemise et en sorti une chaine en argent surplombée d'un pendentif en forme d'anneau. Le même que celui d'Emma. Le même que celui du livre. La blonde fixa la main de Régina tenant le pendentif. Emma avait des sueurs froides. Si jusque-là, elle avait un minimum de doutes sur la réalité des histoires du livre, ce collier en leva le voile. Sans penser aux conséquences, Emma voulut tendre la main vers le pendentif, mais avec un appuie en moins, ses jambes flanchèrent rapidement. La blonde perdit l'équilibre et chuta, emportant avec elle, la brune.

Régina protégea du mieux qu'elle pu sa patiente dans sa chute, mais avec l'agrès, ce ne fut pas évident. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le sol, accompagnées de quelques jurons. Emma grimaçait tentant de se tenir un maximum sur ses bras pour ne pas faire mal à Régina, sous elle.

\- Je suis désolée. Excuse-moi ! Se précipita de dire la blonde, navrée d'être tombée comme ça.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu t'es fais mal quelque part? Demanda la brune, inquiète pour sa patiente.

\- Non... Je ne crois pas... Grâce à toi! Merci.

\- Je t'avais dis que je ne t'abandonnerais... Rassura Régina, répétant ses mots, plus tôt prononcés.

Régina aida la blonde à se relever, puis à s'assoir sur son fauteuil. Elle culpabilisait de leur chute, car la brune savait très bien qu'Emma avait été perturbée. Le collier avait réveillé quelque chose en elle, et il était temps d'avancer. Régina conduisit Emma jusqu'à un banc plus loin, dans le parc fleurit. La praticienne s'installa tranquillement, amenant le fauteuil en face d'elle, pour pouvoir regarder Emma et discuter sérieusement. Elle leva les mains pour les passer dans sa nuque et en détacha le collier.

\- Tiens. Lança-t-elle tendrement, plaçant la chaîne et le pendentif au creux de la main d'Emma.

La blonde ferma la main sur le bijou, soufflant lentement, avant de la rouvrir. Elle l'observa méticuleusement. Emma n'avait jamais vu ce bijou, mais avait la sensation bien réel qu'il lui appartenait.

\- Tout cela est bien réel? Demanda Emma, avant de poursuivre sans attendre de réponse : J'ai l'impression de me répéter... D'abord avec ce bouquin dans l'histoire, et maintenant... Est-ce que c'est ce qui m'attend toute ma vie?

\- Je ne sais pas Emma, mais je suis certaine que tout ceci est réel. Henry en est convaincu aussi. Confirma Régina, sachant que de parler d'Henry aurait un impact favorable.

\- Henry... Il serait... Mon fils aussi...

\- Emma. Il se sent proche de toi alors qu'il ne t'a vu qu'une seule fois! Il a eu des flashs, comme nous. Et il t'a vu... Ce n'est pas un hasard bidon du destin.

Régina venait d'abattre ses dernières cartes. Il était hors de question de brusquer la blonde et lui demander de faire quelque chose contre sa volonté. Et même si la brune savait que ses charmes ne la rendaient pas insensible, il y avait une différence entre flirté gentiment, comme le commun des mortels, et flirté dans le but de briser une malédiction. Régina connaissait ce qui animait son coeur. Elle était tombée sous le charme de son endormie, et avait laissé développer ses sentiments pour elle au fil de leurs discussions et du récit.

\- Embrasse-moi. Lança Emma, étonnant fortement l'infirmière.

\- Non, Emma. Je ne veux pas t'embrasser si c'est uniquement pour briser une malédiction, en laquelle tu as des doutes. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux... Expliqua Régina, luttant pour être raisonnable et refuser ce baiser.

\- Régina, je veux t'embrasser ! Ce qui est raconté dans ce livre est peut-être - sûrement - arrivé mais ce que je ressens maintenant, n'est pas quelque chose d'écrit. C'est quelque chose que je sens à chaque battement de mon coeur. Je ne le comprends pas, mais c'est comme ça.

\- J'en meurs d'envie depuis la première fois où j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Murmura la brune, laissant son envie grimper.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire ça? Je veux dire... Si on brise cette malédiction, tout le monde se souviendra. Ces gens-là sont peut-être heureux dans cette nouvelle vie... Tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Se questionna Emma, incertaine des conséquences.

\- Oui, je comprends ton raisonnement. Mais s'ils sont tous comme moi, ils doivent vivre avec un manque. Un manque jamais compensé, car impossible à cause de la malédiction. J'ai constamment une sensation de vide au fond de mon coeur, comme si une partie en était mort. Cette sensation s'est légèrement dissipée depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

\- Je n'ai pas de souvenir d'une sensation comme celle-ci... Pourquoi ? Demanda Emma, curieuse de comprendre.

\- Tu étais dans le coma. C'est normal. Tranquillisa la brune, voyant Emma qui commençait à se poser trop de questions. Tu sais, Emma, tu es restée longtemps dans le coma et quand j'ai commencé à m'occuper de toi, tes constantes ont vite évoluées, jusqu'à ton réveil. Je suis sûre que, inconsciemment, tu savais que c'était moi.

Emma ne répondit pas. Suffisamment de mots furent prononcés, c'était l'heure de vérité. Elles n'étaient même pas sûre que cela fonctionne, ni comment briser une telle malédiction. Les Emma et Régina oubliés, le sauraient, mais à cet instant les deux jeunes femmes étaient simplement guidées par leurs intuitions et leurs sentiments. Régina plaça une de ses mains sur la chevelure dorée d'Emma, avant de la glisser sur sa nuque. D'une légère pression, la brune fit comprendre à sa patiente de s'avancer. Emma s'exécuta lentement, profitant du doux regard devant elle.

L'atmosphère se chargeait d'électricité. L'air devenait plus lourd, sans pour autant être remarquable. Les deux jeunes femmes, elles, n'y firent en tout cas, pas attention. Trop absorbées l'une par l'autre, se dessinait sur leur visages de tendres sourires timides. Leurs nez se touchèrent dans un effleurement, les faisant frissonner ensemble.

Régina posa son autre main sur la joue d'Emma, caressant avec son pouce, les lèvres qu'elle désirait gouter une nouvelle fois. La blonde fit serpenter ses bras autour de la taille de l'infirmière et les resserra, afin d'avancer la brune plus près d'elle. Finalement, ensemble, elles finirent de se rapprocher d'un mouvement bref et maîtriser. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent enfin dans un baiser doux et fortement désiré. Au bout de quelques secondes, leurs lèvres prirent vie, et le baiser devint plus tendre, puis plus langoureux. Régina, la première fit glisser sa langue sur la bouche chaude d'Emma, afin d'en demander implicitement l'accès. La blonde répondit immédiatement, entrouvrant ses lèvres, pour que sa langue puisse y accueillir celle de Régina. Se donnant l'une à l'autre dans un baiser sincère et lourd d'un passé oublié, elles s'acceptaient sans conditions.

Plus haut dans le ciel bleu, un craquement bruyant se fit entendre. L'étrange coup de tonnerre fit sursauter Emma et Régina. Pour la seconde fois, et sans le savoir, elles déclenchèrent la magie, jusqu'alors en sommeil. Et pas n'importe laquelle, celle du véritable amour.

Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles restèrent silencieuses. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elles se sourirent. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire au bonheur qu'elles avaient de se retrouver. La présence de l'autre suffisait à se convaincre que toute cette histoire prenait enfin, fin.

Puis, réalisant l'état de santé d'Emma, la brune se recula vivement et posa ses mains sur les jambes de sa douce retrouvée. Régina se concentra si fort, que sa petite veine sur le front, apparue. Elle s'agaçait de ne pas y arriver, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma lui prenne les mains. La reine ferma les yeux et comprit la raison de son échec.

\- Il n'y a pas de magie dans ce monde... Je ne peux pas te soigner. Affirma, fataliste, l'infirmière.

\- Pourtant, tu le fais depuis plusieurs mois... Répondit la blonde, rassurant Régina en la faisant doucement sourire.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Plus loin en ville, alors qu'il dormait encore, suite à son escapade nocturne avec sa mère, Henry se réveilla en sursaut. Assis dans son lit, il mit quelques minutes à réaliser. Le jeune garçon qui avait perdu sa mère biologique, aussitôt retrouvée, pouvait enfin en profiter. Il se leva rapidement et ne prit même pas la peine de passer par la salle de bain. Le brun enfila les vêtements les plus proches disponibles et s'habilla. Alors qu'il passait sa tête dans son t-shirt, Henry remarqua l'odeur. L'adolescent hésita quelques secondes avant de le retirer pour en chercher un propre.

Enfin prêt, il ferma la porte à double tour et emprunta le premier bus en direction de l'établissement médical. L'impatience du jeune garçon, qui tapotait des pieds, contaminait l'ensemble des passagers, pressé de le voir descendre. Arrivant à son arrêt, lorsqu'il posa un pied sur le sol, un soupir de soulagement uniforme se fit entendre. Henry, remonta dans le bus, et comme pour se justifier, il annonça à l'ensemble du bus :

\- Je vais retrouver ma mère biologique!

Étonnés par le culot et l'assurance de l'adolescent, les passagers se calmèrent dans la seconde.

\- Bonne chance jeune homme. Encouragea une dame assise près de la sortie.

\- Merci! Lança Henry, déjà au pas de course pour rejoindre le centre.

Le brun se retrouva devant l'établissement très rapidement. Son coeur battait à un rythme fulgurant, si bien qu'il s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'entrée, pour se calmer un peu. Il était si pressé de retrouver ses mamans, qu'il en oubliait de respirer. Pas après pas, Henry se dirigea vers les portes du centre. Comme si c'était la veille, il déambula dans les couloirs de l'établissement, afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la chambre d'Emma. La surprise fut de taille quand il remarqua la pièce vide, sans trace, ni d'Emma, ni de Régina. Sans perdre une minute, il courut jusqu'à l'accueil, précédemment sur son chemin.

\- Emma Swan, s'il vous plaît! Se précipita-t-il oubliant sa politesse durement apprise.

\- Bonjour! Répondit simplement la secrétaire médicale, attendant un juste retour.

\- Oui... Bonjour. Excusez-moi. Murmura Henry, tout penaud.

\- Que veux-tu jeune homme? Demanda la gentille femme, posant sur lui, un regard légèrement suspicieux.

\- Je cherche Emma Swan.

\- Je suis désolée, mais elle est en soin dans le parc de l'établissement. Peux-tu repasser plus tard? Qui es-tu? Questionna-t-elle curieuse par cette soudaine visite, après des années à ne recevoir personne.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas! Je suis son fils! Je dois la voir maintenant. Régina Mills est ma mère aussi! Lança rapidement Henry, laissant la secrétaire dans l'incompréhension.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, la brune derrière le comptoir ne réagissait toujours pas, tentant d'assimiler, et comprendre, les informations du jeune garçon. Henry, voyant que rien ne se passait, décida de franchir la barrière sans autorisation. Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers les portes plus au sud.

\- HÉ PETIT ! Interpella la secrétaire en se lançant à sa poursuite. Tu n'as pas le droit!

Mais Henry ne l'écoutait pas, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de retrouver ses mères, enfin réunies. Il courait sur les chemins entourés de fleurs colorées, aux senteurs divines, jusqu'à apercevoir, au loin, deux silhouettes connues. Il hurla pour les interpeller, continuant son sprint. Régina leva la tête, étonnée par un tel chahut, et sourit en remarquant son fils.

\- Je te confirme que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir recouvré la mémoire... Lança tendrement la brune, en faisant un signe de la tête vers Henry.

La blonde recula son fauteuil, afin de le tourner et comprendre l'insinuation de sa compagne. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au cri lointain, mais maintenant, elle était émue. Les larmes lui montèrent librement, sans aucune retenue. Le coma avait provoqué quelques dérèglements, mais le souvenir de son passé perdu la bouleversait plus que tout. Son fils qu'elle avait abandonné, puis retrouvé, pour le perdre une seconde fois, fut trop pour elle.

\- Henry... Souffla la patiente dans un soupir de soulagement.

Elle n'y croyait pas. Tant de temps perdu à cause de la magie, mais tant d'espoir ravivé grâce à elle. Quand le jeune garçon arriva à leur hauteur, Emma fut impressionnée par sa taille. Il lui semblait si grand par rapport à ses souvenirs. Henry tomba aux genoux de la blonde avant de poser sa tête sur ses cuisses.

\- M'man! Expira-t-il, le souffle court et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Henry... Murmura Emma, bouleversée par les émotions de son fils et ses propres sentiments, et sous le regard tendre de Régina.

\- Veuillez m'excuser Mlle Mills! Je vais appeler la sécurité! Lança la secrétaire en arrivant à leurs côtés.

\- Certainement pas! Il s'agit de notre fils! Retourner à l'accueil. Répondit fermement l'infirmière, reprenant ses airs de reine, trop longtemps mis sous silence.

La secrétaire regarda les deux jeunes femmes étrangement, et recula de quelques pas avant de se retourner pour rejoindre le bâtiment principal. Une fois éloignée du petit groupe, Régina se mit à rire, fière de sa petite improvisation royale. La petite famille se retrouvait après une longue absence, mais avec la sensation, que cela était la veille.

\- Combien de temps ai-je été dans le coma? S'inquiéta Emma, en se redressant vers Régina.

\- D'après ton dossier, ça fait un peu plus de quatre ans. Depuis que la malédiction a été lancée. Expliqua la reine, se rendant compte du temps passé.

\- Que de temps perdu... Regarde toi Henry, souffla Emma triste de cette perte de temps, tu es un beau jeune homme!

\- M'man, promets moi que plus rien ne nous séparera! Toi aussi maman! Promettez le moi, toutes les deux. Exigea Henry, afin d'être rassuré sur l'instant présent.

\- Promis gamin! Laisse-moi le temps de retrouver toutes mes forces, et c'est toi qui en aura marre de ma présence! Tenta la blonde pour rendre l'atmosphère moins lourde.

\- Ça, jamais!

Le jeune garçon se redressa pour enlacer Emma, puis sauta quasiment dans les bras de Régina. Cette femme, qui l'avait élevé depuis ses trois premières semaines de vie, était le pilier de son existence. Henry croyait en elle, en sa volonté, et en sa force. Régina avait toujours espéré être aimée ainsi. Sans faux semblant et sans hypocrisie. Juste avec le coeur et la confiance d'un amour réciproque. Son fils était la prunelle de ses yeux, sa force de vivre et de vaincre. Aujourd'hui, elle ouvrait ses yeux, son coeur et son âme à bien plus que cela. Elle les ouvrait à une famille entière et à des amis sincères. Des années de lutte dans la forêt enchantée pour finalement se rendre compte que ce qui l'éloignait du bonheur était en réalité son propre comportement. Qu'il avait suffit d'oublier sa vengeance, pour s'ouvrir et laisser son coeur s'inonder de joie.

Alors qu'ils profitaient tous les trois de leurs retrouvailles inespérées, plus loin dans le parc, s'avançait un homme. Pas après pas, terrifié et perdu, il rejoignit le petit groupe.

\- Emma... Souffla-t-il suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre.

\- Papa... Répondit-elle dans un souffle grave.

Plus personne ne fit le moindre geste, attendant un signe quelconque, permettant au temps de reprendre sa course. Emma le fit. Elle tourna davantage son fauteuil et roula jusqu'au blond. Ce dernier s'agenouilla et lui prit la main.

\- Tu n'es pas une patiente facile à vivre, tu sais. Lança-t-il pour détendre la pression de l'air ambiant.

\- Tu n'es pas un infirmier patient! Rétorqua-t-elle vivement, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Un silence passa entre eux deux, avant que David ne se redresse, comme Henry plus tôt, et serra sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Dieu merci, tu es sauve... Nous avons eu tellement peur quand Leroy t'a blessé ! D'ailleurs, si je le retrouve, il va...

\- David! Apostropha Régina, coupant ainsi David dans ses menaces. Nous avons perdu assez de temps je pense.

\- Tu as raison ! Accorda le prince, prenant place sur le banc, à côté de son petit-fils qu'il encercla d'un bras. Profitons de cette énième chance de tous nous retrouver.

\- David, commença Emma doucement, sais-tu où se trouve Mary-Margaret?

\- Non. Je n'en sais rien. La malédiction nous a séparé. S'exprima avec peine, les sanglots dans la voix, trahissant son désespoir.

\- Pourquoi ne vous a-t-elle pas séparé dans ce cas? Vous travaillez au même endroit. Et toi et Henry, continua Emma en se tournant vers Régina, vous êtes restés ensemble...

\- Je n'ai pas d'explications, Emma. La malédiction et la magie agissent aléatoirement. Nous n'habitions pas Boston. C'est une opportunité qui m'a fait venir. Ce sont les aléas de la vie. De notre destin. Et une fois de plus, ses mêmes aléas, ont permis de nous retrouver. Et nous retrouverons tous les autres.

Régina venait de calmer les deux charmants réunis, en seulement quelques mots. La détermination qui émanait de cette reine faisait fondre littéralement le coeur de la blonde. Jamais, en quittant Boston, elle n'aurait imaginé tout ceci. Un autre monde, son fils, la femme de sa vie, et même ses parents. Avec ses quatre ans de perdus, Emma réalisa qu'elle ne devait pas rejeter ses géniteurs, mais leur offrir une seconde chance. Cette même seconde chance, qu'elle avait avec Henry.

\- Il faut retrouver maman. Lança la patiente, faisant sursauter David, heureux par l'appellation utilisée.

\- Mais comment? Demanda Henry, tout aussi perdu que David. Le livre ne dit plus rien après le sort de Gold.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée. Lâcha la brune, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard sûr. Graham!

\- Comment Graham pourrait nous aider? Tu me vois lui demander de rechercher quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'identité dans ce monde? Déclara Emma, fataliste d'avance et certaine que cette idée était mauvaise.

\- Tout simplement parce qu'il ne vient pas de ce monde non plus. Admit Régina, surprenant le reste du groupe, qui la regardait étrangement. Quoi? Ne me regardez pas comme ça!

\- Tu débloques Régina! L'air de Boston ne te réussi pas. Je connais Graham depuis des années. Il a toujours été flic ici. Tenta Emma pour faire revenir la brune à la raison.

\- Je ne sais pas quand il y est arrivé ici, mais effectivement, cela doit faire plusieurs longues années. Graham est un chasseur. Un très bon chasseur. Commença l'infirmière avant d'être coupée par Henry, impatient.

\- Celui de Blanche-Neige ? Celui que tu as envoyé pour la tuer ? Trépignait le jeune garçon, heureux de découvrir un nouveau personnage de ses contes.

\- Celui-là même Henry. Mais s'il te plaît, contient ta joie... Ton grand-père apprécie moyennement l'anecdote. S'amusa Régina en voyant l'air dur et presque colérique de David. Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, Graham peut nous aider. Et Ruby aussi.

\- Ruby! Tu sais où elle est? S'extasia Emma, heureuse de retrouver une de ses amies.

\- Oui. Elle travaille au poste de police. Elle est à l'accueil. Et Granny à la cafétéria du poste. Je propose qu'on aille les chercher. Lança l'infirmière déjà debout, prête à partir.

\- Tu oublies quelque chose, Régina. Annonça Emma, en faisant reculer le fauteuil sur quelques tours de roues. Je ne peux pas marcher!

\- Je vais te porter, ma chérie ! Lâcha David, naturellement, commençant à pousser le fauteuil à travers les chemins de fleurs.

C'est ainsi que tous les quatre partirent, sous le regard désabusé de la secrétaire. Régina et David filèrent dans les vestiaires afin de récupérer leurs affaires, puis déposèrent leurs badges à l'accueil avant de quitter les lieux. Ayant toujours sa camionnette, David aida Emma à grimper et plaça le fauteuil roulant à l'arrière. Père et fille se regardaient en souriant, prêt à retrouver le reste de leurs amis et habitants de Storybrooke. Régina et Henry restèrent ensemble, prenant la berline noire de la brune pour rejoindre le poste de police.

Arrivée sur place, Emma eu un pincement au coeur. Elle avait toujours connu ce poste, ce lieu abritant tant de souvenirs, alors que la réalité était tout autre. Voilà maintenant plus de quatre ans que ça vie avait changé, qu'elle était une autre femme. De nouveau, David aida Emma à descendre de la camionnette, mais ce fut plus éprouvant que prévu. La brune remarqua la grimace de douleur sur sa douce, et se précipita vers elle. À genoux devant Emma, Régina touchait ses jambes, tentant de détecter le moindre problème, ce qui fit sourire la blonde.

\- Tu as gardé tes réflexes d'infirmière, madame le maire. La charia Emma, touchée par son inquiétude.

\- Non, je veux juste prendre soin de vous, shérif. Souffla Régina au creux de l'oreille de la blonde, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

Laissant Emma pantoise, et se caressant la joue du bout des doigts, après ce doux baiser, Régina agrippa le fauteuil afin de le faire rouler jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Étrangement, l'atmosphère y était calme et aucune agitation ne venait perturber l'ambiance détendue du poste. Emma regardait les locaux avec mélancolie. Boston était toute sa vie. De sa triste enfance jusqu'à son insigne de lieutenant. Emma ne pourra jamais oublier le passé qui a fait d'elle, une femme combattante, déterminée et indépendante, mais aujourd'hui, sa vie avait changé. Fini cette lutte contre elle-même pour savoir qui elle était vraiment. Un regard vers son fils et sa compagne, et elle savait où sa vie devait être, ainsi que ceux qui comptait le plus. Sa famille. Ses amis.

En pensant à eux, elle tourna la tête vers le comptoir et la blonde y trouva l'accueil vide. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en imaginant le pire. Est-ce que briser cette malédiction avait des fâcheuses conséquences ? Son teint devint plus pâle et Henry remarqua l'attitude de sa mère.

\- Tout est fini m'man! Il n'y a plus de malédiction. Elles sont dans le coin j'en suis sûr. Rassura l'adolescent, posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma.

\- Emma!

La blonde se décala pour observer la personne qui l'appelait. Son collègue et ami de toujours se tenait devant elle. Lorsque ce dernier croisa le regard de Régina, la colère lui monta au nez. La brune resta droite et fière face à lui. Les souvenirs en plus, Régina n'était plus une simple infirmière pour cet ancien chasseur, mais belle et bien là méchante reine du royaume qu'il avait fuit.

\- Vous! Lança-t-il avec rage en s'avançant promptement vers la brune, jusqu'à ce que David, en vrai chevalier, s'interpose.

\- Tout doux lieutenant! Calma David avec une pointe d'amusement. Faisons les présentations d'abord. Ici, je m'appelle David. Dans notre monde, je suis le prince charmant. Voici ma fille, Emma. Que vous connaissez. Indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt la blonde. Derrière moi, poursuivit-il en se retournant, Régina, compagne d'Emma et ancienne méchante reine de la forêt enchantée. Et à côté d'Emma, il y a Henry. Fils adoptif de Régina, mais dont Emma est la mère biologique, et par conséquent, mon petit-fils. Je vous laisse le temps de tout comprendre, mais interdiction de toucher à qui que ce soit. Lança-t-il en reprenant tout son sérieux.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de qui vous protégez? S'énerva Graham en s'avançant un peu plus vers le prince.

\- Oh que oui, je le sais. Elle m'a pourchassé pendant des années, tenté de tuer ma femme, ma famille et mes amis presque toute sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui les choses sont différentes. Régina est une femme aimée et respectée. Comme elle respecte les autres. Vous ne craignez rien avec elle. Défendit David, persuadé de ses propos.

\- Graham... Appela Emma, certaine d'avoir son attention. S'il te plaît. Régina n'est plus celle que tu as connue. Et nous avons besoin de toi.

\- Très bien. Je te fais confiance Emma!

Les quatre adultes et Henry se dirigèrent vers une salle d'interrogation. Régina et Emma se placèrent sur un côté. David et Henry de l'autre. Et Graham en bout de table. Les explications commencèrent. Graham raconta son histoire depuis le début. Ses chasses, uniquement pour survivre, son isolement, sa haine pour la race humaine et son amour pour les loups. Puis il développa le jour où il fut attrapé par les hommes de mains de la reine. L'utilisation de ses charmes et de ses ruses pour le faire accepter un seul et unique contrat. Tuer Blanche-Neige.

Régina abaissa la tête, honteuse de cette période de sa vie, et terriblement affectée que quelqu'un en parle devant les personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux. Mais elle acceptait. Un peu comme un rite de passage pour accéder à une paix enfin mérité. Faire face à ses propres agissements pour se rendre compte de la gravité. Malgré le récit de Graham, cela n'empêcha pas Emma de glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de Régina, sous la table. Elle lui serra si fort la main, qu'elle ressentit le soutient sans faille de sa jolie blonde.

\- Ma mère n'est plus cette femme! Cria Henry à travers la petite pièce, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Mais c'est celle que je connais! Rétorqua le lieutenant imperturbable.

\- Alors donne-lui une seconde chance. Proposa Emma simplement. Comme si oublié son douloureux passé était facile à faire.

Le lieutenant regarda l'ancienne reine sourire à Emma et son fils. D'aussi loin que sa mémoire lui rappelle, jamais il n'avait vu la brune sourire ainsi. Sa colère descendit d'un cran, puis d'un second, avant de disparaître complètement sous le regard suppliant de son amie.

\- Graham, comment es-tu arrivé dans ce monde? Demanda Régina, gardant sa vitalité dans sa voix et sa détermination dans ses paroles.

\- La fée bleue. Je savais que lorsque vous découvririez que le coeur n'était pas celui de Blanche-Neige, vous me feriez pourchasser pour avoir le mien. Expliqua-t-il simplement et sans fioritures.

\- Vous aviez raison. Je ne vous aurais pas laissé si facilement m'échapper. Avoua-t-elle, la tête haute, fière de sa terrifiante réputation.

\- Heureusement que la fée bleue a entendu mon appel, sinon j'aurais fini en barbecue géant. Ironisa-t-il, tentant, malgré tout, d'alléger l'atmosphère. Puis un jour j'ai eu une sensation bizarre.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda rapidement Henry, désirant en savoir plus, en bon curieux qu'il était.

\- Comme si ma vie s'était arrêtée. Je veux dire que, j'avais la sensation de ne plus vieillir. Ça a duré des années comme ça, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi.

\- 28 ans... Souffla Régina percutant que cela avait un rapport avec la malédiction. Ça a prit fin il y a quelques mois?

\- Oui, mais ça, je ne m'en suis souvenu, il n'y a que quelques heures.

\- Je ne comprends plus là... S'énerva Henry, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains, sentant la migraine arriver.

\- Je pense que Graham a subit les deux malédictions, mais différemment. Étant donné qu'il n'était plus dans notre monde, les effets étaient moins puissants. Lança David en guise d'hypothèse.

\- Possible. La magie du ténébreux est très puissante. Bien. Affirma Régina en se levant de sa chaise.

La brune posa ses mains sur la table, se penchant ainsi vers le chasseur. Elle plongea son regard noisette dans les yeux inquiets en face d'elle, se délectant par la même occasion de cette petite crainte qu'elle provoquait.

\- Graham, où se trouve Ruby et Granny?

\- Nous sommes là. Résonna derrière Régina, la faisant se retourner rapidement.

Devant la porte grise se trouvait Ruby, habillé de sa tenue de travail, et Granny, toujours son chignon sur la tête et son tablier autour de la taille. Régina fut soulager de revoir une de ses amies, et sans réellement se rendre compte, elle s'approcha d'elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Ruby, elle-même en fut surprise, mais au bout de quatre années perdues, elle accueillit avec plaisir la brune contre elle. Emma les regardait tendrement, visualisant deux amies se retrouver et elle fut presque émue. L'expression incompréhensible sur le visage de Graham l'empêcha d'atteindre l'émotion digne de la situation. Elle se pencha doucement vers son ami avant de murmurer quelques mots :

\- Est-ce que la femme que tu as connue ferait ça devant tout le monde?

\- Même sans témoin, elle ne le ferait pas! Affirma l'ancien chasseur, acceptant, petit à petit, le changement de cette femme.

\- Alors donne-lui sa chance...

Les deux amis se sourirent, avant que l'homme brun se rapproche et enlace la blonde. À une période de sa vie, Graham avait été tout pour Emma, son seul ami, son seul confident, le seul pilier dans sa vie sombre, et elle n'avait jamais osé lui parler. Par peur? Par honte? Peu importe la raison qui la retenait, elle regretta à cet instant de ne pas avoir plus partagé avec cet homme noble et respectueux.

\- Une seconde chance pour tout le monde, c'est ça? Demanda Graham dans un soupir d'acceptation.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne le regretteras pas. La femme que tu as connue n'existe plus. Apprends à connaître celle-ci. Proposa Emma, soufflant à l'oreille de son ami.

\- D'accord.

Graham se leva, regardant Emma avec toute l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour cette jeune femme, et laissant Ruby se jeter presque sur la blonde. Chacune savourait ces retrouvailles aussi inespérées que fortes en émotion. Seule, Emma avait toujours barricadé son coeur contre la souffrance, ce faisant souffrir elle-même du manque de présence. Aujourd'hui, elle ferait tout son possible pour retrouver ses amis, ainsi que sa famille. Qu'elle acceptait.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi. Ma chambre me manque. Le parc, le port, le Granny, la bibliothèque... Lança Henry, l'air nostalgique, prostré sur sa chaise.

\- De quoi parles-tu Henry... Tu sais très bien que... Commença Régina, avant d'être coupé par le jeune homme.

\- Non! Stoppa-t-il fermement, surprenant tout le monde au passage. Quand nous y sommes allés, la malédiction planait toujours au-dessus de nos têtes. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas. Peut-être que... que Storybrooke est revenu...

L'espoir brillait dans les yeux du jeune garçon. Tentant, d'un simple regard, faire capituler ses mères. Il savait que la réapparition de leur ville était une possibilité, comme celle que Storybrooke ait totalement disparu. Mais une part infime de son être y croyait dur comme fer. Ressentant au fond de lui, le besoin de retourner sur place pour en avoir le coeur net.

\- Granny, Ruby, vous avez une voiture? Demanda, avec autorité, Régina, se retournant vers les deux femmes.

\- Nous avons chacune la nôtre. Annonça Granny le sourire aux lèvres, imaginant déjà ce que préparait la mairesse de Storybrooke dans sa tête.

\- Très bien! David tu as la tienne! Lança-t-elle avec évidence, ne prêtant même pas attention à ce qu'il lui réponde et s'adressa au lieutenant. Graham, Emma est le shérif de Storybrooke. Mais elle aura sûrement besoin d'un remplaçant pendant sa rééducation, et d'un adjoint par la suite. Qu'est ce que vous en dites?

\- Je suis des vôtres! Répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Emma afficha un grand sourire et Régina su qu'elle prenait une bonne décision demandant à Graham de venir avec eux. La brune savait ce que représentait l'homme pour son shérif, il était inconcevable de partir sans lui.

\- Très bien. Je vous propose à tous de rentrer chez vous. On se retrouve demain matin, 10h, devant le commissariat. Nous rentrerons chez nous. Émit Régina, déterminée pour son fils, avant de souffler pour elle-même : Enfin j'espère...

Tous partirent du commissariat, heureux de s'être retrouvés et prêts à tout pour ramener leur famille et amis auprès d'eux. Chacun de leurs côtés, ils rentrèrent dans une maison qui fut la leur pendant quatre ans, croyant que cela faisait beaucoup plus. Difficile parfois de se rappeler si un souvenir est réel ou créer de toute pièce, mais ce dont tous étaient certains, c'est que leur vie n'était pas ici.

Les valises se remplissaient au domicile des Mills. Emma était assisse sur le sofa du salon à observer mère et fils s'activer dans tout l'appartement. Elle remercia également en silence, Régina, d'avoir choisi un immeuble avec ascenseur. Jamais elle n'aurait pu supporter une nuit supplémentaire au centre spécialisé, loin d'elle et d'Henry.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien. Aucun vêtement, aucun bibelot, aucune photo... Aucun souvenir à ramener avec elle à Storybrooke. Quatre ans de sa vie perdue à dormir, pendant que tous les autres se construisaient une vie. Fictive, peut-être, mais une vie quand même. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit alors. Et si leurs vies leurs convenaient? Et si briser la malédiction avait été une terrible erreur? Elle avait choisit et décidé du futur de centaines de personnes et le doute ne pu s'empêcher de s'immiscer en elle. Avait-elle bien fait? Puis son regard se leva et la scène sous ses yeux lui fit oublier ses doutes. Régina et Henry se disputaient une valise. Henry prétextant en avoir besoin pour ses livres et Régina pour ses chaussures. La cause de leur conflit était ridicule, mais aucun des deux ne lâchaient l'affaire. Et ce constat fit sourire Emma. Mais une fois de plus, cela la ramena au fait, qu'elle n'avait rien. Et qu'elle n'avait jamais rien eu, hormis une couverture brodée à son nom qui était restée à Storybrooke. La blonde se promit qu'une fois remise sur pieds, elle fabriquerait ses souvenirs avec ceux qu'elle aime. Plus jamais, Emma ne voulait ressentir ce sentiment. Celui d'être inexistante.

\- Tout va bien Emma? Demanda Régina, remarquant sa douce loin dans ses pensées.

\- Maintenant oui. Répondit-elle simplement, quand la brune emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes. Promets moi, qu'une fois tout ça terminé, on parlera sérieusement de nous deux, de ce que tu veux.

\- Pourquoi attendre, Emma Swan? Tu m'as sauvé à de nombreuses reprises, tu as été la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eu, tu as été la première à réellement vouloir mon bonheur, quitte à te priver du tien... Tu as éveillé en moi des sentiments que j'avais depuis longtemps oublié, ne pensant plus jamais ressentir ça. Tu as réduis à néant la peur irrationnelle que j'avais de perdre Henry, à la faveur de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu m'as redonné confiance en l'amour, en l'amitié.

Régina fit une pause, fermant les yeux pour embrasser délicatement la blonde, abasourdie par ces révélations non prévues. Bientôt, leur baiser devint plus humide et salé. Emma l'arrêta tendrement, comprenant la raison. Régina pleurait silencieusement.

\- J'ai cru te perdre il y a quatre ans. Pendant une minute ma vie s'est arrêtée parce que je pensais que tu ne survivrais pas. Puis, la minute suivante, j'étais à Miami, organisant ma vie avec Henry, comme si cela faisait des années. Je t'ai oublié, alors que... alors que j'aurais tout fait pour te sauver. Je ne veux plus que ça arrive. Je ne supporterais pas être encore séparée de toi.

\- Régina... je...

\- Attends. Je n'ai pas fini... Tu veux savoir ce que je veux? Je veux qu'on officialise notre relation, parce que je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi, et il est temps que tu reprennes tes droits envers Henry, parce que, même si tu ne le savais pas encore, tu as été génial pour lui, et il ne pourrait pas avoir mieux.

\- Il a déjà la meilleure des mères. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui apporter tout ce que tu as fais pour lui.

\- Laisse le passé, là où il est. C'est d'aujourd'hui que je parle, et de notre avenir. Clôtura Régina en embrassant fougueusement la blonde.

Henry arriva à cet instant dans le salon, mais en voyant ses mères occupées il recula doucement, sans faire de bruit. Il retrouva sa chambre, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres et l'espoir d'avoir enfin la vie de famille qu'il désirait tant.

De l'autre côté de l'appartement, Régina entamait de tendres préliminaires, dignes de la plus douce des tortures sexuelles. La tension augmentait ainsi que le désir des deux femmes. Leurs mains redécouvraient le corps de l'autre, leurs lèvres se goûtaient avec plaisir et leurs souffles se faisaient plus bruyants. L'envie était forte, mais quand Emma voulu s'installer plus confortablement, afin d'amener plus à elle, Régina, elle se stoppa. La brune recula doucement, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Emma ferma les yeux retenant ses larmes, mais les tremblements de ses mains la trahirent.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Emma? Demanda Régina inquiète et impuissante.

\- Je n'arrive pas à utiliser mes jambes... Je suis un poids pour toi et je ne peux même pas te faire l'amour comme je le voudrais! S'agaça la blonde, essuyant rageusement les quelques perles iodées sur sa joue.

\- Emma, calme-toi! Ce n'est rien. Ta musculature reviendra et à ce moment-là, je serais toute à toi... D'accord? Proposa Régina, aguichant volontairement sa douce, afin de la rassurer.

\- C'est vrai? Ca ne t'ennuie pas d'attendre? Murmura la blonde, presque avec honte.

\- Absolument pas Emma. Nous avons tout notre temps. Affirma-t-elle en embrassant tendrement la shérif dans ses bras.

Régina aida Emma à rejoindre sa chambre et à l'installer confortablement dans le lit de la brune. La mairesse lui murmura de l'attendre avant de s'endormir, et fila dans la salle de bain. Régina prit le temps de souffler tranquillement, s'observant dans le miroir. Quatre années s'étaient écoulées et pourtant, elle n'avait pas refait sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait trouvé quelqu'un à la hauteur. Capable de la faire sentir vivante et aimée. La brune remarqua les petites rides du temps passé, mais malgré tout, elle se sentait radieuse. Plus belle qu'avant. Elle pensa à Emma dans le lit. Tant de temps perdu par vengeance. Régina se déshabilla et prit une douche rapide avant de rejoindre sa belle, qui lisait tranquillement.

\- Ne serait-ce pas mon livre? S'amusa la brune en remarquant le bouquin dans les mains d'Emma.

\- C'était le seul à porté de main... Répondit Emma, une moue dessinée sur le visage.

\- Je sais maintenant d'où ton fils tient ça... Je n'ai jamais pu lui résister quand il faisait cette tête là.

\- Et avec moi, ça marche aussi? Tenta la blonde, accentuant sa mine de chien battu.

\- Non! Toi, tu es adulte! Trancha la brune, en arrachant le livre des mains d'Emma, avant de s'allonger près d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas juste! Se plaignit cette dernière, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux être immature quand tu t'y mets! Lança Régina, levant les yeux au ciel, se rendant compte qu'elle avait, non plus un, mais deux enfants à charge.

C'est finalement dans la bonne humeur que se termina cette journée à Boston. La dernière, avant de partir avec l'espoir de retrouver Storybrooke, et reprendre leur vie, là où elle leur avait été arrachée.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, chacun dormi calmement. Sans visions, sans frissons, sans difficultés... juste une nuit de sommeil profond et reposant.

Régina se colla contre Emma, sa joue sur l'épaule de la blonde, son souffle chaud dans le cou de sa douce. Le fort sommeil les enveloppait, les épargnant de vieux cauchemars, désormais inutiles. Les gestes étaient tendres et délicats, appréciant la chaire de l'autre retrouvée.

David, seul dans son lit, espérait par-dessus tout revoir les beaux yeux de sa femme, ainsi que ressentir de nouveau la petite brune dans ses bras. Le prince, fort et courageux, laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Tant de combats depuis tant d'années, qu'il se crût maudit. Pourchassé, blessé, séparé... c'était un peu leur quotidien, quand ils vivaient encore dans la forêt enchantée. Mais songeant à sa fille et à Régina, il se dit qu'avec ces deux-là à ses côtés, ils pouvaient, ensemble, mettre un terme à tout ceci, et enfin vivre sereinement, comme ils le désiraient. Ce soir-là, David s'endormit difficilement, priant pour qu'une fois la route parcourue, Storybrooke se trouve bien au bout du chemin.

Ruby et Granny regroupèrent leurs affaires, peu nombreuses, et placèrent le tout dans la voiture de Granny. Elles restèrent ensemble ce soir-là. Savourant la chance d'être réunies, afin d'échanger sur leurs quatre années, séparées par l'oublie.

Graham, lui, tournait en rond dans son appartement. Aucune valise n'était prête et pourtant les heures défilaient rapidement. Il était perturbé. Devait-il retrouver sa vie d'avant, celle qu'il avait fuis volontairement ou devait-il rester, ici, à Boston. Le brun s'assit sur le bord de son lit, plongeant sa tête aux creux de ses mains, restant avec l'incapacité de choisir.

Le lendemain matin, à neuf heures tapantes, le groupe d'amis se retrouva devant le poste de police. Comme prévu. Malgré le bonheur de quitter Boston, tous avaient une appréhension. Partaient-ils retrouver Storybrooke ou une ville morte et inexistante? Chacun dans leur voiture, ils prirent la route dans un silence lourd et presque assourdissant. Régina en tête, sa voiture filait sur le bitume, poursuivit par David, Granny et Ruby en fin de course. Dans le rétroviseur extérieur, Emma observait, muette, vers l'arrière, espérant apercevoir la voiture de Graham se joindre au cortège. En vain. Tristement, la blonde posa sa tête sur le haut du siège et ferma les yeux. Finalement, les derniers événements eûrent raison d'elle, si bien qu'elle s'endormit calmement, en songeant à sa vie auprès de son fils et de Régina.

Une bonne heure après leur départ, Emma se réveilla difficilement, la bouche sèche et les yeux collés. Elle grimaça en tentant de se rassoir correctement, mais cela n'échappa pas à la brune.

\- Y'en a au moins un que ca ne gêne pas de dormir dans la voiture. Insinua Emma en jetant un œil sur la banquette arrière pour regarder Henry rêver profondément.

\- Tu n'as pas pris tes cachets ce matin, c'est pour ça que tu as mal. On va s'arrêter à la prochaine aire de repos. Tout le monde a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Assura Régina avant de mettre son clignotant à droite.

Le groupe s'arrêta donc, profitant de cette pause pour faire un passage aux toilettes et de boire une boisson chaude. Régina, prévenante et aimante, prépara près d'Emma ses médicaments pour la douleur.

\- Ta magie doit t'aider à guérir. Souffla la brune au creux de l'oreille de sa belle.

\- Ma magie tu dis? Tu plaisantes? S'interloqua la blonde, regardant droit dans les yeux la mairesse de Storybrooke devant elle.

\- Je ne vois pas d'autres explications, Emma. Tu guéris très rapidement. Ton long coma aurait dû provoquer chez toi de graves séquelles et tu t'en réveilles comme si tu avais simplement fais une très longue sieste. Si ce n'est pas la magie, c'est quoi alors? Demanda Régina, tendant une de ses mains vers la table haute, comme pour indiquer à Emma d'y apposer sa réponse.

\- J'ai une bonne condition physique... Tenta Emma, grimaçant tendrement pour amadouer sa belle.

\- Pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire, mais si Storybrooke est là, je te prouverais que j'ai raison! Affirma la jeune brune, très sûre d'elle. Je t'apprendrais, ne t'en fais pas... Insinua-t-elle, en adressant un clin d'oeil lourd de sens à Emma, repartant vers les autres.

Emma resta pantoise en regardant sa belle brune s'éloigner dans un déhanché outrageusement sexy. Ce qui, après quelques secondes, la fit sourire d'amusement.

Après des centaines de kilomètres parcourus, des angoisses incapables d'être calmées, des dizaines de chansons zappées à la radio, quelques sourires échangés et l'espoir de retrouver leurs amis, les quatre voitures se plongèrent dans une forêt dense et sombre. La montre de David indiquait presque 14h, et pourtant ils se seraient tous crus en pleine nuit. Aucun rayon de soleil ne filtrait entre les branches des arbres. Aucun reflet sur les feuilles vertes. Juste les phares des voitures guidant leurs chemins. La file de voiture freina puis s'arrêta. Ruby, derrière, ne comprit pas cet arrêt soudain en pleine forêt. Elle sortit précipitamment de la voiture, voyant les autres, faire de même. Sur la route, tous se regroupèrent auprès d'Henry, posté près de la voiture de sa mère. Emma à quelques pas devant, aidée de ses béquilles et éclairée par les phares de la Mercedes, observait Régina debout, sur le côté de la route. Brillant dans le noir grâce à la lumière des phares, planté dans le sol, se trouvait le panneau qu'ils attentaient tous. « Bienvenue à Storybrooke ». La brune sortie de la poche de sa veste, la carte postale trouvée sur la plage. Elle les compara et fut complètement rassurée en voyant que les deux étaient identiques. Comme pour être certaine que sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de mauvais tours. Ce panneau était similaire à ses propres souvenirs, tout simplement parce qu'il était arrivé. Storybrooke avait réapparu en brisant la seconde malédiction de Gold.

Régina se retourna, les yeux humides et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle courra vers Emma, se jetant presque dans ses bras afin de l'étreindre aussi fort que possible. Elle murmura, dans le silence de la forêt, quelques mots que tous le monde entendirent.

\- Nous sommes à la maison.

David, le visage illuminé par la joie, encercla son petit-fils par les épaules, rassuré de rentrer chez eux. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, le doux son du rire cristallin de Régina envahit le calme environnant. Un rire nerveux, laissant s'enfuir le stresse et l'inquiétude des dernières heures.

\- Et si nous rentrions ? Proposa Granny, souriante dans les bras de sa petite-fille. J'ai hâte de retrouver mes fourneaux et mon arbalète.

\- Grand-mère ! S'indigna Ruby face aux désirs de sa grand-mère.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! Qui n'a pas hâte de retrouver ses affaires…

Chacun s'amusa du comportement de la vieille dame avant de remonter en voiture pour traverser la frontière. L'une après l'autre, les voitures entrèrent sur le territoire de Storybrooke. Plus elles avançaient vers la ville, plus les éclaircies perçaient à travers la forêt et la hauteur des arbres centenaires. Comme si la ville reprenait vie avec l'arrivée du groupe d'amis, le soleil illuminait de plus en plus la route, ainsi que le ciel bleu au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Quelle fut leur surprise quand, en roulant dans la rue principale, ils se rendirent compte que certains étaient déjà présents. Ils se garèrent rapidement près du Granny et observèrent les alentours. Des familles entières se sautaient dans les bras, savourant leurs retrouvailles inespérées. Des amis se souriaient en pleurs, profitant de la joie de ce moment.

Emma regarda ses compagnons de route et bloqua sur Ruby. Cette dernière semblait heureuse, mais Emma, trop habituée au faux-semblant, se rendit vite compte que ce n'était qu'une façade. Doucement, la blonde s'approcha de son amie et posa sa main sur son bras. La brune, aux cheveux longs, sursauta légèrement, sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Ruby ? Souffla Emma pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

\- Ca va. Ne t'en fais pas ! Expédia trop rapidement la serveuse au goût d'Emma.

\- Non. Je le vois. Répliqua sérieusement la blonde, défiant ainsi son amie de lui mentir.

\- Malgré toutes ses retrouvailles, il va manquer quelqu'un… Lança simplement Ruby, les yeux déjà humides et le regard triste.

\- Je te promets qu'on fera à Belle, une cérémonie digne d'elle. Tu pourras lui dire au revoir correctement. Proposa Emma tendrement, sentant son cœur se serrer pour son amie.

\- Je vais soumettre l'idée de donner à la bibliothèque de la ville, le nom de Belle French. Ca serait lui rendre honneur, tu ne penses pas ? Ajouta la mairesse, en s'avançant vers les deux femmes.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas lui faire plus plaisir ! Affirma la serveuse, regagnant le sourire doucement.

Les trois jeunes femmes continuaient tranquillement de parler quand David les rejoignit en courant. Essoufflé, le brun posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ruby afin de reprendre son souffle.

\- Emma… Regarde ! Dit-il seulement, et d'un coup de tête, il lui annonça la direction où regarder.

Au loin, sur la route, une voiture bleue nuit s'avançait vers eux. Se garant le long du trottoir, de l'autre côté de l'asphalte, Emma observait cette voiture qu'elle était certaine d'avoir déjà vu quelque part. C'est quand la shérif vit l'homme en descendre qu'elle comprit, et que son visage s'illumina.

\- Graham ! S'écria-t-elle au milieu de la rue principale, heureuse que son ami soit là.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à l'étreindre en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire plus de mal. Régina, légèrement en retrait, vu une petite pointe de jalousie naître en elle, en mesurant l'étendu de leur attachement.

\- Tu t'es décidé à venir finalement ? Demanda-t-elle comme une évidence, cherchant plus la raison de son choix qu'autre chose.

\- On n'échappe pas à son passé, alors autant vivre avec! Lança-t-il calmement, prêt à habiter dans une ville où cohabitent sujets et royautés ainsi que bons et méchants.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là. Et le poste du shérif t'attend. Annonça Emma avant d'être rejoint par Régina.

\- Cette ville a besoin d'un agent capable de faire correctement son travail avant le retour du shérif. Vous serez ensuite son adjoint, si cela vous convient. Expliqua Régina, reprenant son autorité au sein de cette ville.

\- Ça me va parfaitement, madame le maire. Garantit sincèrement le lieutenant, dorénavant, shérif adjoint.

Ils se regroupèrent tous en fin de journée au Granny afin de mettre au point une solution pour retrouver le reste de leurs amis, éparpillés un peu partout au États-Unis. Découragé par l'ampleur de la tache, David s'énerva en tapant du poing sur la table. Rarement il n'avait été vu dans un état de nerf pareil mais il ne désirait qu'une seule chose. Retrouver sa femme. Le temps fut comme arrêté dans le restaurant, tant cela surpris les personnes présentes. Le silence envahissait le Diner jusqu'à ce que Régina prenne la parole.

\- David. Nous retrouverons Blanche. Je la connais très bien et elle saura se débrouiller pour rentrer à la maison. Il faut avoir confiance en elle.

\- J'ai confiance en elle! Je veux juste qu'elle soit près de moi. Murmura-t-il avec peine.

\- C'est le cas! Émit simplement une voix féminine derrière eux.

Trop concentré sur David et une solution à apporter, personne n'entendit le tintement de la clochette, prévenant que la porte d'entrée du Granny avait été ouverte. C'est ainsi que tous sursautèrent, en entendant la voix derrière eux.

\- Bl-Blanche ! Baragouina le prince, persuadé d'avoir une hallucination.

Le blond réalisa la présence de sa femme et se leva d'un bond afin de la rejoindre au plus vite et de la serrer contre lui. L'étreinte était si puissante et forte en émotion qu'aucun bruit ne venait gâcher ce moment, trop souvent effectué dans le passé. Comme une devise dans leur couple et dans la famille, ils se retrouvaient toujours. Ruby fit une place à son amie, pour que Blanche puisse s'installer à côté de son mari.

\- Comment as-tu su? Où étais-tu? Que faisais-tu? Quand es-tu arrivée? Questionna précipitamment David, serrant fortement les mains de la petite brune.

\- Calme-toi David ! Je vais tout te raconter. Commença-t-elle pour adoucir son impatience avant de l'embrasser tendrement. J'étais dans une petite ville à côté d'Atlanta. J'enseignais l'Art à l'Université. Mes étudiants vont me manquer, ils étaient soigneux et très appliqués.

\- Comment as-tu su qu'il fallait revenir ici? Demanda Régina, souriante et contente de retrouver son ancienne ennemie.

\- Je ne le savais pas. J'ai suivi ce que me disait mon instinct. J'étais en plein cours, et d'un coup ma mémoire est revenue. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose : vous retrouver. Je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai fait quelques valises et je suis partie. J'ai beaucoup roulé et très peu dormi. Raconta Blanche-Neige, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa famille.

Emma était heureuse de retrouver son amie, mais il lui fallait le temps d'une soirée tranquille, pour se faire une raison que son amie, était également, sa mère. Elles s'observaient timidement, certaine de l'affection de l'autre, et respectant les envies de chacune. Si bien qu'Emma se leva afin d'enlacer sa mère, pour lui satisfaire son besoin de retrouver sa fille et Blanche n'insista pas à en vouloir davantage, se contentant de ce cadeau, déjà merveilleux.

\- Et si nous passions tous une bonne nuit avant de nous concentrer, demain, sur nos recherches? Proposa Emma, pressée de se retrouver seule avec sa compagne et son fils.

\- C'est une excellente idée! Confirma la serveuse, complètement d'accord avec cette proposition. La route m'a épuisé, et je veux être en forme pour retrouver cet idiot de Leroy!

\- Je suis d'accord. Approuva David, prêt à régler quelques comptes avec ce nain.

\- Non! Objecta Emma, dans le but de stopper leur envie de vengeance.

\- Mais enfin, Emma! Il t'a poignardé! S'outragea Ruby, voulant défendre son amie. Tu as été blessée et dans le coma. Tu as perdue quatre ans de ta vie!

\- Justement Ruby! Laissons le passé là où il est, et profitons de cette seconde chance. Je ne veux pas passer mon temps à retrouver quelqu'un pour une vengeance qui ne m'apportera aucun soulagement. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui bien-sûr... Mais que je ne le croise pas! Prévint la serveuse en la pointant du doigt, faisant rire, par la même occasion, le groupe d'amis.

\- Au fait, coupa Blanche, faisant stopper les rires, comment la malédiction a été brisée?

\- C'est moi. Et Régina. Avoua sans détour la blonde, fière de leur amour.

\- Vous n'étiez pas séparées? Comment avez vous su? Pourquoi vous? Vous vous souveniez? Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps? Poursuivit Blanche avec ses questions multiples, avant d'être freinée brutalement dans sa tirade.

\- Maman! Ca serait trop long à expliquer pour ce soir... Attendons demain, s'il te plaît.

La petite brune se figea et regarda Emma fixement. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait ce doux mot, tout en étant la destinataire. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent par l'émotion. La surprise était tout aussi importante chez Emma, qui ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois le mot prononcé. Elles se souriaient, et sans ajouter de mots, elles acceptaient le besoin de l'autre, se contentant des acquis durement mérité.

Chacun rentra chez soi, savourant le plaisir d'être de retour à Storybrooke. La magie inondait cette ville, et tous le ressentirent. Quelque chose de subtile et délicat flottait dans l'air sombre de la nuit qui tombait. Au manoir Mills, Emma, Régina et Henry profitaient d'être ensemble. La blonde assise sur le canapé observait henry, maintenant adolescent, débordé d'enthousiasme en scrutant son livre avec passion.

Régina arriva doucement par derrière et glissa sa main sur la joue de sa belle, qui pencha sa tête en arrière. Délicatement, les doigts de la brune serpentèrent jusqu'à son cou afin de l'attirer vers elle. La mairesse se pencha tendrement jusqu'à sceller ses lèvres à celles de sa belle blonde. Offrant tout son amour, laissant le bonheur prendre possession d'elle, Régina embrassa sa compagne comme jamais.

Une légère secousse fut ressentit dans toute la ville, à l'instant même où la sincérité et l'authenticité de leur amour fut transmis dans leur baiser. À ce même moment, le livre d'Henry se mit à briller fortement, jusqu'à éblouir les trois personnes présentes. Les pages s'agitaient de plus en plus, faisant reculer le jeune homme, rejoignant ses mères sur le sofa. Puis, calmement, tout s'apaisa, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Henry se redressa et récupéra son livre, tombé sur le tapis blanc.

\- Regardez! Commença Henry en revenant sur le canapé, subjugué par ce qu'il se passait au sein même du livre.

Sous leurs yeux, des pages entières apparurent. Sur celles-ci, du récit ainsi que des illustrations s'affichèrent. Reprenant là où l'histoire avait été coupée, dans cette même maison, dans ce même salon, quatre ans plus tôt. La vie de chaque habitants de Storybrooke fut révélée, et racontée dans le livre d'Henry. Désormais, ils avaient une piste pour retrouver, une à une, chaque vie oubliée. Ils découvrirent, en tournant quelques pages, que certains avaient trouvé l'amour, d'autres, la mort. Leurs souvenirs avaient peut-être été effacés, mais leurs vies continuaient. L'existence avait suivit son cours, loin des souvenirs de la magie, loin de Storybrooke. Et malgré les quêtes que chacun se donnait, personne n'a échappé à son destin. Personne n'a été capable d'altérer ce destin, sauf une personne. Emma. Restant dans son coma, elle a permit à des chemins de se croiser. David et Régina. Régina et Graham. Graham et Henry. Henry et Emma. Emma et David. Mais surtout Régina et Emma, permettant à leurs propres destins de se retrouver là, où ils avaient été maudits.

La joie, le bonheur, le soulagement étaient dans l'esprit de chacun. Pourtant tous oublièrent l'essentiel. C'est à la mort de Gold que la malédiction a été lancée. Mais à aucun instant, quelqu'un ne s'est préoccupé de savoir si les ténèbres avaient été détruites en même temps. Pourtant, réveillant la magie et Storybrooke en brisant la malédiction, cela aurait du être une évidence.

Et effectivement, c'est tapi dans l'ombre des ruelles sombres, quelque part dans cette ville, que les ténèbres rodent toujours.

Alors, un simple oublie, ou un coup de maître du destin?

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire. Elle m'aura causée beaucoup de problèmes, mais ça reste mon bébé, alors je vous remercie encore de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt, dans une prochaine histoire, qui, ce coup-ci, sera terminée avant d'être publiée lol.**

 **Sur ce, merci encore!**

 **J'vous adore! Gros bisous ;-) !**


End file.
